Feelings are hard to control
by Shoko Fuuyumi
Summary: A girl who was saved by Gin Freaks decided to become a Hunter like him in order to meet him again. She signed up for the Hunter's exam and there she meets her fated person. Killua x OC Nothing new it first chapters, but I assure you, it'll get better!
1. Encounter

Hunter x Hunter fanfic about Killua x OC – Kay. The fan fiction follows the original storyline with some… minor changes in the dialogue and scenes.

I don't own Hunter x Hunter or any of the characters, though I do wished that I owned Killua *blushes* just as I own my OC. Hope you enjoy!

I decided to write this fan fiction because I read colbub's A Fallen Star and because colbub hasn't updated her fanfiction in a long time, I have asked her permission to continue writing her story with some changes in the plot the way I want it. Thank you very much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Encounter<strong>

"Excuse me..." I heard a boy's voice from afar. At least, I think it was a boy's voice, it seemed childish enough. I wonder how old he is. I pushed through a mob of people, trying to get to the source of the voice, but halted when I noticed an annoying presence- the fat, no good, pig-like, box nosed Tompa. He's such an idiot, who in their right mind would offer a can of laxative juice to a herb expert like me? He was trying the same trick again but this time, the target was 3 boys. 'Should I stop him?'.

"BLURB" The smallest boy in green spat out the juice as soon as it went into his mouth.

"Tompa, your juice tastes weird! It must be out of date!" And without another word, the two next to him dumped their cans.

"I-Is that so? I'm sorry! Really sorry, I didn't know!" Tompa stuttered, bowing to them. Tch, suck up.

"It's okay," The little one answered innocently," Good thing I drank it first. I often eat plants and buds in the mountains, so I have no problem detecting weird tastes."

Tompa made a fake apologetic face, before explaining some things to the boys that I couldn't quite catch, then scampered off to find more victims. As soon as that... annoyance... was gone, I walked up to the three boys.

"Hello." I greeted, "My name is Kay. Nice to meet you." And offered them my hand. 'I guess these guys aren't half bad' I thought.

"I'm Gon," He accepted the handshake, "And this is Kurapika and Leorio."

"Nice too meet you." The two said in unison. One was a girl... no wait... a boy, I think, with a girly face. The other was an old man... with spiky hair.

"This must be your first time here. I'm a rookie as well, so let's get along."

"Okay." Gon smiled brightly then he paused for a moment and added, "Kat, you smell like herbs."

"You can smell it? I was sure that I hid the smell perfectly, so your nose is really something to be proud of." I said, wincing slightly, hoping that he didn't take the offense to the unintentional rude comment.

"Yeah!" He agreed.

I smiled. I was glad that he took that as a compliment, I was afraid that he would misunderstand.

"How the hell did he take that as a compliment?" Leorio whispered to Kurapika.

"In a way, I do understand."

"Is that so..."

Suddenly, I felt like Gon was really familiar, I silently wondered if I've met him before. Just as I was going to ask him, a bell (I don't know if it could be called a bell, it looked gross to me) rang and a person appeared. I wonder why he doesn't have a mouth... but that can be saved for later.

"Hello. I am the examiner for this stage. The reception is over. Now the exam will begin. This way please, we will begin with a short verification... It is an extremely difficult exam. Sometimes you can miss a chance, and can be injured irreparably, or die.. There are things that cannot be avoided. Now, please follow me." He started walking ridiculously, swinging his arms front and back, his legs taking long strides. "Count is okay. There are 405 participants for the first examination. Now, let us begin." A few seconds passed and he began to pick up the pace. "Ah, I forgot one detail. My name is Satotsu. I am responsible for the first round. So I must lead you to the place of the second round."

"The second round? You mean the first?" A bald guy asked.

"The first one has already begun." Satotsu explained. "If you're able to follow me to the place where the second round stands, you'll have passed the first test. I can't tell you where or when we will arrive, so just be content with following me."

"An endurance test?" Leorio voiced, "I'm enjoying this! Where he goes, I go!"

Suddenly, a white haired boy overcame us with his skateboard. Leorio got angry at this sign of 'rudeness' and began to shout,

"HEY KID! THAT'S NOT ALLOWED! THAT'S CHEATING!"

After thinking about something for a while-probably questioning whether or not he should retort, or just ignore the comment- he answered Leorio with a simple,

"Why?"

"WHY? ITS AN ENDURANCE TEST!"

"You're wrong!" Gon defended the boy, "He just asked us to follow him didn't he?"

"GON WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON?"

"You should conserve your energy by not shouting." Kurapika advised, and I nodded my agreement; his loud voice was killing my eardrums.

The white haired boy then diverted his gaze to Gon, and then to me.

"Tell me... How old are you guys?"

"I'm 12!" Gon chirped, "I don't know how old he is though."

'He? Does Gon think that I'm a boy? Oh well, its better that way, it draws less suspicion'. Killua looked at me, expecting an answer.

"I'm a bit younger, I just turned 11."

"Really? I thought that you were older then me though." Gon said.

That comment made me a bit sad, as it brought back some memories... I didn't like being old, but I ignored the little twinge in my heart and asked,

"What makes you think so?"

"I don't know... instincts?"

I laughed. Though I haven't known him for a long time, I feel like we're really close already. I just can't shake off the feeling that I've seen him before. Ah well, no matter, better focus on the course.

"Just like me." The silver haired boy muttered. He then flipped his skateboard into the air and jumped off stylishly. "I'm also going to run."

"Cool!" Gon admired.

"I'm Killua, 12 years old."

"I'm Gon, we're the same age!"

"I'm Kay. Nice to meet you."

"And you mister?" Killua asked, turning to Leorio.

"MISTER? OI! I'M NOT THAT OLD! I'M NOT EVEN IN MY TWENTIES YET!"

"ARE YOU SURE?" Gon yelled back.

"ARGH GON! IT'S FINISHED! I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!" Leorio shouted, as he made a long suffering pose and Kurapika slowly edged away from us, probably attempting to keep his sanity.

Not that I blamed him though. I probably would've done the same.

* * *

><p>That's all for the first chapter. Please review!<p> 


	2. Hunter's exam 1st round 1st half

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Hunter's test 1st round<strong>

_"ARGH GON! IT'S FINISHED! I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!" Leorio shouted, as he made a long suffering pose and Kurapika slowly edged away from us, probably attempting to keep his sanity._

Not that I blamed him though. I probably would've done the same.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

4-5 hours later...

Leorio was sweating heavily and his movements became slow and choppy. A few moments later, he couldn't take it anymore, and stopped running completely.

"Leorio!" Gon cried.

"Come on. We have to hurry." Killua said. I skidded to a stop next to him, and stared on silently.

Suddenly, Leorio took a deep breath, and yelled,

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I'M READY TO DO ANYTHING T BECOME A HUNTER! YES! AAAARRRGGGHHH!" He started running like a maniac. He passed us so fast that he almost blew my cloak away. Luckily, it was made of an especially heavy material, for training purposes. Don't question it. I looked at the dust cloud that Leorio had left behind and noticed his forgotten suit case.

Gon took out his fishing rod, cast it and pulled the suitcase back with a flick of his wrist.

"That's a cool trick! Can I try later?" Killua asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Only if you lend me your skateboard."

"Can I try?" I asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Of course!" Gon beamed.

"Eh? Why does he get to use it without trading anything?" Killua complained.

"Because I met him before you." I laughed.

"Unfair!"

During these few hours, I had gotten to know Killua and Gon quite well. It was really interesting to see Killua slowly warm up to Gon and I, although Gon did most of the talking, while I remained silent.

After running about 80 kilometers, one kid gave up, but everyone else was quite persistent.

"Hey.. is that a joke?" A random contestant voiced.

As I looked up, I silently wished it was... but it wasn't... Stairs. An endless tunnel of up-going stairs.

With this new twist, people after people began collapsing, and after a while, 37 contestants deserted.

"I didn't realize that we were in the front." Gon suddenly interrupted.

"That's because the rhythm isn't very fast. In fact, not moving fast enough is more tiring." Killua answered nonchalantly, while Gon and I were panting lightly. "The Hunter's exam seems accessible in reality. It's not funny." He looked at me, "By the way Kay, why are you still wearing a hooded cloak? Don't you feel uncomfortable?"

"Hm? Not really. I actually feel more comfortable with the cloak and the hood on."

"Is that so..."

After a few moments of silence, Gon decided to interrupt.

"Why do you guys want to be Hunter?" He asked.

"I don't really want to be a hunter... I've heard that the exam was extremely hard, and I thought it sounded interesting. But I'm disappointed. What about you Kay?"

"Well, long story short... A Hunter saved my life and my village when I was younger and he inspired me to become someone like him. My village was near the Edokyo ruins and the people of my village were dying of starvation and lack of water. I went out of the village to search for some herbs, or something to eat, but collapsed in the forest. I was waiting for death to come to me, but instead, he came and saved me. He used his own fortune to renovate and preserve the ruins and the village. Ever since then, no one ever had to suffer from starvation anymore. I'm really grateful to him, I would like to meet him one time and say 'thank you' properly. For myself and for my village."

"Heh~ But then why not train more? You're only 11, right? It's not like he's going anywhere." Killua stated.

"Well no, he's the most mysterious Hunter in the world There's no information about him anywhere. But recently I heard that he is making his appearance again, so I can't miss this chance."

Gon blinked, "Nee, Kay, can I ask for that Hunter's name?"

"Oh he's G-" Then it hit me.

"Kay?"

"Of course!" I shouted, "Why didn't I realize this before? You look just like him Gin Freeks!"

Gon's eyes opened wide,

"Gin?"

"Yup! Do you have any connection with him?"

"Yes! Actually, I'm his son."

"EHHHHH! No wonder you two look so identical!"

"The reason why I'm taking this Hunter exam is to become a Hunter like my father, then I'll be able to understand why he chose the life of a hunter over raising me." He smiled, and unconsciously I smiled back.

"Look! The exit!" Killua noted.

As we burst through the doorway, fresh air flooded our senses, and as soon as our eyes adjusted to the light, we saw something similar to a forest or a jungle. Satotsu-san waited for a few moments before he started to talk.

"Welcome to 'Numelle's Marsh', also known as the Crook's nest. You'll have to go through here to get to the second exam site. The creatures you will find in the marsh eat humans for lunch. There are birds of prey as well as tricksters. Follow me and pay close attention. Losing your way results in immediate death."

"That's false! He's lying to all of you!" A voice behind the crowd caught everybody's attention. "He's an imposter! He's not a judge at all, the real judge is me!"

Everybody got confused with the unexpected turn of events. I, myself, didn't even know what was going on. I looked at the monkey, which the bruised man was dragging and then back at Satotsu-san. Boy, they looked really similar with no mouth. It was so weird!

Suddenly, a creepy looking man with unusually pale skin and wearing clown garments, stepped up, and decided to settle out the confusion. He gave me the hives! He suddenly laughed as he licked his lips. I could feel waves and waves of killing intent rolling off of him.

"There is only one way of settling this circumstance..." He grinned, squinting his eyes. In a flash, he sent playing cards towards both 'judges'. Satotsu caught the cards in between this fingers, but as for the bruised man... he wasn't so lucky.

"With this, it's all cleared." The creepy man smirked, watching the vultures dive down from the sky to feast on the corpse. "He's the right judge." He pointed at Satotsu-san. "In fact, judges are Hunters that do this freely at the jury's request, so there's nothing odd about a Hunter, even from a second zone, stopping that kind of attack."

"I'll take that as a compliment." said Satotsu-san as he flicked the cards away, "However, the next time you use such intervention against me, whatever the reason is, you'll be disqualified. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes." The creepy man snickered.

"Now, let's go to the second stage of the test." Satotsu-san started moving again.

"A marathon again?" Some people complained, but dashed after him anyway.

I wonder what the creatures inside the fog are going to be like...

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

**Kagome Echizen Fan: thanks for story alerting!**


	3. Hunter's exam 1st round 2nd half

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter

I'm having lots of inspiration these days, so I'm writing quite fast, but I do hope that the quality hasn't been damaged because of that though. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Hunter's test 1st round second part<strong>

"_A marathon again?" some contestant complained, but ran after him anyway._

After having ran for a while Killua said "Let's go to the head" with a serious tone

"Yeah, we should keep an eye on the judge" Gon said

"That too... But I'd just say it's more important to get away from Hisoka. He wants to kill somebody and he's becoming impatient. No doubt that he'll use the fog to hide his wrong doings."

I nodded and looked back. Gon looked at the both of us weirdly.

"You should have seen your face!" Killua said laughing. Then he turned serious and continued the talk "If I know, it's because he and I am of the same type. I can feel it, if you prefer that way of saying it..."

"Of the same type? I couldn't see it..." Gon asked confused

"You shouldn't rely on appearances. Do you understand?" Killua said, with a weird face on. I just watched, anticipating what would come next. I watched Killua closely. Gon suddenly took in a deep breath. I blocked my ears as Killua starred me like he wanted to say 'what are you doing?'. But he soon understood what I did that for anyway.

"LEORIO! KURAPIKA! KILLUA SAYS IT'S BETTER TO GO TO THE HEAD!" Gon shouted so loudly that my eardrums almost blew up even though I had my fingers in it.

"Imbecile! If we could we would have done it already."

"They don't seem to be stressed" Killua said, his ears still ringing from Gon's shouting

I nodded, still smiling slightly as I listened to the conversation between Gon and Leorio.

"You'll be able to manage on your side, won't you?" Gon yelled in the fog.

"Are you kidding?" His voice trailed away, muffled by the fog. The fog had started to gradually get thicker and thicker. I could only see Killua and Gon, with Gon a bit more blurry, since he was behind us a bit. I stopped smiling... I had heard screams.

"What are those noses coming from behind?" Gon asked as he looked back

"They might have been trapped" Killua answered, but only got silence as an answer from Gon "GON!"

Gon didn't respond to Killua's call

"Gon!" I called again

"Yes? What?"

"Don't act stupid! It's not the time to be worrying about others!" Killua stated the facts

Gon replied slowly "Yeah..." and spaces out.

"Look! Even the guys that are just in front of us are in his fog! Take your eyes off them for one second, and it's over! The best you can do is to pray that you won't hear your friends' screaming!"

Suddenly, I flinched. I heard an all too familiar cry echoing in the fog. Leorio.

Gon immediately turned back "Leorio!"

"Gon!" Killua yelled behind. But it was too late. I grabbed his arm and said "Gon will be fine, let's trust him. I know he'll come back in time with Leorio and Kurapika."

He pulled his hand away "I'm not worried!" and then we continued to run to our destination.

Killua and I had arrived at the place, where the second exam will take place. It was a store house. I had kept close to Killua, but we didn't talk much, as I was nervously watching the clock and Killua was watching the forest.

_'Come on, come on, come on... Gon, Kurapika, Leorio'_

After a while, a white figure appeared. It was Hisoka. However, he wasn't alone. He carried an unconscious Leorio with him. I wondered what happened, but seeing Leorio's current state, I had no choice, but to wait for Gon and Kurapika.

Suddenly, I saw a movement on the path that led to the open area. It would seem that Killua had noticed it as well. He straightened up and looked at me with relief. I smiled back at him. We both both looked towards the opening. Gon and Kurapika came to light. They immediately went to where Leorio was sitting. And that was when Leorio woke up, he didn't seem to have remembered what happened to have made his face so bashed up.

"We can't get in yet." Killua voiced

"Kay! Killua!" Gon said hapily

"Yo."

"Did you use some kind of special attack or what? I thought I'd never see you again." Killua asked.

And so Gon told us how he found the meeting place.

"Aftershave?" Killua burst out.

"Yes..."

Killua looked at Gon strangely "You're no ordinary guy..."

"You think so?" Gon asked, I swear I saw his face turn in to a dog's

"Well, I expected nothing less from the man who could even smell herbs on me" I answered

"Eh~ You too Kay?" Gon whined jokingly "So why can't we get in yet?"

"All we can hear are some groaning noises. And all we can do is wait." I said

"It won't be long." Gon added

"Yup" Killua finished

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

**Roseko-chan: thank you for story alerting**

**SleepyPuppy: thank you for favoring the story**

**hunterxhunterfan123: thank you for reviewing**

Thank you everyone for liking my story, I'll try my best to make it even better!


	4. Hunter's exam 2nd round 1st half

**Chapter 4: Hunter's exam second round first half**

"_Eh~ You too Kay?" Gon whined jokingly "So why can't we get in yet?"_

"_All we can hear are some groaning noises. And all we can do is wait." I said_

"_It won't be long." Gon added_

"_Yup" Killua finished_

The doors slowly creaked open. Inside was a huge man sitting behind a couch. On the couch was a beautiful woman was peach-pink hair. The tense atmosphere quickly faded, because of the back-ground noise of the huge guy's stomach. I could swear I had never heard such loud growling even in my village, when we were dying of starvation

"So you hungry, Buhara?" the women asked looking at him

"You bet, I'm starving, Menchi!" he replied with a dead-panned look on his face

"Therefore, the theme of the second trial will be cooking. We're both fine gourmet cooks! Thus, your mission will be to satisfy our appetites by cooking us a meal!"

Everyone looked shocked "Cooking!?"

Buhara started "You'll start by cooking the plates I ask you for..." but Menchi-san interrupted him "And then those who pass would have to satisfy me! You will qualify for the third round if you hear 'it's good' from us. The test will be over when we're no longer hungry."

There was a general disquiet. Leorio broke the atmosphere with a loud and noisy voice "Are they serious? I've never cooked!"

"I'd never thought that there would be such an exam" Kurapika mused.

However, the two judges ignored the comment and proceeded with the exam. "Then for me, it'll be... roast pork, that's what I like best I don't care what kind of port it is, as long as you chase it in Bisca woods." Buhara drooled

"So then... LET THE SECOND ROUND BEGIN!" Menchi-san shouted as she hit a bell hard.

We split out to search for the pigs. I walked deeper into the forest and suddenly a huge pig charged at me. Lucky me, I didn't have to search for them anymore. I pulled out a fan, which was stuffed with sleeping powder, made some swift movements with it and then as soon as the boar got close to me, it collapsed... more like it fell asleep. At any rate, now that I have pork, I need to prepare it.

I cut the boar's stomach and cleaned up its insides and outsides. Then I put some herbs inside it and it was now ready to be barbecued. Just before it was done, I sprinkled some more herbs powder and salt on to it to add flavor. Now, it was ready.

When I came back to the store house, Buhara has already finished most of the boars. Only a few left until mine.

"What took you so long?" Killua walked to me with Gon, Leorio and Kurapika behind him "You do know that the test will be over, if he's full, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. I thought that I had to make it delicious, so it took more time than I had expected, but don't worry, no matter how full he is, there's no way that he won't eat mine." I said confidently

"What makes you so sure?" the four of them looked at my boar. Not a long amount of time passed before they and the rest of the contestants, Buhara and Menchi-san noticed the delicious smell coming from my boar. Buhara drooled again. He quickly finished off all the remaining boars and then he waved to me, asking me to bring the boar to him. I did as he said.

"Delicious!" he said after a bite "There are some ingredients that I have never tasted before! Really delicious! What did you add?"

"I added some herbs from my home country to enhance the flavor. Nothing complicated though."

"Where? Let me try it" Menchi-san demanded.

"No way. it's too delicious! It's mine! You have the whole next round to yourself already!"

"Haa! What did you say, Buhara?!" Buhara almost chocked at her words, but he didn't hesitate to put the whole pig into his mouth and finished it in one go.

"Man that was good! I'm full."

"I won't forget this, Buhara." Menchi-san mumbled, but continued with the test anyway.

*DONG*

"It's over!" Menchi-san declared

"Those Hunters are incredible!" Gon commented

"In a way... yes, but I don't want to be like him" Killua muttered

"Agreed..." I said

"This is impossible! He consumed a quantity larger than his own body!?" Kurapika reasoned

"Why are you worried about that?" Leorio asked

"So all of what you ate was good? This way, it's not a test anymore!" Menchi-san complained

"I must admit that the last one was the most delicious, but we're not here to judge the taste today. And besides, we still eliminated a lot of the participants. That's good enough, isn't it?

"Oh well, what's done is done. ROAST PORK TEST 70 QUALIFIES FOR THE NEXT ROUND!"

*DONG*

"But I'm warning you, it won't be easy with me! I'm very cautious when it comes to taste! Second round, phase two. Here's my order, I want sushi!"

Everyone became really confused. Not me though, because I already know what it was.

"You all seem bothered, but even if you've never seen them, you can still make them. It's a small island's tradtional meal. I'll give you a hand! Look over here! You'll be cooking here! Everything is all set up. There's also rice, which is esential to make sushi. One last thing though, I'll only accept handmade sushi! Alright! It's up to you now. You can make as many as you like, but don't forget that the test will be over as soon as I'm full."

"Do you think we will only use rice?" Gon asked

"Judging by the cooking ware, I doubt it." Killua answered

"What do you think, Kay? You're good at cooking, so do you know anything about this?" Gon asked me innoncently

"Well, I - "just as I was going to tell them about sushi, Leorio shouted "FISH!? Where can we find those in the middle of the forest?"

"Why don't you speak louder?! MORON! There must be pools or rivers around here!" Kurapika shouted even louder

*Silence~*

"FISH!"

And with that, everyone ran outside, including Gon and Killua. They should have stayed back and listen to me though. Just having fish isn't enough to make sushi, but oh well. I looked around. There was a frying pan here, but there was no stove. She must have expected us to make Nigiri-sushi, but I guessed I would just make something else.

I walked out of the room to search for some eggs. It was quite hard to find, but I got them eventually. It was from some kind of weird bird, but it looked nice enough and I think that it wasn't poisonous, so it shouldn't matter much. There was a problem of difference in cooking time, but that didn't matter much. I took a bowl that I got from the warehouse, combined the eggs with sugar, soy sauce, rice wine, which were also taken from the warehouse, and then added some herbs and mixed them up well. I made some fire and sprayed the pan with cooking oil and preheated it. Next I poured half of the mixture into the pan and cooked until it was half done. Starting at one end, I began to roll the egg to the other end of the pan. I proceeded to add the other half of the egg mixture to the empty part of the pan and cooked until it was half done. Then, beginning from the previously rolled up portion, I rolled it into a complete roll. I cooked until the eggs were cooked thoroughly. Then I remover the omelet from the pan and cut it into one inch slides. Finally, I took out the previously pressed rice, placed the eggs on top and tied them up together with a piece of seaweed in the middle. And with that, my dish was complete!

I rushed back to the ware house and heard Menchi-san's shouting from a far. "This fish isn't cut the right way! The rice isn't the right shape! It isn't the right temperature! BAD! BAD AS OTHERS!" After a while, she took a cup of tea and drank it "Ah~ Sorry, I'm not hungry anymore..."

"Eh~?" everyone questioned

"What do you want me to do about it? That's the way it is! Out of the question! What's done is done, I'm not going back on my decision!" Menchi-san shouted into the phone "What do you mean I'm not respecting the rules we established? I thought we agreed that if I say it's tasty, it's a qualification and if I don't, it's a failure, so what?"

"But our role was to make sure they respected the essential points and..." Buhara tried to interfere with the conversation

"YOU SHUT UP! On top of that, we had a small incident. One of the contestants knew the recipe and that bald moron was stupid enough to give it away to all others, even he didn't mean to. Anyway, I won't go back on my eords! Second phase of the second trial... QUALIFIED: 0!" she announced

"Seriously?"

"They must be joking!"

"It won't stop here! If she thinks I'm going home saying 'Yes, of course' then no way!" a fat man declared after having destroyed a table "I came here to become a black list Hunter, not a gourmet!"

"Too bad the..." Menchi-san sighed

"Huh?"

"Then tell yourself that you weren't lucky enough to have been tested by us. Maybe you'll be luckier next year."

"What? ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!" he charged towards with the intention to kill but -

*BLAM*

Buhara slapped him away before he could make his way to Menchi-san

"Buhara, I don't recall asking for your help" she glared

"Maybe, but if I didn't, you would have killed him."

"Pft... maybe…" she withdrawed her knives, after having spin them around

"Ano, if I could have a say in this" I voiced finally

"You are?"

"Could you please taste my dish, because you still haven't eaten mine, not even once."

"Ha? Didn't you hear what I said? I said I was full and that I can't eat anymore!"

"Yes, I know, that's why I would like to ask you to drink this tea before eating." I showed her a hot cup of tea

"I'm not going to change my mind no matter what! I'm not going back on my words!" Menchi-san declared after giving me the killer's glare

"Maybe, but please say it after you have tried my dish. You can choose not to, but I don't think you would want to waste the delicious food that is right in front of you, don't you, Menchi-san?"

"Hm... You're quite confident that your dish is delicious, aren't you?"

I grinned.

"Menchi" Buhara-san whispered "She's the one that made the delicious boar just no, maybe..."

She thought for a while "Alright, all this action has made me a bit hungry, let me try this dish of yours."


	5. Hunter's exam 2nd round 2nd half

**Chapter 5: Hunter's exam 2nd round 2nd half**

"_Hm... You're quite confident that your dish is delicious, aren't you?"_

_I grinned._

"_Menchi" Buhara-san whispered "She's the one that made the delicious boar just no, maybe..."_

_She thought for a while "Alright, all this action has made me a bit hungry, let me try this dish of yours."_

"Here, please drink this tea first." I offered her a steaming hot cup of green tea

Menchi-san did as I told her and suddenly "Th-This tea!"

The audience murmured in confusion of what's happening

"Oh, so you know" I said "It's a tea from my home country - Matcha, but I added some herbs so that it'll help you digest faster and have more appetite. Now, please try this." I opened the id and revealed some delicious Tamago-zushi

"Th-This is-"

"Please don't say anything and try it."

Menchi-san took a piece and put it into her mouth... "Perfect! The harmony between the rice and the egg's texture is perfect. Along with the combination of rice wine, sugar, vinegar and some herbs! It's perfect! You pass!"

"What?!" everyone shouted

"Hah? You guys have any problem with that?"

I smiled "Actually, Menchi-san, instead of letting me pass alone, can you give all the contestants another chance to be assessed? This dish is quite a hard one, so it's understandable that everyone couldn't make it."

"Well... That's..."

"That's very right, Menchi-kun!"

"The sign of the Hunter's Confederation! Is it the examination committee?" someone yelled out.

The air ship was huge. I saw a little figure standing on the platform thing, when suddenly jumped. The dot went down and down and it got bigger and bigger until it looked like an old guy... Then that person landed gracefully on his clogs. I inwardly applauded. It was one amazing jump.

An old man calmly walked towards Menchi-san, as if he didn't just jump from an airship nearly three kilometers away from the Earth's surface.

"Netero-san - president of the committee. The man responsible for the trials." Menchi-san said, still in shocked mode.

Everyone looked shocked and amazed. They were actually seeing the president of the Hunter's committee! Of course they would be amazed.

Then Netero-san started to talk: "Responsible, yes, but I'm only an executor. And I'm here to solve this kind of problems, even though it would seem that it has already been solved, Menchi-kun."

Menchi-san immediately straightened up and said in a very nervous tone "Yes..."

"You can continue, but as compensation, you'll have to take the test as well! How about it? This way, it'll be easier for the contestants to accept your decision"

Everyone looked at Menchi-san and waited for her decision.

"Yes, certainly"

"Very well!"

Menchi-san turned towards s, took a deep breath and said "This time, the test will be... a boiled egg!"

"Huh?" the contestants voiced

"President, can you give us a ride to the mountain?" she pointed at the direction

"I see" Netero-san brushed his mustache "No problem!"

And so, we boarded the airship.

**On the airship~**

"Nee~ Kay, you're really good at cooking, aren't you?" Killua asked

"Ah, yes, I like cooking a lot" I answered softly... "But really" I raised my voice "just when I was about to tell you the way to make sushi, you guys ran off to get fish without even listening to me! That was so rejecting!" I pouted

"Kay, don't be mad, we didn't mean to" Gon apologized "But thank you for saving us anyway. Thanks to you, we're still able to continue with the Hunter's exam"

"Don't mention it. I also wanted to thank you for being my friends Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio. If not for you guys, I'll be all alone." I remembered about my village, how all the kids couldn't make it through the hard time. After that starvation period, more than 80% of the children of my age died out. There weren't much of us in the first place, so I had no friends. The adults was very nice, but they were never able to replace friends.

Gon smiled brightly "I'm glad you are our friend too, Kay!"

"What are you saying, so embarrassing" was Killua's answer

"You're welcome" Leorio said typically and Kurapika just smiled warmly. I was really glad I was their friend.

"But hey" Leorio just had to interrupt the good moment "Sometimes I think you're so good at cooking that I thought you are a girl, Kay"

"Eh?" cold sweat rang through my spine

"And you have a girly voice as well, it's quite weird you know?" he added

"Now that you mention it" Kurapika suddenly became suspicious

"W-Wait you guys, my gender doesn't have anything to do with this. I'm good at cooking because I like it and I'm not 12 years old yet, so my voice has yet to break, so I might sound a bit girly, but that certainly isn't the case." This wasn't what I wanted! I didn't want them to know the truths just yet!

"But it is quite suspicious that you wear the cape all the time" Killua suddenly jumped in

"Wait, you guys, what's so important about my gender anyway? It's now that important right now, isn't it?"

"It maybe isn't, but it's quite weird that we don't even know our friend's gender or face" Leorio pouted "Besides, we're not doing anything right now, and that behavior of yours really makes me wonder..."

"W-Wait! everyone!" I tried to protect my hood from being tugged away. Suddenly...

"Contestants, we have arrived at the mountain. Please start disembarking." The speaker announced to my relief. They all let go of me, but I knew that this has yet to end.

We were standing next to a really-really deep canyon. And I mean really deep. I looked down and it gave me shivers, I couldn't even see the bottom. I wasn't afraid of heights, but this was just too freaky. I gulped.

Menchi-san pointed at the cavern "Here it is."

Todo-san - the one who dared to attack Menchi-san, and whose name I had just learned about, asked "But, what's down there?"

"Don't worry!" Menchi said, taking off her boots. "There's a very deep river. The current is very strong, so you'd better not fall in, unless you want to be washed ashore a dozen miles from here." Menchi-san finished taking off her boots and bounded to the edge of the canyon and jumped off like she was jumping off a diving board.

"HUH? BUT…" Was the general reaction to what Menchi-san was doing.

President Netero just said calmly, while stroking his beard and looking at the sky, seeming like to the world he was just commenting on weather "It's here, on Mount Mafutatsu, which lives the tarantula eagles. She went to get one of the eggs. Tarantula eagles tighten strong lines between both rock faces, and suspend their eggs to protect them from the attacks of land creatures."

"You have to grab the line…" Her voice echoed as it floated up. "…take one egg… and come back up climbing the rock face…and finally you have to boil the egg!"

Her face popped up from the edge. She was smiling. There was general comprehension in the atmosphere as people understood what we had to do.

However, Gon and Killua exclaimed happily, "Ah cool! I was expecting something more like that!"

And so the five of us and some other guys jumped down without any hesitation. We quickly grabbed the eggs and climbed up to the surface. After which we boiled the eggs up. Menchi-san also provided us with some normal eggs to compare.

"It tastes great! The flavor deposits itself on the tongue! What an incredible taste! It's got nothing in common with a normal egg!" the others shouted out loud

"Maybe I made you understand better the joy of exquisite food? We risk our lives to get it." She explained

"I want to try it too" Todo asked Gon and Gon give it to him without even a single thought.

"So?" Menchi-san asked him

"I failed this year, but I'll come back next year." He answered admitting his own defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sharmaine C: thank you for favoriting and story alerting!<strong>

**N. Hubris: thanks for reviewing **

**The name Kay was intentional. I named her that so that the others would mistake fer for a boy.**

**About the second question, I'm still thinking about that, but thinking logically, it's quite impossible for them to have met before, because they live in different countries, or sth. If anyone have any suggestions please feel free to tell me**


	6. A little bit of break time

Wow, there are more than 500 hits now! Thank you all for reading!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A little bit of break time<strong>

**On the air ship~**

"It might be time for the remaining 42 contestants to know who I am. My name in Netero and I'm responsible for the trials and a member of the organizational committee. I wasn't supposed to show myself until the final phase of the trials, but... I came sooner than expected. Your anxiety is comprehensible, but I believe it's a good thing, so if you'll allow me among you for the time being" his laugh made everyone tense up. However, I didn't feel any malice from him, so it must be fine.

"We should arrive tomorrow around eight at the next trial ground. We are waiting for them to contact us. You are free to do whatever you want until we arrive." Announced Netero-san's secretary.

"Hey Gon, Kay! How about going on a tour of the vessel"

"Agreed!" Gon and I said together.

After a long tour around the air ship, we sat down on one of the benches in the corridor to look down on the cities below.

"It's so beautiful" I exclaimed

"Yeah, they look like diamonds." Gon added "Killua?"

"Yes?"

"Have you got any parents?"

"Huh? Yes, of course."

"What do they do?"

"Assassins"

"Both of them?" Gon and I said in unison again

"Hahaha" he laughed out loud "You two really got me going. I have never met someone who listened to me seriously and asked me that afterwards."

We pointed at ourselves and said "Why? It's true isn't it?"

Killua went silent for a bit before he continued "At my place, the main activity is assassination. For everyone. And I'm not telling you how much pressure my family puts on me... but I don't like the idea of others deciding what I'll do with my life... When I told them 'I'll decide my own future by myself' they all got mad... My mother started crying, telling me I had a gift for this job..." Killua complained "To make the long story short, I beat up my mom and dad and ran away! They probably haven't healed up yet! If they come here I'll be in lots of trouble, but... If I become a Hunter, the first thing I'll do is arrest all my family! I'm certain to get a good reward!" he declared

We chat for a bit more, when suddenly... the tree of us sensed somebody's murderous intent to our left, but by the time we turned around, there was nobody to be found. Instead, Netero-san came from our right asking us if something was wrong.

"Netero-san, did you have the sensation of somebody was closing in from there?" Gon pointed to the left side

"No... I don't think I did."

"You're really fast for you age" Killua sweat dropped

"You think? I was just walking without haste..." he answered, but Killua didn't seem satisfied with the answer and glared at the old man. I think I had an idea of what Killua was talking about. Netero-san had the same aura as the person just now, he just didn't have the same murderous intent.

"What do you want? Got nothing to do till the finals?" Killua asked coldly

"Such coldness. I was bored, so I was looking for somebody to play with. It's your first time participating in the trials, isn't it? You like it?"

"Yes it's fun! It's different than what I expected! There are no written exams for instance..." Gon answered

"Me, I'm disappointed. I thought the trials would be harder..."

"I also think that the trials were a bit easy. But the truth is that all the previous trials were kind of my strong point, so I was lucky enough to pass them, I don't know about the next trials though." I answered sincerely

"What are you talking about, Kay" Gon objected "You'll be fine, you are strong!"

"Thank you Gon." I said and Killua smiled

"Will we have fun during the next tests?" Killua asked

"Well... you'll see..." Netero-san answered vaguely

I could literally see vein pop out from Killua's forehead "Come! We're wasting our precious time with him!" and he pulled both of us away

"Wait" Netero-san objected "Don't you want to play with me? If you win, I'll give you the title of Hunter."

"!" the three of us looked at each other, smiled and nodded.

**In a random room on the airship~**

"If you take this ball, you win. You're free to attack me anyway you'd like! I won't hit back. I expect you already know what we're talking about?" Netero-san explained the rules, while playing with the ball, tossing it around from his hand to his head and around.

"We just have to take the ball right? Alright I'll start." Killua stepped up

"Go ahead."

Killua suddenly became very serious. Just after a few second, Killua started multiplying? 'Is he a ninja as well? No he is an assassin. Assassins have this technique as well?' Gon also seemed very confused.

Quite a long time has passed, but Killua has yet to be able to take the ball from the old man. In the end, he seemed to have decided to stop Netero-san's movements first kneeled down to attack his right leg.

"Aiie!" Gon shouted "A rotating tackle! He broke his..."

I also can feel the pain, even though I'm not the one that he kicked. That really must have hurt. But Netero-san's expression didn't change and the one who actually got hurt was Killua.

"Aiiiieeee!" Killua shouted "His leg is as hard as a rock!" he complained as he passed the turn to Gon

"Alright! My turn then!" Gon suddenly charged at Netero-san at full speed and suddenly he disappeared, making Netero-san drop his guard.

"AAAh!" Gon voice suddenly came from above. He hit the celling, as expected from Gon. "Ow ow ow!"

"Well you can jump really high, but try to calculate your hit better next time! Especially when he wasn't focused!" Killua scowled. Netero-san's face seemed to admit Killua's point.

Time passed by, but Gon was also unable to get the ball. "I guess it's my turn then."

"You're Kay-kun aren't you? Will you be okay wearing cloak like that?" Netero-san just mocked me, in my opinion.

"It's alright; this cloak has lots of secrets that you have yet to discover"

"Is that so? I'll look forward to them then."

Through what I had just seen from Killua and Gon's battles, he was not just some average guy, I guess I'll have to get serious right away. I crossed my fingers and yelled out "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" and five different 'me' appeared. Netero-san was surprised, but not because of the technique itself, he must have live too long for something like this to surprise him. From what I could see, he was surprised to see me actually using it. Gon and Killua on the other hand were genuinely shocked, Killua must have thought that my technique was the same as his, but it was not. "Let's go!"

**20 minutes later~**

But no matter what I did, I couldn't pass him. Each one of us tried a several times more, but we weren't even able to make him break a sweat.

"Seriously" Netero-san mocked "We'll get nowhere like that! I'll let all of you attack me at the same time."

"Gon! Kay!" Killua shouted

"RIGHT!"

Even with three of us attacking at the same time, he was still unbeatable. When suddenly...

"Take that!" Gon shouted while directing his kick to Netero-san's face. The old man didn't mind much, because the kick seemed really slow and easy to dodge. Not so fast old man! Gon slipped his boot out to increase his attacking length, which worked miracles. And then, Killua kicked him from behind, which made him drop his ball.

"Now!" Killua shouted

"Pardon?" Netero-san's voice was still very calm. He used his right knee to kick the ball out of Killua's reach "Watch out, watch out!" he said as he reached for the ball. I felt that this might be our last attack, so I decided to use that. I stretched wires from my hand and wrapped it around Netero-san's feet pulling him back. Gon at the mean time threw his remaining boot to kick the ball more far away.

"Killua!Gon!" I shouted as the sign for them to get the ball, because I was still holding Netero-san back not allowing him to move.

"WE GOT IT!"

"Pfff" Netero-san laughed. With just one push, he broke my steel wires and flew to Gon and Killua's side to get the ball, pushing the two aside in the process.

We were speechless.

"Nice try! You almost got it" he laughed

We looked at his footprint from his last outburst and sweat dropped.

"That's it for me! I give up" Killua declared

"Why? We still got time left" Gon said "We almost got him"

"Really? Didn't you get it? He didn't even use his right hand and left foot! Even if we tried a whole year, we still won't able to get the ball."

"What?!"

"I've been had... I thought I hid it so well though..." Netero-san complained

"AAAAARGH! That old bag is getting on my nerves! Let's go Gon, Kay!"

"I'm gonna try a bit more" Gon said "What about you Kay?"

"I-" was interrupted by Killua

"Did you just listen to what I just said?! It's impossible! You'll never get the ball!"

"I don't care about the ball..." Gon said

"Huh?"

"We still got time left so now, I'd like to force him use his right hand!"

"Ah, so... Ok good luck. I'm gonna rest a little" Killua gave up on talking to Gon and waked out of the room, waving his hand admissively

"I'm going to rest a little as well. I'm feeling quite thirsty. Good Luck, Gon!" I said as I followed Killua to the hall way.

"Okay" Gon answered happily

**Hallway~**

I went to get some water and then decided to go back to the resting room, Kurapika and Leorio should be there anyway. On my way I saw a bloody carnage of body pieces. I gasped at the sight, but who could have done this anyway? I looked up and saw Killua walking to the next corner. This must have been his doing then. I ran after him. He turned around and asked "Kay? What are you doing here?"

"Killua, the body pieces over there is you doing, isn't it?"

His face tensed "Y-Yeah..."

"Seriously, next time you murder somebody, don't do it in the middle of the corridor. It makes crossing very gross. But best, not murder at all for no reason of course!"

He opened his eye wide "Why do you think that I murdered them for no reason?"

"Well, I guess that you might have been quite angry after that ball match with Netero-san and when you were on your way to rest, those two guys bumped into you. Not only did they not apologized, they demanded the apology from you, you got even more pissed and decided to vent out your anger on the two of them. Am I right?"

He blinked at my response. Seemed that I hit the nail in the head. "Here, drinking water might help you calm down" I offered him the bottle, which he accepted. We went back to the resting room together and took a quick nap before the next trial.

**Killua's POV~**

_'Really, Gon and Kay, how come they are so different. How could Kay understand me so well to have retold the whole story that he didn't even see?'_ I turned my head to him wanting to ask him the question, but noticed that he was already asleep. _'Oh well, I'll just ask him next time, I wanted to ask him about the techniques he used earlier anyway'_ I took another look at his face, the cape covered more than half of it _'How can he see anything from that?'_ I thought and decided that this was the best time to see his whole face. Just as I reached out to move the hood out of the way, I thought again _'But it's quite unfair if I did this... Maybe he wanted to hide a scar or something that he doesn't want anybody to see. Everyone has a secret, I shouldn't pry. I'm sure he'll open up to us sooner or later anyway.'_

And so I decided to leave the hood alone. Suddenly, I felt something on my shoulder. It was Kay. More like it was his head. He must have been tired of what happened today. _'Oh well, I guess I'll take a nap as well.'_ And with that, I also fell asleep, not realizing that I have also lowered my head onto his.

* * *

><p>A little bit of Naruto here, but I really couldn't think of any new ninja moves, so let's just leave it as thatXD<p>

I hope you like it! Please review

**yonet-chan: thank you for favoriting**

** Haruka Nya: thank you for story alerting  
><strong>


	7. Hunter's exam 3rd round

**Chapter 7: Hunter's exam 3rd round**

**Kay's POV~**

We were woken up by the announcer "To all passengers, we're ready to land." We took our stuff and got off the plane.

"You are at the Shrewdness tower." Said the secretary. "It's here that the third trial round shall take place. Concerning the trial itself... here are the jury's orders... Within a 72 hours period, you'll need to get to the bottom of this tower alive of course... Now may the trial begin... Good luck" after having announced the rules, the president and the secretary left by the aircraft, leaving us here alone.

A really brave Number 86 has decided to climb down on his own. But to his misfortune, some really huge monster birds came and ate him. Climbing down isn't an option then.

"Kay look!" Gon whispered to me. I looked and saw a participant going down through a trap door. That seemed to be the right answer. We ran to Leorio and Kurapika to inform them of this.

"There and there. Another three ones there!" we found five doors lying close to each other.

"There are probably some that are traps" Kurapika noted

"More, it seems that trap door system only function once."Gon added

"Yeah. By chance we saw somebody using a trap door at another place" Killua said

"But we were never able to do the same thing, because the thing was blocked." I added

"That means that each one will have to pass through a different trap door. So Gon, Kay and I decided to go through one of these five trap doors." Killua said

"Even if it's a trap, no regrets" Gon said "And you? What are you going to do?"

"Ok, Fine by me. I was told that luck is also a force isn't it?" Leorio said positively

"Who chooses first?" Kurapika asked. And we decided to do rock paper scissors. I was last as usual, my luck in this games had always been bad.

"At three we'll all go at the same time. Our road splits here. See you all again on the real ground."

1 2 3!

**3rd person's POV~**

"So four of us ended up in the same room" Leorio commented "What happened to Kay?"

"He must have fallen into another room" Kurapika deducted

"But there isn't any exit here" Gon added.

"Hey look here" Killua diverted the attention. "Choice of the way by the majority. For five candidates. You'll have to reach your goal following the majority choice." He read out loud.

"Five?"

"There are even five watches with O and X buttons." Killua added

"That would mean, still one more guy... we won't be able to get out of here... before another guy falls into the room?" Kurapika noted in a worrying tone

"Oh great! I wish Kay was here!" Leorio shouted "Perhaps all the others have entered other doors... and the only ones still on top are just the last morons."

Suddenly ... *CLAK* another trap door opened... and another guy fell down. It was Tompa...

"Ouch! It hurts, I fell of my butt!" I looked around the room, it had no windows, no doors, but it had something else. "Hisoka!" I shouted in surprise

"You're finally here *heart shape* I was waiting for you forever *club shape* I was so lonely *spade shape*"

_'Oh my Lords of all people, why this guy?'_ I managed to calm myself down "Why were you waiting for me? Is this a team contest?"

"That's right *heart shape* I need you to help me go through the door, I couldn't open it no matter what *spade shape* It needs two people *spade shape*"

"Oh okay... What do I have to do?"

"Don't do anything, just stick to me *heart shape* I'll help you through this trial *heart shape*"

"Oh... thank you... I guess..."

"Don't mention it *heart shape* You are friends with that 405 and 99 right? I like them, so I'll help you *heart shape*"

"Ok..." I answered _'I wonder what have I done to have to stay with this hypocrite...'_

We have walked for a while and there were lots of traps and things, but we managed to pass them all. Hisoka was really strong, I didn't want to have him as my enemy. Another door. When it opened, a man was sitting there.

"I was waiting for you Hisoka." He stood up "This year I'm not here to judge you, but to avenge myself"

"Who's he?" I asked

"You stay here *diamond shape* I'll take care of him *club shape*"

"Oh, ok." I shrugged. Did I even have any other choice?

The man stood and pulled out two billhooks. "Since the last year's exam, I can only think about one thing: killing you. And today, these wounds are going to shut down."

"I don't have any impression that you have made any progress *club shape*" Hisoka mocked

"hehehe. You haven't seen it all." The man spine the hooks violently before he threw them into the air as they remained floating in it. Then he pulled out another pair of billhooks and charged at Hisoka.

"From the top or the bottom, from left or right, in front or at the back. My countless blades are going to chase you and cut you! You won't be able to avoid my attacks! You'll understand what pain is! And You'll DIE!" he declared

Hisoka's face remained calm as he caught the blades, although the impact from one of the blades cut his right shoulder. He easily copied the man's techniques and killed him right the way he wanted to kill Hisoka... "Nice effort, but so useless... Goodbye *heart shape*" Not only did Hisoka kill the man, but he also cut his head off and left it there... I couldn't look at the scene, it was too ruthless.

"Your shoulder…" I whispered

"Hm *heart shape*?" hue hummed happily

"Is it alright?" I said a bit louder, feeling a bit stupid

"A minor injury, I must say *diamond shape*"

"O-oh, okay…" and the conversation ended there. Seeing as he was helping me out with this trial, I thought it would be the right thing if I helped him by bandaging his wound, but… he was creepy after all, so let's not do it...

After just a bit more walking through some minor traps, in Hisoka's opinion, we reached the bottom of the Shrewdness tower.

**Third round first and second arrived #44 Hisoka and #66 Kay! Time used 6HR 17min.**

"We are the first?" I looked around the room. And suddenly I realized something "Oh my Lords, only 6 hours have passed? That means we have 66 more hours to wait!" I complained

"Do you not like waiting? *club shape* It's the same number as you tag though *diamond shape*" Hisoka asked me

_'Ugh what should I say!? I can't say that I don't want to stay in one room alone with him!'_

"I-It's not like that" I coughed out "I just don't like waiting like this. I mean I'm just sitting here playing around not knowing what might have happened to Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. It makes me really anxious." I told him my real feelings. "But the remaining time really is the same as my tag number... almost."

He seemed amused and so I asked "What's so funny?"

"Nothing *heart shape* so while waiting, how about playing poker with me? *diamond shape*"

"Eh?"

"It might help you forget your worries *heart shape*"

"It's not like I want to ignore my friend's troubles, but I guess it's a good way to pass time." I said and sat down to play with him.

After a while another door opened.

**Third round third arrived #301 Illumi! Time used 7HR 23 mins.**

It was the guy that had lots of needles in his face. Hisoka waved at him and he walked closer. "You were able to finish the test quickly as well didn't you? *heart shape*"

"Clac Clac" was his answer, but Hisoka seemed to have understood him. I wondered how.

"Sit down, sit down, now we have another player *heart shape*"

"Eh?"

"He's going to play poker with us. Do you mind, Kay? *club shape*"

"No! No way! Not really!" I said, a bit jumpy

"Is that so, is that so *heart shape*" he snickered, enjoying my blunter

"Clac, clac" again…

We played for a long time, Hisoka won most of the games anyway, he seemed unbeatable. The room gradually filled up with people, but Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio were still nowhere to be seen, I was starting to get worried. There was only 2 hours left, what was taking them so long?

3 minutes were left. A door opened, I immediately turned my attention to it. A guy appeared, but he collapsed right after. Now I was really starting to get worried.

1 minute...

_'Gon! Killua! Kurapika! Leorio!'_

Another door opened...

* * *

><p>What will happen now? Will Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio make it in time?<p>

You will know it all in the next chapter…

Well… that was just a bit of a rhetorical question for those who have read the story. But who knows? Maybe I'll just go ahead and change it?

Oh, and sorry for all the *spade shape* and etc… Hisoka's speaking is just that annoying and I couldn't put those shapes in , and so I'm really sorry for all the inconvenience… But don't blame me, blame Hisoka!


	8. Hunter's exam 4th round 1st half

**Chapter 8: Hunter's exam 4th round 1st half**

_1 minute..._

'_Gon! Killua! Kurapika! Leorio!'_

_Another door opened..._

"Gon! Killua! Kurapika!" I shouted out of joy and ran to them "You guys were together? What about Leorio?"

"Oh, he's-"

30 seconds...

"I'm here, Kay."

"Leorio! I was so worried!" I ran to him

"Yeah! We're sorry, but all five of us were able to reach the exit. Thanks to Gon" Lerio said

"Yeah. He was pretty astute this time"

"What's that? You guys have got to tell me the whole story!" I whined

"Alright, alright! But don't forget to tell us your side of the story." Killua demanded

"No problem! But what are you doing here, Topma?" I glared, but was interrupted by the announcer.

End of round three! The number of participants who reached the goal is 25, including the one who died.

Then, another door opened to lead us outside. There another judge was waiting for us.

"Congratulations to all of you exiting the tower. You only have two more trials: the fourth and the final. The fourth round will take place on Zebiru's island. Well! Let's hurry..." he flicked his fingers and a person brought out a box.

"A lottery? What for?" the contestants asked

"To determine the hunter and the prey" he answered symply. Of course nobody understood, so he decided to explain some more. "Inside the box there are 24 numbered cards. These numbers are just the ones that you were given in the beginning of the competition. You will all pick a card in the order that you arrived at the tower's bottom."

Hisoka went first and I followed after him. Everyone was surprised, because I have yet to tell them that I grouped up with Hisoka in the last exam.

"Everyone has a card? Now your personal number and the number that you just picked have been recorded by this machine. Consequently, you're free to do whatever you want with this card. The participants corresponding to the number you have picked... becomes from this time you target, to get one of his own target. What you have to grab is the number sheet of your target... If you succeed in taking your target's numeral sheet, you get 3 points. If you keep your numeral sheet – 3 points. The other sheets are only 1 point. To reach the end, you'll need a total of 6 points. You'll have to get 6 points in the time you're on Zebiru's island."

After he had finished talking a ship came to get us with a cute girl on top. "Congratulations to our passengers to their qualification during the third round. Well sail in about two hours in the direction of the Zebiru's island. All the passengers will be allowed to come back next year in the first round of the competition. And so if you fail this year don't be discouraged and come back next year." She immediately regreted what she just said, but she couldn't take it back now. "Well! You have two hours before we arrive! You can use this time however you want. I hope everyone will enjoy their ride!"

She finished her speech and everyone got onto the ship.

**On the ship~**

I and Killua walked to where Gon was sitting and sat down next to him.

"Which number did you guys pick?" Killua asked

"What about you?"

"SECRET!"

Silence... We laughed and then Killuas said

"Don't worry, my number isn't 66 or 405."

"Mine isn't 66 or 99 either."

"Me too"

"Alright then, we count to three and we show our sheets?"

"Deal!"

"1… 2… 3!"

"Seriosly, Gon?" I asked

"You're not lucky at lottery!"

"You think that too?"

"198 and 199, you guys have such close numbers, do you know who they are?" Gon asked

"No way, how could I have remembered everyone's number? After the judge's explanation, I looked around me, but everyone has already hidden their numbers." Killua sighed

"I have a hunch though. I mean the numbers are really close isn't it? That means there are only one group of people with such close numbers – the 3 brothers, you know?"

"Oh yeah, you're so bright, Kay!" Killua complimented me

"You think so?"

"Right, Gon?" we looked at him. He was shaking and smiling at the same time "Are you happy or afraid?"

"Maybe both... If it was a classical confrontation, I could never envision winning, but since it's about stealing a sheet, there should be a way. Even if I have a little luck, but thinking about it doesn't really reassure me. I have a revenge to take..." Gon answered

"You're right Gon" I said "Thinking about it right now won't help. You have to take the environment of the island into consideration as well. They can be at you advantage you know?"

"Yeah"

"So let's talk about something else. It has been so long since I have seen you guys after all. Tell me about what happened in the tower."

"Oh yeah, by the way, you arrived at the bottom quite fast didn't you, Kay. How did you do it?" Killua asked

"Oh, that..." I smiled "Actually paired up with Hisoka, so he did everything and I just walked along with him. He did all the work."

"What! Really! You paired up with Hisoka?" Killua shouted "Did he do anything to you?"

"Not really. He was really creepy and all, but he seems to like the three of us a lot, so I don't think he'll do anything to us."

I told them about my side in the tower and then they theirs.

"What! Tompa is such an annoying guy and I didn't know Leorio was such a pervert!" I stood up and shouted

"Now, now Kay calm down" Gon said and I sat down.

"But I wished I was in your group. It would have been so much more interesting." I pouted

"But it's good that we're all here now, look, we're almost at the island." Killua pointed.

The announcer appeared again "Please leave the boat in the order of your arrival at the bottom of the tower during the third round! An interval of two minutes will separate each candidate leaving the boat! You'll have exactly one week on the island! That's the time you have to get 6 points and to come back here. Departure of the first candidate!"

"*club shape*" was Hisoka's comment. I didn't have any idea of what he meant

"2nd"

"That's me, Good luck everyone!" I waved to them

"You too, Kay!"

* * *

><p><strong>princessbb05: thank you for favoriting<strong>

**hunterxhunterfan123: thank you for reviewing. Also thank you for your question. Actually, in the previous chapter there is at least one person, who already realize that she was a girl, but I will have to reveal that one later. Pay attention to the word 'at least', because I have yet to decide on the other one. But I wonder if you can guess that one person already?**

**shiro1293: thanks for the review.  
><strong>

**Please be patient, I'm having my spring break until 20 of February, so I'll try my best to write it fast and better.  
><strong>


	9. Hunter's exam 4th round 2nd half

**Chapter 9: Hunter's exam 4th round 2nd half**

_"2nd"_

_"That's me, Good luck everyone!" I waved to them_

_"You too, Kay!"_

I ran into the forest and hid myself in order to have time to think of what I should do now. _'So we have one week to finish this trial... I guess the first thing I have to do is to find a water source. This island has a number eight shape, so I guess the water source should be somewhere in the center of those two round parts'._ I decided to go to the left side first and if I was lucky, I might even encounter Killua and those three brothers. _'Eh? Why do I want to meet up with Killua? No, no, no, just three brothers are fine! Why the hell did I even think about Killua!... Stop thinking about Killua already, me!'_

After walking for a while, I came across a small lake. The water was clear, so I guessed that it was connected to the sea, and because it was full of water, there must be a river, which provide it with constant water. I walked deeper into the forest and it wasn't long before I heard sounds of water. It was by the time the sun was setting that I reached the source. But unfortunately for me, the river was too small. _'I guess I could use this water for drinking, but it has been four days already! Four days without washing myself is a nightmare! I want to wash myself right now and get rid of this thick layer of dust on my skin! Or else I won't be able to hunt tomorrow!'_ I drank some water then pulled out a bottle and filled it up. Then I decided to walk back to the lake, it was more suitable for taking baths rather than this small stream.

By the time I got there, the sky became dark and I was just getting hungry then, so I decided to make some dinner. I pulled out some flour and powdered herbs, mixed them together, then added some water and mixed it up again. I made the dough into small biting sized pieces and fried it over the fire.

'_Now that I think about it... How can I have my peaceful bath with 23 other candidates on this island? I know 23 isn't a big number compared to the 404 at the beginning, but this island isn't that big and I could be easily caught while doing my thing...'_ I thought about it for a while "Agggrrr! Whatever! My needs come first! A girl gotta do what a girl gotta do!"

I finished my dinner and waited until late at night. Just when the moon was high and I couldn't sense anybody nearby, I decided to take action. I took my cloak then my clothes off and folded them in a way that I'll be able to grab and threw them on myself quickest in case anything happened. I had tight, black and elastic pants, a sleeveless white vest over a sleeveless, high collared and black cotton shirt, gloves and a pair of sandals that came up to my knee. This outfit was the village female's traditional outfit. Our village was filled with Shinobis and this outfit was made so that it's easy to move in them. But my hair was really long. It passed my knees and no matter how much I wanted to cut it shorter, I was not allowed to, clan rules again…. So I just tied it up, so that it wouldn't get in my way.

"Now I can finally relax..." I said as I walked into the water. "Nothing can be compared to cool water along with a bright full moon" It was so relaxing that I forgot I was still in the Hunter's exam and even started singing.

* * *

><p><strong>Killua's POV~<strong>

I yawned and nearly stumbled over a thick root. _'Damn. The not sleeping is getting to me, though I don't need to worry about being attacked. I could take those three brothers in my sleep. But the young one had good endurance, I must admit. Took me way longer than I thought I needed to shake him off. I don't want to finish them on the first day. If I did, what's the fun?'_

I rubbed my eyes and scratched my head. I needed water. I walked towards the nearest water source I could sense. I walked for a while, when the forest suddenly opened up to a lake. There, I saw a miraculous sight. A girl was bathing in the lake with her back facing me, singing something that I didn't understand. Although her voice was childish, it was really clear and very good.

I stared. I had never seen something so beautiful before. Not because she was naked or anything, I had seen naked woman countless time before, when I was still an assassin... But that was not the point... Besides, her long, black hair covered her whole body anyway. It was not like I could actually see anything. What I meant was that the moon's bright reflection on the waves that she made on the water surface seemed like stars and she, who was standing right in the middle, looked like an angel, who had just descended and to add to all the effects, her singing was so angelic that it enchanted me.

I was so enchanted that I didn't notice a twig right next to me. I stepped on it.

*Crack*

It seemed as loud as a gunshot, and the singing stopped.

"Who's there?"

I erased my presence immediately. She was scanning the shore. The moon behind her made it hard for me to see her face with all the shadows on it. I could only see her eyes clearly. They were ocean blue. It made her seem like far more than a hallucination.

But now was not the time to be worried about that! I needed to get away from here before she came! Fortunately, a mouse suddenly jumped out of the bushes and took the blame for me. I quietly melted back into the shadows. I walked farther away from the lake; my ears were still ringing from her soft and beautiful voice. And somehow, my heart… was beating very fast

* * *

><p><strong>Kay's POV~<strong>

"Who's there?" I shouted after having heard the sound of breaking twigs, but nothing came except for a tiny mouse. "I must have bathed for too long already, let's dress up." After having dressed up, I went to sleep. I needed lots of rest for my hunt tomorrow after all.

**Morning~**

I woke up at the sounds of bird chirping. I stretched myself and stood up "Alright! Let's go for some hunting!"

**Afternoon~**

"Even if I said so, it's really hard to find them. I have already walked around the whole day already and still nobody in sight..." I sighed

"Are you really sure?" a voice came from behind. I slowly turned around

"You are..." I thought for a while "One of those three brothers, aren't you? What do you want?"

"It would seem that you know us. That would make things quicker. What I want is your tag. Just be a good boy and hand it over to me. If you do that, I won't hurt you."

"Is that so..." I sighed lazily "You don't seem so strong though. You have been following me since this morning, but you didn't have any intention of attacking. If you're waiting for me to fall asleep and then take my tag, then you're so wrong. I figured that it'll be annoying if you keep following until the end of the week, so I just said those things in order to provoke you and you would come to face me. I didn't think that it would actually work though..."

"You knew?" he shivered

"Of course. Your footsteps are as heavy as an elephant's. Now, if you're really one of those brothers then you might be my target. So how would you like it? Give your tag to me and leave unharmed or fight me. Either way, I'm gonna get the tag anyway, so I'll let you choose."

"Why you!" his veins popped out.

Just as he was going to charge at me, a voice came from the forest.

"Please let go of me! I can walk by myself!"

"This voice! Imori!" the one in front of me shouted and dashed to the source of the voice.

"W-Wait!" I chased after him, I couldn't just let my 'prey' escape.

It wasn't a long chase. When I stopped, I saw a familiar face "Killua!"

"Kay! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was chasing after this guy, wondering if he's my target. He is one of the brothers after all."

"Is that so?" he asked "But too bad that he isn't."

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Here" Killua picked up an unconscious boy "This guy is 198 – your target, and this one is 197. Which means that you, over there, you are number 199, are you not?"

He didn't answer.

"There's no use denying it. Your brothers have already told me that you are 199." Killua glared "You'd better give it to me or else your brothers and you'll have to die." Killua said as he modified his hand to scary the poor guy.

He shoved his hand into his pocket, took out the tag and threw it to Killua.

"Good, good. That's very intelligent of you. As for this tag, I don't need it, so..." Killua threw it way up to the sky "You have 5 days to look for it. Good luck" He smiled evilly "Kay, let's go!"

"Okay."

"Here's your tag, Kay" Killua gave me the 198 tag.

"Ah, thank you Killua" I accepted the tag, but felt that something was wrong. "Nee, Killua."

"Hm?"

"I feel kind of bad, receiving this."

"Why's that?"

"I mean the last trial... and then this one as well. I didn't actually pass them by myself, I actually received help from Hisoka and you... I wonder if it's okay for me to become a Hunter like- AH!" I felt a force hitting me from behind

"What are you talking about?" Killua hit me hard on my back "Of course it's okay! We're friends! We help each other! And in case of Hisoka... I think a good Hunter should be able to influence other people like you did to Hisoka. You made him like you, so he helped you. It's a good trait that you and Gon have, you know?"

"Really?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he pouted

I smiled brightly "No!"

He grinned "By the way, Kay, what are you going to do now that you've got the tag?"

"I don't know... Maybe I'll just enjoy my time here, exploring the island, or something."

"Then how about we stay together? It's better to explore with two people isn't it? We shouldn't bother Gon, because he has to take revenge by himself."

"Yeah... Alright then! Let's stay together, I'll cook for you." I smiled

"Really!"

"Of course"

"The last time when you made that barbecued boar, is smelled so delicious, I wanted to try it so much!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem that this island has any boars or animals like that, so our meals may only consist of herbs only, so you may not like it..."

"Don't worry, as long as it's something that was cooked by you, it must be delicious!" Killua commented sincerely. His comment made me blush, but of course, my hood hid my face so he couldn't see.

What's that? One boy and one girl staying together? What can possibly happen? Please look forward to the next chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>xwhitemagex: thanks for favoriting and alerting and making me your favorite author! Oh and thanks for reviewing too!<strong>

**hunterxhunterfan123: thanks for the review. Umm no, the *heart shape* and thins like that in Hisoka's way of talking. Remember how in the manga, he adds all those shapes in? That's just the way he expresses his feelings through those card shapes.**

**Heart: very happy**

**Diamond: a bit happy**

**Clubs: unhappy**

**Spade: very unhappy, disappointed**

**These things expresses Hisoka's intonation as well.**

**Next time that Hisoka appears, I'll have to add those things in as well (it is his trade mark, you know...) so please don't begrudge me!**

**2nd question: fufufu, I wouldn't want to spoil you about that, but you can guess all you want (laughs evilly...)**

**Oh and don't worry, I'm happy to receive your questions!**

**itsmemaellanie: thank you for favoriting and alerting**

**shiro1293: thanks for the review. And wow, how could you have guessed that! It's like you were reading my mind! or something**

**Actually, I was wondering if I am updating too fast and the quality might be not so good though, but thank you all for liking it!**


	10. Secret revealed

Waaa! Sorry for the late update (even though it has only been 4 days, but this has been the latest update since I have started writing...)! My cousin just came back from America after what... 13 years? (Oh how I love this number! I don't know why, but Friday the 13th is my luckiest day!) So we've been celebrating like crazy here...

I was actually hoping that I'll reach the 1000 hit mark with the chapter 10, but I didn't expect it to go over that mark and now I already have 1200 hits! Thank you all for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Secret revealed<strong>

Time passed by quickly when we were together soon it was already the night of the sixth day. During those days, I told Killua about my home country, family and my life until now, making myself a boy in the story, of course, and occasionally skipping some of the things that I didn't want him to know just yet, and then Killua did the same. Even though at first he kept saying that his life is boring and scary, so he didn't want to tell me, but I insisted and he gave up in the end. He had four siblings, two older brothers: Illumi and Milluki and one little brother - Kalluto and they are all assassins. And there was one more brother Alluka, but it had been a while since they have seen each other, he didn't tell me the reason though, and I felt like I shouldn't dig any deeper. The name Illumi sounded really familiar. I wondered where had I heard it before, but there was no way I have ever met Killua's family before, so it must have been the same name.

Today, for my misery, I felt that I had to take a bath again. With Killua here and all, it was really hard to go and wash myself, but I had no other choice, it had been four days already, I needed a bath! But first, I had to come up with an excuse.

"Nee, Killua, seems that we're out of water, I'll go and get some, okay?"

"Hm? I'll come with you." He stood up

'_No! Don't!'_ I cried out in my head "No, it's fine I can go by myself. You should rest, I'll leave the tags with you, okay? Today is the last day and all…"

"If you say so..."

'_Thanks God!'_ I thought

"Hey Kay" he called me, making a bolts of lightning run through my body

"Yes? What is it?" I tried to remain calm

"Be careful."

"Okay, thanks." I thought that I was going to be busted, good grief... _'I have to hurry!'_ I dashed to the lake _'I have to wash myself quickly or else Killua is going to be suspicious!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Killua's POV~<strong>

'_A long time has passed since Kay left, hasn't it? Why isn't he back yet?'_ I thought "Maybe... something happened!" I jumped up from the thought "The water source shouldn't have been so far away and more that 30 minutes have passed already! Something must have happened!" I grabbed the tags and rushed into the forest "Kay, please be alright!"

I ran for some time and still couldn't find Kay. Now I was getting really worried. _'Hm? What was that? Sounds of water? And singing? This voice... it's that girl's!'_

"It's coming from the lake..."

I walked to the lake and saw the same scene again. That girl was there bathing and singing again. Suddenly the wind picked up... a real strong gust of wind. This made the girl look up and because of that she saw me.

"K-Killua?" she said my name

_'Huh? How did she know me name? Do I know her? Wait a minute... this voice is...'_

"Kay?"

"K-"

"K?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KILLUA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Th-Then it's really you Kay? Kay, you are a girl?" I blushed

She gasped. She seemed to have calmed down a bit. "K-Killua... can you turn around? I'm going to dress up now and we'll talk later."

"Ah... alright" I turned away I felt my face heating up. _'Why is my face so hot? I have never felt like this before even though I'm used to seeing naked women. Why do I feel so embarrassed after knowing that the girl I was actually looking at was Kay? He-she is my friend! No problem, isn't it? AGR! Why can't I calm down. It's not like I saw anything except for the...' _I imagined her body unconsciously _'AGR! Stop thinking already!'_

"I'm done Killua, let's go back"

"A-Alright..."

'_Really! Calm down, heart!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Kay's POV~<strong>

'_What do I do now! Killua knows that I'm a girl! It's not like I was going to hide this fact from them forever, but I at least wanted to wait until the Hunter exam was finished! But more importantly, Killua saw me naked! AAAAA! Now I won't be able to get married anymore! Seriously! I have a bad habit of taking a bath for too long. I need to fix this!'_ I tried to dress up quickly, but all these though just distracted me so much that I just couldn't do anything right _'Anyway! In order to deal with this situation, I have to calm down first!'_ I hoped that I would calm down after putting my cape on and it did! My cape worked miracles!

"I'm done Killua, let's go back" I managed to talk normally

"A-Alright..." he answered hesitantly. He must be thinking about what happened just now. He hid his face from me, but his ears were red. _'I don't think I can take this anymore. This is so embarrassing!'_

Our trip back was filled with silence and awkwardness. We sat down with the fire place separating us in the middle.

"So..." Killua started the conversation "Why did you hide the fact that you were a girl from us?"

"It's not like I was going to hide it from you forever. I was going to tell you after the Hunter exam"

"Why's that?"

"Girls are usually treated as weaker than man, aren't they? That's why I didn't want other to know that I'm a girl and treat me differently. I want to become a Hunter fair and square. And after I have become a hunter and proved my abilities, I would have revealed my secret to you guys."

"Hm~ So now that I know your secret already, what will you do?"

"I guess I'll just tell the others about it tomorrow when we get together. There's no point hiding it anymore anyway."

"Okay."

"But Killua" I blushed "How much did you see?"

"Eh?" he also blushed "How much of what did I see?" he tried to sound innocent, but his voice didn't say so

"Don't try to deny it, you sound guilty! Just tell me how much did you see! My future depends on it!"

"Ha? What do you mean your future?"

I sighed, still blushing madly "In my country, if a man sees you na-naked, you'll have two options. One, marry the guy. Two, stay single forever. So if you saw me naked, I'll never be able to get married anymore!"

After some time to register the information into his head, Killua shouted "You're worried about that! If nobody marries you, I will!"

'_What did he just say?'_ I blushed even more if it was even possible

"B-Besides, it's not like I saw anything. Half of your body was in the water and another half was cover by your hair. And both of the times that I saw you, you had your back to me, so it's not like I saw anything!"

"You sure?"

"Y-Yeah..." he confirmed vaguely

"Oh well, I guess I'll just believe you then... Let's rest, we'll go to the starting point tomorrow and wait for the ship to come and get us"

"Right."

I lied down and couldn't stop thinking about what happed just now. Especially the part where Killua said he would marry me if nobody else did. That was so unexpected! More like, so embarrassing! What was I supposed to do now? How could I face him tomorrow! _'I guess I just have one solution – to wear my cape over my face and hide my emotions behind it!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Killua's POV~<strong>

"In my country, if a man sees you naked, you'll have two options. One, marry the guy. Two, stay single forever. So if you saw me naked, I'll never be able to get married anymore!" she said so fast that I though she didn't want me to hear it

"You're worried about that!" I puzzled "If nobody marries you, I will!"

'_What did I just say?'_ it took me a few seconds to register what I just said into my brain _'Did I just say I will marry her? What have I done! I need to think of something!'_

"B-Besides, it's not like I saw anything. Half of your body was in the water and another half was cover by your hair. And both of the times that I saw you, you had your back to me, so it's not like I saw anything!" I reasoned logically

"You sure?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Oh well, I guess I'll just believe you then... Let's rest, we'll go to the starting point tomorrow and wait for the ship to come and get us"

"Right."

I lied down far away from Kay to calm myself down. The previous talk didn't help my situation, I shouldn't have said something like that! _'I must admit Kay was beautiful and all, but she is my friend, I can't love her... can I?'_

The image of Kay bathing flashed through my mind again. My face heated up.

'_Stop thinking about it! This is not good for my heart at all!'_

I tried to close my eyes in attempt to go asleep and forget about everything, but it wasn't as easy as I thought. It must have been near sunrise, when I managed to fall asleep. Good grief.

Yes, yes, secret revealed, just as the title says... a bit early if I might say, but I reread the whole manga and couldn't find another... more suitable place to do this, so I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>VanillaChama: thank you for alerting<strong>

**shiro1293: thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like my style of writing!**

**hunterxhunterfan123: thank you for reviewing. I wonder if this was cute and funny enough? I was almost done with this chapter before I read your review, so I couldn't change it much... **

**I hope you like it~**


	11. Hunter's exam 5th round 1st part

Alright back to the main story line... this part is not very funny though...

And sorry for the late update, I wanted to upload this yesterday, but somehow I couldn't log into , so here you go~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Hunter's exam 5th round 1st part<strong>

**Kay's POV~**

"IN A WHILE, THE FOURTH ROUND OF THE TRIALS WILL END. ALL PARTICIPANTS ARE INVITED TO COME BACK TO THE STARTING POINT OF THE TEST…THE PARTICIPANTS MUST MAKE THEMSELVES KNOWN IN THE TIME OF ONE HOUR. AFTER THIS DELAY, THE ONES WHO HAVEN'T SHOWN THEMSELVES WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. PLEASE PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO THIS INFORMATION. TAGS STOLEN FROM NOW ON WILL NOT BE COUNTED. VERFICATIONS WILL BE MADE AND PEOPLE WHO BREAK THE RULES WILL BE DISQUALIFIED."

Everyone came out of their hiding places to the waiting point. There were 10 people including me.

"Killua, Kay!" Gon called out

"Gon, you were able to get the tag! Kurapika and Leorio also made it!" I exclaimed happily

"Y-Yeah." Gon's answer wasn't a very cheerful one. I wonder what happened.

"We managed to get this far thanks to Gon though" Kurapika and Leorio agreed.

"Wh-What are you saying?" Gon objected.

We got out tags checked and then got on the aircraft to go to the last trial's site.

**On the airship~**

The five of us sat together.

"Gon" Killua asked "Did something happen to you during the fourth round? You looked a bit odd when we met up and that's worrying me."

Gon didn't say anything for a while "My target... was Hisoka. I followed him and stole his tag, but I was also being followed myself and I was immobilized by a poison dart. He didn't have any probe stealing my dart. Right after this Hisoka took his tag back... and then he came to put it next to me saying 'I'm lending it to you'. I replied that I didn't want it, but he hit me... hard. 'I'll accept it the day you're able to do the same thing' he said. I was really upset... not being able to hit him back" Gon's eyes began to be filled with tears

*Snif*Snif*

"After this, I felt really shabby and alone, I had the impression that I didn't have enough strength to go on. So I wanted to have somebody next to me and I wanted to be useful... that's why I was looking for the both of you..."

"Gon" Leorio growled

"Gon, Leorio and I got here thanks to you. I sincerely thank you." Kurapika said

"No, I'm the one. Thanks"

*Snif*Snif*

"Kay?" Gon asked "Are you crying?"

"N-No!" I wiped my eyes; Gon's story was too much for me... "Actually, I have something I have to tell you all."

"What is it?" Leorio asked. Everyone looked at me and Killua remained silent

"Actually…" I clenched my hood and gradually pulled if of and...

"In a while the president will receive you for a conversation. When you're called, please come to the first reception room of the first floor. Candidate #44 we ask you to come to the room." the radio announced

"Well Kay, what did you want to say?" Kurapika asked

"Ah, it's alright, I'll say it later. Let's get going."

"Candidate #66, please enter the room."

**Inside Netero-san's room~**

"Ah! Kay-kun, please sit down!"

I sat down. He put some pictures in front me. "Among the other candidates, who catches your attention the most?"

"If by catching my attention you mean that I like them, then I would say Gon, Kurapika, Killua and Leorio."

"Then, who don't you want to fight the most?"

"All of the above."

"Alright, thank you."

All of the candidates finished their interview and we got 3 days of rest before the final trial. I told Killua that I would tell the others my secret after the Hunter exam after all. No matter if I succeed or fail, I would definitely tell them then. That was the only time that I talked to him during those three days. I needed some time by myself to forget about that incident.

And so the day of the final trial came.

"The last trial will be in the form of duels of 1 vs. 1" Netero-san declared "The groups are the following" he tugged the sheet of the board. "Good and now the rules in this round. It's very simple. One victory and you pass the exam. In other words, in this tournament, winners quit the game one by one. The principle of the pyramid is designating the looser, not the winner. Do you understand?"

"So there will only be one eliminated?" Hanzo asked

"Exactly! Consequently, each person has at least two opportunities to win. Any questions?"

"Why isn't the pyramid well-balance?" another participant asked

"That's a logical question. These groups were chosen using the results you had in previous rounds. Simply, the ones who got good marks up until now have a better chance of passing."

"I don't like it" Killua objected "Explain to us how you counted the points."

"Impossible" Netero-san's face seemed to mock Killua

"Excuse me!" Killua shouted

"The way we counted lies in absolute secret. I can't reveal anything to you. However, I can still give you some explanations of our ways. First, the basis of evaluation, they are based on three essential points: strength, stamina and charisma. Now the explanations. In the evaluation of strength, these things are taken into account: speed, suppleness, resistance and the use of five senses. The evaluation of the mind is about the use of resistance, adaptation, appreciation and creation. But this only corresponds to references' measures. Because what allowed you to reach the end is, first, your charisma. It's something difficult to quantify "something"... the essential component of a Hunter. The results come from all I just told you and all you told me. That's all." He paused for a minute "The fight's rules are simple. Weapons are allowed and pushing your opponent to quit gives you the victory! However, if you kill your adversary, you'll be disqualified. So if that ever happens, the only disqualified candidate will be designated and the exam will end."

'_Oh great! That was a long talk…'_ I thought

"And so" declared the jury "Let's begin the final round. First match: Hanzo vs Gon! I'll be the referee of the match. Good luck."

"And we met again" said Hanzo "You were the one that followed me during the fourth round, weren't you?"

"You saw it?"

"Of course. Each candidate was followed by a juror during that round. I couldn't have been the only one to have noticed it."

I didn't...

"I should thank you! If I was placed so well in the pyramid, it's thanks to the report you did on me!" he continued

"Yes..."

"But there one more thing I need to know. The only condition to win is making your opponent say he's lost? So there's no discount and no KOs?"

"Yes. Well then BEGIN!"

The match was quite one sided with Hanzo dominating over Gon. We, meaning I, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio, couldn't bring ourselves to watch Hanzo torturing Gon. We even wanted to make attempts to stop the match by brute force, but the judge stopped us, saying that if we do that, Gon will be disqualified.

"It's kay, everyone" Gon said weakly "I can bear some more..."

Hanzo slapped Gon down to the ground grabbed his hand and said "I'm going to break your arm. I'm serious, so just say it!"

"NO!"

*CRACK*

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Gon's voice rang through the room

"Good... Now you won't be able to use your left arm."

"Everyone" Leorio spoke through his teeth "Don't stop me. If that guy goes any further, I'm going to kill him"

"Stop you?" Kurapika questioned "Me? Don't count on it. There's no chance of that happening..."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist, making a great effort to stop myself from charging at Hanzo. I had neither been so angry in my life not had ever had the will to kill anybody. However, if I could, I would kill him right here and now.

"It's horrible, huh? I know this isn't the right moment, but listen to what I have to say. I come from a secret clan of Ninjas. At your age, I'd already killed." Hanzo stood downwards on his right hand, slowly decreasing the number of fingers he was leaning on "Anyway in this fight, you can't win against me. I don't want to make you mad. Say that you lose."

At these words, Gon stood up and kicked Hanzo's arm, making him fall down on his face.

"I don't believe it! The pain and your speech woke me up!"

"YEAH, GON! KILL HIM, GON!" Leorio shouted in ecstasy

"Leorio, if he does that, he'll be disqualified" Kurapika reasoned

"18 years old... there's only 6 year between us. And in this match we don't need to show our strength, but to know who will abandon first." Gon panted

"I let you kick me, but..." Hanzo covered for his fall, blood was streaming from his nose

"LIAR!" Leorio shouted at Hanzo's words

"I don't think you understand. That wasn't a question, but an order. That was hard to understand? In that case I'll be clearer." He pulled out a knife from his wrist band "I will get rid of one of your legs. You will never be able to walk again. But I'll say it one more time. Say 'I lose'"

"That's no good" Gon stubbornly said, making everyone zone out in surprise "I don't want you to cut my leg. But I don't want to lose. Let's fight in another way."

"Wha..."

"Pff..." Everyone laughed.

"You won't decide, huh? I'll cut your leg, I'm serious!"

"That doesn't mean that I'll say that I lose. If you do that, I'll bleed to death. In that case, he would lose, right? Gon turned to the jury

"Ah... Yes"

"And? You see, that won't be nice. Think about it."

Hanzo couldn't hold back his anger anymore and pointed his knife ant Gon's forehead. "You haven't really understood. If you die, you won't be able to continue. Nothing will be in your way if you come back next year. The other way, if I kill you here... We're not equal! Do you understand?" Hanzo looked into Gon's eyes "Why? It's only two words after all... you know that you'll be able tocome back next year, right? This is really more important than your life? Saying that this is okay?"

"I want to meet my father" Gon said calmly "He's a Hunter. Actually, he is far away from here. I really think that one day I can meet him. But, if I lose here, I think I won't ever be able to meet him again. This is the reason why I won't back down on my decision."

"Hanzo thought about it for a while and said "I've lost. I admit I've lost" making everybody drop their mouths "I can't kill him and I can't find a way of making you say that you've lost, so I've lost. I will wait until the next match."

"No, that's not possible! Let's find a way to continue this fight!" Gon said stubbornly

"I suspected it..." Hanzo laughed, but then changed his attitude immediately. "Are you stupid or what? Whatever the manner of fighting, I won't get you to say that you've lost!"

"Maybe this way isn't good enough!"

"How do you want it?"

"Let's find a way together!"

"Let me see if I understand... I resigned myself to lose, but say to me that you intend to beat me seriously once more. You want us to find a way for you to win this fight. Is that all?" Hanzo's face was expressionless and in one way very funny.

"YEAH!"

"IDIOT!" Hanzo punched Gon to the sky, making him unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>soso123456: thank you for favoriting and reviewing. Yeah, in the manga, Killua did say something about Alluka being a girl, but let's leave her as a boy for our story. I like Alluka as a male better.<br>**

**animegeek123: thank you for alerting and reviewing  
><strong>

**hunterxhunter123: thank you for reviewing as usual! I'm glad you liked it. And of course, I'll never give up on this fic (Killua _IS_ my favorite... kukukukukuku...)Oh! And congratulations for being the person, who wrote the 13th review, my favorite number!**

**shiro1293: thanks for reviewing!**

**Accel-kun: thank you for favoriting and reviewing So it _is_ going too fast after all, eh? I thought so too, but please forgiveme, because I douldn't think of any better place to reveal it. And about Killua's feelings, it was love at first sight, or something. He fell in love with the girl he saw (in chap 9), so when he realized it was Kay, it was a shock, you know?  
><strong>


	12. Hunter's exam 5th round 2nd part

**Chapter 12: Hunter's exam 5th round 2nd part**

"_Let me see if I understand... I resigned myself to lose, but say to me that you intend to beat me seriously once more. You want us to find a way for you to win this fight. Is that all?" Hanzo's face was expressionless and in one way very funny._

"_YEAH!"_

"_IDIOT!" Hanzo punched Gon to the sky, making him unconscious._

"Hey, jurors, I lost, I'll fight again in that second matching. I think the committe must know that this will not remain this way. When he comes to, you can be sure that he'll refuse the title. Have you seen his stubbornness? Each time he decide something, he does all he can to make it happen. Is it agreed? There will be only one looser in this tournament, isn't it? If it's Gon, then all fights from now on will be meaningless, won't they?"

"Please don't worry. It's exactly like losers cannot be declared winners, winners cannot be declared losers. And if it's about convincing him, I think I might be able to do it" Satotsu-san said

"Very well then, I'll leave it to you."

One of the black-suits men came and took Gon away to the infirmary room.

The next match was between Kurapika and Hisoka. After having fought a while, Hisoka whispered something to kurapika and then announced that he quit. I wondered what happened, but Kurapika didn't seem to be in the mood to be talking about it.

Next match was between me and Hanzo.

"You're another kid, the same age as Gon, aren't you? But don't think that I'll hold back just because you're a kid. If you don't want to be like Gon, quit now" he warned

"Well, I didn't expect you to hold back anyway. I might be inexperienced, but in a match like this, where the loser has to say that he has lost, I won't lose. Besides, I wanted to pay you back for what you did to my friend just now." I declared

"You seem pretty confident, aren't you? I noticed that you have been covering your face with that cloak ever since the beginning of the test. Are you hiding anything?"

"You know what, Hanzo-san, you talk quite a lot to be a Ninja. You might have to fix that side of yours." Everybody nodded as I said this. He really did talk a lot after all. "But it's not like any of my business, so let's just get started."

He made the first move. He was really quick, I barely managed to avoid it. His attacks were quick and lasting, he barely gave me enough time to breathe. Suddenly, after some time dodging his attacks, I stumbled on my own feet and gave him the chance to get closer to me. I managed to avoid his attack by bending backwards, but his attack cut the string that held my cloak in place. And so my cloak fell down with a thud, being as heavy as it was, revealing my face and body.

Everyone tensed up at the sight they just saw, which meant me, of course. They never would have thought that I was a girl and I even managed to get into the final round.

"K-Kai? You're a girl?" Leorio and Kurapika asked

"Ah! Got busted!" I picked up my cloak "Sorry, I wanted to tell you guys earlier, but I didn't have the chance or the courage."

"YOU!" Hanzo shouted pointing his finger at me. How rude. "You are a girl! And moreover, that mark!"

"Oh, so you know it."

"Of course I do. That sakura blossom mark on you outfit is from the royal Sinobi clan, which means the clan that serves the royal family!"

"Din don! Correct!" I joked "I'm from the clan that has been protecting the royal family of Edokyo for ages, even though times has changed and the royal blood was almost wiped out, the clan still lives and serves as guards of the Edokyo ruins."

"Ugh!" Hanzo tried to move "What's happening to me?"

"Oh so it's finally taking effect. I must say that you are quite impressive."

"What did you do to me? I can't move!"

"Well, if you look closely at your feet and arms, there are some needles there."

Everyone looked closely and saw dozens of tiny needles stuck on Hanzo's body

"Those needles are not deadly, but if they are on the right pressure points, they might even kill you. In this case, they will just paralyze you though, I wouldn't want you dead now. So can you please say that you lose?"

"TCH!"

"Kay is actually really strong, isn't she?" Kurapika commented

"Not to mention extremely beautiful" Leorio added

"So what will Hanzo do now?" Killua mumbled, feeling a bit annoyed about what Leorio just said earlier.

"I won't -" Hanzo tried to object

"Ah! It's okay if you don't admit it by yourself, I'll help you with it." I pulled out a small porch and took out some powder from it. "Be happy, Hanzo-san, you're just about to witness a legendary technique that can only be passed down to the head of the Edokyo clan – Mind control."

"Y-You can't mean!"

I walked closer to him and put my hand up to his face level, then I used some fire to burn the powder that was in my hands and let the smoke fly around his head and face. As soon as Hanzo smelled it, his eyes dropped white. Everyone was surprised and shocked. I moved a bit further away and faced him.

"Now, Hanzo-san, admit that you have lost to me."

"I... admit...it... I... have... lost" he said slowly

"You heard him, judge!"

"Ah! Yes, of course! The winner for this match is... Kay!" he declared

"Thank you!" I moved to Hanzo and pulled out all of the needles. I snapped my hand and Hanzo woke up.

"AH! What happened?" he looked around

"What happened was that you lost to me, Hanzo-san, you admitted it yourself."

"! That must have been because of Mind Control." He looked at me "You are quite something to have mastered it even though you're still so young."

"Thank you for your compliment!" I ran back to Killua, Kurapika and Leorio's side.

"Seriously, Kay, we never knew that you were so strong!" Leorio shouted

"Well, that's because I never showed you. My clan has a rule of not showing your strength unless necessary, so I couldn't just show it, you know?"

"I have heard of the Edokyo ruins, it's quite famous" Kurapika said "It was destroyed during the war, but was restored by a legendary Hunter – Gin Freaks."

"Yes. Gin not only restored the ruins, but also restored our clan, asking us to take care of the castle. And we happily agreed. There was a time when we wanted to kill ourselves to go to our masters' place, but if we did, then nobody will be there to tell the future generation about the Edokyo's family's glory and stuff so we decided not to do it after all." I laughed

"By the way, Kay"

"Yes, Killua?"

"You just said something about the head of the clan. Are you the head of the clan?"

"Yes I am."

"REALLY?" Leorio shouted

"Hm? It's nothing big though. My parents died during the hard times, so being the only daughter of the clan head, I became one after them. People in my village help me with all the important stuff though, I'm too young to do anything. People in my clan are very sincere and trustable, so no problem."

"Oh."

And so we continued with the matches.

The fourth match was between Hisoka and Bodoro. It was a one-way match, but Bodoro didn't quit. After having put Bodoro down, Hisoka whispered something once more at Bodoro. Right after, Bodoro admitted defeat.

The fifth match was between Hanzo and Pokkuru. He fought the same way he did with Gon, but Pokkuru finally recognized his defeat.

"Sorry, but with you, I won't hold back." Hanzo said, as usual.

The match between Killua and Pokkuru ended with Killua leaving the scene right after the match began

"Sorry, but it isn't any fun for me to fight against you" Killua said

The next match was supposed to be between Leorio and Bodoro, but Leorio requested to come later, because of Bodoro's wounds. And so, the match between Killua and Illumi began.

"It's been a long time, Killua" the guy said. He pulled out the needles in his face and it changed drastically

"Illumi! Brother!" Killua shouted

'_So that guy really was Killua's brother?'_

"Mom and Milluki told me that you've hit them?"

"You could say it like that."

"Mom was crying"

"Obviously! A mother that suffered this because of her own son..." Leorio added

"She was confused, 'Succeeding in educating that way gives me pleasure, but I'm worried to see him leave right now'. After thinking a lot, she called me. It's an unexpected meeting. She feared that you'd like to become a Hunter. To tell the truths, I also wanted accreditation for my next work."

"I don't especially want to become a Hunter. I just wanted to try the exam."

"That's reassuring. So I can talk to you openly. You won't become a Hunter, because your vocation is to be a killer. You're just a dark puppet, passionless. Inside you, you have no passion, no desire. You feed yourself with shadow and the only pleasure you can feel is from people's deaths. You're just as we taught you, father and I. What were you expecting in becoming a Hunter."

"It's not that I wanted to become a Hunter that led me here... But there's something I'd like to have..."

"No. There isn't anything."

"Yes! There is something!"

"Oh. So tell it to me. What do you want?" he waited "Well? There's nothing is there?"

"There is! I want... I want to become friends with Gon... and Kay. I'm fed up with killing. I just want to become friends with them. I want to have fun like a normal kid."

'_Killua...'_

"That's impossible, you can't make people be your friends. The only judgment you're able to pass on a human is to know if you can kill him or not, because that's what we taught you. You were amazed by them. You're always together, aren't you? This has nothing to do with friendship. If you stay close to them... One day, you'll want to kill them, because you're a natural born killer."

"Please stop it!" I shouted "You don't understand anything at all! There's no mistake in the friendship between me, Killua and Gon, I'm sure Gon feels the same way as well!"

"Really?" Illumi looked at me

"Of course!"

"That bothers me. If you two already think that he is you friend, then... I know, I'll just have to kill both of you. Let's see, I'll start with you then, Kay. Killers don't need friends, because they'll just get in the way." He moved towards me, but Hanzo, Kurapika, Leorio and the other judges stood in front of me, blocking his way to me.

"Damn it! If only I didn't need this certificate for my next work. If I kill them here, I'll be disqualified and Killua will automatically pass. I was going to make a mistake, because killing them will also result in me being disqualified. I know! I'll start by passing the exam and the kill them later! Doing it this way, even if I kill everyone here, my title cannot be taken back, isn't it?" he directed the question to Netero-san

"No. There isn't such a rule." He answered.

Illumi's face didn't change in anyway, but he seemed pleased to hear the answer. He stretched his hand out and used it to pressure Killua more as he moved closer "There's only one way to stop me, you understand? If you don't confront me, your precious friends will die."

"GO ON KILLUA!" Leorio shouted "Whatever happens, we won't let him kill anybody, not you, not Kay, not Gon! Whatever he does, we'll stop him, so do what you have to do!"

"Damn! I lost." Killua said

Illumi clapped his hands "Ah! I feel better! I'm done with the fights. HAHAHAH! I lied to you Killua, I have no intention of killing your friends, I was only testing you. Now that I have what I wanted..." he bowed down to whisper into Killua's ears that I couldn't hear. Whatever he said, it must have been the reason why Killua closed himself like an oyster and no matter how much we called him, he didn't answer.

But suddenly, when the fight between Leorio and Bodoro just began, Killua charged in to kill him and the jury disqualified him immediately. After that, he walked away and didn't turn back no matter how much we called.

* * *

><p>Secret revealed part 2? Just joking, but as you can see, now everybody knows that Kay is a girl. What will happen now? Please look forward to the next chapters...<p>

**manganerd94: thank you for alerting me**

**animegeek123: thank you for reviewing**

**X-MelodiesOfTheSakuraTree-X: thank you for alerting, favoriting and reviewing**

**hunterxhunterfan123: thanks for reviewing**

**soso123456: thanks for reviewing**

**Wow! I really didn't think my story would be this popular... But I'm happy! Thank you all for reading!  
><strong>


	13. Killua's whereabouts

I pulled an all nighter for this chapter... I think I'll sleep like dead now... But... Here's your Valentines day present! Happy Valentines Day! (though this chap doesn't really connected to that...)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Killua's whereabouts <strong>

**In the meeting room~**

We were now sitting in the meeting room, discussing about what happened just now. Leorio kept defending Killua by saying that it was his match and so the one disqualified should be him and Kurapika kept reasoning about how Illumi hypnotized Killua into doing it. Just at that time the door flew open and Gon came in.

Gon walked to where Illumi was sitting and demanded "Apologize to Killua."

"Apologize? For what?" Illumi didn't even turn his head to look at Gon

"You don't even understand this?"

"Eh?"

"You don't have the qualification to be an older brother"

"? You need qualities for this?"

Gon grabbed Illumi's hand and threw him upwards "To be friends with somebody, I don't require anything!" Gon turned around "Let's go find Killua. I don't care if you want to apologize or not, just tell me where he is and that'll be enough."

"And after that, what will you do?"

"I'll bring him back!"

"Hearing you, you'd think that I'd kidnapped someone. He left by himself."

"But that's not what he wanted to do. You manipulated him so much that we can talk about kidnapping"

"That's precisely the point I was going to debate about Gon" Netero-san spoke up "An identical request has been brought up by Leorio and Kurapika. However all what they were saying were just hypotheses. We don't have any proof..."

"This isn't any of my business" Gon said "Qualification isn't something we have to talk about. The ones who are not okay with their success can go through training until they are. Concerning Killua, if he takes the exam again, it's obvious that he'll pass and obtain the title of the Hunter. It's a pity that he failed, but we cannot do anything about it. On the other hand" Gon tightened his grip "If he had been under constraint until now... to kill people not by his own choice, then I won't forgive you."

"You won't forgive, so what?"

"I won't do anything to you. I'll take Killua back and make sure that you'll never meet each other again."

Illumi suddenly moved his free hand toward Gon, Sensing danger, Gon jumped back immediately.

"Well? Is everything alright?" Netero-san scratched his head "Just like Gon said, everyone is free to decide if his success is deserved or not. Moreover, other participants can protest, but we don't have the intention of changing our decision. The disqualification of Killua is kept as is the success of the others. I declare the session of information to be reopened. Since this time you're all here, I'll start from the beginning."

'_Oh my God, this talk again. Okay, okay, I got it already. In short, the Hunter's license gives us lots of benefits and etc... etc...'_ I had never been good at listening to long talks

**A few hours later~** …or maybe something longer than that. I was so bored I didn't even bother about the time anymore…

"I'm finished with my explanation" said Netero-san's secretary "The remainder only depends on you. Train a lot and believe in your abilities. Follow your dreams and progress in life. The eight people here are now registered as Hunters!"

"Illumi, tell me where Killua is" Gon demanded

"You'd better renounce"

"You think that I'm that kind of guy?" Gon showed Illumi stuck his tongue out. "Killua is my friend! Whatever is the cost, I'll find him!"

"What about the 3 behind you? They have the same opinion?" he looked at me for some reason

"Of course!"

"Well... Anyways, even if I tell you, you'll never reach him. Killua must have gone back home, in Kukuru mountains. On top of it is our family residence.

**Out in the hallway~**

"Well" Netero- san started "When you exit this building, you and I will be on the same level. As Hunters, we will either be neither companions nor enemies. I hope all goes well until our next meeting. On that note, I'm leaving you."

"Let's go." Gon said

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person's POV~<strong>

"Will it be okay? A killer that tells the place of his lair *diamond shape*" Hisoka asked Ilumi

"Yes. It's not even hidden, plus, it's famous. When they arrive, they'll understand the difference in the world they live and ours."

Hisoka looked intensely at Illumi's broken arm.

"This? Yes, it's broken. Quite an interesting thing. I understand why you want to keep an eye on him."

"Isn't he? *heart shape* That little girl is cute as well *heart shape* They catch my interest greatly, that is including your little brother! *heart shape*You're interested in that girl as well, aren't you? *diamond shape*"

"Not really. What made you think so? But..." Illumi looked at Gon and then back at Hisoka

"Gon is mine. *heart shape* If you touch him, you're at great risk. *club shape*"

"I know, we haven't known each other for a long time, but I understand your tastes."

"And I understand yours. *diamond shape*"

Illumi went quiet for a moment "Well, what will you do now, Hisoka?"

"Wait patiently. *diamond shape* Until the fruit matures and is ready *heart shape*" Hisoka's face became that of an pervert "What about you? *club shape*"

"I don't have any idea about what you have been talking about. Now that I have my Hunter license, I'll continue with my job."

"You really don't want to admit it, don't you? *spade shape*"

"As I said, I don't have any idea of what you are talking about."

"So stubborn. *spade shape*"

* * *

><p><strong>Kay's POV~<strong>

We discussed it for a while, but none of us knew where Kukuru Mountain was, so we decided that we'll find it through surfing. While we were walking Hanzo and Pokkuru came to say goodbye to us. Hanzo gave us his business card and Pokkuru his home code. Pokkuru wanted to become a Hunter of ghostly species and that was why he will be travelling a lot. Gon asked him if he could get any information about Gin on his way. Pokkuru agreed to help us looking for him. And as stubborn as Gon was, he decided not to use the Hunter's card for the meantime.

Suddenly, Satotsu-san, Mechi-san and Buhara-san passed through. Gon asked us to wait for him for a bit as he ran after them. He asked them something and ran back to us.

"What did you ask him about?" I asked

"Actually" he pulled a Hunter's card "I asked Satotsu-san about this card, and he told he that it belongs to my father."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got this from a person named Kaito. My father really doesn't want people to find him, doesn't he? He even threw away his own Hunter's license" Gon laughed

"Well, that's just like Gin-san." I smiled as well.

We then went to the computer's room to find information about Kukuru Mountain. It was in Dentora's province in republic of Padokia. It would take three days by boat to get there and we decided to leave today. We also tried to find out about Gin, but we got the 'Person in absolute secret' notice.

"He must have been registered in the top secret files in the electronic brain" Kurapika explained "And someone who'd like to be registered on the list must have the power of the president and an incredible fortune!"

"Gon, it's unexpected, but your father seems to be a very important person" Leorio mumbled

"Yes." Gon answered simply

* * *

><p><strong>Accel-kun: thank you for making me your favorite author and reviewing. My apologies if you didn't understand why Hanzo was defeated 2 times and still in the tournament, so let me explain it a bit. In chapter 11, when Netero explained about the tournament rules, he did say something like one can loose and go up higher to the next opponent in the pyramid. In normal tournaments, the final battle is to decide the one winner and one second place. However, in this one, it was to decided the sore looser. For example Killua, after giving up the battle with Pokkuru and loosing the match with Ilumi, he would have been able to fight the next match and win, but he was just disqualified because he killed a contestant. Umm... I wonder if you understood, I'm quite bad at explaining things though...<strong>

**MCRDanime: thank you for favoriting and reviewing. Though, as you can see, I usually update my fic every 2 days, so that's why they are quite short. Though, I'll try my best to write them longer. Happy reading!**

**shiro1293: thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>


	14. Training at Killua's house

Haizzzz... school starts next week, I'll be getting even more busy from now on but I'll still try hard to update my stories, hopefully at most 4 days a chapter or something (but I think I will be able to write faster... I think), so please be patient.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Training at Killua's house <strong>

We went by boat to the republic of Padokia and then by train to the Dentora's province. We asked around for information on how to get to Kukuru Mountains and a villager told us that there was a regular bus that tours around the mountain every day, so we took the bus to the 'Door of the other world', which was the entracne to Killua's home.

"From this point, it's private domain of the Zoldicks, so we can't visit" the tour guide explained.

"WHAT! But the mountains are still very far away, isn't it?"

"Here begins the mark of vegetation and Kukuro Mountain. Consequently, all of this is the domain of the Zoldick family"

"You mean... all this is their private garden?" Kurapika asked.

"Miss guide" Gon asked "How do you get inside?"

"Tell me, kid, did you listen to what I've just said?" Miss guide got angry "If you enter, you won't be able to come out alive! It's a killer's lain!"

"That's a bluff isn't it?" a buff man interfered "A phantom murderer family that nobody has seen."

"I heard that somewhere there's a bounty of 100 million for the one who takes a simple picture of their faces" another one added.

"From a rumor, it became a legend, but I'm sure there's nothing dangerous here" the an went to the security office broke the door and took the key from the guard and threw him aside.

We ran to him "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. But Mike will have something other than his usual food once more."

"What?" Gon asked and just that moment, the door opened up again and a monstrous hand threw out the remained skeletons from the previous visitors. All the other tourist freaked out and ran into the bus.

"The master has forbidden you eating between meals. If you get fat, it won't be because of me!" the guard shouted

"Ladies and gentlemen, I suppose you've all seen what happens if you enter that place. Let's leave now" she looked at us "What are you doing? Hurry up and get on the bus!"

"That's okay" Gon said "Just leave, we're gonna stay here."

The tourists went speechless for a while. But then, thinking that we were crazy or something and realized that it was useless to talk to us. They left.

**In the security office~**

"I see, you are Killua-kun's friends? It's a real pleasure to have visitors. For the whole twenty years that I have worked here, you are the first ones to say they come to visit a friend. I may be punished saying this, but the family is just too secluded. No one comes to say they visit a friend, but many come for their bounties. But they aren't a common assassin family; I guess they would have planned it out this way." He sipped his tea. The remaining sunlight came streaming through the windows.

He bowed to us.

"I'm really happy!" he said. Leorio and Kurapika immediately started saying that it was alright. But the old gate-keeper opened his eyes fully for the first time. "But I can't let you enter. You saw it too didn't you? The paw of that enormous animal. That's Mike – the guard dog of the Zoldicks. It obeys only the orders of the family. For ten years it has loyally obeyed the orders of its master, which can be resumed in killing the intruders. Even more than loyal, it's greedy. Anyways, I cannot let you enter. I can't let Killua's friends be reduced to bone."

"Tell me, guard-san, why are you unharmed?" Kurapika asked "You can enter, can't you? Otherwise, why would you have this key?"

"Good remark. But you're half right, half wrong. To enter, I don't use this key, it's for intruders. All these weird people out of 10 people, 8 or 9 come proudly to the front door. When they can't open it with a key, they destroy the entrance, it's very annoying, so when intruders come and take the key away from me, I don't resist. Then they are killed and eaten by Mike. Under my appearance of a sympathetic guardian, I'm only in charge of cleaning up the messes that Mike makes."

"On the real door, there are no locks" Kurapika concluded

"Exactly"

Leorio went outside and tried out the door, but no matter how much he pushed or pulled, the door didn't move.

"That's only because you're weak" the guard said "Look. The door's nick name is 'Door of verification', the ones that can't open this door, do not have the qualifications to enter into Zoldicks' domain." The guard pumped up and opened the door for demonstration. "As you can see, the door closes automatically. Once it opens, you have to pass it without stopping. Year after year, it becomes harder to open. If I failed to do this, I will get fired, so I have no other choice. Do not attack people, who went through the 'Door of verification', that's the order that was given to Mike. Each side of the first door is two tons."

"Two..." Leorio was amazed "Wait a minute, you said 'the first door'?"

"Yes. Look you can see that there are 7 in total. The weight doubles each time the size changes."

"It doubles?"

"They were built so that we open the one corresponding to our strength. When Killua enteres, he opened the third door."

"The third one? 12 tons!"

"Err, it's 16 tons, Gon" Kurapika corrected

But Gon was very stubborn. There was no way he could open the door with his strength and he didn't like the idea of being tested even though we were here to visit a friend.

"Mr. Guard, please lend me the key, I'll enter through the intruders door. Refusing won't change anything, I'll just climb up then."

"I think you're right, but it's madness of wanting to pass with force, you'll get yourself killed for sure."

But of course Gon didn't listen; he was deaf to us now. In the end, the guard couldn't just let us satisfy Mike's appetite so easily, so he phoned the intendants, but they flatly refused. Gon asked him to call again and let him speak.

"Hello, My name is Gon, I'm Killua's firend, is he there?"

"Killua-san has no friends" was the answer after which he cut the line of.

Gon stubbornly phoned again and said... more like shouted into the phone "Who are you to know that kind of thing? That's enough! Let Killua out of there!"

But the intendant stubbornly refused. "The Zoldicks practice assassination. Consequently, the number of their enemies naturally increases. Protecting our masters from useless exterior attacks is our job. I'm sorry. Maybe he'll call you back later."

With this Gon snapped. He went out and decided to climb up through the doors using his rod.

"Gon! I'm telling you to stop" Leorio said impatiently

"No. You three wait here, I'm going alone."

"You really think we'd let you do that?"

We argued for a while. The guard then came to us and said "Gon, I'm giving you this key. In compensation, I'll pass the intruders' door with you. If I go, there's a chance that Mike will remember me and won't kill us. Well, you can be almost 100% sure that he will kill us, but..."

"No, that doesn't work. I don't want to cause you trouble."

"No, I'm coming too, staying here will be the same anyway. If Killlua's friends were killed right in front of me, I'll never be able to face him again. If you die, I die too."

Gon pulled back his rod "I understand, please forgive me, I didn't think about you, sir."

We smiled. In the end, even though Gon is stubborn, he would never let anyone close to him get in trouble.

"Gon, you like animals, don't you?" the guard asked

"Huh? Yes."

"There was no doubting it. You spent your time playing in the countryside, didn't you?"

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Gon I'll reopen the door now. This time take a look at mike's face."

As soon as we went in, the guard called for Mike. When it came out all of us were amaze or overwhelmed by his appearance. I shivered from looking into the dog's eyes. It was cold and emotionless… no, they weren't emotionless, they were actually full of emotions… bloodlust, greed, cruelty or any combination of the mentioned…

"Gon, do you understand? This is a perfectly trained guard dog. It's not like those animals you met in the countryside. You thought that you could communicate with him. Yes?"

"Until I saw his eyes, yes."

"You want to fight against it?"

Gon shook his head.

The guard then told us to follow him to his house. The door to his house was also the 'push to enter type'. Leorio did all the job. He offered us some slippers, which were 20 kilograms each. A cup of tea, which was also 20 kilogram.

"You all four came with a tourist visa?"

"Yes"

"Then you won't be able to be here more than one month. If you're tempted, you can stay here for training. You can also try to open the door together, but I don't think you will like that option."

"Ok, I understand, we accept your offer" Leorio answered.

Our training consisted of wearing a 50 kilogram armor, which weight increased every day, chopping woods, cleaning the house, running in the armor etc… I must say that the boys got a lot stronger after this. But as for me, I got through this type of training at our village already, so during my free time, I went to explore the forest… no… the garden of the Zoldicks family.

Of course, there was no way that I could explore the forest without encountering Mike, so I did meet him a few times, but as Zebulo-san said, the dog had been given the order not to attack people, who came from the 'Door of verification', so it didn't attack me at all. But sometimes, he just followed me when I was walking around. Moreover, from time to time I would feel him sniffing me… Was that instincts of a dog or what? I couldn't even imagine him befriending me. Or is it that I have food smell on me? _'Wait… how come I am scared of a dog… this isn't like me at all! Even though… Mike is at least ten times bigger than me… But I wonder why he sniffs me?'_

And so after training for two weeks, Leorio was able to open the first door. "Umm can I try as well?" I asked

"Are you sure, Kay?"

"What do you mean, Leorio?"

"I mean you're a g - "

"I knew it!" I didn't let him finish the sentence "This is exactly why I didn't want you to know that I was a girl!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Leorio pouted

"Apology not accepted!" I declared

"Kay~"

"Now, I'll show you what I can do, I've been training ever since I was small after all." I placed my hands on the door and pushed

GROOOOO

"Wha - " was everybody's reaction

"You can't be serious, Kay" Kurapika slipped

"That's the second door you know?"

I let go of the door and it immediately slammed back "As I said I have been training since I was small and besides, when we rebuilt the Edokyo ruins, I had to help carrying the rocks, bricks, wood and everything, so I'm used to it."

"Even if you say so..."

"And I think the training here also helped me improve. If this was two week ago, I think I would only have been able to open the first one."

"Kay! You're amazing" Gon commented

"Not as amazing as you though, Gon. You recovered from a broken arm in just 10 days!"

"Well, I do recover quite fast."

We laughed

* * *

><p><strong>soso123456: thanks for the review. Well, I try hard XD<strong>

**Rainys13: thanks for favoriting**

**Tsurishi Arashi: thank you for favoriting**

**animegeek123: thanks for reviewing**

**hunterxhunterfan123: thanks for the review. Sure he does, he IS a pedo after all, however, his attachment to Kay is not the one he has for Gon or maybe Killua.  
><strong>


	15. Deeper into the Zoldick's land

**Chapter 15: Deeper into the Zoldick's land **

We decided to go the castle the following week, when Gon was fully recovered. We parted with Zebulo-san and walked to the castle direction. After having walked for a while, we saw a girl, guarding the way to the main mansion. She told us to go back to where we came from or else she wouldn't go easy on us. We prepared for a fight, but Gon told us not to interfere and let him do it. No like he had any intentions of fighting.

The girl used her iron staff to beat Gon up. Just after a few minutes his face could not be called a face anymore.

"Stop him! He is your friend!" her voice was sincere

Gon walked slowly towards her. It was obvious that she was shivering. I grimaced at the sight of Gon.

"Why… We only came to see our friend… We only came to see Killua… So why? Why do we have to do all this!" My eyes widened at the sight of a very angry Gon.

"Hmm? My foot crossed the line. You didn't hit me?"

Kanaria held her staff tightly. I looked at her face. It was clear that she was struggling internally. To let us through? Or obey her master's? Then Gon dropped the bomb.

"You're not like Mike. You can do whatever you want to hide your feelings, you still have a heart. When I said Killua, your eyes softened for a fraction." Gon looked at Kanaria with determined eyes. Then suddenly, her eyes started to water.

"Please…" her tears spilled over, "save Killua-san!"

**Pan!**

And then she dropped to the ground, her eyes still streaming with tears. I stared. That was way too fast.

"Really… What could the employee have told you?" a metallic whiney sounding voice came from the shadows, where two forms were appearing majestically through the trees…Where my eyes laid on one mature woman and one girl, one flamboyant dress and one delicate kimono. How very contradicting

The whiney sound came again and turned into words. "It really seems that we handle Killua roughly. You know, it really is very rude to come and behave childishly here." The dot on the middle of the screen zoned in on Gon. "You're Gon, aren't you? We heard about you from Illumi. We told Killua you were in the domain three-weeks ago. I'm going to repeat word for word what Killua requested me to tell you." She smiled sadistically at us. _"'It's a real pleasure for me that you came… but… right now I can't meet you… Sorry.'_"

* * *

><p><strong>Killua's POV~<strong>

Killua was sleeping. It might not have been the best situation or the most comfortable place to sleep for the majority if us, but to Killua…

"Wake up!" A grossly fat guy whipped him a few more times.

"Huh? Oh, Milluki! Hello! What time is it?"

Milluki frowned, annoyed. Wasn't whipping him enough? He smiled as he thought of another way of torturing him. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and pressed it against Killua's chest. His eyes darkened.

"Don't make fun of me, Killua." Milluki glared, trying to look scary. He failed. Just made him resemble a pig more.

"Oh it's hot! Hot!" Killua looked earnestly into his brother's eyes… tried, at least "You know, I did think about it. I'm sorry."

"Lies!" He drew his whip again. Killua looked at Milluki darkly.

"It's that visible?" He spat out some blood out of his mouth. Milluki shook indignantly, his fat wobbling dangerously, as if it was going to drop off any time.

BRIIIING!

Milluki took out his phone and talked into it. Then he smiled at Killua.

"Ooh Killua, it seems as if your friends made it as far as the intendant's room. If I just tell mom to kill them all…"

Killua clenched his hands to control his anger.

"Or maybe one by one… The only girl in the group first, maybe…"

*CLANG*

Bits of metal flew at Milluki. The chain that held one of Killua's arms was now dangling off his wrist.

"Milluki… If you touch her… or touch any of them… I'll kill you…"His mad smile bore down onto Milluki. Milluki involuntarily stepped backwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay's POV~<strong>

"I've waited to present myself. I'm Killua's mother and this she is Kalluto"

'_Kalluto? She, I thought Killua said he only have brothers? Does he like being a girl?'_

"Why can't Killua see us?"

"Because he is in isolation room. Killua hit me and his brother and then ran away. But he regrets it and has come back here himself. He imposed the isolation upon himself. Consequently, when will he decide to go out?" and suddenly she started talking to herself and maybe her father. It would seem like Killua had already been released "I have important matters to settle. Come back whenever you want."

"One moment please" Gon said "We'll stay in the surroundings for another ten days. Can you please tell him that?"

"All right, I'll tell him. Good bye."

We waited until the girl woke up and she said that she would lead us to the intendants' room, for there was no way that Killua's mother will tell him what we said. Five men in a black suit came to greet us. They offered us some tea as we sat down.

"If it's possible, could you take us to the main residence now?" Leorio asked

"That won't be necessary. Killua-san is coming this way." The main butler said

"Really?"

"Yes, please wait for a while."

"Well, inactivity makes the wait seem longer. So, what would you say if I proposed a little game?"

"A game?"

He threw the coin and shuffled it in his hands." In which hand is the coin?"

"Left"

"Correct. Well, let's do it a bit faster this time."

"Which hand?"

"Still left."

"Congrats. Well, let's begin the serious thing." He was really serious, we almost couldn't see his hands.

"So?"

"I'm not certain. Maybe the right." Leorio answered

"You know I saw Killua-san since birth and if you permit me, I would say I have paternal feelings towards him. You who are trying to take him away from me. I hate you." I could literally feel murderous intent from him. "Which hand?"

"Left hand"

He opened his left hand and the coin was there, just not in its previous shape anymore. "Madam... She had such a weak voice. I easily sensed that her heart was broken. I can't accept it. Before Killua-san san comes. I'm gonna judge it my own way." The other butlers pulled out swords and one of the put it on Kanaria's neck. "If you make a mistake once, she dies and the same go to all of you. I'll eliminate you one by one before Killua-san comes. We'll tell Killua-san that you left and you will never see each other again."

"But Killua" Gon tried to object

"Shut up! You're still alive, because we choose you to be. So it's useless and idiotic to refuse my preposition." He shuffled again "Which hand? And don't use the clock you have three seconds to answer. Cut her throat"

"WAIT! I choose the left" Leorio shouted

"Me... the right"

"Me as well" Kurapika and I said.

"Here we are, one eliminated." The next time he was even faster. "Which one?"

"Right" was Kurapika's choice

"Left for me" Gon and I decided

"The right one is the left hand. Two more to go."

"I choose right"

"I choose left" Gon answered

"The answer is left, one more to go."

"Wait." Gon said "Leorio can you lend me you knife? I have no bad intentions." Gon took the knife and cut the swollen part on his left eye. He then sticked the wound up in order to open his eyes wider "I'm ready, now I can see better. You can start now."

"Alright then. You're quite tough, but will you still be fine with them?" two more guy came up and shuffled together with him "So, who has the coin?"

"Hm... The one behind me, right?"

"Magnificent!" they clapped

"Gon! Kay!" Killua's voice came from afar.

"The bad jokes lasted too long. Please forgive me. But didn't we manage to have a great time?"

"What? Already" Leorio looked at the watch "You don't say! What a heart pounding game!"

"Gon! Kay! Plus Leorio, Kurapika!"

"Leorio!" Leorio said annoyed.

"Plus?" Kurapika questioned.

"Killua!" Gon and I yelled and rushed to him.

"Long time no see! You managed to get here but you should look at your face, Gon!"

"Yours doesn't look so great either, Killua!"

"Yup! Killua, you should really get plastic surgery!"

"What do you mean, you!" Then he put a headlock on me. Damn my shortness…

"We should leave ne? Because my mother wouldn't let me leave if I stay here…" He looked at the butlers. "So see ya, Goto!" So his name was Goto… Killua continued. "Don't listen to my mom whatever she says."

"I understand. Have a good trip." He said, bowing. We started to walk away, with Killua still having me in a headlock.

"Hey Killua…" I brushed my hood away

"Hmm?"

"Can you let go of me?" He looked down and suddenly blushed. He let go of me at once. "S-s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to…" he stammered, waving his hands about.

I chuckled at his awkwardness and looked at him. Then I frowned. "You're so red, Killua! Do you have a fever? Let me check…" I went on my tippy-toes and put my forehead to his. It did seem incredibly hot. Killua was even redder than before!

I frowned at him. "I think you should rest awhile later, Killua! You seem to have a fever!"

He shook his head. "No! I mean," he amended "I'm fine. Look! It's nearly all gone…"

I looked. It did seem so. His ears were still a bit red though…Ears? Was Killua blushing? I glanced at Killua through the corner of my eye. I reflected on what I just did and suddenly remembered our little incident. I blushed as well. I really shouldn't have done it, it was so embarrassing!

On the way we popped in to say a hello to Zebulo-san and went to the door. Killua opened it effortlessly to door four. "Come on, go through," he said, pushing nonchalantly at the door to let us through. Leorio and Gon gaped.

"Why are we surrounded by freakishly strong people?" Leorio muttered.

"Huh?" Killua looked confused.

"Oh, it's just that you and Kay can both open the doors so effortlessly... Kay was able to open the second door, You know?" Leorio trailed off, looking dejected.

"You did what Kay?" he looked surprised "Seriously?"

"Why are you all so surprised? Is that really weird?" I pouted

"Of course not! You're strong Kay" Killua complimented. I blushed a bit feeling quite happy.

"Kay, Killua, did something happen between you guys?" Leorio's sudden question caught me off guard

"Wh-what do you mean something?" I tried to remain calm, which was very hard, thanks to all the memories of that night rushing into my head. Killua also seemed quite uncomfortable. His ears were pink.

"I don't know. You two seem really awkward when you are together. You two were together on Zebiru's island, right? I think the awkwardness might have started since then."

"Th-there's no way anything could happen! Right, Killua?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Is that so..." Leorio didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but dropped the topic anyway. How fortunate.

* * *

><p><strong>soso123456: yeah, actually... we had 5 weeks break, so I was able to write as much as I liked, but now is a different story... today would be the last day of this chain of fast updates... And don't worry, I still hope that everyone will keep reviewing my story, because it expresses how much you care about me XD (or at least about my story... but that sounded a bit corny...)<strong>

**hunterxhunterfan123: thanks for the review. Yeah, actually, I was hoping that Kay isn't too much of a mary-sue, though, I don't really get why some people label female characters like that, because some real people are even better than Kay in my story and they really do exist. So I don't really get it. And yes, girls are strong, even more so than boys**

**HDC 123: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story  
><strong>

**Again, thank you all for reading my story!  
><strong>


	16. A challenge to the Celestial Tower

Finally done! I wanted to update earlier, but I have been so stressed these days, not being able to get into the class that I wanted to... Haizz... And the fact that I can't still haven't changed. Everyday, I just hope that someone will drop, so that I can join the morning class, evening classes are so sleepy...

So. Enough of my rambling and please enjoy~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: A challenge to the Celestial Tower <strong>

And so we took the bus back to the town, and there, Kurapika demonstrated how Goto-san fooled Gon with the coin.

"And then, the coin slides into his sleeve while he gets another coin into his other hand," Kurapika demonstrated.

"Ah! That's annoying!" I laughed at Gon's shocked face.

"Yeah, but I think Goto only used this trick in the last round. Even if it's only a game, Goto hates that kind of thing." Killua explained "But tell me..." he moved closer to Gon "Why are you so damn stubborn?"

"What? Why are you suddenly asking me this?"

"You passed the Hunter exam didn't you? So it wasn't necessary to use a tourist visa since you can stay wherever you want!"

"We told him that too."

"I made a decision. I said I'll use it when I finished what I have to do."

"What do you have to do?"

"Well, first Thank the people why helped me. I'm gonna try and contact Kaito and give him back what he lost. And most important for me... Give this tag back to Hisoka and put my fist in his face with it! I've decided not to use my Hunter card until I've done this!" he pulled out the tag and showed it to us in all its glory.

"Ah, okay" Killua commented "So do you know where Hisoka is?"

**Silence~**

"I know, Gon" Kurapika sighed. "He told me that time, 'concerning the spider'. 'I'll wait for you on September the first in York shin city'."

"First of September? That's 6 months from now on." Gon said

"York Shin city? What's there?" Killua asked

"The biggest auction in the world!" Leorio answered, more like shouted out

"That's right. That's all I can tell you about Hisoka. If I meet him. I'll call you."

"Okay, thanks."

"Well, see you all then. I have to save money to enter the auction. From now on, I'm going to seriously look for some work as a Hunter..." Kurapika said

Leorio also bid us goodbye to go back home to study in order to become a doctor. Me promised each other that we would meet in York Shin city on September the first.

"Hey, we're the only ones left." Gon said "What are we going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Killua answered

"What? Are we going to have fun?" this this added the last drop to Killuas's patience cup.

"You!" Killua shouted while poking Gon's face "You really think you can manage to hit him even once in the condition you are now? Six months or even ten years won't be enough!"

"I'm going to toilet. Don't move from there ok?" I didn't think they listened, as Killua was drawing his diagram on the ground of how far Gon's abilities were in comparison to Hisoka. I shrugged and went on my way.

I flushed the toilet, washed my hands and walked out of the toilet to see Gon and Killua leaning next to it. Wait, weren't they embarrassed? This was a girl's toilet… oh well.

"Kay! We've decided where we want to go!" Gon said cheerfully

I smiled at them "And where would that be?"

"The Celestial Tower." Killua answered "We don't have much money and since Gon wants to return the punch to Hisoka, we'll need to get experience. And that's a place where you can get money and experience."

"Oh, okay. Let's go then!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Celestial Tower~<strong>

We had to wait for a long queue before we could register. We all put in 10 years of fighting experience to go upstairs more quickly.

The attendant looked over the sheets, nodded and waved us over to the entrance, giving us a piece of paper with a number on it. "Very good! You can enter now!"

And we headed into the dark tunnel to the loud roaring on the other side. It was crowded. The loud roars nearly made me deaf as one, or another got beaten up/knocked unconscious/won/got hit.

"It's been a long time... Nothing has changed." Killua said whimsically. Gon looked at him curiously.

"You've been here before?"

"Yeah, when I was six years old, my father put me in here without asking..." I tuned out and tugged them over to some seats. We sat down, and I watched the battles take place. The loudspeaker was saying random numbers incessantly until it said a number we recognized.

"Number 1973 and 2055, go to ring E please!" Gon started.

"Oh that's me. Now I feel a bit nervous..."' Killua smiled at Gon.

"Gon, you passed the door test didn't you?" The rest of his words were drowned out by a loud roar that had suddenly come up. I was being squished! Gon got up, and I mouthed "Good luck" to him. He nodded and strode rather stiffly down to the little stadiums. I made sure my hood was still up, when Killua pulled me closer.

"You'll keep getting elbowed that way. Just sit there." I blushed and looked a little away.

"Thank you." Killua turned his head to where Gon was. His hair was hiding his face, but I was sure I could hear the words

"You're welcome." I smiled at him and looked towards the stage where Gon was competing. From here, he looked like an ant. Smaller than one in fact, since his opponent was huge. Like four times as huge.

The referee gave a starting motion, and the big guy rushed at Gon with an ugly smirk on his face. Then Gon got into a solid stance, stuck his hand out and gave him a solid push that he just ran into. He flew into the wall that was the barrier from the audience and the fighters. Everyone was gaping.I smirked. Showed him he shouldn't underestimate us young people. The referee looked a bit amazed. Gon looked at him and he received a ticket. He happily skipped back to us.

"I get to skip to level fifty!" he smiled at us.

Killua smirked. "Of course..."

Then the speaker once again said a number we recognized. "Number 2054 and 2039 please go to ring A"

Killua got up and high-fived Gon on the way. "My turn." He went down to his ring, and less than a split second later, the opponent was unconscious. The referee gave him a ticket and Killua looked over to another ring. A little kid was there, in a white fighting outfit.

I chuckled. He was so cute! He must be at the same age as us.

"Number 2056 and 1765 go to ring F please!"

"I guess it's my turn." Gon smiled up at me.

"Good luck!" As I went down, I passed Killua. He whacked me on the shoulder. My cloak fluttered a bit.

"Good luck. Not that you'll need it."

"Thanks." As I went down, I passed by the boy earlier. He was looking forward determinedly, stamping up the steps with strength. I chuckled again and went to ring F. I looked at my opponent and deigned him weak.

So after the referee's signal to start, I walked to him jumped up and flicked his forehead. He was effectively winded, and he fell down. The referee stared at me.

"You can go to level eighty." I shook my head.

"Level fifty is enough." He raised his eyebrow but printed a different ticket. I went up and grinned at the two.

"That was amazing, Kay!" Gon exclaimed while going towards the elevators.

Killua just huffed. "Show off." I smiled at him. He suddenly became fidgety.

"Well, I didn't want to waste my strength on the first floor, so I thought I'd just finish it quickly"

"Well, let's get to level fifty quickly!"

"Yeah." A lady was there. She pointed us to an elevator and went inside, looking at our tickets. Then she started explaining the levels system. I looked around interestedly, my eyes landing on the young boy I just saw on the first floor. I grinned at him.

He looked surprised, and Gon and Killua looked at where I was looking, effectively looking at the boy. When we headed out, he stopped and looked at us. We did the same.

"Hi! My name is Zushi! What are yours?" He said loudly, with his arms next to him and he knees bent.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon."

"Kay." He smiled at us, dropping the position. We started walking down the hallway and started talking.

"I had the honor of watching your matches. You're great!"

"What are you talking about? You needed one fight to get here too."

"Yeah, you're the same as us." Gon added. I nodded. Zushi held up a hand.

"Oh no, not yet, not yet." He suddenly stopped and held his arms out again in that position he introduced himself before. "Tell me which dojo you come from? Personally, I come from the Kung-fu Shingen Dojo!"

All three of us looked blankly at him. "We don't really have a dojo."

Zushi's eyes widened and he looked really surprised and he started shaking with his head bowed down "To have reached such a level without being guided. It's a real shock for me. I must work harder."

Killua had a sweat-drop at the back of his head. "Yeah, well..."

Clapping noises were heard, and we turned our heads to see a young/middle aged man walking towards us smiling. "Zushi, that's good. You followed my guidance well." He said while smiling.

"It's an honor." Zushi said seriously. Then he spoke again. "Master, your shirt." He pointed out.

"Ah, sorry!" he immediately tucked his shirt looking a little flustered. Then he straightened up and looked like a wise teacher again. "And at your sides?"

"Ah, Killua-san, Gon-san and Kay-san."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wing."

"A pleasure."

Wing just smiled and started walking. "I didn't expect to see other kids like Zushi here. Why are you here?" I just followed Gon and Killua, walking beside Zushi.

"Well, we just want to get stronger but..." Killua started, "we just ran out of money and wanted to earn some."

"Killua had participated before." Gon added helpfully.

"Ah, if you have come this far, you must be strong. Then you should take care of yourself and your adversaries." We nodded, and Wing left us there, as we went into the contestant waiting room. We went to the money collecting place and they gave us four envelopes.

I smiled and ripped it open to reveal the money.

"One hundred and fifty-two jenis..." Gon counted.

"That's the price of a drink." Zushi commented. Killua smiled, already having a drink in his hand. I got up and motioned I was getting a drink.

After I got a cup of green tea, they had already started down the hall-way. "Hey, wait up!" They paused. "You dare abandon me? I feel so rejected." I put on a mock-sad voice. They chuckled, saying that they had some manly talk with each other. I asked what it was about, but they didn't tell me, so I left it as it and we continued walking down the corridor to the resting room.

"Can Killua-san and Zushi-san please go to the fifty-seventh floor." The speakers spluttered out. Killua and Zushi got up, Zushi a bit nervously.

"I'll wait for you in the hall of the 60th floor" Killua yelled not paying attention to Zushi's feelings

"He sure talks openly" Gon commented

"Well, he is strong."

"Yeah."

I shrugged, yelled a 'good luck' and went to find a rubbish bin, motioning to Gon what I was doing. Gon nodded, and I wandered off. I silently made my way to a rubbish bin I spotted in a corner when I heard Gon's name being called out.

"Can Gon-san and Jude-san please go to floor fifty-four." The old speakers spluttered. I caught up with Gon at the elevators.

"Good luck Gon!" He smiled.

"Thanks! You too!" I nodded, and just as Gon went into the elevator, my name got called out.

"Can Kay-san and Yad-san please go to the fifty-second floor?" I put my hand between the doors and joined Gon in the elevator.

"I'm going too it seems."

"Yeah. I'm kind of nervous." I grinned and whacked him in the shoulder.

"Hey, you'll be fine."

The elevator gave a 'ding!' and I went out to the fifty-second floor. I smiled and waved, made sure my hood was still in place and stepped out. I smiled and went onto the platform.

Abb was already on the stage, looking extremely macho. I grimaced. _'Why is he so macho.'_ I wondered _"Me, for example, I'm not that bulky and still quite strong... Killua as well...'_

The announcer with a happy voice yelled out our names.

"Abb-san, a favorite with the audience, has worked up ten levels by ten levels to where he is now! While the child-genius Kay-san jumped from the first level to here with a mysteriously strong flick attack! Thanks to our recording system, we can see their previous fights!"

Then came a lot of pictures of Abb fighting and having a striking pose.

Afterwards, it was my video. After all, I've only fought once.

Abb snickered and waved at the audience. The votes were put, and a lot of people had bet on Abb winning against me. I scoffed inside. As if he had a chance. Abb seemed to see my expression and his expression darkened.

"Looking down on me eh? I'll show what I have." He showed his muscles, and the audience screamed. I groaned and stood up straight. Seriously, having a lot of muscles didn't mean that he was strong. _'See how Killua doesn't have any bulky muscles and still strong?... Gush! Why am I thinking about Killua again? Concentrate!'_

The referee blew the whistle, and the guy rushed at me. I walked to him again and flicked his forehead just as I did him my previous match. The audience gasped. My eyes glinted under the hood. He was blown away, flying into the wall.

I lowered my arm as the audience was silent, watching in amazement. The girl announcer was the first to break the silence. "W-wow. This was the first time I've ever heard the auditorium silent! An amazing show from Kay-san!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Goddess Of War Athena: thank you for alerting<strong>

**hunterxhunterfan123: thanks for revewing**

**animegeek123: glad you like it :)**

**soso123456: hahaha XDXDXD true that! I'm still happy though!**

**Accel-kun: AH! I actually forgot about that! What have I done? Actually I wanted to make this fic as close to the manga as possible and so I got the impression that that skateboard giving away part was from the anime. Ah... I only checked it out when you told me... my apologies to Accel-kun and everyone...**

**Musica Masaharu: thank you for favoriting my story :)  
><strong>


	17. New kind power  nen

I have modified all chapters, a bit each, to fix the errors and illogical parts that KiGaMi has identified for me.

Alright! To celebrate the first day of the third month! Here's a new chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: New kind power - nen<strong>

_I lowered my arm as the audience was silent, watching in amazement. The girl announcer was the first to break the silence. "W-wow. This was the first time I've ever heard the auditorium silent! An amazing show from Kay-san!"_

The referee blew his whistle and waved his arm in my direction. I had won. The whistles and cheers followed me as I walked away, and I couldn't help but feel a thrill of excitement.

When I got to the 60th floor Gon was the only one that I found. I sat next to him, we talked about our fights and after a while, Killua showed up.

It would seem that he had some problems with Zushi. Killua couldn't crush him no matter what. He said that he heard about his master taking about ren after the fight and how Wing-san had forbidden him to use it during the fights. We all wondered what it was, but no way to know about it now.

"Gon, Kay" Killua called "I'm gonna change my plans. I want to reach the top."

"Yes!"

The screen showed our wins and losses. I was glad when we reached the one-hundredth level. Because that meant that I didn't need to share a room with stinky old men in cheap motels anymore.

"And once again, Killua give a one-hit K.O! And in the ring next to it, Gon is doing the same! And what is this? Another rookie, Kay with his mysterious flick! All of three them have six consecutive wins in three days of participation! Killua with the speed of light attack that we can't even see, Gon pushing them out of the ring and Kay's mysteriously flick! Even though they are very young, nobody can stop them! How far will they continue to go like this?" the announcer went on

I scoffed. Really this time. I switched off the TV in Gon's room and looked at them, my hood off again.

"There's a hurdle in the one-hundredth floor." Killua was saying.

"I think it's going to be okay Killua!" I said

He looked at me. "I'm worried about Gon!"

Gon looked at us indignantly. "Hey, I'm improving already!"

I smiled "Of course you have, Gon." Well, after this, Killua continued his explaining session about the one-hundredth level.

But of course, we had no problem in crossing these levels, they were all so weak... or maybe we were just too strong. Soon we were already at the 150th level

"We have an account!" Gon said excitedly. I grinned as he stared at the numbers on his cheque. "I've never seen so many zeros before..." Gon said, his eyes round.

"And to think last week we were nearly out of money." Killua said with his hands behind his head. "But I'm kind of surprised. The first time I came here, it took me two weeks to reach the 150th floor."

"Yeah, but you were only six..." Gon reasoned "Six... and you were already able to reach the 150th floor" I heard him mumble

"That's true, but..."

"I saw Zushi on TV yesterday." Gon interrupted Killua

"Yeah, he was still on the fiftieth level." I chuckled.

"Yeah. But I'm really curious to what that "Ren" will be sure to meet more guys like that up there and..." Gon cocked his head.

"Huh? Wouldn't it be better just to ask Zushi?" Killua froze and as I watched, his face went cat-like. I laughed a bit and clapped their shoulders.

"Well, as much as I want to see Zushi again, I'm a bit tired. I'm going to my room to rest a bit, ok? Tell me your results when you come back!" I went up to an elevator that went to the one-hundredth and twentieth floor and waved at them from inside. "Have fun!"

"Hey wait Kay - "

I waved and smiled at them as the elevator door closed.

I came back to my room, took a shower and checked all my herbs. I noticed that I had almost ran out of some types of herbs. I wondered if I could buy any in this city, I would have to go out and search for a shop during my free time… I then organized everything back as it was and took a nap until the boys came back.

Gon and Killua returned late at night. They went into my room and explained what ren was. Killua said that Wing-san might have yet to have told them the whole truths and that really annoyed him. But there was nothing we could do. We were not his student anyway.

**The next day~**

We easily passed the 190th floor and it was time for us to go to the 200th floor. As soon as we stepped it, we could feel the pressure in the air.

"Come on. Let's go." Killua said

We walked one more step, but the murderous intent was even stronger. There was no doubt that it was directed at us

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" Killua yelled.

A girl walked out "Gon-san, Killua-san and Kay-san are you not? The reception is on the other side. Please register today for the matches on the 200th floor. You have until midnight tonight. Please respect this timetable or else your registration will be refused."

It was 8.12 at that time

"Actually 173 candidates have already registered on the 200th floor and are waiting. Moreover, weapons are allowed from this floor, so feel free to carry some."

"Do you think she's the one giving out the energy?" Gon hissed to Killua. Killua's response was lost on me, when my feet skidded back a bit. The energy was getting more and more heavy.

"Another thing" she added "From now on, you won't be given money awards. Fight are now on honor and gives only personal satisfaction."

"Look!" Killua shouted

"Hisoka! Why are you here?" Gon burst out.

Hisoka smirked deeply "I love fights, and this is the capital of fights. Why wouldn't I come here? *club shape* I should be the one asking you, shouldn't I? Though *heart shape* it's not just a coincidence, I was waiting for you. *diamond shape* You obtained your flying tickets thanks to the electronic network, didn't you? With some manipulation, it's easy to find when, where and how someone moves. *club shape* Next I used a private plane to arrive here before you and waited patiently until now. *heart shape* But... as an elder, I'll teach you something. *heart shape* It's still too soon for you to be on this floor." He moved his hand and we were pushed back even further. "As for the size of the pit you have to cross. It only depends on you. *diamond shape* Come back another time *club shape* it's still too soon *diamond shape*" he sat down on the floor

"Are you kidding!" Killua yelled "We've made it here!"

Hisoka moved his hand up again "You won't pass. *club shape* Actually, you can't pass." He added even more power.

"Stop insisting. "We stopped struggling and looked around my shoulder. Wing stood there in all of his disheveled glory, black hair messy and light blue shirt half-tucked.

"Against his nen, you're nothing. You're like a person standing in an ice flow asking why it's so cold. If you endure this any longer then you will, eventually, die."

Killua literally exploded. "What? So are you going to go on about how he's thinking "you won't pass" and that this is the result?"

Wing put on a poker-face. "Well I admit I was lying." Killua grumbled about how 'he didn't doubt it', with Gon trying to calm him down. "I'm going to explain the real nen to you. But let's get away from here first." I walked silently to a silent Killua and Gon, who were staring at Wing. He simply turned around and headed down the hallway a bit. Then he stopped, looking back at us, noticing we weren't following him. Gon looked curiously at the purple dressed lady.

"If we don't sign up before midnight, what'll happen?"

"If Contestant Gon and Kay don't sign in before midnight, he would need to start again from level one, but if Contestant Killua has already refused to register once, so another registration is impossible for him."

Killua looked at Wing-san "Will we be able to come back here by midnight?"

Wing-san waited for a moment "It all depends on you."

All three of us followed him, with us shooting looks at each other trying to communicate without talking. After all, the atmosphere just wasn't the type for talking normally.

* * *

><p><strong>soso123456: thank you for reviewing~ By morning and evening classes I mean that in our university, we have to choose our own timetable, meaning classrooms and class time. However, if you are late at registering, then you'll have to enter another class, and in worst case, you'll have to drop the class and do it the next semester. I am in the evening class, because I couldn't enter the morning one... and I'm really busy in the evening...<strong>

**KiGaMi: thank you for reviewing. Wow, those were quite some long reviews, thank you very much for your efforts of sitting down and actually typing those out. So yeah, actually, I'm not very proud to say this, but... I'm not very good at describing things... (especially the fighting scenes, which is a major part of the story :( ) Yeah... So I'll try to make my next chapters more descriptive, but I'm really not sure how to or what to add in the 1st chapter. If you have any suggestion, please, it'll be very helpful!**

**Oh, and don't worry, I'm not an M, but I really appreciate people criticizing me. I try to make it realistic and logic (which can't be applied to manga and anime), because I don't want to make the character mary-sue... I try... About the chapters ending, though. I always thought that it was supposed to be somewhat dramatic, so to , you know, attract readers? Maybe? But I'll take up your advise and try harder! This is my first long fic, so I have a lot of room for improvements.**

**Oh yeah, about Wind from A Fallen Star. I did mention that I wrote this because I was inspire after reading that fic, so yeah, a lot of my parts sound similar to A Fallen Star. I think my storyline is completely different... or so I hope...**

**Sorry about the misspelling... I fixed it so... No, really... sorry...**

**And it is tamagoyaki, the recipe is really like that, I really make it all the time. But it's just tamagoyaki sushi, with rice underneath the egg. **

**I edited chap 5 a bit about the friends part**

**Gosh, you understand me, I really like numbers 13 and 6, especially number 666, but there were only 405 participants, so yeah. But the 66 was really intentional.**

**Hm? I though Killua compliments Gon openly too, sometimes, so I just put that in.**

**OOC is not good, I know, but sometimes, I just can't help but put it in! Sometimes, the fangirl's imagination just have to go wild, or else it won't be satisfied!**

**D.C. Anilai: thanks for alerting  
><strong>


	18. Special 1: 83 – Women's day

**Special 1: 8th of March – Women's day**

4000+ hits already! Now this is motivating!

This chapter is just an omake, it's not connected to the plot, though it does flow from the story.

This is my present to all of my readers, assuming that most of you are girls, Happy Women's day! Even if you are not a women right now, I sincerely think that you will all become a good one in the future!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>I was woken up by the sounds of birds chirping and wind rustling the trees' leaves. Today was a good day. The weather was warm and the sun was shining brightly. I decided to give myself a day off to go out for a walk and maybe for some shopping later.<p>

I first went to the park to do some morning exercises, like a jog for example. A lot of people were here, also doing some exercises. The air in the mornings were very fresh, it felt very good. The park was quite big, but I took the jog slowly, I just wanted to relax after all. About nearly at the end of my jog, I saw a familiar green blub far away. As I came closer I saw that the guy was on a branch of a tree, I called out "Gon, what are you doing here?"

"Ah! Kay!" he jumped down "I was taking a walk around the park when I saw that a little bird has fallen down from the nest, so I decided to help it up."

"Is that so?" I looked up "Is that bird alright? I mean it didn't get hurt or anything, right?"

"Um! It's fine. By the way Kay, the parent bird gave me this after I helped picking the bird up." He showed me a small bracelet chain with a small blue flower ornament attached to it "I'll give it to you, I don't need it anyway."

"Really Gon? Thank you!"

"Yeah! By the way, Happy Girls' Day!"

"Girls' Day?"

"Yeah, today is Women's day. Kay is not a women yet, but I still wanted to congratulate you, so Happy Girls' Day, Kay!"

I laughed lightly "Thanks, Gon." that was so Gon-like

After that I finished my morning jog and came back home for a shower. Then I decided to go out to the shopping district a bit. I needed some new clothes.

I went to some casual dress shops and decided to go with something simple. I decided to go with a black T-shirt inside and a knee-length white sleeveless dress outside. I bought the outfit, thanked the owner and walked out of the shop. Outside, something… or rather someone was already waiting for me.

"Hisoka!"

"Kay *heart shape*! What a coincidence *heart shape*!" he said…

"Yeah right, coincidence... You were obviously waiting here, in front of a girls' shop. Aren't you embarrassed?"

"Why should I *club shape*? By the way, you look really cute, Kay *heart shape*"

I couldn't say anything, I totally forgot that this guy was a pervert among perverts… "Alright then, what do you want" I stated impatiently, I didn't want him to ruin my day for me

"Really now Kay *spade shape*, I just wanted to take you out for shopping a bit *spade shape*"

"Really?" I asked suspiciously

"Really *heart shape*"

"For what reason then?"

"You do know what day it is today, don't you?"

"Yeah, Women's day, right?"

"Right *heart shape*! That's why I wanted to buy you a present *heart shape*!"

"Heh" I hummed "I really appreciate it Hisoka, but really, you don't need to do this."

"But I want to Kay, so let's go *heart shape*" he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

We passed by numerous shops for Hisoka to choose a present for me. At first he wanted to buy me something really creepy that cannot be stated here, so in the end I told him that I would choose the present by myself. He gave me a '*spade shape*', but agreed anyway. And so I decided to go with a small hair pin with blue flowers ornaments.

"Are you really okay with that *club shape*.? You could have chosen something more expensive *diamond shape*" he said

"Really, this is fine. I like it and I really appreciate your feelings. Even if you buy me something expensive, there's no guarantee that I will actually even like it. I like things that are useful. And in this case, My hair is kind of getting in my way, so I need a hair pin." I explained to him

"Alright then *club shape*. As long as you like it *diamond shape*" he finally gave up "Ooops! Kay, I have to go now, I'll be seeing you later *heart shape*!" he sent me a flying kiss, which I avoided

I walked a bit more, and felt my stomach grumbling. "I guess it's lunch time already."

I waked to a Japanese restaurant, it had been a while since I had eaten my home country's food, considering the fact that I didn't have enough cooking tools here. I walked in and greeted "Good afternoon."

"Welcome! Please come in!" The owner said

As I was just about to walk in, another guest walked in, I turned around on instinct and once again saw someone familiar "Illumi!"

"Oh Kay, what a coincidence." He said… I was definitely having a deja-vu here

I don't know how, but we ended up sitting together on the same table and eating together… Sushi, okonomiyaki, takoyaki, yakisoba, omurice… etc you name it, we tried a little bit of everything until we were full. For the desert we had matcha ice cream and a cup of matcha tea each. It was heaven, the cooking was good and I was totally satisfied. The only problem with the meal was that… is was too silent… We didn't talk. I didn't know what to talk about… Illumi's face was expressionless… so it just killed all possibilities of starting a conversation

In the end, I was the one to start the conversation "Was the food to you tastes?"

"Hm? Why do you ask that, you didn't make it didn't you, so why would you care?" an answer well suited for Illumi

"Well, this is my home country cooking, so I just wondered…"

"Ah, is that so… Well, can't say that it didn't suit my tastes"

"Oh… okay…"

Another silence minute, when Illumi suddenly stood up and went to the cashier

"W-wait!" I ran after him "What are you doing?"

"Paying, obviously."

"Eh? But - "

"Just let him treat you this time, miss" the cashier said "Today is Woman's Day after all."

"Eh? Are you treating me, Illumi?"

He didn't answer. He just paid the cash and walked out, I heard the cashier say "Please come again!" as I came after him. As soon as I walked out of the shop, Illumi turned around and said "Happy Women's Day" in monotone and disappeared…

"What was that? Couldn't he say it in a normal way?" I puzzled "But oh well…"

I looked at the clock and it was only two in the evening. I decided to go for some movies. I went to the theatre and to the boot to see the list of films. Suddenly, I saw a small kid, wearing a white dojo uniform. I had my doubts, but I decided to approach him "Zushi?"

He turned around "Kay-san! What are you doing here?"

"That should be my line, why are you here and aren't training?"

"Master said that I should take a day off so that I could concentrate on training better." He seemed a bit sad "Somehow, my training isn't going very well, so I need to relax a bit it seems."

"Hmm… So why the theater?"

"Yes, well I heard that a new martial arts movie is coming out, so I wanted to watch it."

"Oh, you mean the Allowed Kingdom? Yeah, the famous Tacky Chun is in it, I heard"

"Yes! Him! I admire him very much!"

"Then how about we watch together, Zushi?"

"Yes!"

xxxxxxxxx

"The film was really good, wasn't it Kay-san?"

"Sure it was!"

We walked together a bit, talking about the film on our way, until we reached a game center. I looked at it and suddenly notice something "Look Zushi! There's a punching game, which will get you a Nyan nyan plushie! Let's go!"

"Nyan nyan?"

"It's a cat plushie, It's really cute!"

"Oh…"

We got close to the punching game and I said "How about you try it, Zushi, I want you to get it for me."

He looked at me for a bit and said "Sure, Kay-san!"

He calmed himself and charged at the munching mat. The meter went up and "*Ding* *ding* *ding* You got a high score" the machine said "Please take the ticket to the counter get the price" and a ticked came out of the machine

"You did it, Zushi! On the first try too!"

"Y-yes…!"

"See, you can do everything if you try!"

"Yes! Thank you, Kay-san!"

After that, we walked to the counter to get the price and the separated out ways. But before I managed to take three steps, Zushi called me back "Kay-san!"

"Yes, Zushi?"

"Thank you for everything today! I'm very glad that I met you, I'll work harder from now on. And Happy Women's Day!" he waved

I smiled "Thank you!" I waved

It was still quite early, five in the evening, but I thought that I had already had enough for the day, so I decided to go home. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Killua today." Just as I was muttering these words, I heard some running footsteps behind me. I didn't had the chance to turn around as the running person already got passed me.

"Killua!" I called

My calling his name made him stop his run and turn back to me "Kay?"

I ran towards him "Why were you running so fast? Are you going somewhere?"

"Ah, no! Actually I was looking for you."

"Me? Why?"

"Ah! Tha - " he scratched the back of his head" I wanted to give you this." He rummaged his pocket at took out a small red box

I accepted the box

"Open it." He said

"Alright." I pulled the ribbon that was wrapping it and suddenly *Puff* smoke came out of the box. When the smoke disappeared "Wa - !" a bucket of red roses appeared instead of a red box

"Um, sorry it took me so long to make this. I actually wanted to give it to you first thing in the morning, but there were some complications…" he scratched his head "So… do you like it?"

"Sure I do! Thanks Killua." I blushed _'Does he even know what red roses means…?' _I questioned in my head _'I really hope not… or maybe yes…'_

"It was nothing, as long as you like it." He smiled

Today sure was the best day ever.

* * *

><p>If you want to know what the Allowed Kingdom is then please reverse the middle word<p>

I sure hope all of you know the Tacky Chun. Oh how I love Tacky Chun!

Nyan Nyan is from Code breaker

Happy Woman's day!

**soso123456: thanks for reviewing!**

**khr-lover123: thanks for reviewing. Don't worry, there will be a lot of those moments soon. And yes, I think Gon and Kay's relationship is quite like that of a brother and sister. And don't worry, I won't stop writing, even though the latest chapters has disappointed me quite a lot, as there won't be much of Killua anymore...**

****MistiLove: thanks for favoriting and alerting my story**  
><strong>

**funkyhusky: thanks for alerting my story**


	19. First experiment of the new power

What should I do? I have a presentation to do next week and I haven't practiced at all! I'm gonna die!

By the way, I have 5000+ hits now, Thank you all for reading! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: First experiment of the new power<strong>

**Wing's House~**

"Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack!" Wing-san threw the roses at the vase and they punctured it.

"This is nen." Wing looked at us and smiled kindly. "Nen is the free manipulation of our body's vital energy. It's also known as 'aura'."

"Nen..." We all echoed.

Then Wing went into major lecture session mode. About the zetsu first, then ren. Afterwards though, he started doing little demonstrations, and continued explaining.

When he first applied a little nen, it was like a gentle hand pushing on my shoulder. It wasn't heavy like Hisoka's, and it felt kind of warm and nice. Then Wing's eyes darkened.

"If someone with a bad spirit attacks an unprotected person, a person can kill with only his aura. There is only one way to defend against 'nen'."

He looked at all three of us, we tensed up.

"Using 'nen' ourselves and protect ourselves with 'ten'. Otherwise..." He suddenly walked to a wall.

I gulped as Wing put his hand up and touched the wall. There was a sudden burst of pressure, and although it wasn't directed at us three, all of us suddenly started sweating. But it came as fast it went, and we were suddenly looking at a crater in the wall. Wing looked coolly at us.

"...the body is split into shreds."

"This is nen. The secret force that exists inside everyone. Actually, there are very little people who can master this, or even control it a the ones that can, we call them "genius", "superman", "gifted" and such. And there are two ways that we can wake the nen inside you." He put two fingers up."By taking your time or by provoking it. With Zushi, we're taking our time. He learns pretty fast and has put in lots of efforts. That's why it took him about six months to master 'ten'."

"No, that won't work, we only have until mid-night to destroy the wall of nen put up by Hisoka!" Killua said

"So, we can only use provoking."

"And how long with this take?"

"Depends on you... Now I'm going to send my aura. It's called 'hatsu' and looks like what I just showed you."

We all tensed up. If it looked like what he just showed us then... wasn't that dangerous?

"Of course you don't have to worry about me destroying your bodies. It's a rough technique, but the goal is to provoke the awakening. I'm going to send waves into your lethargic bodies and render the 'ten' more accessible. The lethargy means the 'shouko' the openings in your body, which are maintained closed. Consequently, the aura can't develop well. Thanks to my aura that I'm going to send into your bodie in one shot, we'll force the opening of the 'shouko'. Normally, we learn to feel our own aura with prayers and meditation. After having realized that the aura envelops the whole body, we can let it open bit by bit. That's why it takes a long time. Even Zushi, who's gifted, needed three months to succeed. But you would probably need a week or even less."

"I've got something to ask again" Killua stated "Why have you decided to teach us the real technique?"

"I thought that you were pretty close. Arriving at the 200th floor without knowing anything, you could have got in to lots of trouble. The members of the group on the 200th floor all use nen. And because you are new participants and do not know anything about nen, they'll attack you with it, thinking that 'who cares if they die', so I would like to teach you about nen before that happens. All I have told you may scare you a little, but I know this method will work for you. It's your gift! Your quality! Your ren was splendid. Now take of your jacket and come here. Show me your backs"

We did as he told us to and the suddenly *DOM* we felt something flowing into our bodies.

"That's your vital energy, all of your 'shouko' are now open. You can see it, can't you? That because the 'shouko' of your eyes are also open."

"But" I said "it feels like my life energy is escaping from my body!"

"It's vital energy, so if you continue to let it escape, you'll feel tired. In the end you won't be able to stand upright."

"WHAT?"

"Now, try to contain your aura. Close your eyes, whatever position, provided that you can easily visualize it. Next thing is think your aura is transforming into liquid that scouts around your body. Then the flux stops progressively a picture of halo that surrounds you and undulates your mind."

We were all able to do what he told us to. He told us to picture this in our mind every day and we would be able to use 'ten' even in our sleep. We practiced braking Wing-san's nen wall for a while and it wasn't long before we came back to the 200th level of the Celestial tower. Hisoka was there as expected. We were able to break down his wall easily.

"Welcome to the 200th floor. *heart shape* It seems that you'll be able to pass it without undergoing baptism. *diamond shape* I can imagine what brought you to the Celestial tower *club shape* your intention was to confront me after having trained here, isn't it?"

"The only thing I didn't expect was seeing you her" Gon said "But this makes things easier."

"Hehehe *heart shape* you've become quite confident since you acquired nen. *spade shape* The nen is quite deep. *diamond shape* To speak openly, I don't want to fight you as you are now. *spade shape* But if you're able to win one match in this floor, I'll be your man. *heart shape*" He threw as a kiss as a goodbye, but we all avoided it

Hisoka left and another group of people came to greet us. They mumbled something about us being rookies and our ability to use nen. We ignored them and went to the registration room. It was 10.37 at that time. The receptionist blabbered about being to floor master and about if we reached the highest floor, we'll be on the highest point of the world. Which was not very true, Killua birthplace is estimated at 3700 meters and Gon would be satisfied with just fighting Hisoka, so we decided that we would leave the tower after Gon's fight. After having registered the woman gave us the key to our rooms.

When we got to Gon's room, there was a notice on the TV screen, saying that Gon's first match would be tomorrow, the eleventh.

"I don't think I'll win tomorrow" Gon said "But I don't care, I want to test out this new force, I'd like to know how it works."

"But Gon!" I protested. "You're going to surely be beat up!" Gon just stared at his fist, concentrating on his nen. I always knew this, but Gon was very stubborn sometimes! "And what about the promise to Wing-san?" I turned to Killua and my thought seems to have communicated my thoughts to him.

"You know the reason, Kay. Why ask?" Killua looked pointedly at Gon. I followed his gaze. "Can't you tell just by his eyes? He's just that type of person."

"I see… but I don't understand…"

Killua shook his head and smirked. "Must be a man thing."

I glared at him. "Again with the manly thing? You still haven't told me what you guys were talking about the other time with Zushi, when I was buying my drink."

Killlua blushed. "I-It's nothing, really!"

I sat down on my bed "I give up on you guys, seriously, You and Gon… no may be every guy out there, you are the same… too weird"

"Is that so?" Killua chuckled "Then don't think too much about us then, just have a good rest now. We're going back to our room now."

"Okay, good night, Killua, Gon."

"Good night, Kay" they said and left the room

"I lied down thinking a bit _'I must admit that I too want to test out this 'nen' , but I don't think doing it by engaging in a battle is a good idea. The best course of action here, in my opinion, is too train hard and master it, before actually fighting… But I guess that's just because I'm a girl… Girls are usually more careful than boys, right?'_

"AGR! I give up" I jumped off the bed "Gotta take a shower before I go to sleep now!"

**The next day~**

"TODAY IS THE DAY OF THE FIGHT THAT SEEMS FASCINATING! HE CAME TODAY THROWING EVERYTHING OUT OF HIS WAY AND DIDN'T WAIT TO ENTER THE SCENE: GON!" the girl announcer said cheerfully "AND ON THE OTHER SIDE, WE HAVE GUIDO WITH HIS SPINNING TOPS! AND SO… LET THE MATCH… BEGIN!"

Right at the beginning go of the match Guido took out his spinning tops and launched them at Gon. They effectively hit him and made him panic a little. However, Gon suddenly closed his eyes as if wanting to feel the presence of the spinning tops, but because of that, his 'ten' was weakened and so the next spinning top that hit him was able to push him out of the ring.

After a few second of thinking, Gon suddenly shouted "Of course! They are like sumo spinning tops!" and right after that Gon charged straight towards Guido

But something else happened. The always sitting in one place Guido started spinning himself and deflected Gon to the outsides of the court again

"Gon! Don't attack him! Stay calm!" Killua shouted "After a while he'll be dizzy!"

"You must be a rookie to think such a thing, kid. With all the training, we don't have those kinds of problems anymore" AN OLD MAN BESIDES US SAID...wait… who was that

"Who the hell are you? Shut up!" Killua hit him, effectively sending him miles away

"Gon!" shouted, noticing how he totally turned off his 'nen'

"IDIOT!" Killua shouted "Wing told you! If you receive a 'nen' attack, without protection, your body will totally be exposed!"

But Gon didn't budge, the only thing we could do now was pray.

However, for our surprise, he was able to dodge Guido's spinning tops. One by one, the fight had lasted for more than one hour, but Gon still managed to avoid them all.

"No Gon, not that way!" Killua suddenly yelled, standing up.

I didn't even had the time to shout out when the spinning top hit Gon. Killua and I immediately jumped out of our seats pushed towards the steps and ran down them.

"Is Gon ok?"

"He should be..." We watched as the medical team picked up Gon and put him on a stretcher. We ran out of there, and to the hospital ward. I could see Killua's face was worried. Openly worried. The bond between males was deeper after all. I wondered if he would worry about me like that as well... _'Wait, what am I thinking, of course he... no they would. We are friends after all! What am I doing getting jealous over this type of thing... No... WAIT JUST A MINUTE... I'm NOT jealous... Whatever now...'_

The hospital people were still taking care of Gon when we came. So we waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukiko Kaze: thanks for alerting<strong>

** via26: thank you for alerting**

**AnimeFreak-353: thank you for alerting**

**Everren: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>


	20. One special day

**Chapter 19: One special day**

**In the hospital room~**

After all the procedures had been done with and Gon had his body bandaged up, we were allowed to go into the room… Not before the doctor had told us all about his injuries, of course…

"…On the right arm, fracture on the radius and curbitus. A crack on the higher part. Three fracture and twelve broken ribs. Convalescence: Four months. Stupid animal."

Gon grinned and stuck his tongue out. "… Sorry."

I jumped onto the bed and pinched his cheeks "Oh, don't 'sorry' me. What did I tell you before this match, huh?" I smiled sweetly and leaned my face closer to his. "And you think a sorry is enough?" Gon's eyes widened and made a puppy-dog face.

That was foul play…

"I b-weally am s-sowwy though..." his speech became blurry as I was holding his cheeks

As soon as I let go of Gon, Killua walked closer to have some of the action himself. He poked him on the forehead while shouting into Gon's face. "I don't care about your apologies! What went through your mind?" I winced as Killua kept telling him off. Killua kept pocking Gon's forehead, so fast that I almost couldn't see his hand. Literally. It must hurt. I wondered how many times had he poked Gon's head in just a few minutes

"Well, I'm off!" I stood up unable to stay here any longer, it felt like I was also scowled along with Gon, considering how loudly Killua spoke...

"Kay? Where are you going?"Gon made his puppy-dog face saying that 'don't leave me here with the scary Killua alone'

"Well, the hospital's food sucks, so I'm going to cook you something!

His face brightened up "Thank you, Kay! That'll be great!"

"Don't spoil him, Kay" Killua objected

I smiled in answer and opened the door and Wing-san was standing there. "Wing-san, welcome, Gon's inside."

"Alright, thank you Kay" I felt that the scowling of Gon was not going to end here, so I excused myself and left Gon, Killua and Wing-san in the room and left.

I went back to the Celestial and asked if I could use the kitchen, thinking that there was no way the hospital would let me use the kitchen to cook something that was not on their menu. Just some simple things though.

"Alright then, let's start."

I decided to make them some Japanese dishes, and Japanese dishes couldn't not be called like that if there wasn't rice, so I cooked quite a big proportion of rice, considering how much the boys ate.

Now, onto the first side dish. In a bowl, I combined panko (Japanese bread crumbs) and milk, mixed it up to soften, and set it aside until needed. I then chopped the onions and then added it to the frying pan, where the butter had already been melted. I cooked it while often stirring it up until lightly browned then I removed it from the stove and let cool down.

I added beef into the previously made mixture of panko and milk added a part of the the cooled onion, egg, salt, pepper, and nutmeg then mixed it up. When the mixture had been evenly mixed, I divided it into two equal parts. I poured some oil into my hand and then took a part of the meat into my hands to shape a ball. I tossed the meat ball from one hand to another to remove the air inside it. I then shaped the ball into an oval and pressed the center part. I did the same thing to the other half of the meat and now I was ready to fry it.

I put the meat into a frying pan with heated oil and started to fry it. I fried it until it formed a nice brown crust on both sides and removed them from the pan to a plate to let them cool down. The sause was the final part. I added water, soy sause and mirine to the same pan that I fried the meat. Then I added the remaining of the onion and turned on the stove at medium heat. As soon as it started boiling, I added some butter and grated garlic and stirred the mixture. When the butter dissolved, I turned off the heat and poured the sauce onto the meat ball. And now it was done

I then made some other side dishes like miso soup, warm salad, ebi fry, tempura, fried fish…. And when everything has been done, I put everything into a large box and carried it back to the hospital.

When I can back, Wing-san had already left and Gon and Killua were practicing their nen. I decided to leave them alone, I silently walked in and close the door. But as soon as I turned around, Gon and Killua were already behind my back. Seemed that the smell attracted them.

"Come on, Kay hurry up, I'm drooling already!" Gon yelled

"Me too!"

* * *

><p>During the time that Gon was recovering, Killua and I decided not to study nen further to wait for Gon. So on a beautiful day, I decided to take a look around the city and if possible restock my herbs.<p>

While I was walking on the streets, I came across a clothes shop, which had a one piece light blue sun-dress hanging on the racks. I decided to take a look at it. I can't just wear a cloak forever. There might be a time, when I would need a disguise of some sort. And besides, I wanted to look like a girl for a change, so I went into the shop

"Excuse me, may I try out this dress?" I called out

"Yes, of course, please feel free to!" a middle aged woman appeared from behind the counter "The changing room is over there."

"Thank you."

I changed into the dress and looked at myself inside the mirror. "I guess it'll look better if I let my hair down" I came out of the dressing room and the shop owner was standing there.

"Oh my God! That dress really suits you!" she commented

"Thank you very much."

"Wait here for a minute" she said and went to the back of the house. When she came out... "Here" she handed me a large hat "I think this will look really good with it."

I put the hat on and look at the mirror. She was right, it really did fit. I decided to buy the dress for my walk today.

"Do you have any scandals that can go with this dress?"

"Yes I do." She offered me some blue sandals, which I accepted.

"The dress is 500 zenis and the sandals are 478 zenis" She said

"What about the hat?"

"I'll give you the hat, I was the one who offered it to you after all."

"But I was the one who accepted it, so please let me pay for it."

"I insist." she said. I gave up in the end. Really, I was so bad at arguing… I could always loose an argument, no matter what type. I bit her goodbye and left.

I walked around the streets to find some herbs shops, but I doubt that I'll find any in this city. But on my way I was able to buy some fresh and delicious fruits as a present for Gon. I walked for a while and I came across a chocolate shop.

"Killua loves chocolates, doesn't he? I should buy him some." I came inside the shop and saw a familiar white hair. "Killua?" I voiced up.

"That voice, Kay?" He turned around. Suddenly his face became as red as a tomato "K-Kay, wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was shopping, when I came across this shop, so I thought that I would buy you some."

"I-Is that so..."

"How about we go together. Two is better than one after all. I'm looking for a herbs shop. I doubt that there are any, but I can still hope."

And so Killua agreed to go with me. His face returned to normal, but his ears were still red.

**Killua's POV~**

'_I'm out of chocolates again. I guess I'll go and buy some again.'_ And so I decided to go out again.

I went to my favorite chocolates shop. The shop owner welcomed me with his open arms, I bought a lot from this shop after all. I looked at the chocolate shelves.

"Dear customer, we have a new version of chocolate balls today. Would you like to try them out?"

"Really!" I felt my face becoming cat-like "Gimme some!"

He happily obeyed. I tried them out and they were very delicious, I decided to order 10 boxes for starters and told him to send it to my room in the Celestial tower and then asked him to give me some separate ones to eat right now.

While I was waiting for him to get the chocolates, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Killua?"

"This voice... Kay?" when I turned around, I saw a very beautiful girl in a light blue dress and a huge hat. I immediately recognized that she was Kay and blushed at her beauty. "Wh-what are you doing here?" I stumbled upon my own words.

"I was shopping, when I came across this shop, so I thought that I would buy you some."

"I-Is that so..."

"How about we go together. Two is better than one after all. I'm looking for a herbs shop. I doubt that there are any, but I can still hope."

"A-Alright. Let me pay for my chocolates first."

"Okay" she smiled brightly.

'_Oh my God, can she not make my heart race any faster. It's going to burst any moment now.'_ I thought. I knew that my face was as red as a tomato, but it was really hard to control my feelings.

We walked out to the streets and under the bright sun, she was ten times more beautiful. Her cheeks had a rosy glow, and her walk had a definite skip to it, something that made her look adorable, rather than childish. I was smiling just from watching her walk.

Her adorableness was not only noticed by myself, however. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see various males checking her out, winking, or even wolf-whistling. How on earth did she was managed to remain oblivious to all this was a mystery, but I really wanted to beat the crap out of each and every one of those for the reason that I didn't know.

She suddenly turned around and smiled at me. "Killua, there's a really delicious cake shop over there, let's go!" she grabbed my arm

"A-Alright! Don't pull me!"

The guys were now moaning and muttering in disappointment. I snickered silently _'Take that you idiots, she's way out of your league.'_

**Kay's POV~**

After having eaten the cakes and go around for a while, we decided to take a rest on the benches in the park. I wondered what Killua had been muttering about along the whole way, but there's no way I could ask him.

"Kay, do you want some ice cream? I'll buy it for you" Killua pointed at the portable ice cream shop in the park.

"Okay!"

"Which flavor do you want?"

"Green tea!"

"You really do love green tea, don't you?"

"Not as much as you like chocolates!"

"Fair enough" he answered and went to buy some ice cream, while I waited at the bench.

"HELP! THIEF" I hear somebody scream. I immediately jumped out of the bench and ran to the scene. The thief was running right at me.

"Get out of the way!" he shouted

As soon as he ran pass me, I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. As if he could pass me that easily. Killua came running to me with ice cream cones in both of his hands.

"Are you alright, Kay?"

"I'm okay."

The police came to take him away and we took the bag and returned it to the old woman, who was still sitting on the ground after being knocked down by the thief.

"Thank you very much" she said as we returned the bag to her. She tied to stand up, but with no success. I checked her leg and found out that she has twisted her ankle.

"Please let us take you home" I offered help to the lady and she accepted. Killua insisted that he would carry the old lady on his back though and I didn't have to do anything.

She led us to her house, which was quite far away from the city center and to my surprise, her shop was full of herbs of all kinds that I was looking for. How lucky! I bandaged her ankle and brewed some tea for the woman couldn't walk just yet.

"As a thank you for your help, please take any herbs that you like" she said "I won't be taking money from you."

"I can't do that!" I objected, but she interrupted me

"It must have been fate that brought us together. You were looking for a herb shop and this is the only shop in this city. It is quite far away, so you would never have been able to find it, if I didn't go to the city center today to buy some food. I only go to the center once a month, so it is not easy to meet me. So as a commemoration of our meeting, I would like to provide you with any herbs that you need. And besides, I have never tasted tea as delicious as this one. The tea tastes even more delicious, if i was brewed by a cute girl. Thank you again."

I blushed at her comment. We chatted for a while more and then I took my time to choose herbs. I thanked the lady for her hospitality and bid her goodbye.

"Come back anytime, dear." She said. I and Killua bowed to her one more time and left to the Celestial Tower.

**Killua's POV~**

The sun was setting already. I was glad that Kay asked me to accompany her. It was really fun being with her, not the same kind of fun that I have when being with Gon though, it's kind of weird and I wondered why.

Suddenly she turned back to me "Killua, we had a lot of fun today, didn't we? Let's go again sometime!" Her dress was fluttering in the wind and with the sun behind her, she looked like she was glowing. I suddenly had the flashback of the night on Zebiru's island. I quickly pushed that thought away, or else it would have been very dangerous.

'_Damn! Kay, you're too cute!'_

"Did you just say something, Killua?" she asked me

'_Did I just voice my thoughts out loud? This is bad!'_

"N-Nothing really, just that..."

"Yes?" her eyes locked on to mine, there was no way I could escape this now

"Th-the dress! I-It looks good on you..." or something... ARG! _'Why did I just have to say something so embarrassing! It is the truths, but this sound so awkward! Wait a minute, why do I even feel this way, she is my friend and it should be normal for me to compliment her. But then why is this so difficult! It's not like I like her or anything... do I?'_

She didn't say anything for a while. Her back was facing the sun, so with the shadow on her face it was difficult to say if she was blushing or not, but it was quite obvious that she was "Thank you..." she mumbled so quietly that I could barely hear it

And so we walked back in an awkward silence yet again. I really shouldn't have said that. But she seemed happy, so no problem...

**Kay's POV~**

I wondered why I felt so happy, hearing Killua's compliment. I was happy when the old lady complimented me, but this felt different somehow. I couldn't express it into words, but I was really very happy.

We didn't talk much to each other on our way back.

"Killua, I'm going to Gon's room to give him his presents now, you coming?"

"Yeah, sure."

He followed me to Gon's room. As soon as I came in I saw Gon practicing his 'ten'. I smiled

"Gon, I have presents for you!"

"Really, Kay?" he opened his eyes "Huh? Who are you?" he asked "You smell like Kay… And sound like her too… But..."

"Seriously, Gon. She's Kay alright." Killua mocked

"Seriously? I didn't know that you were so cute, Kay. You shouldn't hide your face all the time under your cloak! It's a pity!"

"Really, Gon?" I smiled. I also didn't have that weird happiness about Gon's compliment like I did with Killua. I wondered if there's something really wrong with me.

"Yes! Seriously. So where are my presents?"

"Here you go."

"Thank you, Kay. They all look so delicious!"

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>xiannu007: thank you for alerting my story<strong>

**sakurai-pyon: thank you for alerting and for an interesting review XD I'll try**

**sweetchill: Wow, thank you for adding me as your favorite author and alert me and my story. And thank you for reviewing!. Umm, sorry about the repetition, but I too read colbub's 'A fallen star' so I ring of have kinetic memory... was it? Like I can't forget sth once I have read it, so sometimes, it just pops up in my head and I don't even think twice about it... sorry. Fanfiction for Code breaker will be good too, but I don't have any plot for it yet... You can alway write one yourself and helo others enjoy it XD Like this one of mine, I decided to write it, because no other fic could get the right thing that I wanted XD. Long chapters would be good too, but I don't seem to be able to do it... Like the creativity wears off? And about the weakness, it's not like she doesn't have it, it's just not time to reveal it yet, though it had already been hinted, every time she meets Hisoka, I think... But I'll try think of something else, if you like. However, I don't like minor weaknesses (like scared of thunder and things like that, so ridiculous), so I'll have to think of something else... Hm...**

**As for chapter 18, I actually took Hisoka from manga here, so I don't think I got it wrong though.**

**soso123456: thank you!  
><strong>


	21. Hisoka's battle

**Chapter 20: Hisoka's battle**

**One month later~**

On one very fine morning, Killua and I visited Gon's room. We opened the door just to see that Gon was already jumping around.

"Ah! Killua, Kay! I was just about to visit you."

"Gon? And your injuries?" Killua asked

Gon jumped around some more, punching and kicking... "Perfect! I think I'm totally healed."

I was not surprised. He did recover form an injury that should have taken one month to heal in ten days, so this injuries shouldn't have been a problem.

"What matter are you made of?" Killua pointed

"Speak for yourself" Gon said "By the way, why are you here?"

"Oh, that? What do you think these are?" Killua pulled something out of his pocket

"Tickets?"

"Not simple tickets... They are tickets for Hisoka's match. I was able to reserve seats because we're fighters of the 200th floor. I'm disgusted! I had to pay a lot for these, you know!" veins popped out on his forehead. He really didn't like spending his money on anything else other than chocolate, it would seem…

On our way to the Celestial tower, Killua explained to us about Hisoka's absolute victories. He had three defeats, but that was only because he didn't turn up for the match, maybe due to his laziness or his uninterest to the opponent. In other words, if he fought, he would win.

"His opponent this time is called Kastro. He's the only guy who got a down on Hisoka." Killua said "The four points that Hisoka lost, three were because of this Kastro. I was told that this would be their fatal confrontation. They might have agreed on the date of the combat together. There you'll be able to analyze Hisoka's techniques, because we'll see him fight for real."

"Yeah..." Gon admitted "But what about the promise to Wing?"

"There isn't any problem, obviously! You'll only be watching the match!" Killua said

"NO WAY!" Wing-san appeared out of nowhere making all of us jump from surprise "Watching a match is also a way to learn about nen. You only have one month of convalescence left. Don't waste everything."

"Yes. Okay." Gon sighed

"That's all. I'm leaving."

"Well, you can still watch the recorded match. I and Kay will be going now." Killua waved "This can't be true! I wasted 150000 jenis for this ticket" Killua complained "I could have bought 1000 box of chocolates! I can't believe it!"

"Now, now, Killua..." I reassured him "But there's still some time left, do you want me to sell that ticket for you?" I offered after some time of thinking

"Hmm? Well, that's quite a good idea."

"Alright, give it to me."

Killua handled the ticked to me. "Wait here." I ran to a higher ground so that my voice could be heard by people inside the stadium "Auctioning one last ticket for Hisoka vs Kastro's match!" I shouted "The seat is on the first row! The most suitable place for watching the most intense match! Buy now or you'll never be able to do so again! The starting price is 150000 jenis!"

With just a small announcement like that, a crowd of people formed in front of me

"200000!"

"250000!"

"300000!"

The bids kept going up

"One million!" a female voice came from the crowd, making the whole crowd go quiet. One million for just one ticket… That was too insane… Not that I was complaining.

"A-Alright! One million going once! Twice! AAAAAND sold! To the beautiful lady over there!" I jumped to her place. She had an extravagant golden hairstyle and dress with lots of laces and frills along with a frilly umbrella. Her skin was white, her eyes were green and her lips were brightly red. She was very beautiful, in my opinion, and somehow, her face seemed really familiar "Thank you for your bid, you are quite dedicated, aren't you? To buy a ticket for one million."

"Quiet you!" she commanded making me flinch "It's not just any ticket, it's the ticket to Hisoka-sama's match! I couldn't buy it in time, because of some complicated situation, but it's a good thing that you were selling it today" she handed me the money "You have my thanks, if we ever see each other again, give me you name. I'm Serafine Mizuki." With that she walked away with her body guards.

_'Hm? Why does she have such a mixed name, Mizuki is a Nipponjin's name, but Serafine isn't. I wonder why?'_ I thought _'Her parents must love Nippon or something, or maybe she is half… But… why did she give me her name if she didn't want to hear mine…? Oh well… by the looks of it, she must have come from a prestige family, so that might have been due to her family tradition of some kind…'_

Killua walked to me. "You're amazing, Kay! You actually sold a ticket of 150000 for one million jenis!"

"Yeah! Here you go!" I handed it to him

"You're giving me everything?'

"Yeah? It's yours, right?"

"But you sold it. You keep it!"

"Then at least take half of it!"

"No way! Just hand me my 150000 jenis!"

And so we argued our whole way to the stadium, but I ended up doing what he wanted anyway…

**In the stadium~**

"Kay, I'm going to the rest room for a while, you don't have to wait for me, just go to your seat, okay?" Killua said

"Okay." I answered as I went to search for my seat. Killua was able to reserve some good seats in the front. Too bad that Gon couldn't come though. I looked around, but didn't see the ojou-sama just now… _'What's that? Didn't she want to watch her 'Hisoka-sama's' match? Where is she? Well, I couldn't care less what she thinks…'_ I sat down and waited for the match to begin.

"Kay *heart shape*" a voice called from behind. The voice I could have recognized even in my sleep… Not like I liked him or anything, the voice was just too distinguishable… It made goosebumps go through my whole body

"Hisoka, what are you doing here? Don't you have to prepare for the match?" I asked without even looking back at him… I just didn't want to see what kind of creepy face he was having right now

"You don't seem surprised, Kay. *spade shape* What can I do to surprise you? *diamond shape*"

"Maybe you should lose the match?" I joked

"Fufufu *heart shape* no matter how much I like you Kay, I cannot fulfill that request. *diamond shape*"

"Thought so."

"Come on, Kay. It's been a while since we've talked, do you have to be so cold? *spade shape*"

"It's just my personality."

"That so not true *club shape* you're not like that with Gon and Killua"

"That's because they are my friends!" I shouted a bit annoyed by him… why the hell do I always have to deal with him?

"Right, right *heart shape*" he laughed his creepy laugh again "Well then, I have to go now, Kay. Wish me luck. *diamond shape*"

"Yes, yes, whatever" I waved my hand randomly as he left. "I will never be able to understand him… Not that I even want to do so."

"Oh Kay, here you are" I turned to my left and Killua was there.

"What took you so long, Killua. The match is going to start soon."

"Sorry, sorry."

The match between Kastro and Hisoka was quite one sided at first. Kastro made the first move and was able to land a hit on Hisoka. Kastro was dominating the fight. After having his right arm taken away, Hisoka was able to reveal Kastro's secret that he had a double, in other words Doppel Gingers. Somehow, I thought that Hisoka let Kastro take away his arm just for the purpose of revealing the secret. He really had some extreme ways of fighting.

After a few more minutes, Kastro took away Hisoka's other arm, but as soon as that happened, Hisoka's previously taken away right hand grew out again making the whole auditorium gasp in amazement! Did he really know magic? In the end, Hisoka KOed Kastro and left the scene in all his glory.

"The superfluous use of your memory is the reason for you defeat *heart shape*" were his last words.

I and Killua left the stadium, both of us thinking about what just happened in the match right now…

"What do you think it was, Kay?" Killua asked

"I'm not so sure… But I've got a feeling that we will know better if we learn about nen." I said

"Yeah, maybe you are right…."

And then another month had passed and our long awaited time had finally come. The time for us to continue our training had finally come.

**At Wing's house~**

"Gon, Killua, Kay, now you will train with Zushi. Gon, you've kept my promise these two months haven't you?"

"Yes." Gon looked at the string on his little finger. "To tell the truth, I've been tempted a few times, but every time I looked at the string, it calmed me."

"It's because I put my nen in it." Wing-san said with his usual smile. Gon looked up incredulously.

"Really?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Just kidding. "We all sweat-dropped at that. He could joke?

"'How do you know that he had kept his promise? After all, he could've said anything he wanted." Killua pointed out, looking at Wing-sensei.

"That's because the string wasn't broken. Gon," he looked at Gon, "can you show us your nen?" Gon nodded and closed his eyes and smoothly transferred to the state where his nen was covering his whole body.

Gon looked up happily. "I did it! I was afraid I would forget, actually." He said.

Wing-sensei smiled "Nen is like cycling and swimming, once you learn you can't forget. Of course to improve it, you need to practice."

"But I didn't practice and I did it faster and easier than before!" Gon protested.

"That's because you've been practicing ten daily, haven't you? Now Gon, show me your finger."

Gon held up his hand and he started. "It broke!"

Killua looked at it wonderingly. "But didn't you say that even when you scrubbed at it madly in the bath with soap it still didn't come off?"

"I tied it in a way that when you used your nen it would come off, thanks to my nen." He said in his smart way, he glasses reflecting light squares.

He then took out the tape with Hisoka's match recorded on it and said that he would explain the techniques that Hisoka used. He told us that there were white wires on nen coming from his left arm, but we couldn't see anything. He then asked Zushi to perform ren and concentrated it in his sight and then asked him to tell what could he see on the screen and how many lines of aura was it split into.

"13... I think." He panted

"Almost! But you're on the right path."

He then told us to register for the matches on our last day of the preparation time, which meant that Killua on the 9th of June, Gon on the 10th of June and I on the 11th of June.

"Until then, you'll master gyo."

We and Zushi went back to the Celestial tower for training and registering. We had visitors on the 200th floor. It was those three that we met the first time we were here. They said that they wanted to fight us, but we told them that we would only be fighting on the last of the preparation days.

We practiced our nen in Gon's room and it wasn't long before we were able to control it.

"But concerning power, we have yet to reach Zushi's level" Gon said

"We have to work on visualization energy" Killya added

"No! I'm telling you that it's perfect!" Zushi confirmed "Resting is also a part of the training. I suggest we stop here for today."

"Oh! I'm okay" Killya answered "I can go on."

"Not at all!" Zushi objected.

And so we decided to take a rest.

"See you tomorrow." Killua said as he and I walked through the door

"Good night Gon" I said

"Good night to you too, Kay."

I went back to my room and lied on the bed. As my mind was slipping away into the sleep, my phone rang

"Yes?"

"Kay Faraday. You are friends with Zushi?"

"Yes." I said putting my guard up.

"If you want him unharmed, then go and register three battles against us tomorrow."

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out when you go to the two hundredth level." The consequent beeps made it clear that the other person had cut off.

I jumped out of the bed, threw the door open and ran as quick as I could to the 200th floor of the Celestial tower. What if because I was late they hurt Zushi? I couldn't help myself from worrying. The door of the elevator opened and the mask guy was there.

"Sign here." I nodded tersely and signed my name into the three slots.

"Are you happy now?" I asked him curtly. "Release Zushi now!"

"Well, of course, just be patient," he nodded. I looked at him as he walked away and then returned to my own room. I hoped Zushi was alright. I was so worried that I couldn't sleep at night, so I decided to train and master the gyo tonight, immediately. And this resulted in me oversleeping and being late to Wing-san's lesson the next day.

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could to Wing-san's house and busted the door open "Wing-san, I can do the gyo, can you please check?"<p>

Everyone was surprised. That everyone included Zushi. It would seem that Killua picked him up yesterday at the main entrance of the dome. That sounded fishy…

Wing-san played the video and stopped at the moment, where Hisoka lifted his left arm up.

"There are 15 line. Out of the 13 are for the cards, one for the scarf and another one coming from his right arm. It would seem that he used nen to fix his right arm the next moment, something like sticking his arm together with the nen line coming from his right arm." I said and collapsed onto my knees "Wow, that was tiring..."

"Really, all three of you mastered Gyo in just one evening..." Wing-san was amazed; I could see it in his lazy eyes.

"You guy as well?' I asked

"Yeah, kind of."

"I suppose you're going to say to me as well as Gon and Killua that 'I have mastered gyo, so can I fight as soon as possible?' right?" Wing-san said. We looked at Gon

"It's not like I wanted to leave you guys alone, I just have a sudden urge to fight!" Gon explained

"I see what you mean" Killua said "In fact, it's the same for me. I've even decided the day already. It's May 29th, my birthday." That was a mega lie, I was sure of it… _'But then I wonder when was his real birthday'_

"Okay, I understand, I've clearly seen your progress. So until the day of your matches continue to practice 'ten' and 'nen', share your time between practicing and resting."

"Thank you very much." We bowed to Wing-san and left.

On our way back to the Celestial tower, Gon expressed his anger about the threatening. He was also afraid that those people would do it again, but Killua reassured him and told him not to worry about that.

* * *

><p><strong>sweetchill: thanks for the review<strong>

**MistiLove: thanks for the review**

**Sayaka Sakura: thanks for favoriting and alerting me and my story **

**GumiGirl123: thank for favoriting alerting my story**

**NAO-chan33: thanks for alerting my story**


	22. The promised matches x Learning hatsu

**Chapter 21: The promised matches x Learning hatsu**

**29th of May, the day of the match~**

In the end, the masked guy didn't come to the match and we all won by withdrawal. I wondered what happened, but I guessed that Killua must have had something to do with this. The other time when he told Gon not to worry about the threatening happening ever again, he got a sinister feeling emitting from him. I wondered what he did though

**The 9th of June, the day of the promised matches~**

Today all of us were supposed to fight the spinning guy – Guido, that defeated Gon once before, when we had just learned what nen was. But today, it would surely be different. Gon was the first one to fight him.

The guy started by throwing spinning tops at Gon as the last time, but this time Gon didn't even bother evading. He just activated his nen and guarded himself from it, deflecting all the spinning tops as soon as they touched him. He then casted his rod line and, to everybody's surprise, it was not to trip Guido, but actually he lifted the flagstone of the ring, the one that Guido was standing and spinning on, with that, effectively bringing him down on the ground, face exposed to Gon's punch. However, Gon didn't punch him, but rather his metal support with his bare hands, making him unable to participate in the matches again, unless he had another metal support that is, and said "Listen carefully, this is a pay back. Lay your hands on Zushi one more time and next time this punch will be laid on your face!"

"Winner: Gon!" the announcer declared

Because Guido couldn't continue with the matches, I and Killua won by default again.

"Now this is the main event of the day, let's see how it will turn out!" the announcer said

"You didn't respect your promise, so I won't let you win." Killua said, smiling a bit

Next was the match between Riluberto and Killua. As soon as the match began, Killua jumped at lightning speed behind Riluberto , but the guy was able to escape Killua's gasp in time. Feeling a bit threatened, Riluberto pulled out two whips and whipped around creating a wall of defense. The referee called it the 'ultimate defense, but Killua didn't seem to think so.

"It's a special attack! Sorry, as long as I'm in this position, you have no chance of winning!" Riluberto laughed

"Why?" Killua asked casually

"You should understand by just seeing it!" he mocked "It's impossible for a normal person to distinguish the motion I'm making. Looking at the size of the ring, you have nowhere to run or hide!"

But it would seem that it wasn't the case. Killua easily grabbed the whips and secured Riluberto's movements and said "But I'm not a normal person. Sorry."

'_True that… I pity him… that Riluerto….' _I thought

But Riluberto had another trick in his sleeves. He pressed a button on his whip and electricity we through Killua's body. But that too didn't affect Killua. Moreover, Killua pulled the whip, effectively throwing the guy up to the sky "Electricity doesn't hurt me" Killua explained "It was part of my training against torture. When I say it doesn't hurt me, that means I can bear it. Nevertheless, I feel the pain. That's why I'm a bit annoyed"

"Ah…. AH!" Riluberto screamed

"If you hit the ground from that height you are gonna die. What should I do?" Killua hummed

"P-Please! Save meeeee!"

"Okay." Killua smiled evilly "Don't worry, I'm here."

… '_Sure you are there…. with the whips still in your hands and electricity emitting out of them… I really pity you Riluberto… Even though you have done bad things…'_ I thought

Riluberto fell down and Killua saved him with a princess hug and while still holding the 'thunder snakes'. The poor guy ate his own technique and fainted. "So? See how it hurts? Idiot!" Killua said

The next day was the match between Riluberto and Gon. Riluberto already had three defeats, so if Gon won, I again, would not be able to fight. And in the end, of course Gon had won, what was I thinking...

And then the fights were over. The three were defeated, we had all won three times each, Zushi was safe, and more importantly had no idea about the real reason for our fights today. Heh... I walked with Killua a little behind the others. Zushi was chatting happily towards Gon, who was smiling and nodding, not looking that angry anymore.

"But seriously" I pouted "You guy took all of my chances to fight. I won all three fights by default. That's so not funny."

"That's not our fault, Kay. That's because they are just too weak." Killua reasoned

"Even if you say so... But oh well, I don't like fighting for no reason. We have avenged Zushi and besides, we don't get money for fighting on this floor, so I guess I'll just leave it as that after all."

They laughed.

**Back at Wing-san's house~**

So it was finally time for us to learn 'hatsu'.

"If you manage to master it, you'll have all the necessary basis to control the nen" Wing-san said "So… Let's begin."

The first thing was that we had to now to which category did we belong to by using a water technique, which mean a cup full of water and a leaf on top.

"We approach without hands and start using nen. Thanks to the change that undergoes, we will know which type we belong to" Wing-san explained. We looked at the water cut and saw that the amount of water has increased and the water now was overflowing. "The quantity of water changed is the sign of reinforcement. Which means I'm the reinforcement type."

We played jan-ken-pon to decide who will go first. And so Gon was the first one. He was reinforcement type.

Next was Zushi. The leaf moved, which was a sign of manipulation.

Killua was next. However, there were no noticeable changes in the water. We wondered if Killua didn't have talent for anything at all, but Wing-san told us to try out the water and it was sweet. This meant that Killua was the transformation type.

And I was the last one. I inserted my nen and the water gradually became yellow.

"So the color of the water change, which is a sign of emission" Wing-san said "But there's something different..." he walked to the cup and tasted the water. We did the same.

"It's sweet as well" Gon noted

"It would seem so... This would mean that you are from specialization and your ability is connected with emission and transformation."

"That's really cool, Kay, you have two types of nen!" Gon said enthusiastically.

"While she can use two types of nen, she has to practice a lot more in order to master them. For example for a pure transformation type like Killua, less time will be needed to master his nen than for Kay, who is from specialization." Wing-san explained

"Oh" I sighed but recover almost immediately "That just means that I have to work a lot harder. I'll try my best."

"Alright then. During the four weeks, you'll practice so that the changes we saw will become much more flagrant."

"Yes!"

**And so four weeks later back at Wing-san's house~**

Gon made the water completely overflow and Killua made the water so sweet that it tasted like honey. My cup of water was pretty much similar to Killua's, but a bit less sweet and it had a rich yellow color. It really did seem that we were tasting honey though... because the liquid was yellow.

"All three of you have passed. And you guys, Gon and Kay, congratulations on passing the secondary Hunter's exam!" Wing-san said

"Huh?"

"The acquisition of the nen is the first condition to become a Hunter. The reason is that the professional Hunters wish to get the force that resembles them. But if it's badly used, it becomes a worrying destructive force. So it's dangerous for this exam to be publicly known. It's because of this that we only let people, who've passed the first exam to pass the second exam."

"You mean that since the beginning, you had the intention to teach us nen?" Killua asked

"Yes, all you had to do was ask. In fact, the master of kung-fu singen dojo is Netero-san. He taught me a lot about you" Wing-san then directed his gaze to Killua "Killua, don't hesitate to take the main exam again, You have all the qualities, so you won't have any problems passing it. I assure you."

"Maybe sometimes, when I feel like it" Killua blushed.

Wing-san then told us about how the others were doing. Kurapika and Hanzo have already mastered nen, Illumi and Hisoka already had if from the beginning, Leori was going to learn it after having passed the exam for medical school and Pokkuru had problems with the ren.

"Last bit of advice" Wing-san said" In you match tomorrow, don't push yourself too hard!"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Okay, this chapter was a bit short, but I wanted to make the next chapter dedicated to Hisoka vs Gon battle, so sorry about this<p>

And so as usual, thank you for reading my fic!

**evrafan1: thank you for favoriting**

**Avarianna: thank you for alerting**

**Nagi Magi: thank you for alerting**

**bbymojo: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**Mikkola: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**soso123456: thank you for reviewing. Nipponjin is a japanese word for a japanese... I mean like a person who came from Japan XD  
><strong>

**Tsukiba: thank you for reviewing and take your time :)  
><strong>

**ibdemented: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story  
><strong>


	23. Hisoka vs Gon

Final exams are coming soon, so I won't be able to ensure frequent updates, but after that, it's the SUMMER VACATION! For a month! So please wait for me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Hisoka vs Gon<strong>

**The day of the match between Hisoka and Gon~**

Cheers could be heard along the tower's hallway and out in the streets outside the Celestial Tower.

"Fight!"

"Whoo! Go Gon!"

"No way! Hisoka all the way!"

"Hisoka!"

"Gon FOR THE WIN!"

"HISOKAAA! YOU ARE SO SEXY!"

"GON!"

...

"Gon's so cute!" The girl who had said that then squealed loudly. "He's SO mine when he gets older!"

...

Sweatdrop. Speechless. Gon had fan girls already? And then her friend spoke up

"If you're dating Gon, then Killua's TOTALLY mine. He is such a hottie! Even though he's only twelve! Imagine him at our age: badass, uber delicious, sexy, cool..." Cue squeals from both girls.

I cringed and sighed. Stupid loud squealing girls. _'Don't they know that Killua's mine? He's my friend! Not some object! And why would he be "delicious"? Wait... did I just say that he was mine?... Oh well, who cares. He IS my FRIEND after all.'_ I somehow noticed that I was stressing on the word 'friend'. I wondered why.

"Hey Killua, don't you think that... Killua? Are you alright? You're all red." Zushi said and he reached towards Killua, intending to check his forehead

Killua just brushed Zushi's hand away and walked extremely quickly down the corridor, disappearing into the dark stadium entrance thing. Zushi ran after him "Killua, wait! You're going too fast!"

I ran after them and by that time, I had already caught up with Killua and Zushi and had sat down already. I tried to massage away my headache from his yelling and the girls' squeals. When Wing-san came, we offered him a seat between to Zushi and Killua.

And then the shouting of the actual commentator began to resonate throughout the arena.

'_My ears... My poor ears… I want earplugs! Or earmuffs at least!'_

"Gon! Gon! Gon!"

All over the stadium, Gon supporters began to pick up the chant, while Hisoka fans began to shout his name. The stadium filled with their names, practically drowning out the commentator, who was trying his best to over talk the audience, but fail miserably. Then Gon ran out to the stadium and the stadium and the audience started to shout out his name and cheers. However, when Hisoka came out, the cheers were even bigger. That made me a bit annoyed, how come Hisoka was so popular?

And then the arena turned silent, or as silent as ten-thousand people squished into a roofed stadium can be, anticipating what was going to happen next.

Then, suddenly Gon charged at Hisoka and began to attack him in a blur of flying limbs.

Zushi whispered to Wing-sensei, "What is he trying to do?"

"Because he is so much weaker than Hisoka physically, in experience and nen-wise, Gon knows that for him to have even only an extremely small advantage, he needs to attack first and quickly, preventing Hisoka from putting him onto defense."

Zushi nodded in understanding before asking Wing-sensei another question. We all stared at the two figures intently. Then Killua frowned and muttered softly, "Hisoka hasn't moved from his position at all."

I glanced at him. "What?"

"If you look closely at them, Gon's the one darting all over the place. But Hisoka hasn't moved at all. Not even for shifting a foot or something. It's like he's glued down to the floor."

I stared at Gon and Hisoka again, this time focusing on Hisoka's feet instead of trying to track Gon's attacks.

"You're right. Hisoka's not moving his feet at all."

"But from there, you can see his weakness."

"What do you mean?"

Killua opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted by the judge guy.

"Clean hit! One point for Hisoka!" The announcer said as Hisoka hit Gon with his right hand after fainting a move with his other hand "Such impressive succession of attacks and defense. I, the announcer, didn't even have time to say a word!"

The crowd erupted into screams once more.

"Hehe" Hisoka laughed creepily "So? I didn't move my starting point in the right, you know? "

"Huh? Really! Damn! I'll show you!" Gon said annoyed

Killua looked at Gon. "He'll be considering feints now." I looked at him in amazement. He ignored me and continued to talk quietly to himself. "Hisoka doesn't seem to be having fun either... There's a terrible difference in the practice... But there's the weak point! Hisoka is confident that he has the upper hand. That's why he doesn't run. There's the weakness!"

Then his face changed and smiled. "And it looks like Gon has realized it too!"

I looked back at the stadium. And then grinned. Gon was charging at Hisoka, punching and kicking like before. Hisoka blocked them, with his pedophile smile on his face. He must be thinking 'How cute ' right now. But then, Gon leapt to the edge of the tile, lifting it easily and then tossed it at Hisoka, surprising him a bit.

Then Gon kicked the flagstone, breaking it to many oieces, launching it at Hisoka, who destroyed them into puffs of dust. And then, he noticed a green blur that disappeared to the side. Before he could react, Gon punched him in the face, sending Hisoka back a bit.

Hisoka widened his eyes at the blow, and began to smile with genuine surprise and excitement, for once not creepy or pedo.

The bits of tile still in the air rained around them, anime effects ensuring that no pieces hit the two standing, face to face, staring at each other.

"Critical hit! Two points for Gon!"

The arena nearly cracked at the sound levels generated by that.

"GON!"

"HISOKA!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!" Spectators were nearly incoherent with excitement.

The commentator found her voice back.

"Incredible! Gon got a critical hit! So Gon leads by two to one!"

I tuned out after that, instead of focusing on Hisoka, who had finally begun to move, sauntering slowly towards Gon. Gon began to stride towards Hisoka and stopped in front of the Joker. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a very familiar round white badge with a big, black 44 printed on it. He held it up to Hisoka, who smiled and took it from him, before making it disappear with his magic.

I began to cheer. Gon had finally fulfilled his goal! Zushi was shouting enthusiastically and Killua as well.

And then Gon and Hisoka sprang apart, and the match began once more.

"What did you learn about nen?" Hisoka asked

"? All the basics."

"I see. You're of the Reinforcement, aren't you?" Hisoka said with his cool, creepy (pedo) smile pointing at Gon

"How do you know that!" Gon yelled

"Hahaha. I got you how cute *heart shape* I got you so easily *heart shape*"

"Arggg! Shut up, how did you find that out?" Gon gritted his teeth.

"It's like judging someone by their blood type.*diamond shape* It's an analysis I've been thinking about, that's all. *heart shape* The ones that develop reinforcement are simple and pure *heart shape*" he pointed

'_That true'_ was what everyone, including me, was thinking.

"And I'm from the transformation. *diamond shape* Unstable and a liar *spade shape*"

'_That's true'_ was what everyone was thinking again, even Gon.

"We have a good compatibility due to opposite characteristics. *heart shape* We could get along well *diamond shape* but you have to be careful, because transformation nen type are unstable. What was important today might be trash the next day. *spade shape*"" He warned "Don't disappoint me, Gon" I could even feel his murderous intent from here. He was serious. "Oh! By the way" he suddenly broke the tension. "Kay is from the specialization, isn't she? *heart shape*"

"H-How did he know?" I muttered as Gon voiced my question up to Hisoka "How did you know?" but he added something quite unnecessary "Are you stalking her?"

"Fufufu. *spade shape* Gon, you're thinking too badly of me. As I told you earlier, I can analyze it through people's personality. I can even say that she has two nen types, one is emission and another one is transformation. *heart shape*"

"Wha – "

"You couldn't have known so much just from characteristics! You must have been stalking her! I won't forgive you!"

'_Gon...'_ I thought _'Please stop saying that, it's embarrassing...'_

"You couldn't have observed that much of her, you only met a few times!"

"Gon. *spade shape* Did you forget that we spent 3 days together in the Shrewdness tower? *diamond shape* I had more than enough time to observe her. I even knew that she was a girl the moment she fell down into the room I was sitting in. *heart shape*"

"H-How did you know that?" I yelled from the audience making everyone, including the cameras directing their gaze at me, my face really hot. I was really uncomfortable to know that somebody I didn't like much knew that much about me.

"Well, when you fell down... *diamond shape* you made such a cute sound that I don't think I'll ever forget. *heart shape* Such cute sound can only be produced by a girl. *heart shape* I fell in love with you ever since then or else, why would I have kept you till the end of the Hunter's exam? *heart shape*"

I blushed even more at his words

"Oh my, you're blushing so much that it's too cute. *heart shape*"

I gasped and realized that my hood wasn't on and all the cameras were concentrated on me. I quickly put it on and sat down to calm myself. The announcer said something about what a surprise it was to have discovered my identity as a girl and the stadium was muttering about that as well. But I didn't pay attention to them, my anger at Hisoka was so great, I couldn't hear anything outside. But I did hear how Killua breathed a soft 'tch', so I wondered why was he so angry, I was the one that Hisoka teased.

"I'm not the only one that fell for you though, Kay. *club shape* Keep that in mind *heart shape*" he smiled. What the hell did he mean by that? "Oh well, we've wasted too much time. *club shape* Let's get started. *heart shape*"

* * *

><p><strong>Killua's POV~<strong>

"Wow, I didn't think that the one in the cloak was a girl" a guy said

"Yeah, not to mention a cute one~" another one said

"Tch" I didn't realize that I clicked my tongue

_'Fuck Hisoka, now everyone knows how she looks like… I feel so annoyed right now, I just want to pull their eyes out now, so that they can't even see her anymore…'_

"Her voice is cute too, pure like a bird chirping" a guy said

_'Puncture their eardrums so that they can't hear anymore'_

"Really cute~ I want her"

_'Pull their tongue off that they can't even say those shameful lines'_

"Nah, she is mine" another one added the last drop to the full cup

_'… That's it. I'm going to just kill them… She is MINE'_ I felt my eyes becoming bloodshot_ '… Huh? Why do I feel this way? She isn't mine or anything… And that Hisoka, how dare he realize that Kay was a girl before me!'_

* * *

><p>Hisoka charged at Gon and beat him up. Just as he was going to kick Gon flying, Gon was able to evade the attack and as Gon's replacement, he kicked the flagstone flying into the spectators. Hisoka provoked Gon into coming close to him, but gon didn't fall for it<p>

"GON!THE GYO!" Killua suddenly yelled. I activated the gyo and saw a string coming from Hisoka's fingers to Gon's face.

Hisoka then pulled Gon to him and gave Gon a critical hit...

"Down and a Hit! 3 more points for Hisoka! 6-2!" the referee announced

"Gon! You can do it!" the fans cheered

"Go on!"

Gon gradually stood up

"Ok... short problem" Hisoka said. "If you answer correctly, I'll let you hit me once. *heart shape* When did I stick the pansy gum to your face? A) during the elbow hit, b) during the clean hit, c) during the critical hit."

Gon put three fingers up "It was C!"

"Wrong answer. *club shape* The right one was D, during the explanation about the nen characteristics." Hisoka then gave Gon a hint about him being able to use pansy gum even when attacking, which means, Gon will have to evade all of his attacks.

Suddenly Gon charged at him, hitting him violently. Hisoka didn't evade, but suddenly he used his pansy gum to pull Gon to his fist, hitting him with it.

"Critical hit! Three more point to Hisoka for the critical hit and a down. 9-4!" The referee declared

"Hey, that's not fair! I stood right up!" but the referee didn't listen. The audience was now filled with objections, but nothing went through the ears of the judge.

Just one more point and Gon would lose. Suddenly Hisoka pointed to his left "Gon, look to your right. *heart shape*" and then suddenly a piece of rock came to Gon's face from the left. "Ah, sorry. *club shape* That was my left, but not for you. "spade shape* While you were complaining to the judge, I fixed a pansy gum on a piece of rock and then, I threw it at you. *heart shape*"

"Down and critical hit! Two more points for Hisoka ! 11-4, winner by points: Hisoka!"

"You made great progress *club shape* but you still need practice. *club shape* Next time we'll confront for real, in the world, with no rules. That's where we'll risk our lives "spade shape*"

* * *

><p>So I think this chapter answered some questions from before about whether somebody has realized Kay was a girl and such, and as you have guessed, it was of course Hisoka, our one and only!<p>

Thank you all for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it.

**PwoperSeth: thanks for alerting**

**soso123456: thanks for reviewing :)  
><strong>

**MistiLove: thank you XD, I try to update every 10 days, so please be patient  
><strong>

**VFran: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**DemontaDark: thank you for alerting  
><strong>

**SoulDragon162: thank you for favoriting and alerting  
><strong>

**CryingMoonLight: thank you for alerting  
><strong>

**cocoamilo: thank you for alerting  
><strong>

**RahzelKane: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**AExorcist: thank you for alerting  
><strong>

**GaleSynch: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**DrHooveMD: thank you for alerting  
><strong>


	24. Visiting Gon's house

*Sobs* *Sobs* I'm so happy *sobs* for your support for my fiction *sobs* even though I know that it's really bad, you guys still supported me, I can't be any happier. I now have 11,200 hits! A lot more than I have ever imagined! Thank you!

I so happy that I wrote this when I'm in the middle of my exams... I'm so dead... But oh well~

Please enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Visiting Gon's house<strong>

**In the waiting room~**

"You've finally reached you objective, Gon" I said

"Yes."

"As we don't have anything else to do here, How about if we go to your place?" Killua suggested

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I want to meet Mito-san"

"Me too."

"Ok. If you say so."

And so, we got our stuff and said goodbye to the Celestial Tower and went straight to the port to get to the Whale's island.

**The whale island~**

"Are we there yet?" Killua whined.

"No." Gon simply answered, smile fixed on his face as if by superglue and bouncing on his feet like he had pogo sticks stuck on them. "I can't wait to meet Aunt Mito! I haven't seen her for such a LONG time!" He squealed loudly for the umpteenth time.

"I want to meet her too" I said "She really seems like a nice person from what I have heard from you"

"She is!"

"Though, I really hope that she is not weird like you father, Gon."

"She isn't... I think" Gon added hesitantly

"Gon… that's your house?" Killua asked, his face unable to hold back the surprise

"Yeah, cool, isn't it? There's a tree growing right out of it. It's nothing compared to your house though"

"A tree growing out huh? I wonder how old is this house, I mean, look at the tree, It's so big!" I said

Gon just smiled and ran ahead. I looked around with Killua as he walked slowly along. We didn't talk, just comfortable silence punctuated with a little curiosity as we looked. A peaceful aura filled the place, and even though the people were just walking around doing ordinary things, the sunlight seemed to filter through the air to make everything just seem just that much more beautiful.

A total opposite to Killua's dark home. This was more... a comfortable place. A place where little kids could run around and enjoy themselves.

Killua and I rounded the corner to see Gon being hugged and scolded (at the same time) by Mito-san with his grandma just standing behind him looking generally happy.

"And you didn't even write, just a letter saying you passed the hunter exam and nothing after that! Do you know how worried we were?" Mito-san reproached fondly as she hugged Gon tightly. "And who is this?" she said kindly, looking at us gently and stopped hugging Gon. Killua immediately pulled his hands from his pockets and I suddenly stood straighter "Are you Gon's friends?"

"Y-yeah." Killua stammered out.

"He's Killua, and the other's Kay!"

Mito-san looked at us and repeated our names. "Killua and Kay, yes?" We nodded dumbly. "Come in, come in! It's the first time Gon's ever brought friends home, and they're friends from overseas!"

She ushered us into the house with Gon tagging happily along with his grandma, babbling about something or another that was nearly incoherent. His grandma nodded happily. I slowly relaxed.

It was nice here. No death fights, no need to have your guard up. Mito-san whirled around in the kitchen preparing lunch (grandma was sitting on the table drinking tea).

"And you don't even write to tell us you're coming back and you have friends over! How am I supposed to treat you all? Ah, we don't even have enough ingredients…" She rambled/grumbled/yelled at Gon. Then she noticed our dirty state. "Good timing, go and have a shower while I make lunch," she said, staring pointedly at Gon and Killua's dirty faces.

"But we were planning to explore the forest in the afternoon…" Gon argued.

Mito-san held up a hand. "Go before I count to ten. ONE!" Gon immediately started pushing Killua with a huge sweat-drop on his face.

"Let's go!" He said with one of those smiles. I listened to them banging and making a noise as they prepared for shower. Mito-san counted to eight before she realized I hadn't gone.

"Kay, isn't it?" She smiled at me. "Why aren't you going with them?"

I started. Then a light bulb moment. _'Oh.'_ I pulled down my hood to show my face.

"Mito-san… I'm a girl." I said softly. She had this huge shocked face going on. Like, dropped mouth, her antennae of hair twitching in front of her face, bird eyes and everything.

Then…

"Oh! I didn't realize that Gon would even be able to make friends with such a cute girl!" She suddenly gushed as she rushed from behind the counter to look at my face properly with shiny eyes. "I didn't even realize! I'm sorry! But you really are cute; I wonder how I didn't realize before! I've always wanted a daughter!" she babbled happily.

"Umm…"

"Of course you can't go bath with those boys!" She laughed. Then the kettle shrieked and she immediately looked panicked. "Ah!" And she rushed back to the stove to switch off the stove and check something frying in the saucepan.

"Please let me help you cook. I'm quite good at it."

"No way! Today, you're our guest! Just rest, I'll let you cook tomorrow, okay?"

I smiled. An old creaky voice came from my right and I looked. "Do you want to sit with me for a while when you wait?" Gon's grandma asked, smiling at me. I nodded and sat across from her. She poured me a cup of tea and slid it gently towards me. We sipped in contented silence while we listened to Mito-san grumble about how if she had realized I was a girl she would've let me get in the bath first and all.

"So…" I looked at Gon's grandma. She had smile crinkles all over her face. I liked her, she looked nice.

"Yes?"

"Where're you from?" She asked me when Aunt Mito in the kitchen had a quiet moment. Aunt Mito looked over at this question as well. I smiled.

"I'm from Nihon. My village is near the Edokyo ruins."

Both Mito-san and grandma were surprised at this statement. "Gin..." grandma slipped

"Yes. Actually, my village was saved by him, so I wanted to become a Hunter to be like him!" I smiled brightly. Mito-san and grandma seemed quite pleased. We talked for a while and it was then that loud voices and footsteps came down the stairs.

When they came into the room, they were faced with an annoyed Mito-san. "How long did you take? Did you even think of Kay over there?" She pointed at me. I didn't say anything and just smiled as they also gave me sheepish looks.

"Well, it was really comfortable, Aunt Mito!" Gon protested futilely once again.

Mito-san sighed and shook her head with a smile and pointed to the table. "I haven't finished lunch yet. While Kay takes her turn, do you want to tell grandma about your hunter exploits?" I pushed my cup of tea towards the center of the table and stood up.

"Thank you for the tea." I told the old grandma.

"Thank you for the interesting conversation." She smiled. I flashed a huge grin at her and brushed past Killua whose face was flushed red. I backtracked and looked at Killua.

"Hey, Killua, are you okay? You seem red."

"Might've soaked a little too long." he said a bit fast

Mito-san looked up concernedly at that, but when I leaned closer to him, he practically started puffing steam, she got this knowing gleam in her eye. "Kay, you should go shower now!"

She said a bit too cheerfully, but I shrugged it off and thanked her, before moving up the stairs.

The last things I heard from the kitchen were a murmur from Mito-san, and an outburst of "I DON'T like her!" and Gon's crowing of "He does! He does! How did you guess, Aunt Mito?"

I didn't want to even guess what was happening down there, but I felt my face becoming a bit hot.

After having finished bathing, I decided to put on the dress that I bought at the Celestial Tower. It had been a while since I have worn it, and I really felt like being a girl once in a while. By the time I got to the kitchen, the lunch has already been served.

Gon, Mito-san and grandma commented on how cute I was, while Killua just sat there trying to control his blush. Throughout the meal, he didn't look into my eyes. Not that was very dejecting, but the reason must have been what they talked about when I was in the bath room, so I didn't press the point.

"The meal was so tasty, Mito-san!"

Mito-san straightened from her dish picking (Killua was still recovering from being forced to eat the red capsicums and Gon was too enthralled in talking to his grandma to realize anything) and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Kay. But you can call me Aunt Mito if you want. Mito-san makes me feel old."

"Okay, A-aunt Mito." I stammered, rolling the word Aunt in my mouth. It felt strange, but in a nice way. I haven't had to call 'mother', 'father', 'aunt' for such a long time. The people in my village were very kind to me, but Mito-san just gave out a different aura

I stood up and helped carry the dishes over to the sink. Aunt Mito immediately started washing, and after hesitating for a moment I started drying with a random towel I picked up on the bench. Aunt Mito smiled at me. "You're a guest, Kay. You shouldn't do this."

I put on a stubborn face. "I want to." Aunt Mito just laughed and kept on washing.

"Gon and Killua said that you are very good at cooking, Kay."

"They did? Well I did do all the cooking for them during our trip, and they did like it, so yes, maybe."

"You don't have to be so modest. They told me that you saved them from being dropped out of the test."

"It's nothing as grand as that Aunt Mito. It's just that I do cooking with all my heart, I want people to enjoy it. And if they do, I'm happy."

She smiled at me.

"And that's all the dishes finished." Aunt Mito said as she dried her hands on her apron. "I'll put away the dishes now and we can join Gon's conversation."

"So, how was the exam?" Aunt Mito asked when we were all back at the dining table

"It was quite difficult" Gon answered "Only 400 or so people got to the exam and only eight of them passed. Oh yeah! Look! This is a Hunter's license." Gon pulled out

Aunt Mito took the license and looked at it "Ah... Looks ordinary." She looked at it for some more and suddenly started bending it...

"Ah!" Gon yelled "What are you doing?"

"Just joking." She gave the license back

We stood up and excused ourselves to go to the forest.

"I think she was doing it for real" Killua whispered when we finally got out of the house

"Yeah..." Gon sweat dropped.

Aunt Mito also asked if she needed to pack some food, but Gon refused, saying that we'll get something from the forest.

On the way, Gon showed us the place, where he met Kaito and his Kitsume-guma friends..

"Your Kitsume-guma friend's nest is around here isn't it?"

"Yeah. But he probably won't show up. The female Kitsume-guma hates human, so if he meets me, he'll have to fight with his wife. Also, if the elder of the forest is friendly with humans, it won't look good to other animals." We walked a bit more and reached the lake "Kon and I used to play in the water often."

Suddenly, we saw some fishes on the shore. Killua pointed "Welcome home."

"Yeah..." Gon smiled warmly

I cooked the fish and after having eaten, we lied on the shore looking at the sky full of stars.

"Gon, Kay what are you going to do now?" Killua asked

"I'll start by collecting information about my father in the York Shin. There will probably be lots of Hunters there."

"I'll also start looking for Gin-san now. I was my goal from the beginning anyway."

"I see. What should I do?"

"What? You should stay here and come to York Shin with me."

"No, I mean, I don't have anything that I want to do like you guys. However I have lots of things that I don't want to do, like staying home or taking care of family business. I envy you."

"Killua..." Gon said "I'm happy when I'm with you and I think that Kay feels the same way as well."

I nodded

"Wha-what are you saying so suddenly." Killua blushed slightly

"This whale island is for fisherman to stay during their trips, so there are very few children here. And so you guys are my first friends" Gon explained

"Actually, me too. You guys are my first friends." Killua admitted

"Then are you happy when you're with us?" I asked

"I guess so."

"So let's go together! Let's go together and go to different places and see different things. I and Kay'll look for my father and you look for what you want to do. It'll be fun!"

"I guess, that's not too bad. Until I find things I want to do, I'll help you look for your father."

"Ok!"

"By the way, Gon. How's your mother doing?" Killua continued

"My mother... That's a harder thing to ask about than my father. Mito-san was like my mother and raised me, so I feel bad about asking her. If I hadn't met Kaito, I wouldn't have known about my father either. I heard that both of my parents died in an accident, but then Kaito said that my father is still alive and I believed that my mother was really dead."

"That's quite cruel" Killua sweat dropped

"But my mother... is Mito-san. I have no one else, so I have nothing to ask."

"I see."

"I wish I had a mother like Mito-san." I said

"Yeah" Killua admitted "She's the best, though she is a bit picky."

We talk for a little more and went back home. Killua and Gon were going to slept in one room and I was sleeping in Aunt Mito's room. I wished I was a boy too, that way I would have been able to sleep with them. They would definitely be talking about the interesting things that I could never know. I was so pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>PwoperSeth: thank you for reviewing. I was actually also fangirling when I wrote this chapter. I usually write what I want to see or read in the manga, so I don't know if it suits you tastes, but I'm happy that you liked it. And I will try to find a place for Hisoka and Kay interaction soon<strong>

**MistiLove: thank for reviewing. Yes, yes, don't be so tsuntsun, be dere please~  
><strong>

**CryingMoonLight: thank you for favoriting and thank you for reviewing X3  
><strong>

**renagal42: thank you for alerting  
><strong>

**SilverNeira: thank you for favoriting and alerting and reviewing  
><strong>

**Envyyyyy: thank you for reviewing  
><strong>

**trollypop: thank you for favoriting my story  
><strong>

**soso123456: you know the possibility for that is very high XD, maybe the author just didn't write it in the manga, but he could have been stalking Gon and Killua all along~  
><strong>

**Sutsuko: thank you for alerting and favoriting my story  
><strong>

**WeirdySpeck: Thank you for favoriting my story, alerting me and reviewing. Thank you for you compliments, I'm glad you liked it  
><strong>

**lilmeika: thank you for alerting my story  
><strong>

**Pandora Destiny: thank you for alerting and favoriting my story. Uwa... my blood dropped when I read your review, I feel cold... I will try to update faster, so please don't stalk me! And please don't rip your hair off, being bald isn't beautiful XD. Oh but congratulations on being the 66th reviewer, the same number as Kay's tag in the Hunter's exam!  
><strong>

**Clain De Lune: thank you for alerting my story  
><strong>


	25. Moonlight x First clue x York shin

**Chapter 24: Moonlight x First clue x York shin**

**Late at night~**

I slowly woke up to moonlight shining through the window. Rubbing my eyes and sitting up, I looked around, judging the time to be early morning. Moving my eyes to the window, I stared absently at the night sky I could see, curious as to why I woke up before light.

"Must have been because I'm not used to this place… or the bed yet," I whispered to myself, yawning and stretching under the covers. Throwing the covers off of, I slowly stood up, quietly making my way to the door and slipping into the hallway and to the nearest window. Whale Island was beautiful, and at night, its beauty doubled. The moonlight shone on the ground just right, coloring the grass silver. Leaning closer, I tried to get a good look at the moon, suspecting that it might be full. Catching a small glimpse, but not satisfying enough, I walked to the front door and, quietly, opened it to step out onto the porch. Going down the porch steps, I walked a little ways into the yard, then looked up to see a big, round, full moon.

"Wow," you breathed, taken aback. "I've never seen a full moon this beautiful."

Unlike in the city, there are no lights to cover up the moonlight. The stars complimented the moon, seeming to compete with its brightness and beauty. I stood there spellbound, trying to burn the image into my mind forever.

"Can't sleep?" I turned around and saw Killua.

"No. I take it you can't either?"

"A bit. Gon wasn't joking when he said he moves a lot in his sleep. Well, I'm no better, but this time he even bit me, so I woke up."

"I feel bad for you."

"Don't be. Just be glad you don't have to share the same room as him. Besides, I'm kinda glad he woke me up." He looked at me, smiling

I looked at him questioningly, but he smiled in response "So why are you out here?"

I pointed towards the moon. "For that. I wanted to get the best view I could, and I couldn't get that inside the house." I glanced at Killua, noticing how his purple eyes reflect the silver shine, making his eyes beautiful. I looked away with a slight blush on my cheeks

"Let's take a walk around the yard." He suggested

"Sure." Falling in step beside him, I looked down at the ground, wondering what to say, my heart started beating a little bit too fast.

"Do you like it here?" asks Killua, eyes looking over at me.

I meet his gaze. "Yeah. I like how it's surrounded by nature and Mito-san is really nice"

"Yeah, this is the total opposite of my home."

"Killua..." I suddenly remembered his house. It sure was big and was also surrounded by 'nature', but the feeling was different.

He suddenly turned around "What are you suddenly getting serious for?" his face got really close to mine as he looked straightly into my eyes "That was just a comparison! Nothing to worry about!"

I was surprised by his outburst, but smiled eventually, blushing a bit from the little space between us. I could literally feel his breath. "I understand"

"Alright, that's better." He withdrew immediately "Now you'd better go to sleep. We have lots of things to do tomorrow."

"Yeah! Good night, Killua."

"Good night."

**Next morning, in Gon's room~**

Gon showed us the box that Aunt Mito gave him. I looked at it, but there was no sign of lids or anything. Killua tried to force it open, but no luck what so ever.

"When you become a Hunter..." Killua thought and the sudden eureka moment appeared. "I see, maybe... There's something that we have yet to try out."

"What's that?" Gon asked

"Ah! I get it Killua!" I eurekaed as well

"There's something you have that you didn't before you became a Hunter."

"Ah!" Gon stood up "The Hunter's license!"

'_Gon...'_

"But there's no place to insert it..."

I couldn't suppress my laughter anymore. "Pff… Ha Ha Ha Ha"

"Kay?"

"Idiot! It's nen!" Killua yelled

"Ah..."

As soon as Gon activated his nen, the box broke and inside was another box. On the pieces of metal that just fell out, we recognized the pattern that was also on Wing-san's promise string. On the other box, there was a place, were you could insert the Hunter's card, and so Gon inserted it. Inside was a cassette tape, a ring and a rom card. The ring had the same inscription, so we decided not to put it on right now and decided to listen to the tape first.

"Also copy at the same time." Killua noted

"Why?"

"Because of nen."

And so we played the cassette.

"Hehe Gon. You became a Hunter too. I need to ask you something. Do you want to see me? If you want to, keep on listening, if not, just press stop... Yes eh? One more question then. Are you prepared? Hunters are selfish people. They leave things behind for the things that they want. I'll give you a minute."

There was no need for that question, Gon had already decided that a long time ago.

"Hehe. You want to see me that much, eh? Well, I don't want to see you. Frankly, I don't know how can I see you. I gave up being a father to be what I really am. Quite selfish. It'll be at least ten years before you listen to this, but even during that amount of time, there are things that will never change. I am what I really am. So I'm doing some crazy things when you're listening to this. If you still want to see me, find me. But as I said before, I don't want to see you. I'll run when I know that you're close. Catch me. You are a Hunter too, right?"

"Pfft. Your father isn't an easy person to deal with." Killua commented

"True." Gon smiled

As Killua was going to turn of the cassette, Gon stopped him "Wait, Gin is still there."

"Ah! I forgot one more thing. About you mother. If you want to know, keep listening, otherwise..." Gon turned off the cassette.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"There might be a clue."

"No there probably isn't any. In short, I don't want to know. As I said before, my mother is Mito-san. Let's go eat."

Suddenly the player started moving by itself. We immediately activated our nen and saw that the player was rewinding the cassette with nen. We tried to stop it by unplugging, but no use. We tried to break it, but no use, it was protected with nen. And so that the cassette was gone, we had two more things. A ring and a rom card.

We connected it to Joy Station and found one game in there, called Greed island. Not the only thing left is to find what is was. We found out that the game was not publicly sold and there was only 100 copies published... with the price of 5.7 billion a copy... We tried to call the company if it had any left, but all of them were sold a long time ago...

"We need to go deeper and search" Killua suggested "But I'm not really knowledgeable about this stuff."

"Is there anyone that knows about these things?"

"There is. He night even have Greed island."

"REALLY?"

"I don't want to ask him, but I guess I'll have to." Killua pulled out his phone "Ah, Goto? I want to talk to Buta-kun... Don't lie! There's no way he'd leave the house! Tell him if he doesn't pick up in ten seconds I'll smash all of his figurines!"

It would seem that 'Buta-kun' finally connected

"Just joking brother! I wanted to ask if you knew anything about Greed island?"

In the end, Killua's brother agreed to help in exchange for a copy of the save file.

A few days later, we got the website, but we couldn't do it at home fearing that Gon's address will be revealed to those who hunt for Hunter's license. So we decided to leave Whale's island to a bigger city. In a net bar, we found out that Greed Island wan made by nen specialists and if you die in the game you die for real. And it would seem that seven copies of it will be sold in Your Shin's auction with the minimum expected price: 8.9 billion... And so we decided to part our ways to earn some more money. The winner could ask the losers to do anything.

**31st of October, York Shin city~**

It would seem that Killua gambled for money and Gon pan-handled in the streets to earn money.

"So what did you do, Kay?" Gon asked

"I work as a singer and dancer in a bar."

"You did what?" Killua yelled "Aren't you supposed to be underage?"

"Yes, but I used disguise to make me look older. I am a ninja, you know? Nothing big though, just some singing and I punished anyone, who got close to me. No worries."

Killua frowned at my words.

"So how much did you get, Kay?"

"The payment was quite good and I receive lots of tips from the customers. I got one million all."

"One million!" the both shouted

"Yeah. I would seem that I'm a winner."

"Yeah... So what do you want?"

"Umm, I'll think about that later."

On our way, we met Leorio. He led us to a cell phone shot and negotiated for us to buy a cellphone for each for a really cheap price. Moreover, it would seem that Leorio has also master nen.

We spent a lot of money to buy information through the Hunter's website, which resulted in us having none money left at all, only a little bit more than 340000 zennis, which was nowhere near the needed amount.

So in the end, we decided to make money by arm wrestling, 10000 zennis each time and the price for the winner was a 3 million worth diamond. But well, this kind of thing cannot continue forever, so we decided to take another course of action.

The last challenger we had had given as a map to where he was, saying that we might be able to do it. Leorio looked at it and smirked "Haven't we discovered the big fish?"

We went there the next day and discovered that that place was full of strong people. After a while of waiting an announcer appeared

"Welcome everyone" he… or she said, I don't know "Let's start without waiting for the conditional auction! Today, the rules are simple… HIDE-AND-SEEK! Look carefully at the pictures you are given! Those seven people are today's targets"

We looked at it and between those, there was the girl, who challenged us in arm wrestling the other day

"The conditions to fulfill are to catch them and give them to us! you'll receive a check of 2 billion zennis per head! There's no time limit! Dead or alive, no importance at all. Obviously, the way to capture them is for you to decide! If you manage to catch one of them, contact us at the number below of the page."

"Wow… if we catch them, we'll get 14 billion all in all…" I mumbled, not believing what I just heard

"We only ask for participation taxes, which is 5 million zennis per participants. We ask the people who won't take part in this to give back the picture before exiting."

Leorio and Gon nodded, but Killua didn't say anything.

We put the money of 5 million zennis in and went out

"We should hurry!" Leorio said

"Don't stress it, those guys will never catch them" Killua said "Plus, I think all this smells bad"

"What do you mean?" Gon asked

"A while ago. we were supposed to be in a conditional auction, but it seemed like an investigation with a reward. In my opinion, the mafia recognizes its failure with its own ways and tries to find other solutions. You saw the ring in the middle of the room? The initial project was surely to organize fights or something like that"

"You think they changed their plans because it became necessary for them to find these guys?" Leorio thought about it for a while

"Whatever the time or money it may cost. The 5 million tax is to give the impression of a real conditional auction. The fact that reward is a check, and not a high value object, don't you think it is strange?"

"You mean… The objects of the auction has been stolen? And in that case, there is only one solution of launching an investigation notice on the thieves with a reward." I reasoned

"Yes, you have to be dumb to steel mafia treasures" Killua said "But we know a bit about these guys… The Genei Ryodan."

Well, to actually find these guys, we'll have to get information from them first… but information always goes with money and so….

Gon decided to borrow another 100 million zennis in exchange for his Hunter's license. We tried to stop him, but knowing his personality… The money would be used as the budget to increase the money. But first, we decided to purchase a catalog of the auction of the southern peace. Each copy of the game will be sold on the 6th to the 8th of September and on the 9th and 10th, two copies will be sold. The bit would start with 8.9 billion zennis. All in all, we had more than 90 million zennis left, but we still decided to pay 15 million for information on the ryodan. Information if so expensive these days

* * *

><p>So yeah, I'm sorry if this was a bit confusing, because the manga confused me a bit and it took me a looong time to write this, because I wanted to give it a natural flow, which was hard. But at any rate I reread it again many times, but couldn't find a way to fix it and I didn't want to delete everything, because I really don't get this place to actually rewrite the whole thing, so please forgive me. I think I'm going a bit nuts after the exams... My head is spinning... I can't think straight anymore...<p>

**soso123456: thank you *heart shape*. My exams didn't go as well as I would loved it to be, but I think I'll be fine... I try to be positive most of the time XD  
><strong>

**XxXTwilight-SinXxX: thank you for alerting my story  
><strong>

**'.foggiest: thank you for favoriting and alerting  
><strong>

**Kumiko Fukuda: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**WeirdySpeck: thank you for reviewing. I actually have a thing for cuteness and fluff, so I just couldn't help it XD  
><strong>

**Blue Rivale: XD thank you very much  
><strong>

**DemontaDark: thank you for alerting  
><strong>

**Rieyama Yuuko: thank your favoriting and alerting and reviewing  
><strong>

**Mira Love: Thank you. I sure will cover the york shin and greed island arc, and I can tell you that there's no way I'm doing the chimera ark, cause I hate it too. I don't know about the length yet, But I don't think it'll be too long, cause I have the end of the story in my head already. I'll be sure to bring you guys to Kay's home town though. Thank you for reading  
><strong>

**MariDark: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**sceneforlife: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**X-MelodiesOfTheSakuraTree-X: I like Killua and Kay moments too, so I will try! I think I will have lots of those moments!  
><strong>

**Pandora Destiny: thank you X3. I'm very happy that I was able to inspire you to write a new fic. Best of luck to you!  
><strong>

**Zoya: thank you for reviewing  
><strong>

**Erzille: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>


	26. Earning some money

**Chapter 25: Earning some money**

**Next day at the second-hand market~**

We were walking on the street when Gon suddenly notice something. He went to the stall and picked the knife up. "Say, mister…"

"Yes? If you want to buy it, write your name on the piece of paper. If nobody comes before noon, it's yours."

"Ah yeah…"

Killua looked at Leorio, telling him something. Leorio gave him and understanding look and sad "That knife interest you Gon? You know, I saw some better ones farther down."

"Yeah, but I like this one" Gon said

"Say" Leorio addressed the seller "We have to leave soon, so can you sell it to us now?"

"Hum… Well, there is no other buyer, so it depends on your proposition."

"It looks a bit old, you knife. I'll give you 100 jenis for it" Leorion said as Killua almost fainted of such a low price

"N-no! I won't give in for such a price."

"Ah, too bad then, let's go"

"Wait! How about 500 jenis?"

Leorio turned back "300!"

We bought it and walked further away.

"There's no doubt that this is original"

"What do you mean, Killua?" I asked

"It's a benz knife. Benni Doron was a serial killer, who lived about 100 years ago. 'Benz' is the name he gave to his knives. Since it's the work of a murderer, it's not easy to name its value, but if we can find a collector, it's very famous. My father likes him. The value depends of the number of the knive, but at least 5 million."

"WHAT? Did you know, Gon?" Leorio asked

"Actually, I didn't. When I saw it, something felt strange, so I used my gyo and fond a tiny aura."

I and Killua tried and saw it as well

"Alright then" Killua said "If we can find rare items like this, then it's easy. We find items and then sell them at higher price!"

"Yeah!"

"Ok! Operation start!"

We split up to find more items and Leorio stayed at home to search for the ryodan. After a while, we noticed that there was somebody else doing the same thing as we were. This was not getting any better. But in the end, we were able to gather lots of items for selling. But even with this amount of goods there was no way we could even get 8.9 billion. This was 100 million at most. But in the end, we decided that we would just sell this items to return Gon's account to 100 million so that he could repay the loan. And then, Killua and Gon would do something about the other part by capturing the ryodan and get the bounty money.

We made our own stall of items in the market, where we put all of the items we have gathered. Just at that time, Leorio phoned Gon, saying that the members of the ryodan had been spotted in a cafe.

"Gon, Killua, you guys go. I'll take care of the stall."

"But, Kay!" Gon objected

"No 'buts' Gon, I was the one who won the 'making money' contest didn't I? Which means, I'm better than you two at this. I also remember that I have yet to state my wish, so I want you two to take care of the ryodan and assist Kurapika in whatever he is doing. Okay?"

They hesitated, but agreed anyway.

"Right! Sell everything at the best price, Kay!" Killua shouted while running to ryodan's meeting point

"You don't have to worry about that!"

And so they left... Even if I did tell them to go without worrying about me, being here alone was quite lonely...

"Oh well, let's get started." I changed into the dress I bought for my previous part-time job to attract customers. I wouldn't be able to do that if I continued wearing my cloak mow, couldn't I? It was nothing grand though. Just a white kami and light pink sun dress. I put on a sign, saying 'Come to our shop, we have lots of unique items. You can also listen to free live music.'

I took a deep breath and started singing...

~x~

I'm 11 years old, I am pretty  
>I'm a teen tiny girl, a little lady<br>I live under the kitchen floor  
>Right here, not so far from you.<br>Sometimes I feel happy  
>Sometimes I feel blue<br>In my dreams O I wish I could...

Feel my hair blowing in the wind  
>See the sky and the summer rain<br>Pick a flower from the garden for you  
>Beyond the lane there's another world<br>Butterflies floating in the air  
>But is there someone out there for me?<p>

And so life goes on, day after day  
>With knick-knacks on the floor, nooks and crannies<br>I live in a tiny world  
>But out there, someone waits for me.<br>I wish I had someone to watch over me  
>In my dreams O I wish I could...<p>

Feel my hair blowing in the wind  
>See the sky and the summer rain<br>Pick a flower from the garden for you  
>Now I know there's another world<br>Butterflies floating in the air  
>There is someone out there for me.<p>

Feel my hair blowing in the wind  
>See the sky and the summer rain<br>Pick a flower from the garden for you  
>Now I know there's another world<br>Butterflies floating in the air  
>There is someone out there for me.<p>

~x~

After I had finished my song I saw a crowd of people gathering around me, they were not only listening to music, but looking at the items as well. It would seem that my plan had worked. I counted the money and saw that I had made 30 million. This was nowhere near the needed amount. I needed to work harder.

The next day was indeed better. The fame of my voice seemed to have spread around quite fast and even more customers came today, nobles and rich men included. They bought a lot of stuff and by lunch time, I had already made another 30 million.

"This knife looks quite nice."

I turned around to see a very familiar face. "Illumi! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to buy some goods, are you selling?"

"Well, yes..." that wasn't what I was asking though.

"I'm here for work... if that's what you wanted to ask."

"O-oh..." I was surprised that he actually answered me. He took the knife and looked at it carefully.

"This knife is a 'benz' knife number 199. It's estimated price is 15 million. I'm taking it. Here's the money." He handed me 15 million zenis in pure cash.

"Ehhh?" I thought Killua said that this knife was 5 million, why did it suddenly become 15 million?

"What? Are you selling or not?"

"O-Of course! Please take it! But!"

I was interrupted by yet another familiar voice.

"Kay! *heart shape* Illumi as well! *heart shape*"

"Hisoka!" I yelled

"Kay *spade shape*, you're so cold to have such a reaction every time you see me. I'm sad." He didn't seem that he was though. His facial expressions indicated that he was very amused. Why, though, I didn't know. "What's this, Illumi, are you shopping? *diamond shape*"

"Kind of..." Illumi took my right hand and pushed the money into my palm "Take the money, I have to go now." As he was about to leave, Hisoka pulled him back.

"Wait a minute, Illumi. *diamond shape* You bought an item, didn't you? So Kay, you have to sing for him now, don't you? Since the board over there said so. *heart shape*"

"Ah! Yes, of course! Which song would you like?"

"Ummm *heart shape* how about 'eyes on me'?" (Final Fantasy VIII)

"Okay. I know that song."

~x~

I never sang my songs  
>On the stage, on my own<br>I never said my words  
>Wishing they would be heard<br>I saw you smiling at me  
>Was it real or just my fantasy<br>You'd always be there in the corner  
>Of this tiny little bar<p>

My last night here for you  
>Same old songs, just once more<br>My last night here with you?  
>Maybe yes, maybe no<br>I kind of liked it your way  
>How you shyly placed your eyes on me<p>

Oh, did you ever know?  
>That I had mine on you<p>

Darling, so there you are  
>With that look on your face<br>As if you're never hurt  
>As if you're never down<br>Shall I be the one for you  
>Who pinches you softly but sure<br>If frown is shown then  
>I will know that you are no dreamer<p>

So let me come to you  
>Close as I wanted to be<br>Close enough for me  
>To feel your heart beating fast<br>And stay there as I whisper

How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
>did you ever know<br>That I had mine on you

Darling, so share with me  
>Your love if you have enough<br>Your tears if your're holding back  
>Or pain if that's what it is<br>How can I let you know  
>I'm more than the dress and the voice<br>Just reach me out then  
>You will know that you're not dreaming<p>

Darling, so there you are  
>With that look on your face<br>As if you're never hurt  
>As if you're never down<br>Shall I be the one for you  
>Who pinches you softly but sure<br>If frown is shown then  
>I will know that you are no dreamer<p>

~x~

Illumi left as soon as I finished my song.

"Oh man *club shape* he's so shy *heart shape* Even though I deliberately chose that song *spade shape*"

"Shy? What are you talking about?"

"Oh my, you still haven't realized it yet, Kay? *club shape* You're so dense. *spade shape*"

I got angry. Who was he to call me like that?

"Did you forget what I told you the last time? About somebody else liking you other than me? *diamond shape*"

"I do remember, but I don't have any idea who you're talking about. If you're talking about Illumi, then there's no way. He hates me!" I looked at him. He had this creepy grin on his face, so I wanted to change the subject as soon as possible. "So what do you want from me, Hisoka?"

"*spade shape* You shouldn't change the subject like that, Kay. Besides, why would Illumi hate you? Why do you think so?"

"I don't think that I have one anything to make him like me, but I have done everything to make him hate me."

"And those things are?"

"…" I didn't answer… more like… I couldn't think of anything… except for the part, where we snatched Killua away from his house… Illumi didn't seem to care about that much anymore though…

Hisoka snickered "But putting that aside, you really shouldn't be treating your customers like that. *club shape* But I guess, I'm hated. *spade shape* But at any rate, I'm here to hear you sing. The rumors about your singing have spread quite widely. The name of Kay Faraday has spread all around York Shin. *heart shape*"

"Is that so?"

"That's right *heart shape*"

"So now that you've heard it, what do you want?"

"I want to hear it again. *heart shape*"

Ugh, did I have a choice to refuse him? Probably not. "Alright then, which song do you want?"

"Let's see. I do like classical romance songs, so how about 'Lose Control'?" (Kinky Kids)

"Alright."

~x~

Ah Ah Ah I'm losing control  
>Ah Ah Ah I'm losing control<br>Ah Ah Ah I'm losing control  
>Ah Ah Ah I'm losing losing<p>

Hot ugokidasu Heart tomaranai  
>Sweat sukoshi nureta hada ga kataru shinjitsu<br>Stare mitsumetara No modorenai  
>Don't stop takanaru kimochi wa mou tomerarenai<p>

moeagaru kankaku  
>kakusenai Feelings Ohh<br>iki ga tsumari souna kurai  
>Baby Oh Baby<br>Tonight's gon be the night alright  
>futari dake no Show Time<br>hayaku misete Your Style  
>Baby Oh Baby<p>

Ah Ah Ah I'm losing control  
>Ah Ah Ah I'm losing control<br>Ah Ah Ah I'm losing control  
>Ah Ah Ah I'm losing losing<p>

Hold aserazu ni Slow ajiwatte motto  
>Please kono mama asa made<br>Freeze Uh Let me Touch it  
>Girl odoru you ni<br>Make Love to me tonight  
>Shake karada wo furuwasete konya wa All Nite Baby<p>

moeagaru kankaku  
>kakusenai Feelings Ohh<br>iki ga tsumari souna kurai  
>Baby Oh Baby<br>Tonight's gon be the night alright  
>futari dake no Show Time<br>hayaku misete Your Style  
>Baby Oh Baby<p>

kimi dake no No body else  
>I want you now mou matenai Yeah<br>amai yoru ni sasowarete  
>kono mama futari dake de Oh!<p>

Uh Uh Baby Bounce Wit Me  
>Uh Uh Baby Rock Wit Me<br>Uh Uh Baby Bounce Wit Me  
>Uh Uh Baby Bounce<p>

moeagaru kankaku  
>kakusenai Feelings Ohh<br>iki ga tsumari souna kurai  
>Baby Oh Baby<br>Tonight's gon be the night alright  
>futari dake no Show Time<br>hayaku misete Your Style  
>Baby Oh Baby<p>

moeagaru kankaku  
>kakusenai Feelings Ohh<br>iki ga tsumari souna kurai  
>Baby Oh Baby<br>Tonight's gon be the night alright  
>futari dake no Show Time<br>hayaku misete Your Style  
>Baby Oh Baby<p>

Ah Ah Ah I'm losing control  
>Ah Ah Ah I'm losing control<br>Ah Ah Ah I'm losing control  
>Ah Ah Ah I'm losing losing<p>

~x~

I blushed furiously after singing this song... but it seriously fitted Hisoka...

Hisoka clapped "You singing is really good, Kay. *heart shape*" he stood up "Here's you tip for singing." He handed me a thick stack of money. Almost as thick as Illumi's.

"W-Wait! This much?"

"Yes. *heart shape* Your voice deserves more, but I only have that much with me. *club shape*"

"Hisoka!"

"I have to go now. See you later, Kay. *heart shape*"

I sat down and counted all the money I had. It was already 90 million. The tip that Hisoka gave me was 10 million and the other 5 million was from the tips that other people gave me. I couldn't help but think that Illumi and Hisoka gave me this much money on purpose to help me. Was that even possible? Maybe yes?

But the weirdness of this day didn't end there. It was late in the afternoon and I have already reached my goal of 100 million. As I was just about to put away the remaining little bit of items I saw an old man wearing a weird outfit with the 'one day one death' sign in the front and another tall middle aged men with white long hair coming towards my shop.

"Excuse me" the tall men called

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"You must be Kay Faraday, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"That's very good. Actually, I'm Killua's father - Silva and he is his grandfather - Zeno."

"Oh! It's really nice to meet you sirs" I bowed down to greet them

"No need for formalities, Kay. The last time you came to our house, we didn't greet you properly. My apologies."

"No! Not at all, sir! We came to get back, Killua from you so..." wait, was this even a good topic to be talking about?

He smiled warmly "Don't worry about it, I'm not here to get Killua back, I'm here for work and I hear that there was a girl that is really good at singing here. I knew I had to pay you a visit when I heard that the girl's name was Kay Faraday."

"Thank you very much" I bowed again. And then another light bulb moment "By the way, Silva-san, you said you came here for work and I met Illumi just a while ago, he also said that he was here for work. Were you two working together?"

He looked right into my eyes

"I-If you can't say it, it's alright! It must have been a secret, isn't it? I'm sorry for asking." I waved my hands randomly

"No, it's quite alright, Kay. I was thinking about something else. We indeed worked together here, but I thought he said that he wanted to go back home first. To think that he came to you as well."

"Ah yes, he bought a 'benz' knife today."

"A 'benz' knife?"

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not" he laughed and the grandfather laughed as well. "So now, Kay. Can you sing for us?"

"Yes, of course! It would be my pleasure"

"Your singing is really good, Kay. I'm very impressed!" Silva-san commented

"I was impressed as well. I didn't think that someone as young as you could sing those old songs so full of feelings."

"Thank you very much" I bowed

"Now I know why my sons love you so much. You're such a good kid."

"Eh?"

"You didn't notice? Oh well, I shouldn't push it, but I wouldn't mind having you as my daughter in law though."

"S-Silva-san! I really have no idea what you're talking about!" I flustered. I really didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Now, now, Silva, she's still too young. Don't push her." Zeno-san interrupted. Thank you, Zeno-san. Though, I didn't like the subtle grin he had on his face.

"Yeah I guess I'll stop there."

They both stood up and Zeno-san came to me. "Your singing made me remember my childhood. Thank you." He said and then handed he a large stack of money

"W-Wait! Zeno-san!"

Before I could object, Silva-san interrupted me "I as well, so here's you tip." Another thick stack of money fell into my hands

"Wait, I can't accept this much!"

"Of course you can. We held you up more than one hour! You deserve much more!" Silva-san reassured me "Please take care of Killua." He added before he and Zeno-san left.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person's POV~<strong>

"She is such a honest girl." Zeno said

"She indeed is. To think that Illumi likes her as well. He even made an excuse of buying a 'benz' knife to see her. He didn't like those knives; I'm the only one in the family that likes to collect them. Moreover, he even said that they are just a waste of time, he must have thought that we won't come here, so he used that as an excuse...That's the first time I have seen him showing emotions." Silva commented

"That's not a good sign for an assassin, but that Kay-girl has the power to influence others. Even we were sucked into her pace."

"True. That was the first time that I've seen you showing your emotions. I hope that one of my sons will be able to get her. I've always wanted a daughter like her."

"I guess... I as well..." Zeno mumbled

"Now that you mention it, even our Mike likes her. Remember the time, when she came to our house? Our little Mike just kept following and sniffing her." Silva chuckled "Somehow, she had made our whole family like her or something… Kikyou is jealous of her though. Kalluto is somewhere in between."

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>I do not own the songs, I just love those songs~ I'm sorry that this chapter seems like a song fic chapter, but if you read the lyrics carefully, you will see that they fit the character's personality. So please read carefully and give me your opinion. And if you still don't get it I'll answer it on the next chapter XD<p>

**Erza9999: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story as well as making me your favorite author and alert me. I am very happy! I'm still thinking about about the kissing scene, I haven't found a good place to put it in, I'll try.**

**HKARI AI: thank you for favoriting, alerting my story and me. I like the name Hikari too, but Fuuyumi is my first pen name ever, so I just continue using it. Thank you for you review, I'm very happy that I brought a smile to your face.  
><strong>

**Squee the magical bunny: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**Pandora Destiny: thank you for reviewing. That might be a good way to start the story too, though it might be a bit harder for you as you will have to think about the plot from the beginning, when my story is almost just based upon the original story, but good luck with that.  
><strong>

**hayba: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**soso123456: Oro? You only alert my story now? Oro? Thanks anyway. I'll try to write faster, but I'm quite busy these days, cause of clubs and competitions for manga and some essay competition. Maybe a bit faster.  
><strong>

**YasashiiAkaiNeko: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**Rieyama Yuuko: thank you for reviewing. I know that this is a bit fast... I'm really bad at describing, verbosing, so please bear with me... I'll try harder...  
><strong>

**xxxFairy-Tail-Girlxxx: thank you for favoriting and alerting  
><strong>

**randomchickie: Just wait patiently~  
><strong>

**xxxHunter-Girlxxx: thank you for reviewing. Your compliments make me blush ^o^. I will try~ Please look forward to the next chapter~ -_^  
><strong>

**Yamiroo Alice: thank you for alerting my story  
><strong>


	27. Getting Greed Island

**Chapter 26: Getting Greed Island  
><strong>

**Kay's POV~**

That night I finally was able to meet Gon and Killua. It seemed that Kurapika has used up lots of his powers in the fights and now was having a very high fever. The boys told me the whole story and it would seem that the ryodan were still alive and that meant that Kurapika's search was still far from over.

"Woa, Kay! You're a genius! You managed to get 150 million from those things?" Gon yelled happily

"Well, actually..." I told them my part of the story leaving out all the talk that I had with Hisoka, Silva-san and Zeno-san. Those were to embarrassing.

...

"What! My brother, father and even grandfather were here?" Killua exclaimed

"Yes, they said they were here for work and they had no intentions of taking Killua back. Your father and grandfather were quite glad that you have friends, Illumi didn't say anything about it, so..."

"Even if they did, we'll just get Killua back once more!" Gon declared

Killua blushed "Don't say such embarrassing things!"

"It's true though." I said and Killua blushed even more

"So what will we do about the auction?" I asked "We haven't got enough money and all."

"I have a plan." Gon said

So our plan was to go to Mr. Battera, who purchased the game and ask him if we could play the game and finish it in his stead. At first they doubted us, because we only had one Hunter's license, which was mine, to proof that we were professional Hunters. However as soon as we said that we had a save file and we knew what the 'ring' was, they agreed to let us take part in the qualification test. Mr. Battera asked one of his assistant to come up.

The assistant came forward and asked us to show him our nen. "You know how to use nen, right? Could you show me your ren?"

"SURE!" we accepted the challenge cheerfully and activated the ren the best we could

"So, Tsezugera?" Mr. Battera asked

Tsezugera asked for a while and said "No. If they played, they would be heading for certain death"

"How can you be so sure when we haven't even tried yet?" Gon asked

"If you try, it'll be already too late. Still, your deaths would be positive alternative. If you were able prolong your existence, it would just be a bother. As long as a player is active in the game, it is impossible to reset or remove the memory card. In other words, as long as a player is playing, we can't enter a new player nor insert a new card"

"You mean you can't save?" Killua asked

"Exactly. That means if we send a new player into the game and manages to complete it and return, none of the acquired data could be recovered." Tsezugera explained

After that Mr. Battera said that he would be purchasing all the seven copies of the game and then hold a qualification test here at the Southern Peace on September the 10th. So we had four days to improve our ren.

We came back home, with Gon's nerves on the line. "AAAAAHHH! He can say whatever he wants, it won't change anything!" he shouted as he emitted ren from his body

"But the guy with the small goatee is probably right" Killua said

Gon turned to him glaring "What do you mean?"

"Err, hey, calm down. Don't take it like that. Right now, the only exercise we do are for ten and ren, I think it's time we go to the next level."

"Next level?" I asked

"HATSU! Special techniques!"

"Kurapika learned nen at the same time as us, but he has already mastered 'hatsu' and this made him equal to the ryodan. Of course, he risked his life to be able to use it, but we can't go as far as he did. We have to find less extreme rules."

I and Gon nodded

"Thought it can't be too simple or else it won't be efficient."

Gon started to think. He though so hard that he began steaming.

"Errr... Take it easy Gon. Let's take it in stages. First, what skill do you want to develop?"

"Which skill..." Gon began steaming again.

"You're thinking too hard, Gon" I said "How about letting your body feel it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you know your strength and weaknesses. You might not notice it, but your body knows it, so take your time and discover what your body is saying."

"You're too deep, Kay" Killua said "He won't be able to understand it."

"HEY!" Gon's veins popped up

"Besides, we don't have much time, so anyway, at this point on, we'll train by ourselves and develop our own techniques. You'll be able to do it, Gon, but don't take too much time, You only have four days. See ya!"

Killua left and I left as well

**In the hallway~**

"Weren't you a bit too harsh on him. Killua?"

"Maybe, but he has tendency to sidetrack if you don't jostle him once in a while."

"If you say so."

And so our special training began.

As for me, I have already decided what I'll be concentrating on. As one of my specialties is emission, I should start with practicing to form a nen ball and then the ability to throw it. As for transformation, I would have to think about that later, I didn't have much time until the examination day.

**September the 10th, Southern Peace~**

I woke up early in the morning to prepare for Mr. Battera's test. I took a shower and put on my clothes. I went out of my room and heard a click noise from the next room's door. I turned and saw that it was Gon "You're up, Gon! Good morning!"

"Yeah, Kay! I was so excited I couldn't sleep much."

"Yeah, me too. I wonder if Killua's up yet though."

"Yeah, let's go call him."

We went to Killua's room and Gon knocked the door. "Killua, are you up yet?"

"Gon? You're early today" He said from the room "I woke up a long time ago" his voice gradually grew closer as I heard his footsteps coming closer to the door "I just took a shower" He said as he opened the door.

My face grew hotter as I saw Killua, naked with only a towel around his waist. One of his and on the door knob and another one was drying his hair with a towel.

Killua froze for a few seconds when he muttered "Kay?" It took him another few seconds to register in his head that he had nothing except for a towel around his waist. "Kay! You're here too? Gon! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Eh? You didn't ask?"

I turned to another direction and I noticed from the corner of my eyes how Killua's face grew red as well.

"Back in a minute!" he slammed the door and ran inside. I could hear crashing sounds from the room and after a few minute, Killua was out, his ears still pink "Let's go" he said

I nodded and tried not to look into his eyes all the way.

So we'll have to come on the stage one after another and show Tsezugera – the judge, our nen. Then after having reached the number of 32 participants, the exam will end. About a hundred participants lined up and another 50 gradually came to the line and the remaining 20 just sat on their sits and waited until their turn. We were in the last group. By the way, I had put on my cloak once again. Wearing it must have become my habit. I didn't feel comfortable without it.

Killua was the first one to go in. After a while, the lights became unstable. They flashed and after a few times and went off completely. That was definitely Killua's work, I was sure of it. The staff quickly changed the light bulbs and soon came the turn of the next person.

Gon was the next one. After he entered I wear a *BOOOM* sound, the ground shook lightly and I wondered what that was. And after that I entered, I saw a hole in the wall, must have been Gon's work. I showed Tsezugera my nen ball and he asked me to throw it. And then *CRASH*BAM*BOOM* sounds came out, they were not as loud as Gon's though. Tsuzugera was very surprised to me my nen ball pass through the wall and walls of the nearby building before it died out and then he told me to go to the right.

I opened the door and saw Gon and Killua

"Kay! You passed!"

"Gon, Killua, You guys too?"

"Of course!"

"So what were those sounds?"

"Well, Tsezugera asked me to throw 'that' so when it passed through some walls it made those sounds. It wasn't as loud as yours though, Gon. What did you do?"

"Secret!"

"That's not fair! I told you mine, didn't I?"

"We'll tell you sooner or later anyway."

"Then I want sooner!"

So in the end, there were 22 participants. Tsuzugera gave us the contract and told us that we had until 5pm to sign it.

In the evening we had a train to take us where the game shall be played. We arrived at an old castle and Tsuzugera led us to the games room. We played jan-ken-pon to decide who will enter the game first. Gon won as usual. I was 13th and Killua 17th. Gon slipped on the ring and used the save data.

"Gon! Wait for us at the starting point."

He gave us a thumb up and went into the game.

After the explanation, I went into the game to meet up with Gon. It wasn't long before Killua came as well

* * *

><p>Sorry if I disappointed you with this chapter, I have been really busy these days, school starts soon and I have lots of things to take care of. I will try harder for the next chapter, so for now just bear with me. Thank you for reading.<strong><br>**

**Loving-you-is-a-crime: thank you for alerting my story**

**Carefree Insanity: thank you for alerting my story  
><strong>

**MistiLove: thank you for reviewing. Yeah, about the reversed harem part, I have no intention of doing so, really, I just wanted to make it a bit easier, you know, so that when Kay and Killua x-x-x then Killua's family will accept her easier, or something like that (*Kay's intense glare directed at me*). I have been playing lots of reverse harem games, so I must have taken this from those, besides, I really like the father figure, not only in hunterxhunter, but other mangas as well. So as Kay doesn't have a father, i wanted to write a bit about Killua's father, but I hope it didn't make you feel annoyed. And thank you for your compliments, I'll try harder.  
><strong>

**PwoperSeth: thanks for reviewing. Yes, Hisoka and Illumi will satay as Killua's rival and I have no intention of putting in anymore (I think). The Zaoldick's family's like towards Kay is not 'love' but 'like' as when you like something because it's adorable, cute, funny or something like that. I really have no intention of snatching Silva away from Kikyou and the family should stay as it is.  
><strong>

**xxxHunter-Girlxxx: thanks for the review. Oro? Did I not make myself clear that Illumi likes Kay? Oro? I mean, I, no, Hisoka did give you a hint about somebody else liking her. Oro? Sorry if I was confusing... I mean, if you read my special chapter, I thought it was quite clear? Even though I say it's a special chapter, it's still a part of the story line, it's just that I couldn't link it to the story, just think of it as a normal day, you know? But sorry again for not being clear enough, though, I wanted you guys to guess it out though...  
><strong>

**Rieyama Yuuko: so I take it that you like fluff too? I actually like fluff a lot and I have lots of those kinds of situations in my head, and just thinking about it make me nosebleed. I hope you all like it too  
><strong>

**soso123456: XD it's okay, it was just a joke  
><strong>

**CryingMoonLight: I really hope that I'm not making Kay to mary-sue, even though I don't really get why people call the characters like that, because Kay is pretty much like me in real life (except for the ninja part, everything is pretty much the same and I'm not bragging). And sorry for the mistakes, I have been busy these days and haven't got time to proof read everything before publishing...  
><strong>

**SilverNeira: oro? Maybe you are just as oblivious as Kay? Maybe a lot of boys like you, but you don't pay attention to them? If it's so, then please don't make them suffer as Kay did to the boys~  
><strong>

**Angelgirl236: thank you alerting my story  
><strong>

**SESE: I'm grateful for your reviews, but please go easy on the caps and please keep the number of reviews to one per chapter or else you will annoy other readers :)  
><strong>

**LOULITA: thank you for reviewing, but please lay low on the caps too, so to keep an friendly environment for everyone :) My sincere apologies, I didn't want to touch the ryodan in my story much, because it is more connected to Kurapika and my story is not about him, so I will not be writing about them... But I hope you will still enjoy my story as it is. Sorry again for not fulfilling you wish.  
><strong>

**RedMahlova: thank you for favoriting my story  
><strong>

**Haru69: thank you for making me your favorite author  
><strong>

**EnvySilence: thanks for your review, I really appreciate your criticism. However if you read the rules again, Netero said that there is no limit to how many time a person fights, they are only disqualified if they kill somebody, or something like that, so please go back and read it again. As for the second one, I know that Kay is a bit mary-sue, but I don't really think about it much, because characteristic-wise, I took her from the real world and situation wise, well, let's just say that she is a nice girl, always helps people, so good luck and fortune just comes to her... It's like that in the real world too...  
><strong>

**ALFRAIDO THE THIRD: thank you for reviewing, but as I had answered LOULITA I will not be writing about the ryodan much. Sorry  
><strong>

**mikichara12: thank you for alerting my story  
><strong>

**Serena Fallenheart: thank you for favoriting & alerting my story, making me your favorite author and alert me as well as reviewing. I don't know about confessing yet tho, I want them to have some time apart to let them realize their feeling, maybe after the Greed island. So you'll have to wait a lot more, sorry XP  
><strong>


	28. Author notice

Thank you all for waiting.

It has been a while since I have updated and I decided to update as a new chapter rather than replacing this one, because this way, you will be able to review for the new chapter that I have written. I hope you forgive my selfishness.

So, please follow these steps as I couldn't copy the link to this:

1. Go to photobucket

2. Search for fuuyumishoko

3. Go into the Fic Pic folder

4. Find the picture with Kay as name

So I drew Kay in this picture, I know that she looks old, but please don't complain as I have 0 confidence in drawing. That's all the surprise that I have for you guys for now. I hope you liked it

Other than that, I hope you will spend sometime reading my other fictions while you are waiting for me to update this one.

Adieus~

* * *

><p>Waaa, my sincere apologies!<p>

It would seem that I was right about the fact that this chapter was ridiculously bad. I'm really sorry about that. So that's why I decided to just get a rid of it, I'll try to edit it and post it some time later. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Still, I have to thank those who spend their time reading it:

**mvdolphin: thank you for alerting**

**xxxHunter-Girlxxx: thank you for reviewing, alerting and favoriting me as an author  
><strong>

**Yuki97XD: thank you for favoriting & alerting me and my story  
><strong>

**Pandora Destiny: sorry to have made you worried, I'm really fatigued these days and muse doesn't seem to be coming to me...  
><strong>

At any rate, maybe I'll take a break from writing this semester (which is about 3 months) to study seriously, as all of my subjects are hard. I hope that when I come back, you all will still read my story and I will also make efforts from my side to make it better so that it is worthy to be read by all of my most precious reader. Again thank you very much for reading my story up until now~

* * *

><p><strong>Serena Fallenheart: thank you for reviewing~<strong>

**Artemis Kuromoru: thank you for spending time writing your review. Please keep on reading  
><strong>

**xxxHunter-Girlxxx: thank you for reviewing  
><strong>

**Rieyama Yuuko: yes! I like fluffy things to XD  
><strong>

**PwoperSeth: it's okay, I get the idea, I know I write confusing things sometimes too. Sometimes even I don't get what I was going to write, but thanks for reading.  
><strong>

**MistiLove: umm, sorry that there aren't much Leorio and Kurapika here, because... you know, the fic isn't about them...  
>it's more about Killua, so...<br>**

**pacificstella: thank you for alerting my story  
><strong>

**MusicOfMadness: thank you for alerting my story  
><strong>

**soso123456: well, here you go then~ next chapter  
><strong>

**(): oro? is this annonymous? But anyway, I'll answer your question. I do know how to write the *heart shapes* etc... in doc, but fanfiction doesn't really allow me to put those in my document, they just disappear...  
><strong>


	29. Beginning x New comrade

Wow, I never really expected that I would update this soon. I just finished my midterm exam and got some time in my hands, so I decided to do this after all. Thank you everyone who read my fiction during the time I was absent. Somehow I got a large amount of favorites and alerts during this time, I couldn't be any happier, so I decided to write this chapter a bit longer than usual as an expression of gratitude to you all. Still, I will still be unable to update for another month or two, so I hope you all will be patient. Thank you for the attention.

Ah by the way, I decided to update this chapter as a new chapter, because if I just replaced the old chapter, you won't be able to comment. I hope you forgive my selfishness. But just in case you feel offended I included a surprise present in case somebody clicked on the 28th chapter. Thank you for understanding

Now, please enjoy the newest chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Beginning x New comrade<strong>

"Gon! Wait for us at the starting point." Killua said

He gave us a thumb up and went into the game.

After a few people, it was finally my turn to go into the game. I stood in front of the consoles, place my hands above it and activated my nen. As soon as I did that, I felt myself being pulled into the game. I arrived at a strange room, a door in front of me. It opened and I walked through it. After a long hallway I reached another room, where there was a girl sitting in a weird machine that was floating midair right in the middle of it.

"May I ask for your name?" she asked me

"Kay Faraday."

"Alright." she said as she typed something into the machine in front of her "I will now explain the rules of the game. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure."

"In this game, whoever has the ring can use two spells: 'book' and 'gain'. Please present the hand with the ring and speak the word 'book;"

I did as was told and suddenly a book popped out of the ring.

"All the items you find in the game can be converted into cards and this book is used to store cards" she continued "The goal of the game is to complete the book. Now please open the first page. There aren't any cards inside yet, but as you can see, each slot has a number. Each slot only accept the cards with the right number, those are 'imposed slots'. Please turn the page, you will notice that…"

"There are no more numbers" I said

"Exactly. Any cards can be inserted into these slots, they are called free slots. Incidentally, there are 100 imposed slots from 0 to 99 and 45 free slots. You must complete the numbered slots in order to complete the game."

"Alright then… In other words, I just need to collect the 100 cards."

"Yes, that would summarize it. When you acquire an item, it will turn into a card. Once the card is inserted into the book, it cannot be used as a weapon anymore. But if for some reason you need to use it, you can use the spell 'gain' and it will become a weapon again. However, a card that has transformed back using 'gain' can't be made into a card again, so if you want to make the sword a card again, you need to find the same sword again. Am I clear at this point?"

"Yeah… I think… This is my first time playing these kinds of games so…"

"Alright then, now I will tell you the other 2 cases, when cards transformation is impossible. First is when the limit number of card-transformation is reached. All the items on the island have a limited number of transformations, which is three. Imagine there is an item, three copies of which are in the form of cards. If each player with the card stores in the book, the limit of transformation is reached. Consequently, even if another player finds the same item and takes it, it won't turn into a card. The second case is that you have to store your cards in the book or else it will automatically turn back into an item after 1 minute."

"Alright… I'll be careful about that…"

"In conclusion, the most important point is that if you were to die in the game, the book and the ring will be destroyed."

"Okay."

"Then without further ado, you may now proceed with the game. You have been presented with the bare minimum amount of information, more details is at your disposal within the game, try and find it, good luck on your quest. Please use the stairs" As soon as she finished talking, stairs appeared right below her. I bowed and walked to the stairs.

I walked down and what opened up to me was a prairie. It spread as far as the eyes can see, but other than that, I also felt the presence of somebody… no, not just somebody but several people watching us.

"Kay, over here" I turned and saw Gon waving at me.

I walked to him "Now we just have to wait for Killua."

"Yeah, by the way Kay, do you think that someone-"

"Someone's watching us." Gon was interrupted by a familiar voice

"Killua!"

"A prairie, I can't even see a single shadow of a town from here…"

"But everyone's heading in the same direction, I wonder why…"

"Hmm… This way and this way right?" Killya pointed

"How did you know?" Gon asked surprised

"From that direction, I get the strong impression of being watched" Killua said

"Oh, I get it" I raised my voice "Since observing consumes energy and attention, so even if you're alone or in a group, observations are usually done from near a town."

"Ah, alright"

"Well the question now would be why are they watching us?" I asked

"I wouldn't worry too much about them though" Killua said "If we're able to detect them from this far away, they can't be that good"

"Anyway, which way should we go?" I asked

"This way" Killua and Gon pointed and exactly different directions…

We decided to play jan-ken-pon again to decide on which direction should we go. Gon won again... as usual. "YEAH! This way we go!"

"So, how many cards did you get from your save file?" Killua asked

"Oh, nothing, it was just a message from my father, nothing about the game though"

"Not even a hint?" I asked as Gon shook his head

"Oh okay, we have to start from the scratch then…" Killua sighed "But I don't feel like I'm in the game… And the rules of the game are completely new to me…"

"Anyway, let's go to the city and gather information." I suggested

After a long walk, we finally reached a city, which had a name of Antokiba – the prize city. Inside we found a large board listing the event in the game.

"There is a janken event in September it says" Gon read

"But it may not necessarily be September in this game, isn't it?" I asked

"Oh yeah" Gon turned to a beard man to his right and asked "Excuse me, what is today's date?"

"The 11th of September" He answered

"So it's the same" I said

"Yeah" Killua confirmed "The tournament is held on the 15th of every month, for September, the price in the 'Sword of truth'"

"I wonder if it's an important item" Gon asked

"I bet it is" Killua said "Look over there. There are a lot of people gathering around. Everyone must be thinking along the same lines as we are. The competition will be pretty tough."

We decided to participate in janken tournament to get the 'sword of truths' and so since we have lots of time left, we decided to gather information first. And just at that time we were getting hungry, so we went to find some restaurant.

The restaurant we found had an eating competition. Whoever finishes the enormous pasta plate in 30 minutes will get a free 'Garugaida' card. The owner was quite cute too, he was a very chubby cat, slanted eyes and chubby cheeks. So cute~

"Sir, do you know how many people will participate in the monthly tournament?" Killua asked with his mouth full of pasta

"Hahaha, instead of wasting time talking, you'd better hurry and eat" the owner said "Well, I think this month is special. Normally the number can be less than 10 participating, but in September since it's a competition where everyone has a chance of winning, over 1000 will take part in it."

Gon and Killua finished it in 10 and 12 minutes, but it took me 20 minutes. I couldn't eat as fast as them being a girl and all.

"I'll bring the prize" the owner said, sadness visible on his face… He went to the back and came back after a few minutes "Sorry for the wait, here are three 'Garugaida' cards

"1217… F-185?" We read the numbers on the card out.

"Ah, you're foreigners. It sounds like this is the first time you have seen a card. The number on the left is the card number of the item. On the right the letter is the acquisition f the item's difficulty level. There are 10 difficulty levels. F is the third least difficult to acquire. The number next to that is the quantity of cards of that item."

"Hmm, that means that this card…" Gon said

"Is useless, I guess." I added

"Well, thanks for the meal." Killua said as we walked out of the restaurant

"Hey! Hold on a sec!" He called us back "The large pasta dish was for free, but the sodas you ordered weren't. Three glasses are 1020 jenis."

"Oh, okay, here, 10000 jenis." Killua pullet a banknote out

"What's that?" the owner asked and we were shocked "Money on the island is like this, what you have is just useless paper here." he pulled out a card formed money card.

"Really?" we sweat dropped…

"Hello, police station please" the owner picked up the phone

"HEY, WAIT PLEASE!" We begged him to wait and had to wash the dishes in return. I had the work as a chief.

After we had done our job, we continued with our search for information. The restaurant owner even wanted me to stay back to work for him, but of course, I refused. After having walked for a while, we discovered a dead body. It was a man and I remembered that he had entered the game with us.

"What happened here?" I voice my thoughts out loud

"He was killed by another player with nen" a man said and we turned to him

"Do players kill each other here? Why?" Killua asked

"You must have heard of the card number limit in this game. In short, the more players there are the lower probability for each to find cards. On the other hand, if there are less players, the individual share of cards will be bigger."

"Ah, so that explains this violent act…"

"Why don't you join us? We know of a way to clear this game."

We doubted him at the beginning, but he was willing to explain to us about the game, so we followed him eventually. We went with him to his team mates, most of them were people that came into the game with us. The explained that there was three ways to obtain the cards. They were: search yourself, trade with others and steal from others. The group decided to go with the third one and they asked us if we would join them or not

"Sorry Killua, Kay. I'm not joining, because I want to play with my own abilities." And he turned away

"Since the chief said so, I'll pass too." Killua jogged after Gon

"I thought you guys would say so!" I chased after them and hugged them from behind.

After having walked for a while, Gon seemed to have calmed down too, I said "So why are you so angry?"

"That's because they said that Gin's game was designed for massacre and robbery... only bad things. I want to enjoy the game as he told me to. I don't like hurting people just to get a card."

"But Gon," Killua reasoned "if for instance, two player wager a card each and the winner would get the opponent's card, would you approve that too?"

"Ah. Yes."

"Right? But that can be called robbery as well. It's not anything like acquiring the cards yourself."

"Anyway, Gon. Just forget about those guys and let's enjoy the game to our fullest." I said cheerfully

"Yes... Thank you Killua, Kay. To have come here and becoming friend with you... was a really fortunate thing for me."

"Stop that" Killua said "It's embarrassing."

"Why? I really mean it."

I smiled _'Gon, it's me... meeting you, I'm the fortunate one.'_ Was what both I and Killua were thinking.

**15th of September, the day of the janken tournament~**

That day Gon explained to us, why he could always win in jan-ken-pon. "In fact there is a secret technique, the old fisherman taught me. With your eyes, you won't have any problems with it.

**Flashback~**

"Do you get it Gon? The 'starting with the fist' is just a trick. Only pay attention to the hand movement of the opponent. Your opponent starts out from the first position. And the instant he lowers his arm, nine out of ten, his hand already has the form he has chosen. Even if it's not obvious, people who aren't going for 'rock' have usually loosened their hands already, which means that if you see that the opponent hand is firmly clenched, play paper or just use scissors and you can't lose. With 'starting with a fist' you make your opponent put his fist out in front so you can see it better. Using this method, players with good eyes can win more than 90% of the time."

**End of flashback~**

This made Killua quite furious "You dirty bastard! Tell me that before we play!"

"Calm down, Killua" I said "People will hear us!"

"Theoretically, it's easy, but you really need talent and practice. I tried to teach Leorio, but he couldn't do it." Gon said

"That's cheating."

"So you won't use it?"

"Yes I will" Killua said in the end

"Thought so"

"Let's call this 'Great winning eye strategy'! 'Sword of truth', here we come!"

I joined as well. Just for fun though.

After long and fierce fights the three of us finally reached the semi-finals with Killua vs Gon and me vs some random old guy, whose name I don't even bother remembering. Killua won against Gon in the semi-finals by using the 'winning by switching' strategy, which included him using both hands. I also won my round and it was finally the finals.

"It's just you and me now, Killua" I smiled "Well then… STARTING WITH THE FIST! JAN! KEN! PON!"

Killua had rock and I had paper. "I won, Killua~ Too bad~"

"Tch! You know the trick already." Killua complained

"In the end, Kay won again..." Gon pouted

"Come on, I was just lucky. Lady Luck is always on the female's side, you know." I said as I received the 'Sword of truth' from the referee. It was an imposed card number 83. That would mean that one card is already in our hands! It would seem that I mastered Gon's jan-ken-pon tactics and could now use it in my favor. I was so bad at this game before though…

"That's just an excuse." Killua pouted as well.

"So now we have to think about how to protect this card." Just as I finished saying this, a bunch of men surrounded us, saying that we should hand over the card. Just as one of them pulled out a card from their book and intended to attack us Gon immediately took the 'Rob' card from him at lightning speed. They might be better than us at this game, though it didn't seem like that was the case here, but we were better than them in our abilities as a fighter.

And so, we decided to go the magic city of Masadora next. We traded some of our cards for some money and then went to buy a map of this island in order to at least know the directions. We could only afford the blank map number 100, which was 20000 jenis. It will fill up whenever we reach a new place. However, given that there was no information on the map, we had to pay another 3000 jenis to ask for where Masadora was.

"From this town, you cross a mountain and then straight to the north for about 80 kilometers and you will see a lake. If you go along the lake to northwest, you should arrive in Masadora. On the way, there are two small towns you can rest there." the seller said

"80 kilometers.. we can reach there in one day if we hurry" Killua whispered to me

"And by the way, on the mountains, there are bandits who attack travelers. So you should be careful"

"BANDITS!" Killua said excitedly

"MONSTERS!" Gon followed him

"Yeah! It's finally getting interesting!" I said

"YOSH! We're leaving!" Gon shouted.

"Wait for me!" a voice came from behind we turned around to see a girl with two pigtails and one hell of a huge dress.

"If I remember correctly, we entered the game together." Killua said

"Yes... I... please let me go with you!"

"AAAH, sorry. The answer is no" Killua flatly refused.

"Why, why is that so?"

"You'd be a hindrance."

Veins popped on her forehead. "Wait for me! I promise that I'll make myself as inconspicuous as possible. Wait for me!"

**Forest of bandits~**

After going a long road she girl was still following us.

"Just ignore her, when the bandits appear, we'll shake her off." Killua said

"Isn't that too cruel?" Gon asked

We ran a while more and suddenly felt presence of people. We got into our fighting stances ready to defend ourselves. The bandits jumped out of the bushes, down from the trees... but immediately groveled down to us "Please! Help us!"… telling us to help them.

They took us to their village and showed us a sick boy and explained how deadly the disease was. They asked us if we could donate money. It would seem that they needed 80000 jenis. That was almost all that we had. The girl that followed offered to help, but Killua flatly refused again.

We gave them the money and then suddenly the kid shuddered saying that he was cold. Then one of the bandits said something as obvious as 'if only we had children sized clothes', but Killua and Gon offered their clothes anyway. The people looked at me, thinking that I would also give them my cloak.

"I'm sorry, but underneath this cloak, I have almost nothing, so I can't give it to you." I made up an excuse.

Killua blushed.

They said that it was no problem and our help was very meaningful for them. But when Killua tried to get some information from them, they didn't tell us anything and we couldn't even get a single item. We lost everything in an instant, well, Gon and Killua did at least, but we decided to leave that behind us. We were almost at the bottom of the mountain anyway; we could fight some monsters, turn them into cards and sell them.

We left the mountain and in front of us was a canyon, full of rocks. We went down and suddenly a bunch of Cyclops gathered upon us and suddenly attacked us. At first, no matter where we hit them, we couldn't do any damage, but as soon as Killua discovered that their eyes were their weakness, we quickly wiped them out. Just as we thought that getting to Masadora couldn't be any easier, a super huger monster-lizard came to greet us. No matter how much we attacked the monster, it didn't as much as flinch, so because we couldn't do anything, we had to hide until it was gone.

We encountered some more monsters, but the situation was the same, we couldn't as much as touch a hair on them… And even if we were able to do that…what can touching do to a monster?

The next monster was a knight. Suddenly the girl that has been following us shouted from behind us "GYO! Use gyo, can't you at least use that?"

We did as she told and saw that there was a line of nen coming from the knight

"Can you see it? This is just an armor puppet. Even if you attack it, it won't do any damage." she added

So then I and Killua stayed behind for distraction, Gon went to find the controller. It was done in a flash.

The girl jumped down from the rock. "You can use gyo, why didn't you use it before I told you? I have been watching you from the beginning and you haven't even used it once."

"Well..."

"You forgot, right?" she suddenly pointed the index finger up. We didn't understand what she was doing, so we waited... "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? BUDDHA? GYO!" she shouted

We did as she told again

"What did you see?"

"The number 1." We answered.

"Alright? From now on each time I put this finger up, use gyo right away. And then loudly tell me what you see. And when you feel a suspicious atmosphere, use gyo too, okay? From now on, I'll be you coach and I'll even do it for free. In exchange, I want you to do exactly what I tell you!"

"Eh!" Killua objected "What do you take us for?"

"Number 5" I and Gon pointed

"Right. You" she pointed at Killua "Do 200 pushups."

"Ah?"

"It's your punishment! Hurry up! The slower one does that!"

But Killua didn't want to listen to her and made a tantrum. After shutting Killua down, she introduced herself to us as Biscuit Krugar, a pro hunter, 57 years old. "I learned about nen about 40 years ago! And I went way farther than you all in that domain, so when I tell you I'll be your coach, you should accept gratefully."

"You're ignoring what we want!" Killua objected

"A complain?"

"Of course! The main point here is that we don't even know who you are!"

"Hm? Didn't I just introduce myself? My name is Biscuit Krugar – a pro hunter."

Killua objected to this "Gon! Say something!" and Gon told her that we already have Wing-san as our teacher.

"Master? You said Wing right? He wears glasses and wears his clothes inside out no matter how much you warn him?"

"You know him?" I asked

"Know him? He was my disciple. So? I'm the master of your master, so it wouldn't be any problem."

But even after hearing all this, Killua stubbornly refused.

So she called her book out and showed us one of the monsters that we were unable to get previously. "You said that you aren't in that much hurry, but look at this. It's a D-rank card. There isn't any specific pocket number, so it's a normal card. The fact that you couldn't get this card isn't a problem. The problem is that many other people in the game could easily get it. It's kind of obvious concerning the combativeness that there are a lot of people stronger than you in this place. And when you meet those evil players, you will die. So? Even in your current condition, you still think that you should refuse?"

We couldn't say anything to that.

Suddenly Bick told us to sit down and act casually, chat about anything we wanted to. "Get your binder out and chat casually. There's an enemy at the back. Don't try to locate is presence! You'll transmit your nervousness to him. Talk about anything."

"How did you notice him?" I asked

"His blood thirst, he wants to kill us." Bisk answered "It's merely perceptible, but I can still feel it, he saw three kids and lowered his defense, because of that I know that the enemy has a lot of experience."

"What should we do?" Killua asked

"Four of us act together." Gon suggested

"Why?" I asked

"Because if he erased his presence after lowering his guard, it must have been because there are four of us. So if we attack together, I think he'll become unstable." Gon explained

"Ummm. Correct answer. But I think we should move to different directions. If I go alone, there's 100% that he'll follow me. You go to that rock over there and then when you reach it use zetsu to quickly come back."

"Okay, we double tail him." As soon as Killua said this, Bick slapped him.

"If you really think so, then I can't stand it anymore! Bye!" and so Bisk left and we also went our way.

"That girl is incredible." Killua brushed his cheeks. The slap sounded that it hurt very much. "I was ready to move as soon as anything happened, but before I felt pain on my cheek, I saw nothing coming."

I and Gon gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>Musica Masaharu: thank you for favoriting me<strong>

**Anonymous: I don;t know who you are, but as you have requested, I didn't make you wait as long as 3 months :). I'm happy for you  
><strong>

**xxxHunter-Girlxxx: sorry to have made you wait too long~ Don't worry, I won't ever drop this one~ You even went as far as sending me a private message because you couldn't review. Thank you.  
><strong>

**Kryztaliaena Elizabeth: thank you for favoriting me  
><strong>

**anna the viking XD: thank you for alerting my story  
><strong>

**whennothingmatters: thank you for alerting my story  
><strong>

**Manoline8: thank you for alerting and reviewing my story (and me~)  
><strong>

**soso123456: oh? so you finally decided to alert me as well? You already alerted the story though? I hope that this is because you liked my other stories as wee :P. Thank you for reviewing too. My studies don't actually come first, but if I don;t do well, my parents don't allow me to use the internet...  
><strong>

**X-MelodiesOfTheSakuraTree-X: thank you for favoriting me and reviewing  
><strong>

**Anonymous: well, I'm happy that you like my story that much, but don't do things that would damage your health. Sleep is essential to a woman's beauty :). Well then, crimebaby-chan, I hope I'll see you soon  
><strong>

**Anonymous: wow, another Anonymous... really, I would like to thank the person who reviewed, but I don't even get to know their name... But thanks anyway  
><strong>

**choco6100: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story and me  
><strong>

**Ynnah: thank you for alerting my story  
><strong>

**pineapple angel: thank you for favoriting my story  
><strong>

**xsoveric: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story  
><strong>

**Fairytale-GhostPrincess: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story **

****invisible-gurl: thank you for alerting my story and favoriting me and the story and reviewing. Yes, she is a bit like Razor (oro? I thought his name was Reiza?)  
><strong>**

**** .3158: thank you for favoriting and alerting me and my story  
><strong>**

****akuma-chan25300: tahnk you for favoriting my story****

****Tigeryee: thank you for alerting my story  
><strong>**

****KuraishiOokami: thank you for favoriting my story  
><strong>**

Well that was a long list, wasn't it? You don't know how happy I was when I saw all these e-mails, there were almost 40 of them in my inbox and I was shocked to say the least. Once again allow me to express my gratitude.**  
><strong>

**Thank you.  
><strong>


	30. New training

Uwaa~~ It has been a long time since I have updated isn't it? Well, my sincerest apologies for that, but there was a reason why I waited until today to post this chapter. It's not much of an important reason, but you'll understand when you read it.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: New training<strong>

"_Okay, we double tail him." As soon as Killua said this, Bisk slapped him._

"_If you really think so, then I can't stand it anymore! Bye!" and so Bisk left and we also went our way._

"_That girl is incredible." Killua brushed his cheeks. The slap sounded that it hurt very much. "I was ready to move as soon as anything happened, but before I felt pain on my cheek, I saw nothing coming."_

_I and Gon gulped._

We reached the rock and quickly came back to see that the guy was facing Bisk. He just cut her hair and then did what it seemed to be eating hair. He suddenly put his scissors away and went into fighting position. It was far and I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it would seem that he wanted to fight her hand to hand. The two of them took their stand and then after a few seconds of an eye competition, the guy attacked. Bisk evaded with ease, grabbed his arm and threw him up in to the air with just as much ease. As for the guy, it didn't seem that it was too easy for him as he coughed out lots of blood. _'The guy wasn't at all weak. His attack was quick and strong… It's her who is really strong…' _I thought

Bisk called us over and said "If the guy was a game character, he would be level D in difficulty, but in the condition you guys are in right now, you could have been killed by him and it would have been game over. Since you came into this game, from what I know, you guys have escaped death twice. However, how long do you think your luck will last?"

We understood that we were still too weak and then officially asked her to train us. She agreed. She explained that her aim was to clear the game and get the gem called 'the blue planet' in slot 81 and then asked us for our aim.

"We too, want to clear the game" Gon said "And the truth is that the maker of this game is my father. We entered this island to see if there are any clues. His name is Gin Freaks, do you know him?"

"Gin?! I know him. He's quite famous. I can't tell you where he is, but Netero was talking about him. He said that amongst nen users, there aren't more than five people like him in this world…" Bisk said "So let's start the training immediately."

Bisk then went to the guy "I'm offering you a chance. Two weeks. This is how long you must avoid the attacks of these three. If you manage to do it, I'll let you leave. If you get a critical hit or are in agony or you can no longer stand…. Then I'll kill you"

"Avoid their attacks? That's it? Whatever happens to them is fine as long as I evade their attacks?" He asked

"Yes, exactly. However, you must stay in this stone quarry. If you violate this rule, I'll kill you. And if these two break the rules, I'll punish them as well." She explained. We nodded as a sign that we accept the idea as he got into his stance.

The guy's name was Binolt, a black list Hunter. His favorite dish was human flesh, especially that of a 22 year old girl. I sweat dropped, I'm only almost 12, I was nowhere near 22, so nothing to worry about... I thought.

As soon as we started, Binolt sat down. Killua made the first move, but Binolt was too fast with his hands. In just a split second, he made and injury to Killua's face with his scissors. Killua was able to react to the counter and jump backwards, however, if Binolt wasn't already injured and was slowed down then Killua would have had his eyes cut.

Then we decided that using stones would be a good idea. Gon went to a rock and used his special technique to break a huge rock. He then picked the rock up and used it as an armor to attack the guy. I and Killua did the same. As expected, his scissors cannot cut through rocks. And soon, we were able to drain almost all stamina out of Binolt.

**3****rd**** POV~**

'_As I thought, they managed to push Binolt to his limit. Their movements which take death risk of this fight into account is not bad at all. These three are like raw gems! Gon is a diamond. The firmness he has in his eyes and the deep abilities that are still hidden within him are thing you can make shine when you polish them. Killua is a sapphire. Cold and calm like the color blue. Ahhh... I wonder why the things you can polish make my heart beat like this! Ufufufufu, I will have good time training them... But...'_

Bisk looked at Kay _'That one always wear a cloak, it makes it hard to see what he is... It feels like he's trying to hide himself though. And I'm sure that I feel something different from him. He gives out a feeling of Amethyst – deep purple that stores secrets that can never be uncovered... I might have some trouble with this one.'_

**Kay's POV~**

With Gon's idea, we were soon able to corner him and as soon as Killua was going to hit the guy, Gon stopped him. Killua immediately jumped back.

"Why did you stop me, Gon?"

"Not yet, there's still time left. We can continue, but this time one on one. If we stop now, it'd be a waste. Our condition is great right now."

Now... we knew that if Gon said that, there was no way we could ever stop him, so we went along with it. We even offered him to rest and wait until tomorrow.

And so we rested for the night. Even though we rested, we could still feel his zetsu, whenever he moved, we could feel it. Thus, although we slept, we didn't let him out of our sight. There was no way he could just attack us. It was the best choice for him to just take a rest himself

The next day, we started our own assault. It took Killua 3 days to land a hit on Binolt and the next 5 days were Gon's. I was the final one. I offered him a chance to rest, so that we could continue more fairly.

**The next day, morning~**

Even though I haven't worked out much these days, I still learned a lot from watching Gon and Killua fight. I took of my cloak, because I didn't want it to be cut up by Binolt's scissors. Both Binolt and Bisk were surprised by my appearance. I was only 11 after all, not to mention a girl...

"I don't want to waste any more time, so let's finish this quickly."

Binolt snickered "You think you can finish me? You haven't done anything in these past eight days, but your hair looks delicious. I want to try it."

I shuddered. I thought he was only interested in 22 year old flesh? _'I guess the younger the softer then?... Wait, why am I even thinking about these things?'_ I tied my hair more tightly and charged at him. He was really fast, so I couldn't use my needles against him. I also didn't want to use my herbs, because that won't be called training anymore... I wanted to become stronger by myself, not just thanks to equipments.

**Afternoon~**

I had been avoiding his attacks for a while and my eyes seemed to have become used to his attacks. I must admit that I had become faster and I thought that it was high time to finish him up. I gathered my nen into a ball and threw it at him. He was too surprised and didn't pay attention to what I was doing in my other hand, forming another nen ball. I threw it at him immediately, because he was off guard. Of course I lowered the strength, so that it wouldn't kill him.

And so our training was complete. After that Binolt asked us to kill him "It's fine already… I don't have a chance of winning… Kill me", but I said "What are you talking about?"

"That's right, Binolt-san" Gon added "Thank you for your help, we have made great progress."

"Are you sure?' Bisk asked us

"Of course, if I wanted to kill him, I would have finished him of with my nen ball just now, why would I have waited until now?"

"Yeah, he taught us a lot after all!"

"You heard them" Bisk said "So hurry up and get lost!"

And so the guy ran for his life.

"Now, I have a question. Why didn't you tell me you were a girl, Kay?"

"You didn't ask?" I said as a matter of fact

"You are quite strong, but I got a feeling that you're still hiding your strength."

"I'm not actually very strong. My clan is a Shinobi clan, so we use lots of different kinds of weapons and equipment as a replacement for our strength. We work on our speed more than strength. For example needles, poisonous or maybe paralyze herbs or maybe even wires" I showed her all of the things. "But I don't really want to use them, because I wanted to practice my nen."

"What type of nen are you?" she asked

"I'm specialization and I can use the combination of transformation and emission."

"I see you are able to form a nen ball. Have you practiced transformation yet?"

"Well, I did, but I'm still not so sure about it."

"Alright. Let's leave that for now. Let's go to Masadora."

"We're finally going to buy some cards," Gon said

"Yeah but before that, we have to get some money." Killua added

While they were talking, Bisk lifted her finger

"A 9!" I shouted and pointed at the same time, making the boys jump from the sudden outburst

"Exactly, you two do some pushups."

"Kay! Unfair!"

I laughed and put my cloak on. Masadora was about 30 kilometers away, we should be able to manage it in three hours.

**On the way~**

"Kay. Why do you hide your face?"

"Eh?"

"You always wear that cloak, don't you?"

"Yes... I don't like it when people know that I'm a girl and start treating me like I'm just some weak being. And besides, Gon and Killua also seem to be more comfortable, when I wear my cloak."

"Hmmm~ You really shouldn't think that way, I'm a woman too you see? But during my training, I want you not to wear that cloak. It'll get it you way."

"Very well."

Finally, we reached Masadora. We wanted to buy some spell cards, but Bisk insisted on going to the department store instead. We had no choice but to follow her order. When we got there, all we could find were normal items cards, but we didn't need them much and we started asking around for spell cards. However as soon as we found out where to buy them, Bisk asked us "Are you guys tired now?"

And we answered with a "Not at all!"

"Then let's go back to the stony region we were at before" she said with her fist punching in the air

"EH?" We exclaimed, "What? What about spell cards?"

"You don't need them for training, don't you, just leave them for later. And it's not like you can get a high value card."

"Well… that's true, but…."

"This time" Bisk continued "Return in two hours and a half instead of three hours."

"Eh?"

As soon as we got back to our starting place, Bisk took out three shovels, three flashlights, one cart and some ropes. "Now, let's go to Masadora again" she said

"Is this hag making fun of us?" Killua said in an extremely small voice.

"But, this time take this route" she said, pointing straightly to a rock mountain "And I mean it literally"

"What? All straight? What about the mountains?" Killua asked

"You are going to dig your way through of course " Bisk answered

At first, it seemed very easy, the rocks seemed soft and we were working with three people and all. However, the truth was that we worked until night time and were only be able to dig through one mountain. We thought that this only required arm strength, but the truth is that our whole body was getting a work out. Adding to that, the rock was getting harder and harder. After one day, we were only able to progress 200 meters, but we were ten times more exhausted than what we did before. But Bisk's training didn't stop there. She told us to sleep in sitting position with a rock tied up on our heads with a rope that we had to hold. We couldn't release the ropes plus, Bisk would also cut the ropes with a knife. This training was to keep us alert all the times.

Killua seemed to be familiar with this type of training, but Gon had some trouble with it. I also had some training similar to this, so I had no problem.

The next morning, Gon had some serious bangs under his eyes and lots of lumps on his head. We told Gon to take it easy and have a rest, but being as stubborn as he was, he didn't listen to us. That might, Gon's stone also became bigger as a punishment for being inattentive.

**The next day~**

*KLANG*

"Tss..." Gon hissed

"What's up?"

"I hit a really hard plate."

"Can you dig through it?"

"Not with a shovel I'd say. I could break through it with my technique though..." and suddenly Gon had an eureka moment. "Killua, Kay, what do you think considering the shovel as a part of the body."

"Ah!"

"Right?"

"Good idea Gon!"

We were very enthusiastic about this idea. The rock felt like pudding and it seemed that we progressed quite quickly, but by the end of the day, we felt like we didn't have even a single drop of energy left. This technique really did take a lot of our strength.

But we tried our best to master this technique and so it took us about two weeks to get to Masadora. We have gotten considerably stronger.

"YEAH! We arrived at Masadora!" the three of us shouted

"Gooood" Bisk commented "Now back to the starting point."

"AGAIN?"

**At the quarry~**

"This time, you'll get all the monster cards in this area. I won't be giving you any hints, so try your best."

"Right!" Killua said "Let's see who gets all the monsters first!"

"Alright!"

**3****rd**** POV~**

'_Thinking about it, the maker of this game were really amazing. They set everything up so that if you go with the natural flow, you'll gain strength eventually. Probably everything... for the formation of this kid... Gon... to make him strong!' _Bisk grinned

'_As for analysis of capabilities and basic strength, Killua is far more superior, but Gon is able to make up for it with his concentration and recuperation powers. They are an ideal combination. As for Kay, being one of the specialization type, she's really independent and charismatic. She is very well balanced. Girls usually develop faster than boys, so if Gon and Killua don't work together, they might not be able to catch up with her... But I don't think that's going to be a problem.'_

**Kay's POV~**

Killua got all the monsters in one week and I got all of them on the next week. It took Gon another week to accomplish that, but he didn't seem to be down and was very glad of what he did. I was glad.

Our next training was to increase our defense using nen. We had to activate 'ken' – a stronger type of aura that can protect our whole body and use it to defend against 'kou' punches. Maintaining 'ken' was really tiring and Bisk said that we had to maintain it for at least 30 minutes to be able to fight for real.

So now our training was a combination of digging through the mountains and 'ken' training. Sometime, Bisk would throw some 'kou' punches towards us to test the strength of our barrier. Soon, all three of us were able to exceed the 30 minutes limit.

"Now, good job so far. From now on, we'll be practicing real combat." Bisk explained what we had to do and so we practiced until late at night.

**The next day~**

"Umm... Bisk, can I excuse myself from training today?" I asked

"Um? What might be the problem?"

"No, there's no problem actually, I just wanted to do something." I explained to her

"Well, if that's the case, then I have no problem."

"Thank you!"

**3****rd**** POV~**

"Bisk, where's Kay" Gon asked

"She had to do something, so she excused herself for today."

"What did she have to do?" Killua pried

"Nothing you two should worry about. You should just concentrate on your training. Considering all the facts, Kay is the strongest of you three right now, so don't slack off. Isn't it embarrassing to know that you're weaker than a girl?" Bisk grinned _'They could use some competitions sometimes'_

Immediately as Bisk said this, determination flashed in their eyes. Seemed that they really didn't want to lose after all. _'Now that I think about it, Kay isn't the mysterious and dark Amethysis at all. She is actually the opposite, fiery and enthusiastic, but a bit hot-headed and impatient Ruby might be just the right one. The heat and the passion she emits affect the people around her. This might be a very good thing!'_

**Night of the same day~**

"Bisk, Kay still hasn't returned. Do you think that something might have happened?"

"Nah, don't worry, she'll be back soon."

"Kay is strong, don't worry Gon." Killua said trying to hide the fact that he was also worried. But of course not from the eyes of Bisk and Gon. To them, these were the only moments when Killua actually seemed like an open book of emotions

**Kay's POV~**

"Everyone, sorry for the wait!" I ran towards them

"Kay! Where have you been?" Gon stood up

"Sorry, sorry. Follow me, I have something for you guys." I led them to the other part of the quarry.

"I can smell something." Gon said "It's food! Kay, did you cook today?"

I smiled "Just wait and see."

Gradually the scene opened up. There was a huge fire place with a big boar on it and there were also lots of side dishes around it.

"Whoa! You made all this?" Gon asked fascinated "I was so engrossed in training that I didn't notice the smell until now!"

"Who else? Now sit down!"

Everybody sat down and Killua asked "So what's the occasion?"

"Well" I started "Today is November the 25th, my birthday."

"WHAT?!" they both shouted "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just did, didn't I?"

"No! I mean earlier!" Gon said "You said too late, now we don't have any presents for you!"

"Come on" I said "There's no need for that. I'm just happy with having you guys as my friends."

Killua and Gon smiled "We'll always be friends, no matter what happens, Kay."

"Of course we will! But even if you say so, you two also have yet to tell me your birthdays."

"Hm? Oh, mine is June 15" Killua said

"Mine is May 5"

"Ehh? Then that means that we've missed your birthdays this year."

"It doesn't matter, we'll celebrate it together next year" Gon said

"Of course!"

"Now, now, you three, I'm getting hungry, so let's get started." Bisk tore up the atmosphere

We all grinned "YEAH!"

"This is so delicious. Did you really cook all this, Kay?" Bisk asked

"Yes."

"Oh" Gon noticed "This is your fist time eating Kay's handmade food, isn't it, Bisk? You know what, it was Kay's cooking that helped us through the Hunter's exam. If not for her, we'll all have failed it on the second trial."

"Really? Tell me the whole story!" Bisk said excitedly

And so that night we told her all about our Hunter's exam and the journeys that we had. Bisk seemed to be happy that we opened up to her and I was glad that she became our teacher.

* * *

><p>Actually, Kay's birthday is actually mine. I just wanted to give myself a birthday present, so I decided to do this. Besides, I think the Horoscope fits too, as they say that Sagittarius people are jack of all traders and stuff, so I wanted Kay to be like that too.<p>

At any rate, thank you for reading and following my story, and now, as usual:

**invisible-gurl: thank you for reviewing, yes, I think I'll be using Reiza in my fic  
><strong>

**soso123456: thank you for reviewing, I try my best to make them long, but sometime, I just can't  
><strong>

**ILOVEZAZIeKILLUA-MegumiMio7: thank you for favoriting and following my story and myself. And thank you for your compliment  
><strong>

**asdfghjkl anime: thank you for favoriting my story :)  
><strong>

**SuwoCat24: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story *heart shape*  
><strong>

**Luka-Night: thank you for alerting my story  
><strong>

**windwolf1988: **thank you for alerting my story**  
><strong>

****PrincessFuFU: thank you for alerting my story****

**DarkShadow0131: thank you for alerting my story**

****OhCher: thank you for alerting my story****

**Akira Hibari: thank you for alerting my story**

**Jio-tan (Guest): thank you for reading my story :) I hope you continue reading this  
><strong>

****Pandora Destiny: tehehe~ tks. I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you too :)  
><strong>**

****aria-chan (Guest): thank you for reviewing  
><strong>**

****insane panda: thank you for alerting my story****

****Lady Fon Slytherin: thank you for favoriting my story  
><strong>**

****arisuloid: ****thank you for alerting my story****  
><strong>**

****BlackRoseTTee: thank you for alerting and favoriting me and my story XD  
><strong>**

****XxxAnimeWolfxxX: thank you for favoriting this story  
><strong>**

****hanonmm: t****hank you for favoriting this story****  
><strong>**

****xxxHunter-Girlxx (Guest): thank you for reviewing, you actually went throug all the trouble and do this, I'm really touched. Taking a long time meaning I'm putting more work into it. Thank you for understanding  
><strong>**

****CelticBlackRose: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story  
><strong>**

****DarkShadowOfTime: thank you for following my story  
><strong>**

********greengirl011: thank you for following my story********

********shaypunkymonkey: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story and myself and reviewing as well. As I said, my story is similar to A fallen Star because I really like it and I was sad that it was discontinued, so I wanted to adapt it. Thought, only the beginning is the same, while the other parts will be entirely different.  
><strong>******

********Captian-Winter: thank you for following my story  
><strong>******

********ArtistInTraining: thank you for favoring  
><strong>******

********Yugao702: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>******

********xXInvisible-NinjaXx: thank you for favoriting, alerting and reviewing  
><strong>******

Wow, that was another long list. I'm very happy for your support. To tell the truths, I have already know what I want to have in the ending and I already know how I'll get there. However, the only thing I don't know is how I'll write it, so please be patient and do not worry about me discontinuing. I love Killua a lot and I'll definitely finish this. Other than that, I have some ideas in my mind about other fictions as well and I think I'll be posting them one by one, so if you have time and you are bored, please check them out as well during the time you are waiting for Feelings are hard to control.

I hope you all have a good day and HAPPY BIRTHDAY to me! XD


	31. New skills x hunter's exam x ?

Firstly, I'm very sorry that I updated this late a few days, this was meant to be posted on New Year, but I was so busy with my new year part time job (for some money for cosplaying) that I totally forgot…

Ehehe~ At any rate I wish you all a late Happy New Year~ Thanks for reading and I hope you will enjoy my fictions this year as well~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28:New skills x hunter's exam x ?<strong>

**And so two weeks have passed~**

"You all have made great progress. For the end, it will be specific type training." She pointed

"3!"

"Right, it's a tie."

"Gon of the reinforcement, Killua of transformation and Kay of specialization. It's okay if you just concentrate on your own type, but that'll make you inflexible, so you should balance you training and learn other types of nen as well. The ideal form is that of a mountain. Training centered around your own type, but that also includes some part of the neighboring types. Actually, if you are able to balance out the other types, you'll be able to master your own type faster."

"9!"

"Bingo, another draw."

"Again?" I said

"Pretty good" Gon said

"You guys are not half-bad either." Killua smirked

"So as I was talking," Bisk continued "We'll begin our specific type training level one: stone breaking." She showed us an example of holding a stone, wrap it with nen and then break other stones. "You'll clear the level when you can break 1000 stones a day... BEGIN!"

Gon's stone broke at 150 and Killua at 190. This was actually very hard. We had to use 'shuu' and ;kou' to strengthen the hardness of the stone. Normally, this was quite easy, however with the repetition, our mind got tired quickly and our body would soon do the same. "Ah!" I gasped when my stone broke, I was only able to break 173 stones...

"Ah~ Failed!"

"What are you saying? You did very well. Usually others take a week just to reach the 100 mark." Bisk complimented us, which was quite a rare sight.

"Okay. Let's train for transformation type." Killua jumped up in anticipation

"Don't be so hasty. You can only train one type each day, because you can't neglect basic training."

"6!"

"A tie."

"Again?" Gon complained

"It has always been like this lately." Killua added

"That shows that you all have attained a good level at gyo."

"But ties are a bit boring." I said

"True."

"Let's decide it with janken. The looser does 500 pushups and sit-ups." Gon suggested

"Agreed!"

"STARTING WITH THE FIST! JAN! KEN! PON!"

"I won!" I shouted happily

"No way!" Gon and Killua complained

"I told you that Lady Luck's always on girl's side!" Though this was quite not true, I had always been bad at this game, but I seemed to have become more lucky… skilled if I should say.

It would seem that Bisk remembered that jan-ken-pon was designed from an ancient type of martial arts "'Shou; or 'flat hand' is paper 'paa'. 'Shi; or 'fingers' are scissoes 'choki'. And 'ken' or 'fist' is a rock or 'guu'. 'Shou is used to harm the inner organs. 'Shi' to attack specific body parts and 'ken' is for causing external damage."

And then Gon suddenly had an 'eureka' moment again "That's it!"

We asked him to show his idea to us.

"Starting with the fist..." Gon said as he started to concentrate his aura around his fist "JAN-KEN-GUU!" and he hit the rock, successfully breaking in into hundreds of pieces

"I see."

"Next... Starting with the fist... JAN-KEN-PAA" Gon spread his hand, but nothing came out.

"Bisk, Kay how do you make nen fly?"

"Training!" we both said

"So, if 'guu' is reinforcement and 'paa' is emission, then 'scissors' would be transformation?" Bisk asked

"Yes."

"Jan! Ken! Chii!" Gon slashed the air with his hand "If only I could cut the stones like that…."

"I see… making it a blade… It's rather logical" Bisk commented

"You finally found something that you like" I said "Good for you Gon."

"Yeah!"

"What about you Killua?"

"Umm..." he moved his two index fingers close and suddenly electricity ran through them and slowly it appeared from all of his fingertips. "From now on, it's only at this level, but electricity power increases if I charge it. I'm ready too, just need to think how will I put it to practical use."

"Cool, Killua!" Gon said cheerfully

"Very good, what about you Kay?" Bisk asked "I have seen your emission, but have you thought about transformation yet?"

"Yes. I have also decided on what element I'll go with."

"Oh, can you show it to me?"

"Yes. My technique is a combination of both emission and transformation." I lifted my hand up and started gathering nen into a ball. As soon as I was able to for it into a ball, I imagined the image of fire coating the ball and that's what happened in reality.

"Whoa... You too good Kay!" Gon commented

"Ah!" I gasped and collapsed onto the ground as the nen ball exploded

"Kay!" Killus yelled running closer to me

"Don't worry. *pant*pant* I'm fine.*pant*pant* This was only my second time doing a combination like this, so it tired me out."

"Is that so" Gon and Killua breathed

"Kay, I wanted to ask you a question, how did you combine fire element and you nen?" Bisk asked

"Eh? Well, my clan worshiped fire, so I kind of have it everywhere in my head. So I just imagined it. For example, when I hold a paper like this" I pulled of a piece of paper "and then imagined that I used my own nen to burn it. It took me a while, but I eventually got it. I did the same with the technique earlier. I imagined it or maybe thought that that is how it works in reality to be precise." I said as the paper burned to ashes

"Is that so..." Bisk suddenly went into her thoughts _'As expected, there's no doubt that people, who are from specializations are geniuses. This girl is a perfect example. Nobody can get that far by just thinking and imagining! And in such a short time!'_

"No fair, Kay" Gon complained "Why is everything so easy to you." He made a fake pouting face

"Training makes everybody better." I answered

"Agr! That's it! I'm going to train now!" Gon declared

"Me too!" Killua said

"Not so fast, boys. Let's rest for today and prepare for party. In your country, how do you celebrate it?"

"Celebrate?"

"Did you not notice, it's going to be New Year soon." Bisk said as we stopped for a few seconds to register the new information into our brains "You didn't know? Inside the game, time passes at the same rate as in the real world."

"Ah!" Gon gasped "The Hunter's exam! If you don't register quickly, you won't be able to take it!""

"Oh yeah..." Killuas said lazily "Just when the training was becoming more interesting... But I guess the exam only take place once a year..."

"By the way, what day is today?" Gon asked

"December 29th. The registration ends on the 31st, so there's not much time."

"So before then, we need to get out of the game!" Gon said "But how do we leave?"

And so we decided to go to find some information about how to get out of this game. We decided to go to Masadora. We went to a trade shop and there we had to pay 3000 jennis in order to get the information.

"If you go 50 km to the west, you will find the unique port of this country." the shop keeper said "The guy in charge is a really bad fellow, who asks unreasonable things of travelers. For example, he'll let you pass if you brie him, so bring lots of money and go to the port. Some say it depends on his mood of the day. Also a spell card will let you leave the island. it's pretty rare, so it's quite hard to obtain."

And so, we decided to go to the port, as there's no guarantee that we would get it no matter how much money we use and besides, there was always a possibility that it had reached its maximum number of transformation. On the way to the port, we had to pass through the forest and fight lots of monsters. We weren't complaining as we wanted to see how much stronger have we became.

When we got to the port and asked the guy for what he wanted, all he asked for was unreasonable things that we could never afford. So in the end we were able to get the card by beating the greedy guy and in reality, he wouldn't have given is the card no matter what we had given him.

"Near the port of the Dore, in a mountain with a solitary cryptomeria tree, a magical monster lives and if you tell him that you are my friend, he'll bring you to the meeting place." Gon said

"Don't forget to keep training different types of nen by rotating them." Bisk reminded

"Got it." Killua said "So, I'll be going now

"Good luck!" I waved to his and he nodded back.

After Killua had left, we decided to go back to Masadora for ore training. On the way, I and Gon practiced on the first level of transformation, which was shape transformation. We had to make numbers out of nen. Gon's numbers looked somehow fat and blurry, like an amoeba. It looked funny though. I was able to do it right away, I was a part from transformation after all.

"By the way Bisk, my free slots are almost completely filled with monsters." Gon said

"Ah, that's true. From now on, we'll settle around Masadora and continue training. Then we'll change cards into money and deposit it in a bank account at a trade shop."

"Okay!"

Suddenly, a person flew towards us. Bisk immediately changed her personality into the 'innocent' girl one and asked about what was on his shoulder.

He then told us that a 'bomber' did this and he's trying to complete the game by stealing the card and killing the players. He wanted to warn as much player as we could and if possible, avenge them or at least, try to prevent him from finishing the game. And with that he left.

"Alright, what do we do now?" Bisk asked

Gon decided that he would continue with his training first, because the way we were right now, we would still be unable to fight them, so we had to become stronger first...

"Hey Biscuit…" Gon called "My secret technique… How long will I need to master it?"

"To master it completely is a matter of years. The development of your nen is still in an intermediate phase and I don't know which force and speed you'll be able to develop to the maximum"

"Yeah…"

"But… To reach its fixed and definite form, it should take less time."

"Really?" Gon said cheerfully "How long?"

"Hmm… I'd say… You should be able to finalize it… by the day Killua returns. The exam starts on the 7th of January and lasts between a week and a month. It varies from year to year. We can count on at least two weeks. I think it should be enough."

"That's great, isn't it Gon? You'll be able to show him what you are capable of!" I said

"Yeah!"

"Of course, you have to finish those transformation exercises first" Bisk said and I giggled, _'that is going to take more time than you think, Gon'_ I thought

"But these things are hard!" He complained

So as we had planned, we went to convert the monster cards into money and went to the spell cards shop.

"There's a rule for buying spell cards" the seller said "You must open the packets outside of the shop and then immediately put them away in your binder. The cards you won't be able to place in your binder will immediately disappear, so please think carefully about the amount of cards you will be buying."

We bought as many as we could, and so we were able to get 60 spell cards, in which we got the number 1035 – Prison card

"What are we going to do with this card?" Bisk whispered

"I think it's a limited card, isn't it?" I whispered

"Maybe yes… S level, limited to ten copies" Gon whispered

"We keep it for later? Or we use it now? You guys are better at video games than me, right?" Bisk whispered to us again

"We don't know either, we are new at this too, Killua is the only one who knows about these things!" Gon spoke out loud

"Shh, Gon. You're too loud" I said

"Ah, yeah. At any rate, we should get information about spell cards in an exchange store!"

We decided to keep the card until Killua came back and we would see what to do with it later. I was kind of worried that Bisk will sell it though… Gotta pay extra attention then… And so, Gon's training began. I told Bisk to concentrate on Gon, because he seemed to have more problems than I did "I think I'll be able to manage it."

"Yes, I think so too. But don't push yourself too hard though. Using too much nen like that will exhaust you quickly."

"Yes, please don't worry about that."

**Sometime during the training~**

"Are you alone, Gon? Where's Bisk?" I asked

"She said she wanted to check something, so I should continue training by myself."

"Oh~"

"So, Kay, how's your training doing?"

"I think I'll be able to handle a fire nen ball without a problem now. I've gotten quite use to it."

"Ehhh~ so fast? Kay, can you give me some hints about this emission? My nen ball can't seem to last long no matter how much I do it."

"Well, let's see. When I first trained this, I gathered as much aura as I could around my hand, just like your 'kou' and then I imagined that aura popping from my hand... and I did that every single day before my nen really popped out... That's all I can tell you."

"You make it sound so easy, Kay..."

"Really? I don't think so though. You problem maybe because your nen ball is too small and weak, so it can't maintain itself when it's flying. So I think you should work on that first."

"Okay!" he smiled "By the way, Kay, I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it, Gon?"

"Do you like Killua?"

"What are you talking about, of course I do." I said as a matter of fact

"I don't mean that kind of like, Kay. I mean like like..."

I blushed furiously at his words "Wha – what are you talking about, Gon? What made you think about those kind of things? I like Killua and you as friends, nothing else!"

"Hm? Really?" he had this 'I don't believe you' look

"Of course!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Bisk's voice came from behind

"No! Nothing! Nothing at all" I spoke loudly

"Hm~ Alright then, how's your training, Gon?"

"Fine, I think."

'_Seriously, why's everyone asking me the same thing? Did I do something to make people think that way? Even somebody as naive and innocent like Gon asked me that question. In the end, what did I do?'_

* * *

><p>Umm... A little bi short I guess, but please forgive me, I have my finals coming up, so I couldn't help it... I'll compensate to you later with another long chappie, but please bear with me for now~<em><br>_

**shaypunkymonkey: :) no harm is done. Thank you for reading~**

**soso123456: XD thanks! **

**Pandora Destiny: Thank you~ I don't know how much you love me, but I know exactly how much I love you all~ I think this fiction might last a bit longer that I have expected, but I hope you will still be interested in it~  
><strong>

**PrincessWindNight: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**Aimee Sani: thanks for favoriting and alerting my story  
><strong>

**Into A Dream: **thanks for favoriting and alerting my story**  
><strong>

**ConfusionRunsRampant: thank you for alerting my story  
><strong>

**Saphire Castor: thank you alerting  
><strong>

**HerooftheSea01: ****thanks for favoriting and alerting my story****  
><strong>

**yokishko: thank you for alerting  
><strong>

**SkyLion27: thank you for favoriting and alerting both myself and my story  
><strong>

**xsoveric: thank you for favoriting me  
><strong>

**UNderworld Sin: thank you for favoriting my story  
><strong>

**VeryWeirdPerson: **thank you for favoriting my story****

**Kazuo Nashima: ******thank you for favoriting and alerting both myself and my story********

**kawaiigurl03: thank you for favoriting and following my story and your wish for my birthday XD Late is better than never~  
><strong>

**Lesychan: thank you following my story  
><strong>

**eileen123huang: thank you for alerting my story and for your short, but encouraging review  
><strong>

**firdanisayuf: thank you for favoriting and following my story  
><strong>

**JillxX: ********thank you for favoriting and alerting both myself and my story********  
><strong>

**Lahel: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story  
><strong>

**Skyla15699: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**arisuloid: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

I am very happy that I have this much favorites and alerts every time I post a new chapter, but don't you guys think that the number of reviews is really tiny compared to the other numbers? So, I would be very happy if my readers could spend some time writing short, no need to be long, reviews about your thoughts about the story and maybe some things that you would have liked to see in this story. Although my course of the plot is already fixed, I might consider writing some omake or maybe even alter the plot a bit to fit you tastes. Please don't hesitate to comment about it.

So, one more time, I would like to wish you a Happy New Year, may all the best things, bishies, wishes be with you for this wonderful year of 2013~

Ah, by the way, if you have time, please check out my other fictions as well~


	32. Finally the game x Old friends?

A very happy White Day to all my readers!

If you have a boyfriend I hope that you have already received something from him. If not, then you should just make something for yourself just for the spirit of the day. And if you're lazy to do that as well, here is my gift to you all. I hope you will enjoy it as usual~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Finally the game x Old friends?<br>**

**8th of January~**

We went to the starting prairie to meet Killua. I was somehow unable to look into Killua's eyes after that talk with Gon, but luckily, I had my cloak on again, so it hid my face perfectly.

Killua looked through the cards that we had. Bisk suggested us to sell the S level cards, however, Gon disagreed and said that we should just use it. "Well, there's no risk in keeping it" Killua said "Plus, with all the defensive cards we have, there's no risk of it being stolen. Have you tried any of them?"

"Hmm… Just one, called 'blackout curtain."

"Really? Now that we have plenty of cards, we'd better know how to use them and take advantage of them." And with that said we tried out the 'contact' card, which let us know how many people we have met up until now. He went through the list of contactable players and the saw a familiar name.

"He, Gon... We've already met this guy?"

Kuroro Lucifer.

"Kuroro!"

"Who's Kuroro?" Bisk asked. But the boys continued the conversation on their own making her furious, so she punched them into the sky.

**On our way back to the training place~**

Bisk explained that there is a way to get rid of nen imposed on an opponent. "It's a skill called 'erasing', but not many can do that."

"We'd better inform Kurapika." I said

"Yeah. I'll go." Killua said "I'll be back in less than four hours"

**Four hours later~**

"Alright then" Bisk clapped "Now that your worries are gone, you can concentrate on your training... Gon, show him your special technique."

And so Gon showed Killua his 'paper' emission ball, which was a lot bigger than the first time he tried, and his 'scissors' materialization sword to cut a small branch.

"Well, he has improved a lot." Killua commented

"Of course, he did try his best. So how about you?" Bisk interrogated

"Me? I thought about lots of thing, but decided to go with this."

"I see. A very good choice indeed."

"Isn't it? I still have lots of techniques that I'm still studying."

"Alright. You've put in lots of efforts up until now, so let's start."

"Yeah! First, the basics!" Gon said

"I'm not talking about exercises, but about starting the game."

And so, our first stop was a huge tree, where the legendary insect, 'white ookuwagata' lived. He usually hides in his hole, so it's very rare to see him. The only way to catch it was to shake the tree at the end of the day, so that the insect falls down. It would seem that only seven people managed to catch it. But this wouldn't be a problem for us.

"Starting with the fist… Jan! Ken! Guu!" Gon used his special move to shake the tree violently. A rain of insects fell on us. We soon got four cards each. We wanted to collect some more to sell it, but after having turned into a card, the insect didn't turn back and only the three first ones we able to transform back. And so we've got no choice to move on.

Next was the quest for a shut in girl in a mansion. Only a limited number of people can enter and there were an uncountable amount of traps inside. However, this was just like child's play for Killua. And so, in just a short time the cards 'gold powder young girl', was in our hands. The next card was obtained by winning the monthly tournament in Antokiba. It was 'the knight's necklace card' which allowed us to return a card under 'fake' or 'transform' into their normal forms. So now we don't have to worry about our cards being stolen.

Including 'witch's aphrodisiac', 'risky dice', 'memory helmet' and the other three cards that we obtained earlier, we had 15 slot cars all in all.

Suddenly a player contacted us. He was the guy with a fur hood, who tried to snatch the 'sword of truth' from us. He offered us a trade deal and told us to meet him in twenty minutes near the entrance to Dorias, so we exchanged our 'witch's aphrodisiac' into 'VIP pass.'

Our next destination was a casino... I somehow had a bad feeling about this. And of course, I just had to be right. Killua was so absorbed in gambling, that he was almost uncontrollable. In order to gamble here, we had to use the risk dice to determine our luck. In the end, after having obtained 'rainbow diamond' and 'gambler's egg' Bisk knocked Killua unconscious, so to leave that place before anything happened…

And so, time passed by and we now had over 50 types of slot cards. And so we had an idea about offering players, that were too scared to go to the west port to meet the dangerous guy, 'leap' cards to get back to reality. And with this strategy, we managed to get 57 cards!

So now comes the hard part, about getting S-ranked card. Se we thought it was a good time to get in touch with other players. And so we decided to get to the next town. Other than moving, we also continued our trade for new cards. However, we couldn't even lower our guard down for a second, as lots of people offered us fake cards. And in order to identify them, we had to use the 'Knight's necklace'

"Hey, this necklace removes curses from items right?" Gon asked

"Not from items, but cars, yes." Killua answered

"I see.. so it's not possible" Gon frowned

"? You have something on your mind?" I asked

"I wonder if the illness of the inhabitants of the forest was caused by a curse." He explained

"Ah those people who tricked you?" Bisk said "But since they aren't cards, it would be imposible."

"No…" Killua seemed to have an idea "Let's try it. It's worth the cost."

And so we went to the forest and to the small village of ninjas "Trust in us. Will you entrust us with your lives?" Gon said

"You helped us without any compensation! We believe in you!" they said and suddenly, they turned into cards. We used the Knight's necklace on them and the card turned from 'sick villagers to 'healthy villagers'

"Ohhh!" the villagers cheered "Completely cures! Thank you so much! Please take this as a proof of our gratitude!" They offered us a box and inside was the "Alexandrite luck" card.

And then we continued our way to the next town and that was when Kazusuuru contacted us. He told us that the group of three people, with Gensuru on top, were almost at the end of the game. And there was another group of people, who wanted to stop them from finishing, so if we wanted to know, we could come to the rock quarry on north of Masadora.

In the end we decided to come.

"Bisk, I need to go here for a bit" I whispered

"Alright, don't worry. We'll handle it."

I really didn't want to listen to these people discussing these type of things. The truth was that, I didn't really understand it much and besides, if different people gather, there would be without a doubt a quarrel. So I'll just walk around a bit and come back later. I looked up and wondered why did this world felt so real. Even the stars are real. There is the Sagittarius constellation, Leo, Ursa major and minor , Virgo… everything is here… _'I wonder why… Is this really just a created world? If it is really so, then Gin-san is really talented… To be able to represent a fake world so accurately… But still…'_

By the time I got back, it would seem that everyone decided to go to Soufurabi to get the second slot card called 'coastline of one tsubo.'

The group split up to gather information. It was really hard, because all the villagers didn't want to even talk about this card. All they said was just that it would be better if we didn't know anything and that those who knew about this card have all disappeared from this world. But we were finally able to get the information from a woman, that if we can drive the pirates out of the town, then she would tell us where the cards were.

And so we gathered up and went to pirates' place altogether. We ended up in a bar. We came in and asked the guys if they could leave the town. They laughed at us and then said that only their boss can decide that. The fattest guy made a fire circle and told us that if we could defeat him in sumo, he would let us meet his boss.

And so a guy named Zeho stepped up saying that he was from the reinforcement so he would be alright. Yeah right. He was crushed after 5 seconds he entered the ring. Zeho yelled that he had lost, so that the fat guy would let him go, but he didn't. As expected, Gon couldn't hold back and kicked the guy.

"He said he had lost! Why didn't you release him?"

"Didn't I explain earlier? You lose when you're out of the circle. Based on this rule, you don't lose when you say 'I lost'. You entered the circle to hit me and then you left, so you lose as well."

"AH! CRAP! Can I have one me try, please!"

"Kukuku, I don't mind kid."

"Gon!Stop!" Killua called he came close and whispered something. It would seem that Killua will be doing the fighting. "Old man, I'm pretty strong, is that okay?"

"Whenever you want, brat! If I move a single step out of this circle, you would have won."

However, instead of walking into the ring, Killua went straight to the counter and took a bottle of wine. He cut off the cork and immediately jumped on to the fat guy's face and poured wine on him. Then Killua used his electricity to make fire burn the guy's face. Seeing that the Bopobo guy was burning, his companions immediately ran to his help, however, Killua shouted "DON'T COME IN! The match hasn't finished yet… He was the one who said that 'if I move a single step, I have lost', so until he leaves the circle, he hasn't lost."

After hearing that, the fat guy immediately rolled out of the ring. And just after the fire on his face has been put out, he immediately jumped back to attack Killua. However, just before he could even touch Killua, one of his friends gave him a flying kick "You did promise it.. so keep your cool."

"Yeah… my bad…" Bopobo answered

And so we won and as promised, they led us to meet their boss. We went into a light house and then into a training room.

"Who are these guys?" the well-built guy asked. It would seem that he was the boss

"Guests. It would seem that they want us to leave."

"Ohh. Then we'll hurry on to the main topic. Let's have some duels. 15 representatives from each group will fight. One win each person. A group wins when it has eight victories. We choose the fighting style. If you win, we'll leave the island. Is that okay?"

"I have a question." Gollemu said

"Go ahead"

"What happens if we lose?"

"Nothing in particular. We just ask you to go back to where you came from."

In the end, these group of people that we came with were just too weak, so we (by we, I meant us only) decided to lose deliberately to collect information. All others lost anyway, so no reason for us to work harder than needed.

We parted, but one guy stayed behind, offering us to join teams. And so we let him join us.

We went into a cafe to discuss our strategy. We opened our book to find if we could get some companions. After a while, we suddenly remembered Kuroro and Gollemu said that it would be very beneficial if he joined our team, because looking at his stuff, it would seem that he didn't have any intentions of completing the game or collecting the cards, so he wouldn't need the 'coastline of one tsubo' card. But as usual, Gon refused saying that he was from ryodan and all.

"We'll just ask him about what he's doing here" was what Gon said

And so, war broke loose. Killua said if Gon was an idiot to think that Kuroro would answer that and so on...

And so the next day, we went to see Kuroro with the 'accompany' card.

As soon as we landed...

"My, my *diamond shape* Here come quite unexpected visitors. *heart shape*"

"That voice... HISOKA?"

"Long time no see. *heart shape*" He turned around and stood there with all his glory, but without make-ups and…

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" I quickly turned around to hide myself from the sight

"Kay *heart shape* feisty as ever. I've missed you so much. *heart shape*"

"I DIDN'T! Go away you pervert! Get away from me!" I shouted, hands over my face, hiding my eyes away from him

"That hurts. *club shape*" he took a step, but stopped immediately, for Gon and Killua had already took their fighting pose and stood in between me and Hisoka

"Hehe! Of course *heart shape* going to battle stance that easily... *clover shape* You've grown up quite a bit, haven't you? It looks like you met a good master. *diamond shape*" he sent murderous waves from him. I could feel it even though I had my back at him. "As I anticipated... You've quickly ripened into delicious fruits...*heart shape*"

I and others shuddered.

"Are you their teacher?" he thought about it for a while, looking and Gollemu "No..." he looked at Bisk as she was drooling looking at his body, but then suddenly pretended that she wasn't and ran away. "So... what do you want from me... or rather Kuroro?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you, why did you come to Greed island?"

"Umm... before I answer. I have something to say to Kay... Kay, you're so cold to have your back at me even though we haven't met for so long. *club shape*"

"It's your fault! What are you waiting for, you pervert! Hurry up and put on your clothes!"

"Ah *club shape* do you not like my body? If you don't like something, you can always tell me, I'll try to fix it. *heart shape*"

I felt goose bumps on my skin. "Shut up, you pervert! Don't say it like we are close or anything!"

"But we are, aren't we? *heart shape*"

"ENOUGH!" Gon and Killua shouted "If you harass her any more, I won't forgive you! Answer my question!"

"Alright then *clover shape*" he took his time putting on his clothes. "I'm searching for Kuroro. *diamond shape* There's a way to remove the nen Kurapika places on Kuroro. *clover shape*"

"Nen erasing."

"What? You know already? Then this makes thing faster. *diamond shape* I wanted to inform him this, so I'm searching for him. However, I don't really know where he is, and I remember that the ryodan members were interested in this game, so I came here to see if they were here. *diamond shape* I took his name, because I thought this might make them contact me. Kuroro might have known about nen erasing, but it's nearly impossible to find one capable of that and I'll do whatever I can to fight him. *heart shape*" he paused "Now it's my turn. You didn't come here just to ask this question, didn't you?"

"Yeah, that's right" Gon answered.

"Ho..." he sweatdropped as if not so surprised at Gon's answer…

"We could use contact, but Gon wanted to meet you" Killua added

"Umm" Bisk stepped up "The truth is that we are looking for strong people. Can you help us?"

"Hm? Sure *diamond shape*, but why are you looking for strong people?"

"Hey, wait! I'm against it! Isn't he dangerous?" Gollemu said

"Yeah, Bisk, you don't know that guy!" Killua said, glancing at me. I wondered why. I didn't really mind anymore, now that we met him, we might as well as get his help. He was strong anyway. Though, that image seemed to have burned into my eyes… _'Bathing naked… this certainly doesn't bring back pleasant memories…'_

"But, you know what" Bisk added "I feel something close between him and I." she said while writing a phrase with nen to us 'he's lying'.

And so we explained our situation to him and so he went with us

"It's not like he was lying, he is just not telling us the whole truths." Bisk explained. So we left it as that.

After walking for a while, we felt that Hisoka was definitely watching us, _'The goose bumps we are feeling are definitely from him…'_ so we told him to walk in the front. We walked a bit more and came to the Love Love, the city of romance. Hisoka seemed pretty knowledgeable about this place, he must have played here a lot, being as creepy as he was.

After a while, Gon thought about Tsezugera. We had yet to have met him in the game, so we didn't have him on our binder. Suddenly Gon asked Hisoka to show us his list of people who he met and there Tsezugera was. And so we used accompany to get to his place.

After some negotiation, Tsezugera seemed to have agreed to join us. He had two other members so all in all we had nine fighters and as for the remaining ones, we could just choose randomly from those who couldn't return back to reality by offering the 'leap'.

"So in other words, whether we win or not depends on you, so show us your nen. We'll team up afterwards" Killua said

"It would seem that tables have turned. Very well." After some time of charging nen into his feet by maintaining the 'frog' pose for a few seconds, Tsezugera shouted "HA!" and jumped up and remained hanging on the air. "Hehehehe…" he laughed satisfied "If I release all my energy, I can jump even higher. My best vertical jump is 16m, 80cm!"

"That's so cool! Let's try it!" Gon suggested

We did the same as Tsezugera and Killua was the highest then me then Gon. And of course, Gon wasn't satisfied with the results, so he kept bugging us to have a rematch, but we ignored him, knowing that he was not going to stop unless he won.

Then we showed Tsezugera the list of types of contests and to decide who would do what. "The events we've confirmed are these eight… But depending on their win and losses, I also think they'll change them to whatever sports they are good at."

"I see…" Tsezugera brushed his beard "I'll take care of beach volleyball."

"I hope to do wrestling" Gollemu said

"I'll do sumo" Killua said

"Killua, Kay, just one more time!" Gon nagged

"You're a pain in the ass!" Killua shouted

"If there's boxing, then leave in to me. I have counter measurements against my opponent's nen." Tsezugera subordinate A said

"I'm most suited for bowling, if I can use my nen, Even a perfect score is a piece of cake." Tsezugera subordinate B said

"Juggling the soccer ball is okay with me *clover shape* If I use my bungee gum, I think I can win *diamond shape*" Hisoka said

"I want to do ping pong" Bisk said

"I'll do free throw." Tsezugera subordinate c said

"Eh? You guys took everything already…" I pouted "But I'm okay with any type anyway… Alright, rope jumping it is then…"

"So you are left, Gon" Tsezugera said "Looks like you will be my partner. Well, with that jump power, you should have no problem will attacking, but since you have no experience, I'll have to give you a crash course."

Gon panicked

And so during the week, we went over every sort of simulation practice. Everybody did a good job at their choice of sports, except for Gon though… well, he did try his best…

* * *

><p>Review~ Review~ Review plz!<p>

This chapter in my opinion is a bit boring in the beginning, I'm very sorry about that! But the final was a bit better right?... Now I'm just making excuses, but I'll try harder next time!

**Skyla15699: thank you for reviewing~~~ Sure the exams are such a pain... Though, I wonder why muse just has to come to me when I'm most busy and I write best during exams... I wonder why...**

**shaypunkymonkey: thanks!  
><strong>

**Pandora Destiny: yes, you are one of my very frequent supporters! I'll try my best!  
><strong>

**Chiharu Matsuzaki: thank you for favoriting and alerting both me and my story!  
><strong>

**MistiLove: XD no no no, please be patient! They are only 13 and 12 you kno? But don't worry, I have the best saved for last, you won't regret reading it till the end!  
><strong>

**Killfith: thank you for alerting!  
><strong>

**Xhre: thank you for alerting! Um, as you can see on the summary part of the story, I'll actually pair Kay with Killua, Hisoka is just the 3rd party. His affection for Kay is real, but hard to guess what kind of affection it is. Does he think of her as a toy? a pet? someone he could play around with? or does he really think of her as a girl?... He's hard to guess you know? And I wouldn't want to make him out of character, I love him the way he is, twisted that is... But I hope this chapter have satisfied your love for him a bit~  
><strong>

**ChocoKiller: thank you for alerting my story  
><strong>

**soso123456: thank you~  
><strong>

**jackswoman: thank you for alerting and favoriting me!  
><strong>

**kawaiigurl03: I'll try my best!  
><strong>

**Forbidden Creation: thank you for favorting and alerting me!  
><strong>

**BlindEyeCatthank you for favoriting my story  
><strong>

**04Kaiken-chan: thank you for favoriting me and my story  
><strong>

**Daikiai: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story  
><strong>

**SparklingSunflower: thank you for favoriting my story!  
><strong>

**Skygale: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story  
><strong>

**xxxKuro-Tenshixxx: yes~ thank you for reviewing~~~ Cuteness overload~ Ah, when you publish your story, please PM me the link~ I would like to read it~  
><strong>

**SmileRen: thank you for favoriting me and my story  
><strong>

** : thank you for favoriting and alerting me and my story  
><strong>

**AsherFateless: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story  
><strong>

**PeaceLoveLuck: thank you for favoriting my story  
><strong>

**OrezLanrete: thank you for favoriting and alerting me and my story~  
><strong>

**EpicShadowNinja: thank you for favoriting and alerting me and my story  
><strong>

**clorainexe66: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story  
><strong>

**misssmartt: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story  
><strong>

**havanatitiana: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story and reviewing. I'll get to Killua x Kay soon~ It's not good to rush things~  
><strong>

**eteeuw: thank you for following my story  
><strong>

**GreenDrkness: thank you for following and favoriting my story  
><strong>

**olihime: tahnk you for following my story  
><strong>

**Helloitsme1990: thank you for favoriting my story  
><strong>

**CrashingUpward: thank you for favoriting my story  
><strong>

**Commander Yuki: thank you for favoriting my story  
><strong>

**syahiraai: thank you for alerting my story  
><strong>

Wow, the list just gets longer every time eh? I'm happy! Thank you all very much!


	33. The Battle of Dodgeball

Ehehehe... I have no excuse for my lateness except for the usual ones (Actually I have 3 assignments due this week and I have yet to do anything...), so please enjoy.

In case someone didn't notice, I do answer your reviews at the end of every chapter, although the answers are late, I still put all my heart and soul into them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: The Battle of Dodgeball<strong>

**The following week~**

We were finally done with our simulation practice and decided to go to the light house to challenge the pirates again.

First battle, boxing… Tsezugera subordinate A's overwhelming victory

Second battle, bowling… Tsezugera subordinate B was the winner

Third battle, free throw… Tsezugera subordinate C won

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the boss whispering something to the minions and the nodded. That was when the fat guy Bopobo, who had a sumo match against Killua the other time, stood up and declared "I'm not going to follow your orders anymore. From now on, I'll do whatever I want. Hey, squirt" he addressed Killua "I can't help but think of the burn ya gave me, it throbs stronger every time ya face enters my eyes."

"Hmmm? You wanna do it? Don't you have the order for our match wrong?" Killua mocked

"The game's over, ya want me to kill ya here?"

"Hey, Bopobo" one of the pirates tried to stop him

"That's a breach of contract" the boss said "You're going back to jail Bopobo"

"Think so? I'm quitting this piece of shit game!"

"?" everyone questioned

"Anyone with me? If we gang up on him, he's dead meat! Then all we gotta do is use a boat or something and escape from this island!" as the fat guy was shouting this, the boss formed a nen ball in his hand and in a split second, he threw it at Bopobo's face, killing him with it.

"You're severely punished when you break a taboo. Didn't I tell him?"

"Y… Yeah, you did" A pirate minion shook violently

"Hm… Probably thought he wouldn't get killed, that idiot. Alright… I'm next."

After having witnessed what just happened, the guys that we chose randomly started to doubt our chances to win and started back sown, but Tsezugera was able to convince them to stay, or else, we won't be able to continue.

"Is that okay?" Killua asked "He's dead and all, but what about the sumo match?"

"Hm? Ah, oh well, you can have one win."

"But you know, we still hadn't completely decided on who was gonna do that one"

'_Even though up until now, he was saying that sumo was absolutely gonna be his fight…' _I though, others probably noticed his intentions as well.

"I don't care which one of you gets the default win! You can even pick one from the bunch behind you, even thou they look like you just picked them up so that you had enough of members."

"Wel, then" Killua pointed randomly "You just got a default win for sumo."

"Huh? M-me?"

"With this, we have four wins, we're doing well" Killua said

"Well then" the boss said finally after having his minions take Bopobo away. "My theme is… fighting with eight player apiece… Dodge ball!" suddenly from the ground seven creatures appeared "Eight players! Choose your members, cause this side's already decided."

"Wait a minute, how do you decide on the winner" Gollemu asked "Each person is a win, right?"

"Yeah, each person is a win, so the side that wins, gets eight wins, simple, isn't it?"

With the declaration of the theme of the game, all of the coward players that we had cosen backed down completely. But with them backing down, we only had 7 people, one if not enough…

"We'll be risking our lives, so let's just do it with those who can" Gon said "You don't mind if we only have six people, do you?"

"No. That's not possible" he answered "During an eight-man duel, you have to properly do it with that amount of people. Otherwise, there's no meaning behind making you gather 15 people, right?"

"Even though you are all by yourself? Stop kidding around!" Gon started to get annoyed "If a game character says this kind of thing, it can't be helped, but you were companions right?! What did that Bopobo guy do that was so bad that you had to kill him?"

"Hosidal, burglary, homicidal, rape. At least eleven counts have been confirmed."

What… was he saying… wasn't this just a game?

"This is reality… Here *club shape*" Hisoka explained

"Eh?"

"Greed island exist somewhere in this world. This game is occurring in reality" Tsezugera explained it better "Letting someone who believes that this is a game and you enter here to play hear that is a strict taboo. Bopobo broke that rule, so he was executed. That guy – Reiza is a game master" he pointed "He's a living human being."

'_So it is true! This is the real world!' _I thought _'I did suspect this, but I never thought that my hypothesis could be true!'_

"Game master?" Gon asked

"He's one of the guys who created the game."

"Eh, then… huh?"

"Bopobo and the rest of that group are probably death-row convicts. Under the condition of absolute obedience, being hired by a pro hunter isn't unheard of."

"This is… the real world…" Gon understood finally

"That's right *spade shape*" Hisoka pouted "Damn, even though I wanted to explain it *spade shape*"" he muttered

"I hadn't noticed" Killua said

"Well, I did suspect it a bit, but I never gave it any deep thoughts." I said

"I hadn't even so much as suspected it" Bisk said

"Well, either way, it's the same, the fact that this space is isolated from the outside hasn't changed" the guy said calmly

"Eh… wait a minute…" the information seems to have been registered in Gon's head "If this is reality then… no way… Could Jin be here too!? On Greed Island!?"

"Ah!" I gasped

"! I see, you are Gon" he said

"Yeah!"

Suddenly murderous aura emitted violently from Reiza's body "If you come, don't hold back… That's what I was told… BY YOUR DAD."

Gon was surprised at first, but was immediately happy about the challenge and the information about his father.

"Hiiiii! I can't do it! I don't want to die!" the guy from the useless group yelled

"I'm going home! Ain't no way I'm doing that!" another one added

"H-hey!" Tsezugera subordinate A tried to stop them, but Gollemu stopped him from doing so "It's fine, let them go."

"But then our match will - !"

"It's fine, I'll take place of two people." Aura emitted from Gollemu's body and formed the silhouette of a beasts, an ape to be exact "It's the same as what you are doing. No objections I assume?"

"No problem, now it's eight on eight."

"Alright, I'll explain the rules now" the judge "Gon's team will compete with the Reiza's team. This game will start one outside the court, seven inside the court. A team loses when there are none left within the court. When a player inside the court is hit with a ball thrown by an opponent, they're out and move to outside the court. However! Including the single person that's outside the court when we start, just once a player may be revived and come back in. This is calling 'back' and can be used at any time! As an extreme example, that means if you called 'back' at the same time as the game starts. All eight players can play in the court! However! If the ball lands outside the court, where there isn't at least one player… The ball goes over to the opponent's side, so be careful!"

"Further-more! From here on is very important!" Reiza pointed "For the rules for deciding if a ball hits a 'cushion system' is in effect! For instance if a ball I throw hits enemy player A and rebounds and hits enemy player B, then falls to the floor, then both A and B are out!"

"Then if B catches the ball directly, A is also safe?" Gollemu asked

"Exactlly! But if A ball trough hits enemy player A and rebounds and directly hits my member, player C then falls on the floor, then the one who is out is C!" he answered

"In that case, if C catches the ball then can we say that A's the one that's out?" Gollemu asked again

"Certainly!" he answered again

"Uh…" Gon was stuck with the explanation

"Basically, just either avoid or catch the ball." Killua explained in simple terms

"Any questions?" Reiza asked

"If an outside court player hits someone, are you still out?" Killua asked

"Of course! However, the only one who can come back inside is the person who calls 'back' in the end!"

"Well then, let's start the match. I'm number 0 and I will be acting as referee, pleased to meet you."

In the end, the Reiza team outside member is number 1 and our outside team member was me.

"The throw-in will signal the start of the match… Ready – Go!" The referee threw the ball upwards and though Killua jumped up to get it the opponents player just jumped back to his own court.

"I'll give you the first serve!" Reiza said

"A needless favor" Gollemu said as he caught the ball "Instead of a greeting, I'll just take you all down! DORYA!" he threw the ball towards number 4 successfully bringing him down "One down to the start of the show!"

I picked up the ball and passed it to Gollemu "Alright, let's give it another go!" and with that Gollemu threw the ball at number 5 again successfully knocking him over

"Okay, that's two down" Tsezugera subordinate A said

"This is damn too easy" Tsezugera subordinate B said

I passed the ball to Gollemu again

"Okay, all set up" I heard Reiza saying

"Hm? Did you say something?" Gollemu asked

"I said that the preparations to take you down are all set up"

"Heh, Interesting! Just try it!" Gollemu challenged as he threw a ball straight at Reiza

Reiza didn't even flinch when the ball came towards him. He calmly stood there and easily caught the ball with his left hand "Well then, now the counter attack begins." And then, from the same place that he was standing, he threw an extremely fast ball straight at Gollemu. Just in a split second, Gollemu felt his life on the line and in a split second later, a Goreinu replaced him and all we saw was the Goreinu being hit by the ball instead of Gollemu. After getting hit, the Goreinu disappeared, effectively rebounding the ball back to Reiza, unfortunately.

"I see…" Reiza said "So you have the ability to change places with your nen beasts… Alright, next!" Reiza threw the ball to number 1 outside the court he then slapped the ball to number 4, number 4 to number 5. They kept doing it until the pas was super-fast that we couldn't even see the ball anymore. And then suddenly

"Tsezugera! Behind you!" Killua and Gon shouted, but it was too late, the ball already hit him

"By reacting to the shout behind you and promptly concentrating your aura on your back, you managed to avoid lethal damage huh" Reiza said "even so, the broken bones may have injured your internal organs. Hey! Get this guy some first aid"

"I'm fine, don't touch me." Tsezugera refused, but we couldn't leave him like that, so I went to him and got him some herbs first aid. Just a quick check though, I couldn't fix the bones with the little equipment that I have here.

"In the event that a player has injuries preventing him from continuing, that player must leave the court. They don't count towards either inner court or outer court, so please be carefull" the referee explained "However, rest assured that in the even that you win, all eight players will be included."

As Killua was thinking about how to continue the game Gon called out "Hisoka!"

"Okay, hand me the ball *club shape*"

'_oh yeah, if he uses 'bungee gum' then after he hits someone, he can call the ball back to his hand!'_

"Well then, let's make this fun *diamond shape* You're not going to let it end like this, right?" Hisoka said

"Hehe, of course not" Reiza laughed

"Referee! Question!" Killua raised his voice "Can the only guy left standing in the inner court call 'back' at the very instant he's hit with a ball and be resurrected?"

"That's not allowed. If the last person inside the court is hit with a ball, even for an instant, there are zero players on the court, therefore, at that point, they lose. However, if at roughly the same time that the last person is standing was hit by the ball, someone from the outer court called 'back' to be resurrected, that would be allowed. 'Back' is a right only given to the person who call it. This cannot be transferred to someone else, so please be careful."

"Ok, Hisoka."

"Yeah, I get it. *diamond shape* That Reiza guy is last, right? *club shape* Here we go *diamond shape*" Hisoka threw a powerful ball at number 6. But as the ball was getting closer, number 6 and 7 merged and they became one number 13 "*spade shape*!" Hisoka grunted as the number 13 caught the ball and didn't let it go, so he was forced to withdraw his 'bungee gum'

"Is that allowed?" Killua asked

"It's allowed" the referee said

"If merging is allowed then that means splitting is also allowed?"

"Yes, however, going over the number of people that has yet to be knocked out earlier is not allowed."

"This time we gotta get that ball back" Gon said

"To stop that ball…" Killua and Gon went into position and activated 'ken'

"So you can use 'ken', then you shouldn't die from this. If you guard well where it hits that is…" Reiza snickered "Let's go Gon!"

"Bring it on!"

Reiza gathered his strength and threw a ball straightly at Gon. In a split second, Gon put his hand on his forehead and activated 'kou' to guard it. But in the end, as the ball came into contact with him, the ball pushed him backwards and Gon slammed into the wall and the ball shot up at the ceiling.

"GON!" I and Killua shouted

"Even though we calculated and had this place build pretty sturdily. Well, at least it didn't all the way through" Reiza said

"Gon! Are you okay" Killua, Bisk and I ran towards Gon

"ABSOLUTELY!" Gon said

"NOT, right?" Killua countered

"I was guarding my head with 'kou', so the traction on my feet was completely worthless. I can even move my hands! I'm going to catch the next one!" we looked at Gon

"The ball's anticipated point of landing is…" number 0 looked at the ceiling as a few crumbs of the wall fell down on our court "We shall restart with the ball in Gon's team's inner court. The ceiling and even the walls are the extension of the floor, so player Gon is out!

"I'm going to call 'back'" Gon said

"But you're - " Bisk tried to interfere

"I'm going to."

"When he's like that, he won't listen" Killua said and I agreed

"Okay, I understand, but wait until there are only two people left on our side, okay?"

I cleaned Gon's wounds quickly, put some herbs on the wound and bandaged it up "You should be fine now, Gon."

"Yeah, thanks, Kay."

"And… start!"

Killua said as he threw the ball to me "Continuing to pass like this isn't against the rules, right?"

"It's fine." Number 0 said and I threw back the ball to Killua.

After the first aid has been carried out on Gon, I looked at him and said "Gon are you alright now? Is it okay for me to test my strength a bit?"

He nodded "Of course, Kay."

I grinned as I started to gather the aura in my hand and wrapped the ball with it. I guessed I would take out the number 13 guy first… When I felt that I was ready, I threw the ball at number 13. Reiza seemed to have noticed my intentions, but didn't move, thinking that it would be easy for the guy to catch my ball. But it wasn't. Number 13 didn't move as the ball flew towards him. He just stood there, positioning his hands in order to catch the ball. That was his mistake. The guy managed to catch the ball, but was knock out of the court in process. And if he flew out of the court with the ball in his hand then the ball would come back to us. At least that was what I wanted… intended to do. However, the guy just in a split of seconds pushed the ball upwards making it hit the ceiling… and there it stayed. And now, there were 2 deep holes on the ceiling… _'This isn't good…'_

Reiza looked at the ceiling "Wow, I didn't think that you were the same type as me…" then he looked down to me "You are quite good… to think that your throw would be able to make the ball punch through the ceiling like that. I'm impressed."

"Your nen beast is quite good as well…" I said "To think that in a split of a second, he could deflect the ball's course like that... That was totally out of my prediction…"

"Well, you have to admit that predictions aren't always accurate… Including mine" Reiza chuckled

"True" I smirked back

"The ball's anticipated point of landing this time is Reiza team's court. So we'll be starting the game from there."

"Alright" Reiza juggled the ball "We'll be going without merci from now on" He glared at me and I shivered

Without any tricks, he threw and extremely straight forward and powerful ball at me. I dodged to the left to gain more land, but Reiza's nen beast's reaction was faster as he rebounded the ball straightly at my face. Just in time was I able to shot nen from the palm of my hands push myself upwards. However the attack didn't stop there. Without my notice, the ball was already passed back to Reiza and he was now flying on the same level as me "This is the end" he smirked

"Kay!" I heard Killua and Gon shout as the ball directed at me.

BAM!

The wall was destroyed when the ball hit it.

"Kay!"

"I... I'm alright..." I said in a totally different direction than the wall. They turned to me "What happened Kay?" Bisk asked

"When he threw the ball at me, I knew that I won't be able to stop it in mid-air and the damage would have been no much better than death. My only choice was to avoid it. So I used my string shuriken and threw it to a pole and used it to pull myself away from his attack..." I sighed "But I guess because of that I'm out of bounds now... Sorry everyone..."

"No, Kay, that was a good decision" Bisk said

"That was good reaction indeed, if not, you'd have already been dead for sure *spade shape*"

"As long as you're alright, Kay. We'll take care of the rest" Killua and Gon said

"Player Kay is out of bounds, we shall continue with the game. The wall that was destroyed is in the middle, so we'll have both sides to steal the ball again" Number 0 said "Ready... Go" he threw the ball upwards

However, this time, we were unable to get the ball, Reiza was right there to snap the ball from out hands "Who shall be the next one." and he threw the ball… Directly at Killua!

Feeling the force emitted from the ball, Killua realized that there was no way he could had caught the ball, so he decided to dodge it, to his right side. But as soon as he did so, the ball turned 90 degrees to his left side, flying directly towards Bisk and Hisoka. Bisk was able to jump upwards in time and Hisoka was able to bend backwards to dodge the ball by millimeters. However, umber known to us, there was another nen beast right there to catch the ball and throw it at Hisoka's face.

"Hisoka! Watch out!" We all shouted

But Hisoka was able to activate his nen and catch the ball in time with his right arm, his left arm crossed behind the right arm to give it support. However, the attack was too sudden and Hisoka was unable to block it all. He was pushed back quite a bit, but using his bungee gum under his feet, he was able to prevent going out the bounds. Hisoka moved his arm down and we saw that he was bleeding a bit.

"Player Biscuit is out! Please move to the outside court!" The referee announced

"What?" Tsezugera subordinate A exclaimed

"Didn't she dodge it?" Tsezugera subordinate B asked

"Clothing counts as a part of the body, am I right" Bisk said and we all directed our eyes at her. A part of her dress has been burned off by the ball.

"BACK!"

"Gon has used 'back'. Please move to the inside court!"

"Are you alright?" Bisk started interrogating Gon

"mmm…" was the answer

"Don't be reckless, hear me?"

"mmm…"

"1+1 equals?"

"mmm…."

"Okay, forget it" she gave up "Let's fight them to the death." Bisk sighed

"Yes, sir!" to that he answered…

I ran to him "You okay?"

"No problem."

"Let me make one thing clear *club shape*"" Hisoka said "If the ball passes through the outside, it becomes much less destructive *diamond shape* Even without 'ken' I only broke two fingers *heart shape*" he showed us his hand

"So even if Reiza attacks, if you can avoid it, the damage will be minimal." Killua concluded

"That's right *diamond shape*"

"But we can't win like that" Gon said stubbornly

"What?" Killua glared "Don't say stupid things! It's impossible to win every single time! You have to cool your head, BA—KA!"

"Aren't you angry?" Gon asked

"What?"

"If you had dodged to your left back then, then you might already be dead. Right?" Kllua didn't answer "Even Kay was almost killed by him. I'm very angry right now, because a half-assed effort won't beat him. I want to take him down completely. I will bet my life on this match!"

I didn't say anything… Because thinking back, there wasn't a time when I was able to stop him when he was like this. "Do you have some sort of strategy then?" I asked just in case

"Mmm…" Gon thought for a while "I'll do it. Killua, you stand over there." Gon pointed to the middle of the field "Plant your feel and hold it steady. Hold the ball in front of you."

"Ah! Alright!" Killua understood

Gon started gathering aura around his hand. The enormous amount of aura that Gon was able to gather around his hand made everyone around stare at him in awe

"Do you regret choosing this even?" Bisk asked Reiza "He can just keep storing nen like that, you don't want to quit?"

"Are you joking?" Reiza smiled and also started gathering his ten.

"First up is… ROCK… JAN! KEN! PON!" and at this he hit the ball with his fist. That was a perfect hit, there was no way Reiza could have possibly catch it.

However, just then, Reiza went into the receiving pose in volleyball and put all of his body weight into stabilizing his arms. As soon as the ball hit his arms, the impact was absorbed and Reiza, was able to deflect the ball upwards. However, although the attack has lost all of its powers, it was still enough to push Reiza out of the court. It was visible that the power of the attack was completely negated it wasn't able to reach the ceiling.

The ball was now directly above Reiza, if we didn't catch it now, it would be his turn again. But Hisoka was faster and used his bungee gum and take the ball back to our side "Don't be so hasty *heart shape* Shouldn't you take good care of the ball?"

"The deflected ball was caught! Player Reiza exit to the outside court!" the announcer said

"Back." Reiza said

"Player Reiza used 'back', he can remain in the court!"

I looked at Gon and he was sweating considerably, I ran to them "You okay, Gon?"

"Mmm. But I think I still have one left, I will put everything into the next one."

"Good" Killua said "Let's end this now."

"N-!" just as I was about to object Killua, Bick butted in

"Hisoka, pass me the ball!" Hisoka did as he was told "Even though my throw isn't that powerful. Ha!" she threw the ball at number 2, the only one left on the court, besides Reza, effectively bringing hit out of the court. Not the only one left was Reiza. But the ball was now in Reiza's hands

Now, just as I was about to say something to Killua and Gon, another person butted in. It was Tsezugera "Pause! I have a question. Can players on the inside volunteer to move to the outside?"

"There's no rule against it, but he wouldn't be allowed to return." number 0 said

Then he called us towards him "Gon, for the next attack, let me hold your ball! Killua's hands can't take anymore. They are in no condition to handle the ball any longer. I can move nen through my body a high speed, using it only for an instance, so that the attack is preserved! Let me hold the ball when you take care of Reiza. This is the only way we can win!"

"We can't do that." Killua said with a straight face

"Why? Why can't you do it?"

"If I did it, I'd be running away." Kullia said

"Wha- what kind of talk is that at a time like this?" Tsezugera shouted and immediately felt the rebound in his chest

"Don't force yourself, old man. Aren't you also heavily injured? I'm alright, it's not as bad as you think."

"Then let me see your hand" I said

"Really, I'm okay, Kay."

Right at that moment, Bisk grabbed Killua's hand and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Biscuit!" he objected, but it was too late.

I gasped at the sight. I thought that his hand was hurt, but my imagination was nowhere near the reality. His hands were swollen, it was at least three time bigger than usual because of that. It was read, blood was leaking out… I had the urge to bandage it up immediately, but I knew they wouldn't let me

"I can keep going. It's okay if it's just one ball, Gon! I can take it!"

"Killua! Gon, tell him." I said

"I… I know" Gon said guiltily "I know, that Killua's hands are injured. Tsezugera-san, Kay, please go back to the outside court. That ball is only meant for Killua to hold. It can't be anyone, but Killua! If it was Biscuit or Hisoka, I don't think I'll be able to hit it with full power. But because it's Killua holding the ball, I can put my all into it."

"Hehehe." Killua laughed to hide his embarrassment "Alright! Do you understand now, old man, go back and rest!"

"Gon, can't it be me?" I asked

"Kay, it's not like that…" Gon said looking down a bit

"That's right, Kay" Killua added "If you were to hold the ball and get your hand injured, who will fix us up then? You are the only one who knows about medicine here. We will be counting on you after we win this battle."

I let out a small laugh "Fair enough. Really… Boys… Alright then, go all out. But don't go beyond half dead or else I won't be able to fix you up." I joked

"Roger that!"

With that, I went to the outside court

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** person POV~**

"Gon" Killua called "Haven't you forgotten? If we don't get the ball back from Reiza, we can't even consider attacking."

"Of course… That might work" Gon called Hisoka closer and started whispering a plan.

"I got it *heart shape*"

"Actually, I'm not too sure" Killua said

"Really? I'm looking forward to trying it *heart shape*" Hehehe" Hisoka laughed creepily

"Geez, another one of your stupid ideas."

"Hehe, sorry about that, Killua."

"Well then, let the match begin!" the referee announced

Just then, Reiza flicked his fingers and all of his nen beast returned to his body.

"Gathering the nen back to himself *diamond shape* does this mean he will show us his true power? *club shape*"

Gon just nodded.

Enormous amount of aura was leaking from Reiza's body. he stepped back a little and threw the ball into the air. He followed the ball by jumping up slapped the ball down. The certain kill move in volleyball – the spike kill!

Back on the Gon's side of the court the three men remaining on the court went into fusion formation of Gon in the front facing forward, Killua in the middle, his back against Gon and Hisoka at the back, his long arms stretched forward as if to keep the formation in place. Reiza hit the ball right at Gon, as if to challenge the formation.

Gon catches the ball, Hisoka contains the attack with his bungee gum and Killua stabilizes the formation. The tree of them was pushed back by the ball, but they managed to stop it in time, right in front of the court line

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HE CAUGHT IT!" the group shouted

'_Truly impressive' _was what Reiza was thinking right now '_Their teamwork defeated my strength, especially the one in the middle. That youngster Killua!. To catch the ball, Gon put all nen into his hands, he deserves praise for his calmness and total focus. In that same instant, Hisoka cushioned the ball with his nen, so Gon won't be knocked out. If it wasn't this combination of strength and speed, they wouldn't have had a chance. Lastly is Killua. Standing between the other two, providing both defense and support! As for his ability to control nen… Too little in his torso and he wouldn't be able to withstand the attack, all three players would get hurt! But not enough in his feet, and he wouldn't be able to provide enough support. They would most likely to be knocked out of the court. Distributing nen properly between the upper and the lower body, he had an error margin of less than 1%. In the battle of nen, adjusting your aura is basic skill, it it's also the ultimate achievement. No other technique demands such skill and experience!' The instincts of a genius made up for his lack of experience. Killua has surpassed his limits.'_

Bisk also shared the same thought as Reiza _'What terrifying talent, I didn't achieve that level of skill until around 20 years old.'_

'_I could attack them until they are completely exhausted, but that would be troublesome… I'll beat them before they can fuse…' _Reiza thought_ 'My chance… will come after their attack. In that one instance, they will not have time ti fuse! Even though Gon's attack is extremely powerful, the current me should have no problem with catching it. In that second, I'll finish you.'_

'_I need more power…' _Gon thought _'MORE!' _and with that, and aura, even bigger than the other time gathered around Gon's body, the windows were shaking and the walls were cracking from the intense release of energy

'_The first time… wasn't his full power?' _Reiza couldn't find any word to say after having seen Gon's powers _'Gin… you should be glad… This boy is most definitely… your child!'_

"Killua" Gon said "I'm going to use full power."

"You'd better, I'll kick your ass if you hold back." Killua said "Kay is going to fix us up anyway."

"Right… First up is ROCK! JAN! KEN! PON!"

'_What unexpected power! I should be able to catch it, but if I do, my body will be knocked out of the court.' _Reiza thought going into receiving pose _'Catching it is out of the question. However, I can't run away either… Come on!'_

"He's going to deflect it?" Tsezugera subordinate C asked

"Dumbass! You're just setting the ball up for Hisoka again!" Tsezugera subordinate A said

"Is that so?" Reiza mocked "That all depends, on which direction, I choose to deflect the ball! Got it!?" With that Reiza deflected the ball straight at Gon

"Gon! Run away!" Kay shouted

'_No, he won't run! From what I have seen in this match, he won't be satisfied with just that!'_ Riza though, but he was half wrong. Gon didn't run away, but rather Gon fainted after having released too much aura from his body

"It's not over yet. *heart shape*" Hisoka said. He was standing right behind Gon with his arm stretched formards and covered in his bungee gum "Victory must be absolute *club shape* Isn't that right, Gon? *heart shape*" And when the ball got into the bungee gum, it stretched it and bounced right back at Reiza

"Ohh! He deflected it back!" Tsezugera subordinate B exclaimed

"How interesting" Reiza said "You want to hit it back and forth! Let's see who last longer!" but things wasn't going to go as Reiza had thought. Rather than bouncing off, the ball sticked right to his arms.

"Bungee gum has both properties of chewing gum and rubber *club shape*" Explained Hisoka

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Reza shouted as the ball pushed him to the outside of the court

"Reiza caught the ball while out of the bounds, penalty! He's out! This match is over! The victory belongs to team Gon!" the referee declared

* * *

><p>5000+ words... I hope that was enough of an apology for you guys...<p>

Anyway, now for the usual stuff

**Skyla15699: thanks for the review. Yeah, don't be jealous of me, trust me, it's a bad habbit...**

**Yum-chan: thank you for alerting me and favoriting my story**

**Hiken08: thank you for following my story**

**Mikkola: **thank you for following my story****

****MistiLove: a KISS is an important thing you know? You shouldn't give it out so easily!****

****Pandora Destiny: yes, thank you very much *bows* I really do consider all the reviews as my privileges, especially the long ones ~ thank you for reviewing~****

****Niie-pyon: thank you for favoriting****

**** .rain: thank you for alerting****

****Shabondy: thank you for favoriting****

**** .7505: thank you for favoriting and alerting, um yeah, I'm really bad at drawing, but I try... not enough I think though****

****Xhre: thank you for your suggestion, I'll think about doing so****

****koemia: thank you for favoriting****

****TunaSFX: thank you for following my story****

****Misty April: thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following my story****

**** : umu, I'll try my best****

****ChocolaKarin: thank you for alerting****

****YuuH201: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story****

****ahira: thank you for alerting****

****Ria Risa: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story and myself. Yup yup, Tacky Chun~~~~****

****Helloitsme1990: thank you for following my story****

****nguyensi243: thank you for alerting****

****LunaMoon365: thank you for favoriting and alerting****

****stella: yes, she will end up with Killua, because he is my favorite character****

****amberintheflame: thank you for alerting****

****shatteredstar21: thank you for following****

****Ginna6012: thank you for favoriting****

****Draggon Dancer: thank you for favoriting and alerting****

****Lily Thalia: thank you for alerting and favoriting****

****Animecraz-XD: thank you for favoriting****

**** 13: thank you for favoriting****

****XxdeadlygirlxX: thank you for favoriting and alerting myself and my story****

****Latias876: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story and myself and reviewing as well****

****SeleneMoon27: thank you for alerting my story****

****DarcyLewisLaufeyson: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story****

****oOShinahiOo: thank you for favoriting and alerting****

****Lani0108: thank you for following and alerting myself and my story****

****KodaiKatana: thank you for favoriting and alerting my story****

****Akira-Chan:**** thank you for following and alerting myself and my story********

****Animefreak1145:******** thank you for following and alerting myself and my story************

****mikichara12: thank you for favoriting my story. Thank you~~ sometimes I think Kay might be a bit mary-sue, but I couldn't help it... I played too many otome games and maybe I have one track way of thinking now...****

****Aki Vermillian: thank you for following and favoriting****

****romancebookworm: thank you for favoriting and following my story****

****WorldLoveCupid: thak you for favoriting****

****Princesspeachie99: thank you for favoriting me and my story****

**** crkossi: thank you for favoriting****

****yuri okumora: thank you for favoriting and following****

****kittypmp: thank you for favoriting and following****

****HitsuKarin Lurver: thank you for alerting my story****

****Miki: I'm happy that I was able to make you scream in joy****

****Lani0108: thanks for reviewing****

****UchihaYuyu: thank you for favoriting and following my story****

**** . : thank you for alerting my story****

****Sazzaneo: thank you for alerting my story****


	34. The Truth x The Deal x The Skill

Hallo everyone, it has been a while. First thing to say, is that I wish you a happy Halloween, hoping that you're not coped up in a room, doing assignments like me at the moment, and actually going out and enjoy the spirit of the holiday.

The thing is that, I'm in my last year of Uni, so I'm quite busy, so as infrequent as I had been updating my fics, I will still be just as infrequent in the future... I know this sounds a bit *ahem* but at any rate, I will not abandon this fic, because once I start something, i will finish it. At least that's what I think...

Enjoy then!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: The Truth x The Deal x The Skill<strong>

**Kay's POV~**

Right after the referee had finished announcing I ran straight to the court

"All my fingers are broken *heart shape*" Hisoka said

"Eh?" Gon was just waking up now and Killua was smiling

"Wooooo! You guys are awesome!" the group shouted from the behind "We won! We beat them!"

"Eh? But what happened in the end?" Gon asked

We explained briefly to him what happened and he said "Then it was really Hisoka's victory."

"Yeah, in the end, he hogged all the glory."

"But you guys were cool too!" I said

"That's right" Hisoka agreed with me "It was because of everyone's power *club shape* that we were able to win the match *heart shape*""

"That kind of modesty doesn't suit you at all." the boys said and I laughed

"*spade shape*" was Hisoka's answer

"We have lost" Reiza walked to us "We will leave this island as agreed."

"Oh… that's right" I said

"I totally forgot what we were fighting for" Killua said

"Yeah, me too" Gon said

"But before that, I should probably answer your question about Gin"

"!"

"Let's go talk over there." Reiza pointed and Gon followed him.

As for the remaining two, I pulled them to the resting corner to bandage them up, Killua first of course.

"It hurts!" Killua shouted

"What do you expect, baka! Both of your hands are complete mess! Who knows whether they'll be able to recover!" I said

"But you could have at least been a bit more gentle, Kay. Besides, I know they will recover soon, you are the one who is curing me" He smiled

I blushed at his second statement, but tried to push the feeling down "W-whatever, just regard it as your punishment for your stubbornness"

"Kay~" Killua tried to object

"You are next, Hisoka" I looked at him

"Sure *heart shape*"" he said in front of me "You can be as rough as you want, Kay *heart shape* as long as it's you who is curing, then I won't be able to feel anything, but pleasure. *heart shape*"

Uoo… Goosebumbs are creeping up my whole body "S-Shut up! Hisoka!"

"The mad you is cute too, Kay *heart shape* You know how I just love it *heart shape*"

"No I don't! Just shut up already, or I won't treat you anymore!"

"Fufufu *heart shape* so cute *heart shape*"

Though it was really hard, I managed to bandage Hisoka's hand… really hard… But just thinking that he helped us win gave me the strength to do so.

**Killua's POV~**

'_Really, just now, I couldn't even feel my hands anymore… But now, just after having bandaged by Kay, the thumping has stopped and it feels so soothing… Her medicines are really good, aren't they?' _I looked back and saw that she was treating Hisoka's hand and that somehow really got on my nerves… _'I know that he got injured from helping us and all, but somehow I really can't take this…'_ I looked at Kay. Somehow, every time she talks to Hisoka, her cheeks are always burning red. I knew that it was all because of him teasing her, but she looked so adorable, that I can't help but like the sight. I hated the fact that the one who was able to bring out her nice expression was Hisoka, but I had to thank him for that. I would never be able to do things like that to her, fearing that our relationship will change because of that.

"Kay…" I didn't realize that I whispered out loud, but it would seem that she didn't hear it

"Killua?" I jumped at Gon's voice calling me from behind

"Gon! Are you done? What did he say?"

"Nothing much, he just said that Gin is not on this island."

"Oh…"

"But I will find him!"

"Yeah!"

**Kay's POV~**

After I finished fixing Gon up, a girl from the bar, the one who told us about the pirates, came and let us to the top floor of the light house "The entrance was right in front of them… In this very light house… Right here…" Here there were lots of huge windows, from which we could see the coast line

"But how do you get to 'The palace of sea Gods'" Gollemu asked

The girl walked to one of the windows and bended down to hit a hidden switch. Right then, a stream of light shined straightly at one point in the ocean "This beam of light marks a spot on the ocean floor. That is where the underwater cave will be. But there was never any treasure. I'm very sorry for deceiving you. "

"There really isn't?" Gollemu asked

"That is a holy cave, so only a few selected fishermen knew of its location. That legend about the treasure is nothing but exaggerated myth. "Of course, Reiza's group didn't believe this. I have always wanted to tell the truth but they'll think I was just lying."

"That means no one ever told them how to find 'The palace of sea Gods'?" Gollemu asked again

"Of course, it is a holy place for us. Those of us who were born from the ocean cannot do things to defile it. This is what everyone said before they were killed."

"….." Gon fell silent, his face said that he totally pitied the girl and the ones who died

"Come on, it is only a part of the game scenario" Killua whispered.

"But now, I can finally look out at the sea again, the sunrise, the ships docking, the ocean surface reflecting all the colors of the rainbow…" she said "To me, this ocean view is better than any treasure…" After saying this, she turned into a card the 'One yard of coastline'

"Great! We got it!" Gon said happily

"Hurry up and use 'clone' to make three copies" Killua said

"We'll take the cloned copies" Gollemu said

"Hmm, you guys are the ones who deserve the original" Tsezugera added

Gon smiled and thanked the group. I noticed how Hisoka was leaving and I went after him, instinctively "Hisoka, you don't need one?"

"It's alright, Kay, I had good time *heart shape* now I have to leave *heart shape*"

"You're not going to come with us?" Killua asked just in case

"You still need to collect cards right? *diamond shape* I'm not interested in any of that *heart shape* If you need something, just use 'contact' to reach me. *heart shape* I'll use 'Accompany' or 'Magnetic Force' and come immediately" and he left…

"Ah!" Killua suddenly shouted "That lying bastard!"

"What is it, Killua?" Gon asked

"We never used 'Magnetic Force' while Hisoka was with us."

"Sure we didn't, so what?" I said, but just after a few seconds "Ah! That means knew about the existence of spell cards before he even met us!"

"Ah!" Gon finally realized

"That's right" Killua confirmed "That means he is still hiding something!"

"Killua" Bisk called "Liars fall into two categories: 'only lies for a purpose' and 'lies for the sake of lying'. You and I are the former and Hisoka is the latter. If you think too much, you'll just confuse yourself."

"Hmmm." Killua got the point but didn't take it as the real explanation

That sounded like him alright… But I felt like he was still hiding something…

"Gon" Tsezugera called "We want to discuss something with you."

"We decided to work together" Gollemu said "Do you want to come with us?"

"I think we will have to confront Gensuru's group very soon. But in terms of fighting ability, our side comes short." Tsezugera explained "Even if I don't consider my injuries and such, I still can't take him on. That's my opinion after hearing you guys describe his power. From the beginning, he was remarkably cunning and in terms of fighting tactics, there is a big difference between us." Just at that time, the system informed that a player has use contact on Tsezugera.

"… It's been a long time… Do you still remember me?"

"! The Bomb Devil" we all recognized his voice

"What is it, Gensuru?" Tsezugera asked

"Oh, how flattering, you do still remember me. First of all, let me congratulate you."

"What do you mean?"

"Hehehe, playing dumb is useless. Didn't you just receive 'one yard of coastline'? I've confirmed it with 'list'. Why don't you make a deal? I'll guarantee that you keep your lives, in return you give us the 'one yard of coastline'?"

"You must be joking!" Tsezugera objected

"Hehehe, injured during the battle? You sound a bit strange, or are you just faking? But… If you want to try beating us in fair combat, I guess that would be interesting too. If you agree to my terms, have Tsezugera meet me alone at the entrance to Masadora, one week from now on. If he doesn't show, I'll take it as a declaration of war. And then, hehehe, I'll go after you with everything I have."

How did we get discovered so quickly, where was he looking at us from? He must be near here somewhere.

"Yasida, Yamau, Manshiru, Leiguna, Mushilu, Kafumelu…" Gensuru started listing out "Those are all members of your 'group of 15' right? Check your book, they're no longer on Greed Island… I fact, they're no longer in this world."

"What?" Gon called his book out and check the list "GENSURU!" Gon called out

"… Who are you?" he asked calmly

"MY NAME IS GON FREEKS, I WILL BE YOUR OPPONENT!" Gon shouted

"Ah!" I gasped

"Dumbass!" Killua exclaimed

"Gon… You're the group of 4 kids? It seems you have 'Lucky Alexander'. We were going to target you after Tsezugera, bit if you just want to hand over the card now, it'll be fine." Gensuru snickered.

"You are the one who's next!" Gon shouted "I'm going to beat you down! I have 'one yard - '"

"HEY! HEY!" Bisk spoke loudly over Gon's voice so that Gensuru won't be able to hear what he said. We all jumped in to stop Gon from talking any longer

"Tsezugera, please talk somewhere else" Killua said

"It's alright, they disconnected" he said "Gensuru doesn't know your strength yet, that's why he'll think I am the one with the original 'one yard of coastline'… And they are after the original. We can use the time they've given us, use this week to heal our wounds. If we want to win, then battling is inevitable! And only you guys have a chance of victory… But Gon!" He called, making Gon flinch "What you did before was extremely stupid and selfish! If they had listened to you and come here, what could the injured Killua have done against them? It's the same with you. After using all your energy, you wouldn't be able to lift a finger against them! If you act without thinking, you will cost your teammates, their lives!" wow, it must have been a while, since Gon had been scowled like this.

Gon looked down, feeling quite guilty "…. I'm sorry…"

"I'll leave it as that. The next issue we have to discuss is 'Accompany'. If we can escape their 'accompany' spells, we will buy a lot of time. But on the other hand, if we elude them for too long, they will switch their attention to you. We have about a week, no more than that."

"Wait, what about what we were just talking about?" Gollemu asked "I'm going to team upp with Tsezugera, what about you guys? Wouldn't it be easier to buy time as a group?"

"No, hold on" Tsezugera said "The situation has changed. There's no advantage to team up with the four of them now. They've already connected the eight of us. Using me as bait and them having Gon's team ambush them is no longer a viable tactic. Right now Gensuru needs card No. 2 and No. 75, and one group having both cards is very dangerous. We'll only regret it later. That's why my team should distract them for as long as possible. Right now, he still sees you guys as the small fish."

"Small fish?" Gon asked, feeling a bit looked down on

"Three weeks!" Tsezugera put up three fingers to prove his point "If we are successful, then will you give us No. 75 'Lucky Alexander'?"

"!? Not so fast, you just said we only have a single week." Killua objected

"That only refers to the time you have if we run away. If we also go on attack, then it'll be more dangerous. But we can focus all their attention on my team. If we play dirty, then I believe we have a chance in battle."

"So that's what you mean" Killua said "Can't we just tell you how to get No. 75?"

"No, we already know how to get it. But even including Gollemu, the five of us have almost no empty slots in our books. We can no longer fulfill the condition of giving all our cards to the villagers." He explained "Three weeks… This amount of time is not enough for Killua to heal his hands, nor is it enough for Gon to take his fighting skills to a new level."

"In other words, we have to figure out the rest ourselves." Killua said

"Exactly. I hope you guys can come up with something good in three weeks"

"I understand." Gon said

"Excellent! But never forget, Gon! They are the ones who killed over 50 people on Greed Island. If we want to win, fighting is the only option." With that, they used 'accompany' to go elsewhere.

"Three weeks… it really isn't enough." Bisk said "Killua will concentrate on healing and come up with a strategy to defeat Gensuru's group. Kay, you will help him and bring your training to a new level. Gon will train with me! He has to be able to overcome the 'little flower' technique. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" We said

And so, our training continued. Bisk and Gon were training Gon's 'zetsu'.

"Still too slow, you can't wait until you realize you've been caught. The instant you feel something on your skin, use 'zetsu'" Bisk explained "Alright, take a ten minute break, we'll do emission next. Kay, you do this with us too"

"Yes, Ma'am"

**10 minutes later~**

"Emission training level 2, palm floating." Bisk stood upside down on one hand, another one behind her back "In this position, your body doesn't move, rely on your nen" she said and started emitting nen from the palm of her hand "And your body will float" and we saw he body going up for about 70 centimeters. "Just like this, you need to be able to levitate to a minimum of this level in order to pass. You guys do it."

"Alright" I and Gon took the position.

"Ha!" Gon shouted, but just a little bit of dust came out…

"Maintain that position, keep trying!"

"Yes! Ha!" He went up a few centimeters and fell back down again

"Kay, you're next."

"Sure." I concentrated nen around my palm and released it slowly, my body was slowly moving up. I stopped at about a meter high "Is this alright?"

"Y-yeah" Bisk said "But by that, do you mean you can go higher?"

"Eh? Sure, this is quite easy." I said as I started to go higher

"Alright, Kay, you can come down!" Bisk said

"Kay, you are too much!" Gon complained "Leave some room for others to improve too!"

"Eh? I didn't mean to, but this is my specialty after all, it's common sense that I have to be better than you in this. And I'm not as good as you in reinforcement."

"Now, stop chatting and train, Gon, you still have a long way to go!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

We walked to Killua "How's your hand?"

"It still hurts when I try to move it and it's not recovering according to schedule at all. On the other hand, that training, the difficulty level is so higher after just one level." Killua said as I started to change his bandage "Ouch!"

"Of course it's hard, that is actually a level 5 exercise. I was surprised when Kay actually did it on her first try."

"Eh? Level 5?" I exclaimed, taking the just grinded medicine leaf into my hands

"Is it really okay to go straight to level 5 like that?" Killua asked his eyebrows fused together into a line "Kay, please, be a bit gentler, it really hurts. And the medicine stings"

"I know, but just bear it. And the medicine has to sting, the bitter the better, right?" I said as I continued to apply the medicine to his hand

"It's a risky gamble" Bisk said "For him, to master this in three weeks is almost impossible. If I'm right, he should be able to reach level 3, but that won't help in the battle. To attack the enemy directly, scatter their forces and then attack effectively with nen, you need to achieve at least that level of skill to stand in a battle."

"But even if he reaches level 5, there's no guarantee in victory" I said

"That's right, so we can only see this as a method to level the field. Better than staying in one place at any rate"

Well, that wasn't very rest assuring…

**5 days later~**

"Kay… how did you do it? I can't seem to get any higher…" Gon whined…

"Umm… Maybe you should imagine yourself firing some kind of pistol... Water for example. You build up the aura within your body and then shoot it from you palm."

"… It's too hard!" Gon shouted

**10 days later~**

**3****rd**** person POV~**

"Ha!" Gon shouted trying to release nen from the palm of his hand… After almost 2 weeks of training, no improvements had been made. Kay was told by Bisk that she could train by herself, that was why she usually go to some other place to train to concentrate, today was the same

"No more!" Gon shouted falling down

"There hasn't been any progress in the last ten days!" Killua said as he started to walk away with Bisk "Maybe you should switch him back to level 2 training?"

"Ten days is a very long time…" Bisk said, looking around

"We still have to see how Tsezugera is doing. I'm still not comfortable with the deal. If we give them No. 75 card, they would only be two cards short…. But we still have over thirty cards to collect!"

"Can't we steal them from Tsezugera's group?"

"Gon will never agree to that!"

"Let's work on getting rid of Gensuru first" Bisk suggested

"You're right…"

"Is this alright?" Bisk pointed at a very large rock

"Not bad…"

"W-wait, Bisk, look at that!" Killua pointed towards the sky

"Hm? Wha!" Bisked looked up and saw a red dragon flying towards the sky and disappeared "What's that?"

"I don't know… but I think it came from somewhere close. Should we go and check it out?"

Bisk nodded _'I've got a feeling that it isn't something normal…'_

"Hey did you guys see what happened just now?" Gon came running "It was a dragon!"

"Yeah, we were going to go there right now." Killua said

The direction that the dragon came from was the forest. They walked deep into the forest, following the direction off the seen object and when they finally discovered the origin of the dragon, the trees around were all burned and a part of the forest was cleared out. And in the middle of it, stood one single and extremely familiar silhouette. Her face and cloak was a bit burned, however, her beauty stayed the same.

"Kay?" Killua called "What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Killua, Bisk, Gon? That should be my question."

"What do you mean, Kay?" Gon asked

"Kay" Bisk called "Is this you… training place?"

"Sure it is."

"Wha - " Killua was speechless "T-Then you mean the dragon just now… was it you creation?"

"Eh? You guys saw it? Well, it did fly up to the sky… I still can't control it much…" She smiled scratching the back of her head nervously "I still need lots of practice…"

'_You can't be serious…'_ Bisk thought _'How did this girl do it? You can't reach that level this quickly!'_

**Kay's POV~**

Time passed and now, we only had 5 days left until three weeks would pass. Gon still haven't had any improvements with his training…

"Hmm… it's not going well at all, can't you guys give him some hints?"

"I think that the movement of nen is different for each person." I said

"That's right" Bisk agreed "Even if we told him our 'nen sense', it would likely be harmful if he tried to use it."

"Oh well" Killua sighed "Gon, time's up, your training is done"

"Eh? Don't we still have five more days?"

"Our strategy is changing" I said

"We have already decided on a way to beat them." Killua added

"So some things are taking priority." Bisk concluded

"But!" Gon objected "But! Well… I almost got it, just one more try! Maybe!"

"Give up Gon" I chuckled

"That's right, I won't be fooled" Bisk said

Gon finally gave up and we told our strategy to him…

* * *

><p><strong>XxdeadlygirlxX: Thank you for reviewing<strong>

**Misty April: thanh you :)) the thing is that, I don't get the chimera ark, so I can't do it...  
><strong>

**AquariaOceana123: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**Aria868: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**babocha1314: thank you for following  
><strong>

**Skyla15699: no you're not stupid, it's just that we, humans, have been structured that way... Everybody makes mistakes, one or two, or even hundreds... I don't even want to read my fic again, because every time I do so, I want to edit the mistakes and it takes forever...  
><strong>

**Candy Heart: thanks, I'll try hard  
><strong>

**Yuki Candy Heart: thank you for alerting  
><strong>

**LadyBlue104: thank your for favoriting  
><strong>

** : thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**Sakurai Ami: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**Corralinne: I love you tooo, thank you for reading  
><strong>

**gust (Guest): you can of course, Just do it! Ah, send me the link if you do write one  
><strong>

**Lonley nights: thank you for favoriting and alerting  
><strong>

** .161: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

** : thank you for favoriting and alerting  
><strong>

**LKNs: thank you for alerting  
><strong>

**Corralinne: thank you for favoriting and alerting me  
><strong>

**aphire Castor: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**luchiaseiren: thank you for alerting, favoriting and reviewing. I'm happy that you pulled an all nighter for my story, but don't push yourself too much. I'll be sad if you collapse the next day because of my story  
><strong>

** .3: nope~ it's just the end of the chapter. thank you for fvoriting and alerting  
><strong>

**mmok: thank you for favoriting and alerting  
><strong>

**kzulfiani: thank you for alerting  
><strong>

**Cocoaspaces: um~~ I'm trying my best. thank you for alerting and favoriting  
><strong>

**illeree: tahnk you for favoriting and alerting  
><strong>

**3 (Guest): thank you for reviewing. Just calling me Fuuyu - chan is fine too. Actually, call me anything you like, I used to be called Fuu-chan too XD. I shall be looking forward to your reviews then  
><strong>

**FuyuShirotsuki: thank you for alerting and favoriting me and my story  
><strong>

**ShinjitsuSekai: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**14thEternityNightMare: thank you for favoriting and alerting  
><strong>

**EiniK: thank you for favoriting and alerting  
><strong>

**sleepinglush: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**BlueMoon Goddess: thank you for alerting  
><strong>

**XxanimeaddictxX: thank you for alerting  
><strong>

**neko -chan (Guest): thank you for reviewing. Now then... I wonder how long... 2-3 months? Actually It takes me long to edit it and write details. And the thing is that, it gets a bit boring after you edit sth so long and it still have mistakes. So I leave it there and forget about it until I remember to update it again... So yeah, 2-3 months  
><strong>

**mai168: thank you for alerting  
><strong>

**WildQueen: thank you for following  
><strong>

**Hikaru Fumiyo: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**kzulfiani: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**LieSola: tahnk you for following  
><strong>

**Puggle-Rock: thank you for following and favoriting  
><strong>

**BlueFire Jin14: tahnk you for alerting and favoriting  
><strong>

**KateLabAnevia: thank you for following and favoriting  
><strong>

**anime-queen-4ever: thank you for alerting  
><strong>

**LieSola: thank you  
><strong>

**xxMockingbirdxxx: tahnk you for alerting  
><strong>

**Kai Chizuru: thank you for favoriting and alerting  
><strong>

**neko-chan405: tahnk you for favoriting me and my story  
><strong>

**Wrecker Radioactive: thank you for following, alering me and my story  
><strong>

**FlowerSilverStar105: thank you for favoriting and alerting  
><strong>

**VampGurl101: thank you for following me  
><strong>

**YamamotoFan: thank you for following my story  
><strong>

**AoiShun: tahnk you for favoriting  
><strong>

**Bloody-Asphode11: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**Kyuunan: **thank you for favoriting**  
><strong>

**demon419: **thank you for favoriting** and alerting me and my story  
><strong>

**Beautiful blossom: thank you for favoriting  
><strong>

**reamerGr1l (Guest): hmm? no? her village was a shinobi village and then because of war, the royal family was wiped out, leaving the shinobi clan in poverty and hunger. The castle and the clan was on the verge of disappearing and that's when Gin came to save them. About the Mary-sueness of the Oc, I think it depends on your belief, I'm no one to tell that to you  
><strong>

**UNderworld Sin: thank you for following  
><strong>

**Guest: umm no. In case you didn't read my forewords of afterwords, I will not be doing Chimera arc, because it was very complicated and I, myself, didn't get the point of the whole thing, so no, I will not be writing about it.  
><strong>

**Staring Sweetly: thank you for alerting  
><strong>

**Anime Angel 369: thank you for following and alerting  
><strong>

**Sazzaneo: thank you for alerting  
><strong>

Wow, another long list I must say I'm very happy about it. So now is 12am in my time (maybe a bit sooner or a bit later, who cares) so once again HAPPY HALLOWEEN and I hope to see you soon in my next update.

Another thing. It'll be my birthday soon (about less than a month to go) and seeing as I won't be able to update on my birthday, I wish myself a HAPPY BIRTHDAY here too.

Have a GHOSTLY night then. Tehe~


	35. Against the Bomb Devil

Yay~~~~ Finally an update~~~~~ Happy 'a few days early' April Fool's day!

I'm in very high tension seeing as my life - ONE PIECE - is going to be release in my country! YEAH!

No really, One piece is my life, you know? Pity that I can't seems to be able to write anything about it...

But at any rate, enjoy~

Ah yes, just to answer the annonymous reviews from the guest about the next chaptes:

YES, there is a Chimaeraa ant ark in this fic, but NO, Kay will not be directly involved in the events of the Chimaera arc because:

1. The arc is really boring

2. I don't get the arc itself, because of the art is ugly and I don't want to look at it

Also, there will be no rape because:

1. Kay is just 12 and the boys are 13

2. The fic is rater T just because of some swearing and sexual harasement

3. I don't like rape

So there you have it. I'm sorry if I dissapointed any of you because of this, but really, I don't like that arc... So sorry again, but I hope what I have created for you in my plot will make no less happy.

Also, I have been wondering about the proportion of the male and female readers to my story, if you're free, please go to the poll on my profile page and tick in the right box. Thanks~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Against the Bomb Devil <strong>

**10 days later~**

"Isn't this the tenth day? Since the Tsezugera group left the game." Bisk said "What could have happened? There are only 5 more days until the 3 weeks are up."

"If they don't all come back soon, all the cards those 4 collected will disappear." Killua said "All that we can do now is wait for news from Gollemu."

"Got it!" Gon shouted from afar waving the stop watch "It's perfect! My timing is 100% accurate! Can I go back to practicing emission now?"

"NO!' Bisk rejected

"Though you say 100% accurate, you're still 0.1 seconds off" Killua added

"The goal is to be accurate with 0.01 seconds, Begin!" Bisk commanded

"Wai…" Gon sighed and resigned to his fate.

Just at that moment, we got contacted from Gollemu "This is Gollemu, sorry to keep you waiting"

"How's it going?" Killua asked

"You know that the Tsezugera group has been gone for almost 240 hours now?"

"Yeah."

"I'll make it clear that they won't be coming back."

"Why?"

"Gensuru's group is waiting for them at the entrance. Tsezugera doesn't know this, but they've already decided not to return. Ever since they left the game, none of my messengers I sent out to find them have come back. They're all waiting for my signal to say 'everything is safe, so it's okay to return."

"That explains it" Bisk said "But won't their cards disappear?"

"I'm holding all of the important cards."

"But doesn't that give you away as their partner? Gensuru will be using 'Sight Vision' to check the number of cards! Isn't it extremely dangerous for important cards to leave their possession?"

"It's fake. Out of 96 cards that they were carrying, 30 of them were decoys made from the 'Fake' spell. In reality, I'm holding 96 card types. I also have 'Exchange Ticket' and 'Blue Planet' that's just waiting for gain. For the Tsezugera, it's a great risk. That is why I wanted to help him. I'm sorry, but I won't be any help when you are of fighting Gensuru"

"I understand, will you come to pick up the promised cards?"

"Where are you now?"

"We're at the rock formation near Soufeirabi"

"That's not the right direction. I guess they are going to Masadora. They must be in need of more spell cards. As soon as they're ready, they'll head towards you guys. Are you prepared? How is you hand?"

"No problem, all thanks to you guys" Killua lied, the truths is that no matter how hard I tried, changing the bandages regularly, applying the best (and the stingiest) medicines, but his hand couldn't get better in time… But there was no turning back now, it all depends on Gon now…

"Gon!" Bisk called "I hope you weren't distracting by what you just heard. Where's the stopwatch?"

He showed us his result with his trademark grin. The stop watch read 01:00:00, it was perfect.

Time had finally come. The Gensuru had used 'Accompany' to reach us

"What do you want?" Gon asked

"Don't act so alarmed. We're only here to propose a deal" Gensuru answered

"A deal" Killua faked his voice into a trembling one "But we don't have anything!"

I and Bisk stayed behind the boys, hiding like a girls should hide. Our plan was that we had to make ourselves look as if we were not prepared for their arrival, we had to pretend that we were clueless and me must look vulnerable and desperate.

"Just hear us out, it's a very reasonable deal, even Tsezugera has agreed to it" He said, his voice as light as possible so not to scare us

"What?"

"Do you want to hear it? Then I'll go over there to talk."

"No!" Gon shouted "We'll talk from here!"

"That's no problem, because what I have to say is simple. We want to share the reward! We'll complete this game in everyone's place and once we return to reality, we'll collect the reward from Battera and split it with you. Agreeable?"

"How can we trust you" Killua pried "Weren't you targeting us for elimination?"

"We've changed our minds. As proof, Tsezugera has already left the game. You can verify this."

"We know he left, but that's not enough proof for us to trust you."

"I guess you're right. So, what you want to do? You wanna die?" the air around Gensuru gradually changed into a murderous aura "Cut the bullshit and give us the cards or else you die!"

"He went back to his true self, hurry! Use accompany to Soufeirabi!" We had 3 accompanies and in the end we used 'Return' to Masadora and immediately concealed our presence in the forest. Then, right on the cue, Gensuru appeared right in front of us, using 'Accompany'

"They found us! Run!" Gon shouted

After running for a while, we reached our planned destination and stopped.

"Hehehe" Gensuru laughed "What's the matter? No more hide and seen? Have you decided to give up the cards?"

"Never, we'll never give them to you!" Gon shouted "If you want the cards, then you'll have to fight us!"

"Gon! Don't!" Killua faked his anger as he immediately attacked one of the guys "Biscuit! Kay! Run away!"

"K-Killua!" I called _'Good, everything is according to plan… Now… to split them up… Everyone is so into their roles'_ I smiled innerly

"Bu-but!" Bisk acting was as good as always…

"It doesn't matter! Just go!"

We split out and 2 of the Gensuru group's guys chased after us and Gensuru stayed back to fight Gon. I ran for a while and used 'Accompany' and teleported to Love Love – city of Romance.

"There's no ambush for me here" The guy said "I don't get it, why go through all the trouble of bringing me here if you want to fight one on one?"

"Well" I began "I wouldn't want you to call your teammates for help."

"What? What are you trying to say? You think you can defeat me?"

"Well, actually, that's exactly what I'm trying to say." I jumped and kicked right at the back of his head making him fall forward and then finished it with a punch right at the same spot so that he buried his face into the ground. But that didn't affect him, he immediately stood up. However, before he was able to attack me I spin kicked him right into his face, successfully creating some distance between us. While he was still in daze I closed in, punched his stomach, face and then another kick into his stomach to send him back further away.

"Your attacks are weak! You can't beat me little girl!" he said, despite the fact that he was covered in blood and his face slightly changed its shape. Though I must admit, he was strong. Sure, all my attacks reached him and made him bleed, but it didn't seem that he had suffered any serious injuries. Both his aura and physical abilities are above mine… He had more experience too…

"I won't go easy on you, little lady. Don't hate me." he said as he dashed right at me. I was able to jump back avoiding his attack, but before I could land, he was already right in front of me and he successfully landed a hit in my face.

I was knocked away, but I was able to spin around and land on my feet. I spit out the blood, which was in my mouth and wiped away the blood from my nose. "Well, if you are this strong then you probably won't die from this." I started emitting nen from my body. It would seem that he felt danger from me and immediately dashed towards me with his knuckle ready to punch me. Right before his punch reached me, I jumped to the side, evading his attack. "You're well suited to be a dragon's food, I say" I said "Oh the almighty dragon, lend me you strength to defeat my enemy." Just as I finished saying this, the dragon broke out of the ground and flew upwards, opening his mouth as he swallowed the man "AHHHHHHGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Don't hate me. I'm sure that fire wouldn't kill you. You have to live and atone for your sins." I said to him, but it would seem like he had already lost his consciousness. "Well, can't be helped… Sorry if it was too strong as I don't know how to control my strength just yet… Book" I called "Contact on. Killua." I waited for a bit

"Kay? Are you done?" I heard his voice asking

"Yes. What about you? Did everything go well?"

"Of course. All my experiences were a success." His voice was proud and happy "Bisk is here too. Can you tie up the guy and bring him here?"

"Alright."

I used 'Accompany' and flew to where Killua and Bisk were. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait until Gon is done and contacts us." Bisk said

"Ah yeah… I wonder if he is okay…"

"It'll be fine, he got stronger already and we have a perfect plan." Killua said.

**30 minutes later~**

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Bisk shouted right after Gon contacted us "How was it? Are you hurt? she asked

"It was a big success" Gon said with a hoarse voice "I just hurt my left hand"

"What did he say?" Killua asked

"Quite an obvious lie… Even his throat is injured…" Bisk said

"Nothing we couldn't expect though" I sighed

And so, we gathered at one place along with the tied up Boombers and waited until they were awake. I was totally shocked at the sight of Gon. He was totally covered in blood, without the left hand and a victory smile on his face… We gave him a thorough scolding about his recklessness and he answered with "But I won! That's all what matters right?" He was hard headed, alright. I gave up.

So when they woke up we demanded them to give us all of their cards which included the "Archangel's breath". We used transform to make duplicates of it and used one on Gon to heal his injuries. Then, we used another one on healing the guy who fought me. I felt a bit sorry for him as I used too much firepower and the guys also sincerely asked us for it. "Thank you" they said quietly, just enough for me to hear. I smiled a bit and nodded.

"Next is Killua." Bisk said "Gensuru, we'll need to borrow your book."

"Do whatever you want."

"Use 'Clone'! Gensuru!"

"The number of copies of "Archangel's breath" has reached its limit! Clone will now nullify!" the system announced

"Wait! Wait! Wait! It doesn't make any sense! What happened? Why is it like this?" Bisk panicked as this was not according to plan

"Oh." Killua voiced "It's Gollemu."

"Ehh?" she looked at him, demanding for a better explanation than that

"The 'Exchange ticket' that becomes 'Archangel's breath' was probably duped using 'Clone' or 'Transform'. Since we used two copies of 'Archangel's breath', two tickets changed into copies of it." he explained

"Another player has contacted you" the system informed

"It's Gollemu. Looks like you're all fine. I guess you won? I knew right after I saw your card list."

"Yeah, right according to plan." I said

"Do you want to meet up?" Gon asked

"Ok, I'll come to you guys. I'll use return, tell me the city closest to you."

When he got here, we told him the situation and about the 'Archangel's breath'

"I don't understand." He said "Why would you want to use 'Archangel's breath' on them? They have killed countless people on Greed island! Have you forgotten?"

"Would you have used the card on me?" Killua asked

"Of course" He answered without a single second of thought "If it's you, then I'll even give you cards for free!"

"It doesn't matter if I've killed more people than them?" Killua's expression tuned cold in a split second

"!?" Gollemu looked shocked

"I came from an assassin family you know. And everyone who came to Greed island, no matter whom, came with a determination that surpasses death. They had no regrets when they were killed. When I kill, in my heart, I'm also ready to be killed. That's why I show no mercy against my opponents. The Bomb devils are the same. Our natures are not that different, so would you still judge them?"

"…" Gollemu thought for a while "That's wrong! You are not the same as them!" he finally came to a conclusion "I bear no hatred towards you! But I still want that guy to die!"

"You don't respond to logic at all, aren't you?" Killua looked at him apathetically

"This has nothing to do with reason! It's a personal feeling. Don't you feel the same way!?"

"I'm frustrated as well, I hate people who kill others recklessly, but I don't want to condemn them." Bisk said "As soon as you enter a battle for your life, you must be prepared to kill the other person. However, when the battle is over, the situation is different."

"That's right. You have all the right to protect your own life, but killing others is no good. Besides, they actually asked us for only one and it was to heal the most injured one and others didn't even ask for it." I said

"Even I can't forgive Gensuru for killing other players, but we already decided on this before the fight. That's why we prepared eight copies of 'clone'" Gon said in the end "We didn't have to think twice about the choice. We didn't hesitate at all. We came to a very natural conclusion. Once the winner has been decided, we'll use 'Archangel's breath' to heal everyone's injuries. Even thou it makes no sense, we still want to heal those three. I understand what Gollemu is feeling, but there's nothing we can do…" Gon looked at Killua "Sorry Killua! You might have to endure a bit longer…"

"No problem! They are almost healed! Kay's herbs are the best after all!"

"Of course!" I smiled

"Too bad… Because of what happened… we can't use 'Clone' anymore. Only one copy of 'Archangel's breath' is left." one of the guys said "If what you said if true, then please use the last card of Gensuru. I just have a slight concussion. It's nothing serious." Gensuru looked speechless at this "We didn't lie to you, so please."

"Alright" Gon said "Gain! Please heal Gensuru's injuries"

"Gon!" Gollemu shouted "You are an idiot!"

"Then let's use 'Accompany' and head to a magic city!" I said

"Okay!" we cheered

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Gollemu stopped us again "I know! I know! Don't be hasty! I'll give you 'Archangel's breath! Here! Take it!" we looked at it "Sheesh… You really didn't listen to a word I said?" he looked as if all strength has been taken from his body

"Really? You're giving us this?" we asked

""Hm, it's okay. I already decided before I came here. In fact, I'll even give you all the cards I have." He opened his book

"Eh?"

"This is something all five of us, including Mr. Tsezugera agreed upon. We're not going to complete this game."

As the other continued the talk, I used the 'Archangel's breath' on Killua

"Amazing, my hands are fully healed." He said

"Yeah!" I said, a little bit sad that it wasn't my herbs that healed him, but glad none the less as the pain won't be bothering him anymore. We both turned to Gollemu

"Right. Because there was a breach of the contract, we can only get 80% of the total reward. Out of which I'm taking five billion." He said casually

"5 Billion?!" Bisk shouted "Hey! Give us some of that!"

"What? What are you saying? Of course I'm going to share with you" he said nonchalantly "We all get equal shares, so that makes one billion for each of us."

"EEEHHHHHH?" We shouted

"What's there to be surprised about? I couldn't have gotten that money alone. Even though I'm only receiving a portion, it's still a pretty good haul." He smiled

'_Wow, there aren't many people who are capable of doing this like it is the most normal thing in this world. I really admire him for his righteous spirit.' _ I though

"You.." Bisk got teary because of what she just heard "You really are… I never knew you were such a good person! Even though you're not my type."

"Ah…" Gollemu sweatdropped, probably thinking whether to take Bisk comment as a compliment or insult " At any rate, now you have 99 cards, which means there's only number 000 left. Do you understand? Right now everyone on Greed Island has noticed us, so it's going to be a hassle."

"After collecting 99 cards of the imposed slot cards, what will happen?" I asked

"I think everyone would like to know" Gollemu said "Let's find out, just what will happen."

And so Gon called out his book and slowly added the cards into the slots, one by one… And now… there were 99 impose slot cards….

"ATTENTION TO ALL PLAYERS! As of today, there have finally appeared players who have collected 99 cards in their imposed slots. To commemorate this event, in ten minutes there will be a trivia game open to all players of Greed Island. There are 100 questions in total! All questions will be on the cards within the imposed slots. The player with the highest score will win a price. The price is the card No.000 "A ruler's blessing"! Everyone, please pen you books and wait just a second."

"So the questions will be on the cards in the imposed slots." Gon said

"So this must have been made in case of those who collect cards by stealing from others will have a hard time in answering all the questions" I said "Those who break the rules will not be able to compete with others"

"Based on what we have done, we will probably answer 70 to 80 questions." Bisk said "That's not a number we should be comfortable with"

"But" Killua objected "Tsezugera was the only person who personally collected more cards than us, but he had already left Greed island, so I think we have a good chance of victory"

Suddenly, we felt presence of different people coming towards us. We got into stance stayed on guard

"Relax, we're not here to fight" they said "You could say we're here to help. If we answer the most of the questions and receive the card, then we'll sell it to you for 2.5billion thank you fee. It's just a meager 5% of your reward for beating the game"

_'Oh yeah, they must not know about Battera yet…'_

"Alright" Killua said "But that's if get the highest score."

"Everyone is looking for some compensation as the game is about to end" Bisk said "They are going to band together and pool their knowledge! What should we do?"

"What? Each of us should answer separately!" Gon objected

_'Honestly these guys...'_ Bisk looked at the three, smiling proudly_ 'They have just went through a battle to death and now they are facing thie final event with such confidence. These three are probably the ones to have enjoyed this game the most. Good luck, work hard till the end'_

"Hmm… then.." Killua thought "The person who gets the lower score will have to be punished!"

"AGREED!" Gon and I shouted

"THE QUESTIONING WILL NOW BEGIN!" the announcer said as we got into position

* * *

><p><strong>FuyuShirotsuki: thanks :"<strong>

**Eve Kagamine: thanks for favoriting**

**AoiShun: thanks for reviewing**

**ShaunaaLois: thanks for alerting**

**rutherfordxuchiha143: thank you for alerting**

**xxCinnamorollxx: thank you for favoriting**

**Etten-Leur: thank you for following**

**boobcan: thank you for favoriting**

**Transient Sonata: thank you for alerting**

**LadyBlue104: thank you for following**

**The Goddess Of War Athena: thank you for following and alerting**

**amberleaf4100: thank you a lot for beta reading the chapters, but you seem to have dissapeared somewhere...**

**sssweety: thank you for alerting**

**Helen Teng: thank you for favoriting and following**

**Loser ON Parole: thanks for alerting**

**ChibiMegane: thanks for alerting and favoriting**

**songwenn: thanks for following**

** : thanks for favoriting**

**CloverxLf: thanks for following and alerting**

**Otaku2448: thanks for favoriting**

** : thanks for favoriting**

**KuraiOkami-chan: tahnk you for favoriting**

**Corralinne: thank you for favoriting**

**AnimeFreak9096: thanks for following**

**XxanimeaddictxX: thanks for favoriting**

**XxTechnoHappyWolfKillerxX: tahnks for following me and favoriting my story**

**mishoney221: thanks for favoriting**

** : thanks for following and favoriting me and my story**

**V4lkrie: thanks for following and favoriting**

**Tsukina72: thank you for tavoriting**

**MCRDanime: I'll try my best!**

**Arrow-chan3: thanks for favoriting. Thanks XD, today I'll have to wish you a happy April Fool's day instead though**

**Silver Hydrangea: thanks for following**

**anime lover 925: thanks for following**

**tracyyen: thanks for alerting**

** ice devil cat demon: thanks for alerting**

** x: thanks for favoriting**

**Dark Death Shooter: thanks for following and alerting me and my story**

**misuky7: thanks for favoriting and alerting me, though I don't know if you read this or some of my another stories, thanks**

**Melissa Fairy: thanks for favoriting**

**CherryBlossomHimeSakura: thanks for favoriting**

**AzurNova: thanks for following**

**Guest: I don't know who you are, but thanks for the suggestion. I have been going back to my previous chapters as well to add more details. Really, durng busy times, I don't usually pay attention to the details, so a friendly reminder now and then is good. Thanks**

**sweetcookies82: thanks for following and alerting**

**Catloving: thanks for favoriting and alerting**

**Kurotiger: thanks for favoriting and alerting and reviewing. I'll try my best to update, but really, it depends on my mood...**

**xxhikagexx: thanks for favoriting and alerting**

**KamiUsagi; thanks for alerting**

**yuuki01200: thanks for favoriting and alerting me and my story**

**Beckiiee: thanks for following**

**Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: thanks for alerting**

**queen6404: thanks for favoriting and laerting**

**DEVIlishAngel00: thanks for alerting**

**Shadowmoon97: thanks for favoriting**

**Selene (guest): are you Vietnamese?**

**splender232: thanks for alerting**

**Hunter Shippuden: thanks for favoriting**

**Aroosangel: thanks for following**

**LifeOfTheLost: thanks for favoriting and alerting me and my story**

**Corralinne: thanks for following**

**Tara146: thanks for following**

**Crimson D. Scarlet: thanks for favoriting**

**MyLiloITAChIassasin: thanks for following and thanks for the compliment**

**animecrazy05: thanks for favoriting and alerting**

**Jazeoth: thanks for following andalerting**

**Aku Tora: thanks for favoriting**

**Daisuki1993: thanks for favoriting and alerting**

**lilness: XD here's the "Next" button then XD**

**Starawesomeness2: thanks for favoriting**

**saphirathangel: thanks for alerting**


	36. The only way x Dead end x New beginning

New Chappy is here~~~~

I wonder if it's because Hunter x Hunter has started to continue releasing again that my story has become more popular XD But no matter, I'm happy.

I am currently going to work already, so I'm quite busy and will not be able to update too regularly, but I'll try my best

I have been rethinking my processes and taking your feelings into account, I will do something about the chimera arc and squeeze it in somewhere, but as I don't want the flow of the story to be forced, I'll have to take my time and work on the plot again. But I think I'll be able to do this

My story, unlike many other ones, is mostly fluff, cute and fun and good endings, because I have 0 ability in writing drama, angst, tragedy, so I hope you will understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: The only way x Dead end x New beginning<strong>

"THE QUESTIONING WILL NOW BEGIN!" the announcer said as we got into position

Time passed as 100 questions were given out one by one. Now then, I must say that this was not my forte and I admit that I don't remember all the card descriptions. The questions about the way, the place that we got the card, I can answer without much trouble, but when it comes to the cards' description, class and the kind of question, I just put it randomly. It didn't help that there were 5 choices and they were all kind of the same... Finally, all the questions were finished and now, we were waiting for the results.

"The highest score was 87 points out of a total of 100! The name of the player who achieved this is… CONTESTANT GON!" she finally declared

"AWESOME GON!" I shouted

"FINALLY! 100 IMPOSED SLOT CARDS COMPLETE!" the boys high-fived "Now we can find out the secrets behind this game!"

"But damn it… How many points did I get…" Killua mumbled, still bitter that he actually lost to Gon

"Don't forget that you guys still have a punishment game to complete" Gon pointed out, a smug smile on his face

"Ah..." And I was hoping for him to forget that part...

Then a lazy looking owl flew towards us carrying a letter with him. We opened it to see the card 'A ruler's blessing'. According to the card's description, only one person could use it to enter the city of Limeiro - the capital of this island, a pity, but we decided to wait for Gon by the castle.

Just before we were about to take our leave, 2 thug guys appeared before us, proposing a contest with all of our cards at stake. "Sorry, but we won't be taking no for answer" they snickered and moved towards us, thinking that they were scarying us.

Gon and Killua looked at them ridiculously as I sweatdropped and Bisk snickered. They were so dead...

"So I'll be taking one Accompany card eh?" Gon said

"Ah, that won't work" Killua said "We have never been to Limeiro, you know?"

"Then Drift will do, won't it?" I said "We have been to all the other cities already, right?"

"Then I'll try it our" Killua said "And if I get to Limeiro, I'll come back and get you guys later. Drift on!"

A few minutes later, Killua came back. "How was it?" I asked

"Bingo!" He gave me a thumbs-up "Let's use Accompany now"

"YEAH!"

After an hour or two, Gon came out with 2 people names Dwun and List and invited us to a parade ending. It was spectacular, with fireworks and people of the city coming to greet us. We went through the city on a car and and an extravant feast in the castle.

Oh, and about the three cards that we decided to take home with us…

"They told me that after I pick three cards, I should go to the harbor to get back to the real world" Gon said

"So did you ask them about your dad?" Bisk asked

"Yeah, but they didn't know where he is right now" Gon said, although his face didn't show it, there was bits of sadness in his voice

"Hmmm, I guess there weren't any clues within the game as well…" I thought back

"Well, he did say this in the message at the beginning of the game" Killua added

"Well anyway" Gon concluded "What are we going to do about the 3 cards we have to choose?"

"I think we let Bisk choose one and the other two we share it between us" I said as the boys nodded

"Then I choose the 'Blue planet'" Bisk said "The regenerating medicine is something I want too, but in this case, I want this one. I want to see it in real life *heart shape*!"

"Then what about us?" Killua looked

"Gon, have you thought of something?" I asked

"Well…" he looked at us "I wanted to take this and this."

"Wow…" my mouth dropped "That's awesome Gon!"

"Yeah, for someone like Gon, it was really well thought..." Killua added

"'For someone like Gon' was not needed!" Gon shouted

"But I wonder if this will be alright" Gon said

"It's perfect Gon!" I smiled "Rather, this is probably the only way to do this"

"Eh? What are you guys taling about?" Bisk waved, feeling left out of the conversation

"You're okay with Blue Planet, Bisk?" Killua asked

"That's not what I meant..." Bisk whispered. "LET ME IN THE CONVERSATION TOO!"

Three cards chosen: Blue Planet, The knight's necklace and…

"Welcome back, Gon."

"Yeah, here is your card, Bisk"

"Gain!" Bisk shouted "Wow! This, this is it! The Blue Planet that I've been dreaming about" the blue gem on Bisk hand appeared just as it was described. A gem worthy to be called the Gem of the universe. While most of the gem was blue, there were 5 big spots of green, brown, yellow and 2 big spots of white. There were fluffy white small spots that seemed to move around the gem. The gem had depth and it felt like there was life in it too. "What should I name it~? Pla-chan? Blue-chan?~~" Bisk continues to squeal. When she realized that we were staring at her, she finally cleared her throat and turned back to ask us "What about you guys? Are you sure about those 2 cards?"

"Yeah, these are the best ones, right?" Killua said

"Yeah!" Gon took out the knight's necklace card and received it with "Gain!" and then took out the one yard coast line card. "Nullify!" Gon shouted as the card turned into Accompany "Yes! It worked!", with this, we can finally meet Gon's father, my savior, Gin…

"I see" Bisk finally said "You used Transform to make Accompany a restricted slot card and then used Knight's necklace to turn it back to Accompany. That's clever. But I'm surprised that you we able to think of this rather than just take a restricted slot card"

"Yeah" Gon agreed "I wouldn't have been able to think of this if I wasn't the first one to enter the game."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the first time that we entered the game?" Gon asked "We played Jan-Ken-Pon and I was the first one to enter the game. And when I was waiting at the starting point for Killua and Kay, there was no one else around. This means that the first person that I would have met in the game should have been Gollemu- the second person to have entered the game. But when I looked back into my binder, there was another person before him. That person is Nig"

"I see, is Gin!" Bisk exclaimed

"Gin has probably brought me here once when I was a child. He probably wanted to tell me if I wanted to find him, I should at least me strong enough to clear this game."

"Yes, Gon you have finally done it. Well then, after seeing Gin, what's the first thing you want to do?" Bisk asked

"The first thing is to introduce Killua to him. I'm sure he will be surprised to see Kay. And then, I'll tell him that 'They are my best friends!'"

I smiled looking at him, while Killua blushed and said "Don't, it's embarrassing!"

Looking back at Bisk, she was crying rivers saying how touched she was at our friendship "It must be my age" she said crying as Killua scratched his head not knowing what to say or do. Or probably he was thinking how troublesome this was, girl's tears I meant.

"Hey Bisk, wanna come with us to see Gin?" Gon asked

"Nah, I'll pass" she said "I'm not interested in men who already have kids"

"Oh, okay" Gon said "Well, we'd better get going, see you later, Bisk! Thank you for everything!"

She waved at us as we said "Use 'Accompany' Nig!"

We landed at a foreign forest with deep mist. It was hard to see, but there was definitely a person sitting behind that tree in front of us. Gon took a step forward, but noticed how the ground started to crumble at his feet. We didn't have time to react as the mysterious guy launched at us, knocking us down in one swift movement. He summoned something out, a roulette, it called itself and then a gun appeared ut of it. He pointed the gun at us with the intention to kill.

I jumped away immediately, but Gon wasn't moving "Gon!" I called, but Killua beat me to it as he jumped pulling Gon away from the scene. The guy kept shooting for a few seconds and when he was done, I saw lots of ant corpses around the area. What is this liquid oozing out of their bodies? I took a closer look and deemed it as poison, not a deadly one, but it would certainly paralyze you for a long time.

"Are you hurt?" he asked monotonously walking out of the smoke towards us.

He seemed familiar to me, but I just can't remember where did I meet him

"Hey, what was that all about?!" Killua demanded "First you knock us down, then you fire at us! What do you want to do?!"

"If I didn't do so, you guys would have been dead meat by now"

"From what? These ants?" Killua said angrily, intending to stomp on one conscious ant

"Don't! Killua!" I said, but it was too late. The ant immediately jumped on Killua's leg and bit him hard. I immediately jumped to his side and used my fans to knock them away from his leg. As soon as the ant was in sight, the other guy shot it to pieces. I immediately pulled out some water and herbs and washed his wound. "These are no ordinary ants. They are poisonous" I said

"This little lady here is perceptive" the guy said "These are Chimera ants. An aggressive, carnivorous insect, currently under class - 1 quarantine. You were standing tight in front of their nest. Had I not fired, you guys would have been consumed my the Chimera ant army by now." he sighed "But I guess with you here, this wound will be a piece of cake, eh Kay?"

"Eh?" I turned "Do I..." I looked at him. Long silver hair, cold demeanor, lazy eyes, roulette? "Kaito-san?"

"Guilty as charged. Been a while and I certainly had not expected to meet you here" he smiled a bit and placed his hand on my head "You seemed to have gotten stronger"

I blushed a bit and couldn't fight back the urge to scratch my cheeks lightly in embarrassment.

"Kaito?" Gon questioned gaining our attention "On Whale Island, after I stumbled into the territory of a foxbear with its cub. That time too, you are the person that saved me, right?"

"Oh yes, I remember now. You've grown, Gon"

"H-How did you know my name?"

"I heard it from your dad"

"You know my dad?"

"Yes, he was my teacher after all"

We decided to help him with his fish catching quest, Gon was an expert at this after all.

"About those ants just now" Killua said "It seemed to me as if you were observing them right?"

"Heh, you're quire perceptive aren't you?" Kaito-san complimented "That's right, I'm actually a Biological observer. I focus on discovering and researching new species. Normally, I focus on bigger species, like Camp Tiger for example" He pulled out his phone to show us "but recently something has been bothering me."

"Something?" Gon asked

"We have discovered a Chimera Ant claw that is as as big as a human's finger. Although it is a possibility that it may belong to a completely different species, it may also be that they have mutated. We don't know, that's why we are investigating"

As Kaito-san went on explaining about the Chimera ants and his job, I made the campfire and prepared the fishes to be baked upon the flames. The sun sat down, as the dishes were ready to be served

"Gin-san was the one who made me a top-class Hunter. He is my teacher and my benefactor. If I hadn't met Gin-san, I'd have died long ago, in the alley of a slum." Kaito-san closed his eyes, reminiscing the past "Though, I had to force him to teach me. He hated dealing with any kind of hassle, so I was never his official student. But I was a stubborn one, I kept bugging him until I finally attained my nen. As a result, I was able to pass the Hunter Exam with a little difficulty. But before Gon-san was satisfied, I had to clear another hurdle."

As he was talking, I went to stir the fishes and check whether they were done. I sprinkled some salt and herbs and went to give them the fishes

"Thanks" Kaito-san said and continued "Can you guess what it was?"

"I think I know" Gon said "If it's Gin, I'm sure he would say this 'Try to catch me'"

"Exactly, you're right"

"I knew it!" Gon cheered happily

"But the opponent wasn't known as the world's greatest Hunter for nothing. This was the hardest hunt ever. There were no clues or leads to begin from. And I didn't hear word of a single sighting. He'd managed to completely erase his existence from this world"

Exitedly, Gon asked "So what happened then?"

"I was struggling for a single clue, so I went to his home - The Whale island. And that was where I met you. But I didn't know at that moment that you were his son. It was only until I found him and told him about what happened that he told me. He is one weird dad alright, thanking me for hitting his son. But he didn't seem surprised that I went to the Whale Island or that I met you there. It's almost as if he had expected it. Looking back, maybe everything's gone according to Gin-san's plans. Even the fact that I had met with Kay"

The guys looked over to me and I smiled "Kaito-san is actually my teacher, you know"

"EHHHH?" the boys shouted in surprise, Killua almost dropping the piece of fish in his mouth

"It was actually at Kay's home that I had found my first clue to Gin-san" he said "It was a coincidence really, that I have heard about the very famous festival of the Edokyo ruins. I remembered that it was Gin-san who has brought these ruins back to life and I though there might be some clues here about him. The chances were near zero though, but I still had to try it out. However, stepping into the festival, I had totally forgotten about the purpose of me coming there. It was amazing, the decorations were skillfully made, the smell of the food was mouth watering, the antiques of thousands years old were displayed publicly... But the most amazing thing, the main attraction that had pulled so many people to come to the festival - the dance performance of a single nine years old girl. As loud as the festival was, everything died down at the announcement of the performance. You could even hear a drop of water falling down with that silence. A single tranquil sound of bells rang up and there she was, marking our first meeting." he looked up to see that the boys were gawking, mouth open "At any rate, I decided to talk to Kay about Gin-san, for she was the Leader of the clan, and there was the possibility that she had some information about him. And I wasn't wrong. Gin-san had left me a message"

**~Flashback~**

"I'm sorry for what I'm going to do now" the small girl said. She stood up, pulled her lower eyelid and showed me her tongue "Bo bo, too bad~~~" she said mimicking Gin-san and returned to her old self

"That's... it?" I said surprised

"Yes, that was all that he had told me to tell you"

I was speechless for a moment and then laughed out loud. I guess I should have expected this. It was Gin-san we are talking about after all

**~Flashback end~**

"Although it wasn't actual a clue, but it was the first time I had heard from him. I then stayed back in the Edokyo ruins for exploration. During this time, I had taught Kay about the world and about Hunters and maybe a bit of martial arts, but it wasn't anything major so I don't think I can be counted as her teacher"

As he was talking, my blood ran cold. I knew that I had forgotten something. The festival. The game has totally threw off my sense of time. My mind was nowhere near the things Kaito-san was talking "Oh no..." I muttered

"Kay what's wrong?" Killua asked

"I can't believe I had forgotten about it... The festival!" I stood up "Oh no... I-I need to go now!" my mind was running miles a minute as I my blood drained from my face.

"Calm down Kay!" Kaito-san said a bit loud "I know you are freaking out, but this is not the time to be so. There are 2 days left till the festival starts, you can still make it in time"

"Y-Yes, Kaito-san... I think the preparation for the festival should be going as planned. The problem is my performance..." at that moment I heard a familiar bird cry. I looked up to see a hawk flying above my head. It looked familiar… "Tenrou!" I called as it flew towards me. I whistled, directing it, lifted my left arm up, so that it could sit down on. "It was really you after all, Tenrou" I smiled as I stroked it's head and neck

"Kay, what's that?" Killua asked me

Gon followed after him "An eagle?"

"Killua, Gon allow me to introduce to you – Tenrou. He is one of the eagles that our village uses to deliver letters and move around. They have good eye sight and sense of smelling, so once they meet someone we just need to ask them to remember that person's smell and they will not forget for their whole life." I smiled

"It's so big! It's at least half of our size! Can we touch him?" Gon asked

"Of course!" I smiled as Tenrou flew to Gon's arm, but refused Killua's touch, pecking him, plucking his hair… And that was where the fight began… I didn't even try to stop it, I could actually foresee this happening… "Tenrou has been with me for a long time, I personally trained him" I told the boys while examining his leg and saw a piece of purple cloth attached to it "I knew it." I put the cloth back into my pocket "Guys, I need to get back to my village right now." I looked back and also saw Kaito-san gathering his things "Kaito-san?"

"Sorry guys, but I have just received a call from my friends and it would seem the claws are indeed from a Chimera ant and that the Queen of Chimera ants have shifted her tastes to human beings."

"Wiat, didn't you say that once the Queen sets her eyes on a species then she'll consume them until they go extinct?" Killua asked

"Yes, that's exactly how it is, Judging from the size of that claw, her length is at least 2 meters. That thing could devour a human in no time. That's why I have to hurry"

"Where are you going?" Gon asked

"To the south of Yorkshin city. My friends are there and the person who found the leg lives in the city by the ocean" he looked at us "What are you guys going to do now?"

Gon thought for a minute and said "Can I come with you, Kaito? Chimera ants are dangerous creatures right? We need to take care of the problem as soon as possible" he looked at me "Sorry that I cannot come to you performance though, Kay"

"Oh, don't worry about it. The festival happens every year after all, so there's always a next time" I smiled

"What about you Killua?"

"I guess I'll go with Kaito too, this side demands more attention after all." his voice was serious

"Yeah, I would have come with you guys too if I could" I looked down, a bit lonely to be left all by myself "But I promise I'll join you guys as soon as I'm done with the festival!" I smiled

"We'll kill that chimaera ant before you even come back" Killua smirked

"Yes, I'm counting on you" I smiled "Tenrou!" I called as Tenrou picked me up by the shoulder and flew upwards.

"W-Wait, what?" Gon looked at me, confusion written all over his face

"Eh, didn't I tell you guys that we also use eagles as a mean of transportation?"

"Now that you mention it" Killua mumbled "I didn't think you were serious when you said 'move around'…"

"Anyway, I'd better get going, see you soon!" I waved as Tenrou took me away

**3****rd**** POV~**

"She's gone, Killua" Gon said

"Yeah" Killua answered absentmindedly

"You gonna miss her?"

"Yeah…"

"Heh~" Gon grinned from this ear to another

Silence bestowed the forest…

"Wait… What are you making me say!?" Killua head locked Gon "You stupid Gon!" and screwed his already messed up black hair

"Stupid Killua! What are you doing!?"

"She said she'll be back soon, so there's nothing to be worried about!" Killua shouted

Gon smiled revealing his teeth "Heh~ you should have just went with her if you are **that** worried"

"…. You're so dead Gon."

* * *

><p>Thanks you all for still reading and following up with my story. Really, I appreciate it. Please review~~~<p>

**Wall of fame~~~~~~**

**Arrow-chan3: I haven't watched the anime yet, but I'm thinking about watching it, so that I can write the arc more accurately... If only I wasn't so busy... **

**yuuki01200: I am still thinking about the dark continent, because I don't know what will happen in it yet, so I haven't even thought about it yet. But my story is long from completing, so when I get there, I'll know**

**Corralinne: you'll meet Hisoka soon, don't worry *kisses blown to you from Hisoka***

**The Goddess of Death Hel: there will still be lots of Killua, it's just that this part is ... ah no spoiling**

**pizzapopz: I know, I am trying my best, but these things cannot be forced, but thanks for following and favoriting me and my story**

**monsterhunter101: thanks for favoriting**

**whitevye: thanks for favoriting**

**SwirlzSmile: thanks for alerting**

**Helena Light: thanks for favoriting and following**

**JustImagineXx: thanks for favoriting**

**KateLabAnevia: thanks for alerting**

**Code-Emperor07: thanks for following**

**kerunrun: thanks for favoriting me and my story**

**Guest: thanks for reviewing, I won't abandon this fic, don't worry, I'll just update it real slowly...**

**ChaLee12: thanks for following and favoriting me and my story**

**Hades' Neko: yay, the new chap is here~ By the way, judging by your name, you must have read my fic about Hades, I hope you liked it**

**RubyRedSpiderLily: thanks for favoriting**

**akagami hime chan: thanks for favoriting**

**Tavialover14: thanks for favoriting**

**Universal808: thanks for alerting**

**Countenance: thanks for favoriting and alerting me and my story**

**ArisuKirigaya: thanks for favoriting and alreting**

**Nycel: thanks for favoriting and alerting**

**Battle-Royalist: thanks for favoriting and alerting**

**LilyHeart01: thanks for favoriting**

**SakuraPetals13: thanks for following**

**Junerocks: thanks for favoriting**

** : thanks for favoriting**

**Dokuroskull: thanks for favoriting and alerting me and my story**

**BlueMoon Goddess: thanks for favoriting**

**yorumi1: thanks for favoriting**

**Amaere: thanks for alerting**

**Shiro-Chan0001: **thanks for favoriting and alerting me and my story****

**EigoNoMonoe: thanks for favoriting**

**Okitacchi44: thanks for alerting**

**MiyukiAsano123: thanks, I love cuteness, so I wrote it like this XD and ****thanks for favoriting and alerting me and my story******

**SakuraTenshi36092: thanks for alerting**

**chocobeauty: thanks for favoriting and alerting**

**Meiyami: thanks for favoriting me and my story**

** .x: thanks for favoriting and alerting**

**gincitri: thanks for following**

**TheQueensRule: thanks for alerting**

**Yumie8Element-Magic-Fantasy: thanks for following**

**07Eve: thanks for favoriting**

**Hanatsuki-sama: thanks for alerting**

**yuuki01200: thanks a lot for waiting**

**Roseko-chan: thank you for your support, and won't abandon this story just yet :)**

**the pandypandas: yay~~~ and thanks for favoriting and alerting**

**hanonmm: thanks for alerting**

**Fate (Guest): thanks for reviewing. I totally forgot about that! Maybe I'll write is as a special chapter XD Thanks for the idea**

**weaver yk: thanks for favoriting and following**

**Jesse M Gerrits: thanks for favoriting and following**

**AngelHearts501: thanks for favoriting**

**haha19: thanks for favoriting and alerting**

**xbamsod: yes, the story is actually quite close to the manga itself, so the interactions are the most interesting thing, I enjoy writing them too. But soon, you will be able to read about something entirely different. Thanks for favoriting and following**


End file.
